Surviving With The Devil's Son
by phoward
Summary: A decade after Novella Landon and her daughter fled Kentucky, with the help of Cap Hatfield, Perry Cline's new young wife shows up at her doorstep looking for her. After receiving the news that her estranged uncle's dying, she declines the request to visit him. In order to explain why she must tell her tragic tale of surviving the feud that only ended 2 years prior. OC/Cap pairing
1. Looking For Miss Novella Landon

***Author's Note***

 **And here's the debut of Surviving With The Devil's Son, the sequel to Thrown Into McCoy's Feud. This first chapter is much like a prologue/intro and doesn't begin right after the end of TIMF, but instead a couple years after the feud ended around the time that Perry Cline's getting ready to kick the bucket. Don't worry the next chapter will pick up shortly where TIMF left off tho.**

 **In this prologue since Rihanna 'Anna' is a teen embarking on courting I imagine her as Sophia Turner (Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones. Eh more like her S1 or S2 look.). Also, the guy she's seen with in this prologue Josiah Vance I imagine as Sam Claflin. Well, since they're only in the first chapter I guess it doesn't really matter, but whatever LOL.**

 **Perry Cline's super young wife Karen Rhodes-Cline is a young blonde that resembles Roseanna, so picture whoever since she's only in one chapter too LOL.**

 **Anyways Novella 'Nova' is still Rose Leslie and of course Cap is still Boyd Holbrook. Also, all the other Hatfields & McCoys cast is the same. My OCs are still the face claims/cast that they were in TIMF.**

 **Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 **Looking For Miss Novella Landon**

 **Novella POV:**

The spring air was a bit breezy today as I hung up the large wash load I'd just done. Usually I had help from Anna, but today she was off wit' Josiah Vance in town havin' lunch at the tavern. At 13-years-old me an' Cap decided to let her spend time wit' potential suitors an' pick who she wanted when the time came for somethin' serious. Both of us wanted to avoid what happened to me happenin' to her, gettin' stuck wit' an asshole that was handpicked for ya.

Josiah was a nice boy, not quite 17, and was one of many nephews that belonged to Jim Vance. If I recall correctly Josiah's granny was Jim's sister. Yea, ya can tell that Josiah's pa was a bastard by the fact they used the name Vance… Oh, poor Uncle Jim, I still get teary-eyed when I think 'bout him and the ultimate sacrifice he made for Cap an' our family. Anyways, Josiah was one of the few boys interested in Anna. The others bein' Kirk, Selkirk's son, and one of the Maines boys. Think his name was Bobby Maines.

My other chil'ren, all sons, were either busy at school or inside takin' naps. In the last decade I gave birth to 5 healthy boys, I was even due to have 'nother baby in a couple more months too. All of 'em had golden blonde hair an' icy blue eyes like their pa. All tall an' lean too. I was prayin' that this baby I was currently carryin' was a girl. Don't get me wrong, I'd love my baby no matter what it comes as, but after havin' all boys ov'r the years a girl'd be a nice change.

I was hangin' up my last piece of clothin' whenever the back door opened an' out popped my 5-year-old son Brenton's head. "Mama, we're hungry. Is it lunch time?" He asked as his 3-year-old brother Lil Jimmy made his presence known by squeezin' his way outta the door to stand in front of him.

"I'm finishin' up right now. Ya'll get back inside, I'll be there to get ya'll somethin' to et in a second." I told them as I took a shirt from the basket and pinned it on the line.

My boys just nodded their head and shut the door. Most likely when I returned to the kitchen they'd be sittin' at the table waitin' on me. They always did when it came for food. Hell, all of my chil'ren were good for sittin' at the table waitin' for me to dish out food.

Once in a while when I think of my chil'ren my thoughts jump to my two baby boys that I lost way 'fore I had my boys wit' Cap. I wonder if Bert an' Tol would've lived if they'd be as good as my other boys. If they'd be happy to have Cap as their pa like their older sister Anna is. I know that Cap would've loved them cause of how good he's been to my daughter, our daughter as soon as we wed. Bert, would've been close to 12-years if he weren't stillborn an' Tol 11-years if that fever didn't burn 'im up. I think they would've been good big brothers, good sons as well. I'd like to think that they'd be helpin' their pa in the fields plantin' or at the saw mill if they would've made it. But sadly they didn't…they had the curse of their cruel hateful birth-father on their heads.

Not havin' the luxury to spend too much time dwellin' an' thinkin' on things, I shook my head to clear my thoughts 'fore takin' the last piece of wash outta the wicker laundry basket. I quickly hung it up on the line, pinnin' it tightly in place, 'fore grabbin' my empty basket an' walkin' towards the back door. My boys needed their lunch, I had'a fix 'em up somethin' real quick from last night's leftovers.

One thing crazy Aunt Sally was right bout was me havin' many sons wit' my husband. That seer's message I was glad came true. The other one she told me 'bout Cap gettin' shot while on a huntin' trip to my horror came true as well. Actually, if I'm honest that entire so called huntin' trip an' what led up to it was a horror but that's not somethin' I wish to get into. It's in the past, done an' nothin' can ever change things.

I walked up to my back door and opened it only to step inside my kitchen to see both Brenton an' Lil Jimmy sittin' at the table, as I knew they'd be, waitin' on me. "Okay, how 'bout meatloaf sandwiches?" I asked the boys, a small smile on my face as I placed the basket on the chair right next to the door after I shut it.

"Yea." Lil Jimmy nodded his head quickly, a big smile breakin' 'cross his face.

"Okay, mama." Brenton told me, excitement in his voice since meatloaf sandwiches were on of his favorites.

I just smiled at my boys 'fore movin' ov'r to the counter where the wrapped up leftover meatloaf an' bread was at. At least lunch was simple 'nough to make. A trick I learned from my mother-in-law Levicy was make more then 'nough for dinner cause it's gonna be everybody's sandwich meat for next day's lunch. Cap an' our school aged boys got sent off wit' the meatloaf sandwiches today too.

After fixin' up the sandwiches I placed them in front of Brenton an' Lil Jimmy. "I'll get ya'll some milk then join ya wit' my own sandwich." I told them 'fore leavin' the table to grab some glasses an' the milk jug.

Yep, just 'nother day in my simple life as a mama an' housewife. A simple life that I loved an' reveled in, wouldn't trade for anythin' in the world.

* * *

 **Anna POV:**

I was walkin' out of Mate Creek's tavern wit' Josiah after havin' a meal that was a bowl of stew an' tea. Well tea for me an' whiskey for him. I didn't dare drink whiskey, was too 'fraid of how my folks would react by smellin' it on my breath. My parents were good lovin' people, but could also be harsh an' strict. I think it's cause we spent roughly 8-years livin' deep up in the mountains tho cause the crazy McCoys wanted to kill our entire family an' friends. My parents never talked 'bout the feud that only ended couple years back when my slow-minded cousin Cotton was hanged due to a lawyer's lies an' tricks. The lawyer's name was Perry Cline. My pa, mama, an' Unca Mo spat his name wit' utter hatred an' disgust when they found out he was the reason why sweet Cotton was sentenced t'hang.

The feud was somethin' that was off limits to talk 'bout. My brothers Wilson, Wyatt, Tommy, Brenton, and Lil Jimmy were all too young to 'member how bad the feud was, but I grew up 'round it and 'member how my mama would watch the door every time my pa, pap-pap, an' all my uncas left t'go do somethin'. I 'member how my ma nearly tripped over her own feet jumpin' up from the table whenever my pa came home shot in the back right thru his shoulder, a result of bein' ambushed on a huntin' trip. An ambush that my Unca Jim was slaughtered in, gunned down like a dog. His dog, Mr. Howles, was actually gunned down too.

"So, ya like lunch?" Josiah asked me as we walked 'long the wooden sidewalk on our way to his cart parked a few yards 'way.

"Yea, it was nice." I nodded, a small smile on my lips.

"Nicer then that picnic Kirk took ya on?" Josiah asked, raisin' one of his bronze brows at me.

"You heard 'bout that?" I squeaked out, shootin' him a look full of shock an' disbelief, as we continued on our way down the sidewalk.

"Mhm." He nodded his head, the brim of his hat bouncin' slightly. "Everyone at the loggin' yard knows." Josiah added in, givin' me a serious look wit' his sea green eyes.

'Fore I could say anythin' back to my luncheon companion a young woman in a velvet blue top hat carryin' a swaddled baby walked up to us and said anxiously wit' a polite smile, "Oh, excuse me, do you happen to know where I can find a Novella Landon? All Doc Rutherford said was she lived here in Mate Creek, but none of the shop keepers I've asked will tell me anythin' bout her though."

Thank god I knew how to read lips or I'd be screwed since the lady was soft spoken. My right ear was strong an' could hear good 'nough in place for my left deaf one, but soft speakers always took more strain an' concentration to hear in busy an' loud places. Like down town Mate Creek for instance. I only ever had to use my lip readin' talent while in town since my entire family all spoke loud, so did the friends of my family.

Havin' only one good ear never bothered me tho. My pa only has one good eye an' he's known as the best shot on both sides of the Tug. My Unca Mo always says that havin' only one ear is beneficial cause people'll spill beans 'round me cause they'd assume I can't hear. That I'd be able to learn a lot by bein' quiet an' invisible. Yea, he always seemed to be speakin' as if from experience when it came to his advice an' knowledge bout eavesdroppin'.

I nodded 'fore quickly goin' on to explain, "Novella Landon's my mama, but that's her birth name. She goes by Mrs. Nova Hatfield."

A look of relief crossed over the young blonde's face. "Oh, thank you. Dear, I have urgent news for her. Can you tell me how to get to her place?"

"We're headed back there right now. If ya'd just follow us, ma'am, we'd take you there." Josiah offered, pointin' to his cart a few paces 'way.

"Oh, thank you very much. The both of you." The woman told us wit' a grateful smile 'fore takin' off towards a buggy that was parked a few yards down the way. A buggy that looked costly, like that rich city folk drive.

"Wonder what news she's got for your ma." Josiah remarked, curiosity evident in his tone, as we resumed walkin' down the walkway.

"I wonder too." I admitted, my sweet voice a bit smaller then usual. I just couldn't figure out why this young woman, who only looked to be a few years older then me, was lookin' for my mama for. Why she needed to speak with her.

"Hope it's nothin' bad." He remarked as we reached the cart an' horse.

"If it was bad wouldn't she be lookin' for my pa?" I asked as Josiah helped me up into the front seat. Quickly I went on to add, "He is a lawyer, or least he will be once his bar results come in the mail."

"Ya heard her ask for Novella Landon, I don't think she realized that your ma ever settled down and had a family." Josiah pointed out as me walked over to his side of the cart and climb up into it. Sittin' down an' grabbin' the reigns he suggested, "Since she knew your ma's maiden name, maybe she's long lost kin."

"Maybe, but if she was long lost kin wouldn't she be lookin' for my Unca Mo too?" I asked Josiah as he snapped the reigns, causin' the horses to pull the cart down the street.

"Ain't Moses an' your ma half-siblin's? Reckon the lady might not know 'bout him."

"Reckon not." I agreed wit Josiah as we headed out of town onto the road that'd take us up the hills an' to my house.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was in the kitchen washin' the dishes from lunch whenever I heard the front door creak open. I didn't have to look ov'r my shoulder to see who it was since I already knew it was Anna returnin' from her lunch date with Josiah. Most likely Josiah had followed my daughter into the house. Honestly out of the three potential suitors she had I think she was gonna pick him in the end, but that was mostly cause their banter reminded me of my an' her pa. When I say her pa who I mean is Cap, the man that raised her and gave her his name after we married so quickly when she was barely 3-years of age.

"Mama, there's a woman right 'hind us. Says she's got important news for ya." I heard Anna tell me over the sound of the door slammin' shut.

"What? Who is it?" I asked, lookin' over my shoulder to see both Anna and Josiah walkin' 'cross the main room towards the kitchen.

"Don't know, Mrs. Hatfield. The lady just asked if we knew where to find ya, said she's got important news to tell ya an' none of the shopkeepers would let her know how to find ya."

"Please, Josiah, call me Nova. Mrs. Hatfield's my mama, not me." I chastised the young man, earnin' me a nod from him. Givin' both Anna an' Josiah a pointed look I asked, a bit sarcastically might I add, "Then how'd she know to look for me in Mate Creek if nobody in town was tellin' her how to find me?"

"She says Doc Rutherford told her ya live in Mate Creek. She only knows you as Novella Landon tho."

"That'd be her knockin'." Josiah remarked as a knock suddenly sounded at the door.

Great, just what I didn't need right now. Some mystery woman sent with vague information by Doc. Doc knows where I'm at, known for the last decade how to always find me and the Hatfields, so him not tellin' whoever this woman is means he don't trust her all the way. Only reason I can fathom for him sendin' her on a wild goose chase when she supposedly has somethin' important to tell me.

"I'll get the door, watch the boys." I instructed them, wipin' my hands off on my apron 'fore goin' over to the door. As soon as I opened it I was met wit' a young woman, no more than 18-years-old, holdin' a swaddled newborn in her arms. She had a sweet innocent look to her, reminded me a lot of my late cousin turned brief sister-in-law Roseanna. The woman in front of me had some kind of money, I could tell by the fancy bustle dress an' little mini-top hat on her wheat-blonde bunned head. "Can I help ya?" I asked the woman, just cuttin' right to the chase.

Wit' a bright smile the young woman asked, "Yes, are you Mrs. Nova Hatfield?"

I nodded, 'fore goin' on to say, "Yea, my daughter an' one of her pursuers said ya had important news for me."

"I do. I'm married to your uncle, Perry Cline, and he's dying of tuberculous. He wanted me to find you and your brother, he wants to see you." Well, that wasn't somethin' I was expectin' to hear. Shit.

"Karen, come inside. I'm 'fraid this is a matter I need to talk to ya wit' privately ov'r a pot of coffee." I told the woman. Turnin' 'round I looked right at Anna an' Josiah while orderin', "Ya'll take the boys outside. I need to talk to Missus Karen for a bit."

"Yes, mama." Anna nodded as both her and Josiah rose from the table.

"Come on, Brenton, Lil Jimmy, let's go outside." Josiah told the boys, placin' his hands on the boys' shoulders.

My sons just nodded their heads and got up from the table. Silently they all walked out of the backdoor as Karen walked inside, baby held tight 'gainst her chest. A baby that was my cousin. Oh boy. I closed the door an' followed behind Karen only to ask, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, a boy. His name's John." Karen replied as we made our way to the kitchen, lookin' over her shoulder to flash me a nervous smile.

* * *

After Josiah an' Anna took Brenton an' Lil Jimmy outside to play, take a spring walk, whatever, I put on a pot of coffee. Karen had taken a seat at the large kitchen table. She was lookin' all 'round, takin' in her suroundin's studiously, as she patted the sleepin' baby in her arms.

The kitchen we were in was expanded a bit whenever a couple years back Cap an' Moses made additions to the main room, additions which included widenin' the room an' addin' on a couple more rooms to act as bedrooms an' an office. Cap decided that once he passed his bar he wanted to work from home, have his office here so that I could help assist him. He said he wanted to be a lawyer that helped people and met them on their level, he didn't want a fancy office and didn't want to have outrageous fees like my estranged uncle did. Cap swore that he wasn't gonna be a lawyer like Perry Cline, a greedy shyster that twisted the law for his own means and purpose.

Once the coffee was done I poured us both a cup an' placed them on the table. Silently I placed the coffee pot 'long wit' the sugar bowl an' cream cup on the table as well. "If ya want cream an' sugar ya gotta get it yourself, I ain't no hostess. Accordin' to my husband I never was." I joked, hopin' to lighten the heavy air 'tween us, as I took my seat 'cross from Karen. The fact that my estranged uncle was on his death bed an' I had to reveal to his sweet an' young wife the reason why I couldn't see him, why my brother would refuse also, was very hard an' heavy to confront.

Karen's sweet youthful face faltered as she let out a flustered, "Oh. I supposed you'd just offer to fix up the cup."

"Damn, you're really soft spoken an' proper ain't ya?" I rhetorically asked, pourin' a small stream of cream into my coffee. Wit' a tight smile I pushed the sugar bowl 'cross the table while revealin' to the uptight wheat-blonde, "It was a joke, Karen. Don't take it as an insult."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, pickin' up the sugar bowl.

"So, how bad's Perry's consumption? How much time did Doc give him?" I asked 'tween sips on my coffee as I watched my aunt by marriage, who I was a good decade older then, toss a good 4-5 spoonfuls of sugar into her hot mug. Dear lordy, that was gonna be some awfully sweet, all she needed was to pour half the cream dish into the mug an' she'd have a treat swet 'nough for a young child.

Karen placed the sugar back onto the table 'fore grabbin' the creamer, a grim look on her youthfully fresh face. Pourin' the creamer into her cup, like I knew she'd do, she sighed, "He's not expected to live past spring. He's been spittin' up so much blood, hackin' up pieces of his lungs too."

Oh no… That's sad, but he stopped bein' my family a decade 'go. I'm sure Doc mustve told her as much. I took a long sip of my coffee 'fore tellin' her in the sweetest an' softest tone I could muster, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm 'fraid I can't do as you ask and go see him."

A look of confusion crossed over Karen's face as she held her blue-tin mug in her hands. "Why not?" She asked, her eyes borin' into mine wit' a lost look in them. "Perry wants to see both you and Moses before he dies. I was told you'd know where Moses was, that if I talked to you then it'd be a better chance of you and your brother seein' your uncle 'fore he dies."

Of course, I know where Moses is. I mean he just lives up the road wit' Betty an' their babies on a parcel of land that Anse gave them. Yep, Moses was married to Cap's little sister Betty. He even worked at the lumber yard too. Perry always wanted Mo to take over the law practice, he'd prolly have a conniption fit if he knew that he became a logger instead.

"Sweetie, you're young and naïve when it comes to the ways of the world." I bluntly told her, not carin' if my remark was offensive t'her or not. I let out a long sigh. "My Uncle Perry stopped bein' my uncle an' became a shyster snake of a lawyer named Perry Cline to me a decade 'go whenever he turned his back on me and betrayed me. Did the most heinous and unthinkable thing to me, somethin' both me and my brother can't ever forgive him for."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Karen asked, as I suspected she would, while sippin' on her overly sweet coffee.

I took a long sip from my mug 'fore placin' it on the table wit' a loud clunk. Leanin' an elbow on the table I made the thoughtful remark of, "I take it you're not from these parts or you'd never would've set foot over this side of the Tug or even set foot on Hatfield land."

"No, I'm from Lexington." Karen answered, confirmin' my suspicions that she wasn't from these hills. Instead of just leavin' it at no she went on to say, "My father's a doctor at the mental hospital Perry and your Aunt Sally's at. I met Perry there when he was visiting Sally and I was training to be a nurse."

"You can't be more then 18, mighty young to be a nurse."

"As I said my father's a doctor. I never became a nurse, I married Perry a couple years ago instead."

"Jesus Christ, the cradle robbin' snake married ya when you were 'round 16?!" I exclaimed, my cornflower blues poppin' out of my head in shock. I shook my head while mumblin' under my breath, "Dear lord…"

Her face turned beet red as she said in a flustered tone, "Oh my, a Mister Bad Frank Phillips said the same thing when we went to his book signin' right after we were engaged."

"Bad Frank Phillips murdered my Uncle Jim Vance, my husband's best friend Skunk Hair, and some other good men. I'm glad the bastard's dead." I spat out lowly, causin' Karen to give me a look full of shock. I didn't care tho, after what he did to my best friend's husband I'm glad to know that the crazy bastard was burnin' up in hell. While grabbin' my cup off the table I smirked, "Heard he was gunned down by his own deputy. That right?"

"Yes, that's right." Karen nodded, lookin' a bit uncomfortable 'bout the subject of Bed Frank bein' dead.

"Anyways…" I drawled off, my words fallin' like a boulder crumblin' off a cliff. "Ya hear any bout the Hatfields and McCoys, the feud that went on for a good 25-years or so?" I asked, my brow quirked up, 'fore takin' a long sip of my coffee.

"No, can't say that I have. I do know that Aunt Sally's name's McCoy and your married name's Hatfield."

"Yea, and Perry Cline was pourin' fuel on the deadly fire that caused the feud to blow up outta proportion." I deadpanned, earnin' me a curious look from the woman sittin' 'cross from me. "Scales should've been leveled after the McCoy boys Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud died, but Perry an' Ole Rand'l put out bounties on all of the Hatfields wantin' their heads on a silver platter."

"Oh, so you're upset that your uncle put a bounty on your husband and in-laws." Karen concluded, foolishly thinkin' that it was actually that simple.

"No, sweetie, it's more complex then that, but if you'd care to hear the entire story on why I can't see my uncle even tho he's on his death bed I'll gladly tell ya it."

"Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to know what happened that made you stop considerin' Perry your uncle anymore."

I let out a long sigh 'fore admittin', "I haven't talked 'bout this with anybody. My own daughter doesn't even know the truth, which is somethin' me an' my husband've decided to keep from her since she was so young when we married."

"Wait, your daughter isn't your husband's?" Karen asked, a tone of shock an' wonder in his sweet tinted voice.

"No, she was three when we married. I was actually the widow of Tolbert McCoy, the man that Cap had shot in the heart durin' the pawpaw tree execution incident." I honestly told the woman sittin' 'cross from me at the table.

"Oh my, you married your husband's killer?"

"It's a bit more complex then that since me an' him were once lovers 'fore my husband died, but yes I did."

"Why, how could you do that?" The sweet naïve young lady asked, a look of puzzlement all over her face. Yep, this girl was too gullible for her own good. No wonder my snake of an estranged uncle snagged her up, her can control her easily.

"If you'd shut up and listen I'll tell you. It has a lot to do wit' why I'm estranged from my uncle." I told Karen, tryin' my best not to snap at the girl. She just nodded her head, motionin' for me to continue. "It'd been a lil over a week since my husband had died an' I had'a flee my home to go 'cross the tug to avoid gettin' sold off like a milk cow to my Uncle Perry's friend Senator Brooksdale."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The next chapter will take place in 1882. The first line will be the last line of this. If ya didn't figure it out it's gonna be like Novella's tellin' her life story of surviving the feud with Cap to her new and young Aunt Karen. The explanation behind why both Nova and Moses don't trust Perry and hate him is in the story. The last chapter/epilogue of this will pick up back with Nova talkin' to Karen. Yea, that's a long ways off since this story has just began lol.**

 **So, can any of ya'll guess what Perry Cline did to make Nova and Moses disown him? It's kinda shocking….**


	2. New Living Situation

***Author's Note***

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Anyways, this picks up right where the first story left off. Yep, we're back in 1882 now. Yay!**

* * *

 **New Living Situation**

 **Novella POV:**

It'd been a lil over a week since my husband had died an' I had'a flee my home to go 'cross the tug to avoid gettin' sold off like a milk cow to my Uncle Perry's friend Senator Brooksdale. So far, I had nothin', but my daughter an' the saw mill claim that I gave to Cap so that he'd get my money for me from his pa, Devil Anse. At least the house Cap was lettin' me stay in was nice an' furnished. Thing's could've been worse, I could have nowhere for me an' Rihanna to live. Hell, I could be stuck bein' my uncle's pawn in whatever scheme he cooked up wit' that damn senator.

I was sittin' on the small sofa wit' Rihanna, waitin' on Cap to come back wit' the things he promised to scrounge up for us. There wasn't much to do, except sit and stare at the wall. Poor Rihanna, she was so bored from sittin' quietly that she just dozed off into a nap. She was just a small child so I didn't fault her for fallin' asleep. Hell, after havin' to abandon our cabin on a whim no wonder she's tired. Our fast travel over the Tug wasn't a comfortable one considerin' we had'a ride on horseback wit Cap, all squished t'gether.

I'm not sure how much time ticked by, but it felt like an eternity, whenever I heard the loud clankin' of horse hooves mixed wit' the sound of a wagon. Ah, so Cap had finally returned. I looked ov'r at Rihanna as she napped 'fore risin' an' standin' on my feet. I arched my back, stretchin' it an' crackin' out the kinks, and then made my way ov'r to the front door. I opened it and stepped out onto the front porch only to see Cap pullin' the wagon he was drivin' to a stop in front of the house. He had his horse tethered to the back of the wagon, so I gathered that the wagon was for me to borrow and use.

"So, ya came back." I told him, standin' on the porch watchin' him climb down outta the wagon.

"Said I would." Cap smirked at me as his feet touched the ground. "Come on, I got some stuff for ya." He waved at me to follow him as he started to go to the back of the wagon.

I silently walked down the porch steps and over to him. When I stopped next to Cap he was pullin' a small bundle out of of the wagon. Lookin' at me wit' his mismatched eyes he tossed me the bundle while sayin', "Ma said ya can keep 'em since they're old." Oh, he was able t'get some dresses for me an' my daughter. "Also got ya some salt pork an' canned food. It's not much, just 'nough to hold ya ov'r a few days 'til ya can get to the store an' livery in town."

"Ya get me cups an' plates too?" I asked as I noticed a crate in the back that seemed to have some plates tucked behind the canned foods in it.

"Mhm." Cap nodded as he grabbed he crate out of the wagon. While walkin' ov'r to the porch steps he explained, "It's some old stuff ma was gonna send to the saw mill, but let me take for ya instead."

"And is the horse an' wagon for me too?"

"Yea." He told me, noddin' his black Stetson clad head, as we walked to the front door. "It used to belong to Uncle Ellison, but pa let me have it after he died to do wit' as I pleased." I don't need a horse an' wagon, but you do so it's yours now." He explained as we entered the house and made our way to the kitchen. Settin' the crate down on the kitchen table he went on to say, "The main house is maybe half mile down the road, if ya need anythin' don't hesitate t'stop by an' ask."

"Okay." I simply told him since there wasn't much else to say.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Uh, reckon I'll check up on ya later." Cap declared 'fore turnin' on his heel an' walkin' outta the house, leavin' me to unpack on my own.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

The ride from Nova's homestead, well mine if I'm to be honest, to the saw mill took 'bout an hour or so. When I rode up to the area of the loggin' camp that was for hitchin' up the horses an' storin' wagons I noticed that nothin' had changed since I left a few hours 'go. Everyone was still cuttin' wood or stackin' it up at the different stations. Well everyone 'cept Uncle Jim an' Skunk Hair since they were walkin' 'round the yard actin' as patrol wit' their rifles perched on their shoulders.

After dismountin' Badger and hithin' him up I walked 'round, lookin' for my pa. I spotted him not that far from the awnin' that the main saw was at. When I approached him, he was countin' the piles of fresh cut planks, pointin' at them wit' his pipe. I took the claim papers out of my jacket pocket while tellin' him, "Pa, Nova Landon wants to cash in her claim."

Pa looked at me, his eyes fallin' right on the papers I was holdin' out to him. Noddin' he took the papers from me while sayin', "She'll get her share on payday. I'll make sure I give it to ya to bring home t'her."

"Thanks pa. She's in a tough spot right now, needs the money."

He nodded 'fore remarkin' in his deep-rough voice, "Uncle Jim told me 'bout the Western Union her brother gave ya. She must be somethin' special for ya to leave work t'go an' help her."

Shruggin' I told my pa, "She's Sawyer's cousin, I couldn't let her uncle hand her off to some crooked Kentucky Senator in exchange for money and power."

"Son, ya ain't helpin' cause she's Sawyer's cousin." Pa spat at me, his icy eyes cuttin' a narrow knowin' look at me. Pointin' his pipe at me he went on to say, "Don't try an' pull no wool ov'r my eyes, ya an' me are cut from the same cloth. There's only one reason why I'd drop everythin' t'help a woman an' I'm sure it's the same for you too." So, he's figured out that I care 'bout Nova.

"Pa-" I began to say til I was quickly cut off by my pa's deep and hard words of, "Son, ya can't run from what's right in front of ya forever." He took a deep puff off his pipe 'fore goin' on to say, "It's time ya moved into your own place. You're a grown man now an' your mama's expectin' 'gain."

"But, Pa-" I started, tryin' to explain why me stayin' at my house weren't a good idea, only to have my pa give me a hard look while snappin', "Don't but pa me, Cap." He took a small puff off his pipe and then went on to say in a half-sigh, "Ya got a good head on your shoulders an' ain't flighty like your brother, Johnse, so I have t'put my foot down an' make ya live in your own house." I went to open my mouth, but pa held his hand up to silence me. I clamped my mouth shut and listened to him speak the deep-rough soundin' words of, "I'm not dumb, I figure ya took Miss Nova to your place already. How ya'll cohabitate t'gether is your business an' if ya'll can't get 'long then have her go to Sawyer an' Essie's in Boone." Pa pointed his pipe at the awnin' while orderin' in a deep curt tone, "Stack 'em boards ov'r here."

"Yes, pa." I nodded, turnin' to head over to grab the planks that were freshly cut.

"And son I expect ya 'ere early t'morra to make up for the time ya missed out on today." Pa told me 'fore stickin' his pipe in the corner of his mouth an' walkin' 'way to go to 'nother station.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

After askin' Cap to help Novella I went back home to Kentucky. When I say I went home I mean it too, I put my horse back into the stable 'hind my uncle's house and opted to clean my guns on the back porch. I had my Colt that my uncle got me at the 4th of July festival an' my new Winchester I got when Tolbert died. Since he was dead an' didn't need it back me borrowin' it turned into ownin' it real fast. The entire McCoy family thought that I was horrible for takin' it so quickly after Tolbert's death. Eh, it was a free rifle so of course I was gonna keep it. I'd most likely sprout a grey beard 'fore Uncle Perry'd buy me a Winchester of my own.

Once the time came for school to be let out I put my guns into my room, grabbed my textbooks, an' walked out of the house. I made sure to use the back door so I wouldn't be caught playin' hookie. I cut 'cross the neighbor's yard and then made my way onto the street. I made sure to blend in with the other chil'ren walkin' home from school.

Okay, so maybe I was an expert on skippin' school an' not gettin' since I do it so much. So far, I never got caught.

Silently I walked down the street to my Uncle Perry's law office for my after-school job. I was curious on whether or not that senator was gonna be there or not. When I reached the office, I got my answer when I saw a fancy buggy parked in front instead of the sight I was usually met with, which would've been Ole Rand'l's horse hitched to the post by the fence. So, the bastard Senator Brooksdale was still in town schemin' wit' Uncle Perry, oh how nice.

"Afternoon, Uncle Perry. Ya got a client?" I asked as soon as I walked thru the front double doors, playin' dumb.

Uncle Perry shook his head while tellin' me, "Oh, no, child, this here's my old friend from University." Wit' a sly smile spreadin' ove'r his fox-like face my uncle explained, "Senator Brooksdale's here to help me out with matters on justice for the McCoy boys."

"Oh, hello." I told the senator, who's skull I wanted to put a bullet in cause he wanted my sister as his complain in Frankfurt, as I walked up to my uncle's desk.

"Hello, young man." Senator Brooksdale told me in his slimy rough voice. Puttin' on a charmin' smile, one I bet he uses when he's playin' politics in the capital, he asked, "You're clerking after school for your uncle?"

"Yep." I simply popped out, keepin' a blank look on my face since I had'a hide that fact that even tho I just met him I hated him.

"Well, Moses, there isn't any work for you today so just run along home. I'll be there after I drop something off to the printshop." Printshop, he rarely ever drops anythin' off there himself. He usually sends me in. He must have somethin' he needs printin' that he don't want me to see or know 'bout if he's droppin' it off himself.

"I must get goin' myself if I want to reach Frankfort in time for an evening meal." The senator announced as he got up from his chair.

Uncle Perry picked up a folder an' held it out to his shady friend while tellin' him, "Oh, here's your paperwork. Wouldn't want you forgettin' that now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." The bowler hat wearin' senator chuckled, soundin' like a rattle snake was caught in his throat, as he took a file from my uncle.

Uncle Perry rose from his desk and followed his friend out of the office. My uncle began to walk down the sidewalk, headin' to the print shop, while the senator went over to his fancy buggy. I watched the shady politician get into his buggy and leave 'fore I locked up the office and went home.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was cleanin' up the dishes from dinner whenever I heard the door creak open. "Hi." I heard Rihanna greet our guest, who I assumed was Cap since he was after all the one that brought us here and got us some supplies earlier in the first place.

My suspicions were confirmed whenever I heard Cap's deep rollin' voice reply to my daughter wit', "Hey, Anna, how's your day in the new house goin'?"

I looked ov'r my shoulder to see Cap's signature black Stetson 'long wit' his coat hangin' up on the rack by the door. Cap placed his Winchester on the gunrack while Rihanna told him in her sweet voice, "Okay. Don't got an'thin' t'play wit' tho."

"Well, I'm sure we'll get'cha some toys soon." Cap told my daughter, givin' her a smirk, as he walked into the main room an' placed a sack he was carryin' onto the floor by the sofa.

"What'd ya bring ov'r this time?" I asked him as he stood up, a bag slung ov'r his shoulder.

"My books an' clothes." He simply told me, his deep voice a bit flatter then usual, as he made the short walk to the kitchen.

"What?" I exclaimed 'fore quickly followin' it up wit' a scoff of, "Don't tell me you're movin' in too."

"Yea, Nova, I am." He answered me as he walked right by me, goin' start to the door of the master bedroom.

"You can't live here. I'm livin' here." I snapped, my flowin' tone goin' a bit high-pitched, as I followed Cap into the bedroom.

"It's my damn house so I can an' will live here." Cap told me, tossin' his bag of clothes onto the bed. 'Fore I could say a word he cut his eyes at me an' said, "Don't say a damn word if they're gonna be fightin' words." The tired look in his lone icy eye hinted that he had a hard day. His milky eye stared blankly at me, as it always did. Cap let out a sigh 'fore goin' ov'r to sit on the bed. He ran a hand thru his shaggy blonde hair 'fore lockin' eyes wit' mine an' tellin' me, "Pa says ma's expectin' 'gain an' it's too crowded in the house. Since I got a homestead I had'a move out."

Oh…reckon he is old 'nough to be out on his own. His parents do got a lotta chil'ren too, reckon their house'll be getting' crowded soon. I wonder if Johnse was made to move out an' live in his shanty chack of a cabin. Eh, prolly not since he's a mama's boy… "Uh, if ya want I can unpack your clothes while ya grab somethin' to et from the pot of leftovers on the stove." I suggested, my flowin' tone a bit uneasy an' soft soundin'.

"Yea. Just put 'em in whatever drawers ya see fit." Cap told me 'fore risin' to his feet an' walkin' out of the room.

Well, looks like my new livin' situation just got interestin'. I hope that livin' wit' Cap proves t'be easier then livin' wit' Tolbert was. I don't think I can handle 'nother man tryin' dictate what I do in my house, tellin' me what to buy, cook, make, etc. At least Cap an' Rihanna get 'long. That's good cause if they didn't then I don't know what'd I do. Reckon the only thing that's hard is what's goin' on 'tween me an' Cap, our distance wit' each other due to endin' an affair a few months back. I don't know how we're gonna get long since we haven't been warm an' overly friendly wit' each other in a long time.

I let out a long sigh and shook my head to clear my thoughts 'fore openin' Cap's bag in order to unpack his clothes.

* * *

Hours later it was nearin' midnight an' I was layin' in bed next to Cap, our shoulders touchin'. It was awkward tryin' to sleep next to him since we weren't on intimate terms anymore. Neither one of us were tired, but we didn't know what to say that'd make the situation any lighter. Truth was he needed to sleep in a bed since he worked hard at the saw mill for a livin'. I wasn't mean 'nough to make him sleep out on the sofa. I also wasn't gonna sleep on the sofa either an' he never suggested it. So here we were in bed together, tryin' an' failin' to fall asleep.

"I gotta make a bookshelf." Cap randomly said, breakin' the heavy silence loomin' 'tween us in the air. I just nodded my head and looked at him, wonderin' where the hell that remark came from. "Can't leave all 'em books just sittin' in a sack on the floor." Cap explained, givin' a reason for why he made his previous remark.

"Guess not."

"Ya can read whatever ya want. I don't mind sharin' the books." He told me 'fore quickly goin' on to add in a deep, but unsteady soundin' tone, "I'm not sure what ya like to read, but I got books by Dickens, Twain, and Hawthorne. Some others in there too prolly."

"I like Twain's books, but only one from Dicken's I like is the Christmas one." I admitted, my flowin' voice no louder than a squeak of a mouse.

"A Christmas Carol?"

"Yea, that one." I confirmed, nodded my head slightly against my pillow.

Once again silence fell over us. A silence that loomed til Cap broke it wit' his deep an' tired soundin' words of, "I gotta get to the lumber yard early in the mornin'. Earlier than usual, so I'll be gone when ya wake up."

"Okay." I simply told the man next to me. Silence hung in the air for a second or so 'fore I made the remark of, "I'll prolly go to town to get some things tomorrow."

Cap turned his head to look at me 'fore suggestin', "Just go to Shifflets for groceries. Gettin' pigs, chickens, and a cow's gonna be expensive. Best to wait til payday t'get those."

"So, Devil Anse's honorin' my claim then?" I asked, lookin' at Cap, since I wanted confirmation that I had somethin' of my own. After havin' my Uncle Perry steal everythin' from me, cause he had my late husband sign over all rights to the property an' finances, I needed to hear that my claim share was indeed good.

"Yea, pa's givin' me the money to bring home t'ya on payday." The man next to me revealed, glancin' at me only for a brief moment.

"Reckon since we're stuck livin' together we're puttin' our money together?"

"Reckon so." Cap said, his voice soundin' like he was lettin' out a small wispy sigh. He turned his head and looked at me, a softness shinin' in his mismatched eyes. "Ya know we're not stuck livin' t'gether. Ya can go stay in Boone wit' Sawyer an' Essie if ya want." Still lookin' at me he offered, "I'd take ya ov'r there."

"No, I can't go there." I shook my head in protest 'fore goin' on to explain, "Boone's too far 'way from the Tug an' I wouldn't be able t'see Moses."

Cap nodded his head, his shaggy blonde hair getting' messed up by the pillow. Lookin' 'tween me an' the wooden ceilin' he told me softly in his rollin' wave of a voice, "Ya can have your brother come up 'ere to visit if ya want. I can have Selkirk fetch 'im so he knows how t'get 'ere."

"Thank you, Cap." I gratefully told him, my voice full of emotion. Knowin' that I was able to have my brother visit an' spend time wit' me meant a lot.

Silence fell ov'r us once 'gain as we laid shoulder to shoulder in bed. Our skin was touchin' since my night shift had straps instead of sleeves and he wasn't wearin' a shirt. Body heat was flowin' 'round us, keepin' us warm under the blue quilt. The bedroom was dark wit' only a sliver of moonlight peerin' into the window as a source of white light. 'Fore long I could hear Cap's breathin' soften as his bare chest settled into a gentle rise and fall. I just stared at the ceiling til my eyes grew heavy an' I fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, looks like Cap and Nova are roommates now. Roommates that are also exes stuck sharin' a bed, LOL. Moses, oh yea he's suspicious of his uncle and that senator. Any guess on what Perry's getting printed up at the printshop?**


	3. Lunch, Dinner, & Readin' Dickens

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Lunch, Dinner, & Readin' Dickens**

 **Cap POV:**

I was one of the first to arrive at the lumber yard and was greeted by Alex Messer, who had stayed all night on watch duty since it was his assigned week to do so. We didn't talk much, just got to work settin' up a saw and startin' to cut boards out of some of the logs that were ready for cuttin'. I'd say we were sawin' logs for a couple hours 'fore pa pulled up in a wagon with Robert E. and Cotton Top. My cousin didn't do much work 'round the mill other than sweepin' up saw dust and pickin' up the sawed-up limbs from the trees that were considered scrap, but his simple job kept his mind off of losin' his daddy. Shortly after they arrived everyone else started to trickle in.

I worked countless hours til pa announced it was lunch time. I didn't bring anythin' for lunch considerin' the food supply's a bit scarce at my house right now, so I settled to sit on a log by the creek that was a few yards 'way from the loggin' yard. I was skippin' stones into the water, causin' ripples to form on the shallow water, whenever I heard the sound of boots crunchin' on the ground. I didn't look to see who it was comin' over, just continued to skip stones.

"Wanna half the chicken sandwich Vera made me?" I heard my best friend say as he took a seat next to me on the fallen log.

"Sure." I simply nodded, turnin' my head to watch Skunk Hair hand me a sliced half of his sandwich.

I took the sandwich from him and took a bite outta it while hearin' him ask, "There a reason why ya don't got a lunch this afternoon?"

While starin' at the creek in front of us I lengthily told Skunk Hair, "I had'a move into my house last night cause ma's expectin' 'gain and me bein' in the home'll crowd it up. I also moved Nova an' Anna into my place yesterday cause if I didn't Perry Cline would've sold her off to his rich senator friend as a high-class whore for a political scheme, rippin' her 'way from her girl." The air was still an' silent as I finished my explanation wit', "So, I didn't have nothin' t'bring for lunch cause food's scarce an' I left whatever was leftov'r in my breakfast skillet on the stove for Nova an' Anna."

"Damn…" Skunk Hair's voice trailed off. He took a bite outta his sandwich 'fore tellin' me, "Well, that explains why ya were gone most of the day yesterday."

"Yep." I popped my tongue 'fore takin' another bite outta my own sandwich.

Lookin' at me my best friend asked curiously, "So, are ya'll together 'gain or just roommates?"

"Roommates. I killed her husband, she ain't gonna see me like she did when we had our affair." I scoffed, shakin' my head at the man next to me for even askin' if me an' Nova were resumin' our affair that ended months earlier.

"Accordin' to Vera she hated Tolbert so I doubt she's that upset ya killed him."

"Skunk Hair, hate's a strong word. I know she wasn't in love with him, but I doubt she hated him."

"Vera told me that Nova told her the bastard ripped her baby boy outta her arms as he was burnin' an' dyin' up from the fever, locked her outta the room as he cried in pain an' died." Told me 'tween ettin' his chicken sandwich. Givin' me a pointed look he added, "Trust me, buddy, she hated the heartless prick."

My mismatched eyes widened, nearly bulgin' outta my head wit' shock. "He really did that? Hell, no wonder she was so distraught when her boy died."

"Vera told me a few things she learned from Nova 'bout her marriage, cause they bothered her, and let me tell ya that hell would've been nicer for that woman to live in then that cabin with Tolbert."

"Oh…" I trailed off, takin' a large bite outta my lunch.

Lookin' 'tween me an' the half et sandwich in his hand Skunk Hair nosily asked, "So, talk 'bout women, what's goin' on wit'cha and Ninnie?"

"Nothin', haven't had nothin' to do wit' her since a couple days 'fore Ellison got killed by McCoys." I honestly answered him as I finished up my sandwich.

"Does she know it's ov'r 'tween ya'll?" Skunk Hair asked 'fore quickly followin' up his question wit' the fact of, "Once word gets 'round that you're livin' wit' Nova an' her girl Ninnie's gonna insist ya two-timed on her or somethin'."

"I don't care what she thinks when she hears 'bout my livin' situation. It's none of her business an' I ain't gonna be seekin' her out just to tell her I don't want her clingy ass."

Givin' me a serious look my best friend asked, "Do ya know what ya want?"

I narrowed my icy eye an' it's milky white twin at my best friend while askin' him, "What'd ya mean by that, Skunk Hair?"

"I'm speakin' as both your best friend an' a married man wit' a family when I say this, I think ya need'a just admit to your feelin's for Nova and get wit' her already. You're not gettin' any younger, don't drag it out when what ya want's right infront of ya." Skunk Hair told me in a tone that seemed both stern an' lightly advisin' at the same time.

Shakin' my head I sighed, "I ain't a man t'settle down an' marry, ya know that, Skunk Hair."

"Cap, that's just an excuse ya got so ya don't have t'come clean wit' your feelin's. I too thought I wasn't the settlin' type, but then I met Vera, got hitched, an' had a baby."

"I'm tired of talkin' 'bout shit ya don't know nothin' bout. I'm gonna see if I can get back t'work early." I told my best friend, my deep voice a bit rough, as I got up from the log.

As I started to walk away from the creek side log, I heard Skunk Hair's drawl of a voice ask me, "Cap, mind if I bring Vera an' the baby over for supper t'night? I'd imagine Nova'd do good wit' a visit from her best friend."

"Do whatever ya want, I don't mind." I answered, lookin' at him quickly over my shoulder, 'fore continuin' on my trek back to the main part of the loggin' camp.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

When I woke up it was to a cold spot next to me in bed. Cap, true to his word, was already gone. I wonder how long he was gonna be workin' for. Tolbert never did have a time schedule for work, he just came home whenever he came home. Hell, towards the end of our marriage and his life half the time he was walkin' in the door whenever I was cleanin' up dinner. Reckon I'll find out more bout Cap's ways and work schedule as time goes on.

After gettin' out of bed and changin' into one of the dresses that Levicy had given me I went out into the kitchen to make breakfast. What I saw on the stove shocked me. A skillet with some cooked salted pork and potato chunks in it 'long wit' a coffee pot was restin' on the stove that was lowly burnin'. Holy hell, Cap left food for me an' Rihanna to et after makin' himself a quick breakfast. That action of his took me aback. I wasn't expectin' him to do that. Shit, I thought he'd just grab breakfast at his folks' place or somethin'. Quickly I made up two plates and placed them on the table. I also placed a cup of water and a cup of coffee on the table too before headin' upstairs to Rihanna's room to wake her up an' help her dress.

After our breakfast we went to down town Mate Creek, which wasn't too far down the mountainside road from the homestead. The town of Mate Creek was much smaller and quieter then Pikeville was, but I didn't mind that one bit. In fact, I was grateful for the slower pace, it felt like a breath of fresh air. Especially since back in Pikeville I always had whispers soundin' off 'bout me 'hind my back everywhere I went. I was hopin' that I wouldn't become a form of gossip here either, but time can only tell bout that.

After gettin' my supplies from the general store I went to the butcher's shop and got some salted pork. I got it cause it wouldn't go bad since the salt acted like a preserve. Chicken, beef, or plain pork like chops had to be eaten right 'way after butcherin' cause in a couple days it'd go rank. I couldn't afford to come to town every day to buy meat so that's why I bought a large chunk of the salted pork. Once payday came 'round an' Cap got us some livestock the meat situation'd be a bit better for us.

After exitin' the butcher's shop I started to make my way down the wooden sidewalks towards where my wagon was at, pullin' my daughter 'long with me as I held her hand. We were walkin' by the small diner whenever the door suddenly opened up and out walked a tall and slender dark-haired young lady carryin' a basket wit' a covered meal in it. I stopped as quick as I could and tried to pull Rihanna to a stop too, but I wasn't fast 'nough and my daughter accidently bumped into the woman causin' her to get startled and drop her basket. The food contents of said basket fell and crashed all over the sidewalk.

'Fore I could even apologize to her for my girl accidently bumpin' into her, the dark-haired woman narrowed her emerald eyes and shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Your clumsy insolent girl just made me spill my beau's lunch all over the floor! A $1.25 wasted!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Truly, I am." I apologized, a sympathetic look on my face. "If I give you the cost to replace the meal would it calm ya down?" I asked, hopin' the my offer would calm the woman down since she looked like she was 'bout ready to throw a fit.

"I s'pose." She snipped, slightly rollin' her eyes an' tiltin' her chin up at me. As I dug into my purse to grab her the money the dark-haired lady shook her head, her ringlet curls flutterin' 'round her egg-shaped face. "I can only hope that I can buy 'nother meal an' get it out to my beau before his lunch break ends. He's a logger an' doesn't get that long of a break."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be able to get somethin' an' get it to him quick." I told her as I handed her a buck and a quarter.

"I hope so. I haven't seen him since right before his uncle got killed." Dear lord baby Jesus, this girl's Ninnie. Oh my, Vera was right 'bout her bein' an annoyin' snob. Wait a minute, she hasn't seen Cap since 'fore Ellison died? Why wasn't she 'round, he died ov'r a week 'go. Were they even still t'gether? "Hopefully I'll be able to enjoy a lunch wit' my beau, no thanks to you." Ninnie snidely remark 'fore pivotin' on her heel an' goin' back into the diner to buy 'nother meal.

Rihanna tugged on my skirt, earnin' my attention, an' told me, "Mama, that lady's mean."

"I know, sweetie, but we won't be seein' her much. Don't pay her any mind." I told my daughter in a soft an' motherly tone as I started to walked us down the sidewalk once more towards out wagon.

"Okay, mama." My daughter simply said over the soft clunkin' of our shoes 'gainst the plank walkway as our wagon came into view.

Silently we went ov'r to our wagon that was in front of Shifflet's, got in it, and left town to go back home.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

The scent of fresh cut pine filled my nostrils as I walked 'round with Uncle Jim, doin' guard duty. I was glad to be put on patrol after lunch, I always enjoyed it. Walkin' 'round the grounds beats bendin' up an' down to pick up, carryin', an' drop off boards. That workload always caused an ache an' shootin' pain to make its way up my spine into my back. I always ignored it tho, just worked thru it an' toughed it out. Bein' a guard wit' Jim Vance tho gave me a chance to work the knots outta my back an' keep my spine straight for a while, avoidin' an' gettin' rid of any aches.

We were circlin' 'round the lumber yard for what seemed like the hundredth time whenever I spotted Ninnie, the girl I thought I got rid of by avoidin' like the goddamn plague, pull onto the property.

Tiltin' his head towards Ninnie's wagon my uncle asked in a long crochety snap, "What'd she doin' 'ere? Thought ya got rid o'her?"

"Thought I got rid of her too, but apparently she didn't get the hint." I scoffed, rollin' my eyes as I watched her direct her wagon to the area that was used for parkin' an' hitchin' up wagons an' horses.

Jim placed a heavy hand on my shoulder while givin' me a hard an' stern look. "Better tell her to skidadle or I will. Boy, ya know if I do it, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Shovin' his hand off my shoulder I sighed, "I'll deal wit' her."

"Just tell her ya shackin' up wit' Miss Nova now, that'll make her leave." Uncle Jim chuckled, his round belly jigglin' from how loud an' boomin' his deep sudden laughter was.

I just shook my head at my uncle and made my way over to where Ninnie was, a few feet 'way from her wagon holdin' a basket an' cranin' her neck to try an' look for me. I knew she spotted me walkin' towards her the moment a large smile cracked her face as she waved at me. I didn't wave back, didn't smile or nothin' neither, just kept walkin' towards her.

"Cap, I brought ya lunch." Ninnie told me in her snotty shrill voice, holdin' a basket out to me as I came to a stop right in front of her.

"I already et." I deadpanned, causin' her face to fall. "Ya shouldn't be here, Ninnie. I haven't been callin' on ya in a while, no reason for ya to be here."

"But, Cap, I thought that you'd wanna see me now that things are calmin' down. That you just needed some time to yourself to deal with what happened to Ellison." Was she really that stupid? She couldn't figure out that I weren't comin' 'round for so long cause I didn't care, didn't wanna see her.

"No, it ain't that, I just don't wanna carry on wit'cha no more." I bluntly told her, my face stone still an' serious.

"But we were gettin' along so well." She protested, tryin' to find a tangible reason for me not wantin' to be wit' her. Glad she felt we were gettin' long cause I didn't. Ninnie's too constrictin' for my likin'. Hell she's more my brother's type since Johnse's a bit clingy himself sometimes even tho he does get bored easily an' jumps from woman to woman. Least he did til he met that McCoy twit, now he just pouts an' gets black out drunk ov'r not bein' able to be wit' her. Roseanna gone an' broke my brother…

I let out a long heavy sigh 'fore honestly sayin' in a deep an' frustrated tone, "Ninnie, look, my life's complicated right now. I got a woman an' kid t'care for right now an' can't be bothered wit' courtin' a pain in the ass spoilt brat."

"A woman an' kid to care for? Cap, what are you talkin' about?"

"I took on the role of helpin' Sawyer's widowed cousin. She don't got no place t'stay an' needs my help. All she's got is a quarter claim to this saw mill."

"Well, maybe when she's on her feet we can resume up again?" Ninnie suggested wit' hope radiatin' off her.

Shakin' my head I told her, "No, I ain't gonna want that."

"So, we're done courtin' then?" She asked, her lip slightly tremblin'.

"Yea." I nodded, shovin' one of my hands into my pocket.

"Hell, why couldn't you tell me this before like at my house?" Ninnie asked me 'fore her nostrils flared an' she went on to rant loudly an' shrilly, "You know the hell I went thru to buy your lunch? I went to town, bought you lunch, got trampled by some lil redhead girl when leavin' the diner and had to get repaid for the meal by the mother, then had to buy more food. I was in town buying food for over half an hour cause I ordered fried chicken."

Oh no, don't tell me that it was Nova an' Anna that bumped into her. She said they'd be in town today. "The girl's ma, was she wearin' either a green or blue dress? Maybe a white blouse an' dark red skirt?"

"Yes, the woman was in a green dress. It looked like somethin' your mother has. Oh, and the woman also had her red hair down instead of properly put up." Shit, it was Nova and Anna that Ninnie ran into. Nova never wore her hair up cause she never had a mama to show her how to make buns an' twist, she usually just pulled some hair 'way from her face an' tied it back with a ribbon. She usually fixed Anna's hair in the same way. "Do you know her?"

"Yea, she's Sawyer's cousin. Nova Landon." I informed Ninnie, resultin' in a surprised look to cross over her face. 'Fore she could utter a word I told her, "Just get outta here, Ninne. Don't bother me no more, find a man that wants ya."

Hurt flashed over her egg-shaped face while her emerald eyes turned dull. She quietly nodded her head 'fore turnin' her back to me an' goin' back to her wagon. I didn't bother to watch her leave, just turned 'round an' started walkin' off to find Jim.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

Rihanna was sittin' on the small sofa playin' wit' her new doll while I was in the kitchen finishin' up dinner whenever the door creaked open. I looked over my shoulder to see Cap walkin' over the threshold, takin' both his hat and jacket off and hangin' them onto the wall hooks after he hung his rifle up on the rack by the door. He had a stone-cold look on his face, so I had no idea if he'd seen that brat durin' lunch or not.

"Hey, Anna, have a nice day wit' mama?" I heard Cap ask my daughter in his deep rollin' tone as his heavy bootsteps echoed 'gainst the floor as he made his way over to the sofa.

"Yea. I got a new dollie. Her name's Daisy." Rihanna answered wit' a big smile plastered on her face.

"Daisy, that's a nice name for your dollie." Cap told Rihanna, praisin' her pick of a name for the only toy she had in our house. "Well, I'm gonna talk to mama in the kitchen for a lil bit."

"Okay." My daughter simply nodded, continuin' to play wit' her doll as Cap walked by her, makin' his way into the kitchen.

"Skunk Hair an' Vera's comin' over wit' the baby for dinner. They'll be here soon." Cap informed me as he came to a stop right next to me.

"You invited them over tonight? I didn't know ya were gonna do that." I remarked, flippin' over the skillet friend potatoes to ensure that they were done.

"I didn't invite them, he invited them himself. Thought ya seein' Vera'd do ya good." Cap explained, causin' me to just nod my head as I moved the skillet ov'r to the counter so that the potatoes wouldn't burn since they were done. Cap pulled somethin' outta his pocket 'fore joinin' me at the country. "Here's your money back." He told me, holdin' his hand out to me.

"Oh, so Ninnie did manage to get your lunch to ya." I concluded, takin' the money from Cap an' shovin' it into my apron pocket.

"No, she came by after I took my lunch. I'm givin' ya the money back cause I don't think ya should've given it to her in the first place."

"Rihanna accidently bumped into your lady friend, I just repaid her the cost of the meal since she seemed distraught."

Cap's mismatched eyes bore into my cornflower blue ones as he revealed, "Nova, she ain't my lady friend. That's been over since a couple days 'fore election day. She's just clingy, didn't wanna admit it was over." Before I could say anything back to him a knock sounded at the door. Aha so Skunk Hair, Vera, an' baby Bridie were here. "I'll get the door." Cap announced 'fore leavin' my side.

"I'll start makin' up the plates." I told Cap, grabbin' the few plates we had in the house while he went to open the door.

"Hey, Skunk Hair, Vera, come on in." I heard Cap tell our guests after openin' up the door for them.

"Place still needs some touches done on it, but I'm sure Nova'll get that sorted out." Vera told Cap, a light jest in her voice, a she walked into the house. "I brought over a pie, hun." My friend smiled as she made her way into the kitchen, holding a large covered dish.

"And I brought the baby." Skunk Hair announced, newborn held tightly in his arms, as he walked into the house. Seein' Skunk Hair holdin' his newborn an' dotin' on her was heart warmin'. Too bad Tolbert was the complete opposite wit' Rihanna when she was born, he seemed to loathe her for bein' born a girl. Bridie was lucky that Skunk Hair was adaptin' well to fatherhood.

Honestly 4-years ago, I never would've said a kind word 'bout Skunk Hair or even considered that he had a nice side to him, but today I knew that he was a good man and considered him an acquaintance. Skunk Hair was after all married to Vera, my best friend since this summer, and she had always spoken very highly of him. Skunk Hair was also Cap's best friend and I knew from person experience that Cap was a man with a cold exterior, but a warm interior and had a good sense of judgement. I knew that he wouldn't be friends with somebody that had a bad personality.

"I wanna see the baby!" Rihanna exclaimed as she stood up from the sofa and rushed over to Skunk Hair while Cap was shuttin' the door.

"Sure, ya can see her when we're sittin'." Skunk Hair told Rihanna, givin' her a nod, 'fore gesturin' at the kitchen table his wife was already sittin' at.

Rihanna didn't say a word, just rushed over to the table. While I was placin' the fixed-up plates on the table I heard Cap ask Skunk Hair as they made their way into the kitchen, "She always this good?"

"Yep, so far she is." Skunk Hair answered as they reached the table.

"Bridie loves to sleep, barely cries either." Vera bragged as I placed the coffee pot an' some mugs on the table while Cap took his spot at the head of the table while Skunk Hair sat next to his wife.

"She's tiny." Rihanna remarked innocently in her small bell-like voice as she looked at the small dark-haired baby 'cross the table from her in Skunk Hair's arms.

"All babie's are tiny, sweetheart. Takes years for 'em to grow." I told my daughter in a sweet motherly tone as I placed a glass of milk in front of her 'fore goin' on to take my seat next to her an' 'cross from Vera. "So, how was work at the saw mill?" I asked, changin' the subject off of babies since it was a bitter-sweet topic for me considerin' how I'd prolly nev'r have anymore of my own.

While passin' me the coffee pot, after pourin' himself a cup, Cap simply answered wit', "So-so, could've been better, could've been worse."

"Least it ain't your week for night watch." Skunk Hair pointed out to Cap as I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee. "I got watch duty next week." Skunk Hair revealed as I passed him the pot. Takin' the pot from me an' procedin' to pour coffee for both himself an' his wife he went on to say, "I'd rather spend my nights sleepless cause of a hungry baby cryin' then walkin' the grounds of the loggin' camp."

Turnin' to look at Cap, who was stuffin' his face full of fried potatoes, I simply asked, "When is your turn for night watch?"

"Dunno, whenever pa tells me to do it, I reckon." Cap answered before grabbin' some salt-pork and takin' a large bite outta it.

* * *

After dinner Cap an' Skunk Hair went out on the porch to smoke an' took the chil'ren wit' them, leavin' me an' Vera in the kitchen to do up the dishes. I was washin' while Vera was dryin'. It was very nice, made me nostalgic an' reminded me of my lost friendship and sisterhood wit' Roseanna. Once the dishes were done the Wallaces left, but not 'fore invitin' us to their place for dinner to return the favor, which would take place in a few days.

I was 'bout to get started on sewin' a new dress for Rihanna whenever Cap went over to the large sack of books he had on the floor 'tween the sofa an' a sittin' chair. Lookin' at Rihanna he waved her over while suggestin' in his deep rollin' tone, "Anna, come help me pick out a book t'read."

"You're gonna read t'us?" Rihanna asked, a tone of disbelief in her small voice, as she looked at Cap wit' questionin' blue eyes.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue 'fore goin' on to asked, "Wanna pick somethin' out?"

"Okay." Rihanna jumped off the sofa, quickly rushin' ov'r to Cap's side. Lookin' at him she asked, "I can pick an'thing I want?"

"Yea, just look thru the bag an' find somethin'. I'll be sittin' in the chair, just give me your pick when you're ready." He told her, his deep timbre a bit soft, 'fore goin' ov'r to his chair to sit down.

It only took a couple of minutes 'fore Rihanna was runnin' over to Cap an' dumpin' a heavy book into his lap while sayin', "Here, read that."

"Rihanna, what do you say?" I sternly prompted as I looked up from my sewin' an' at her.

A sheepish look crossed over my daughter's face 'fore she corrected her rudeness and told Cap, "Please, read that."

"Okay." Cap nodded, his shaggy blonde hair swayin' a bit. Takin' the book in his hand he told Rihanna, "Go sit by mama an' I'll read it."

"Okay." Rihanna said excitedly 'fore rushin' ov'r to the sofa an' quickly sittin' down next to me.

Cap opened the book an' cleared his throat 'fore readin' the words of, "Chapter 1: Treats Of The Place Where Oliver Twist Was Born And Of The Circumstances Attending His Birth." Rihanna was huggin' her doll an' watchin' Cap intensely as he read out loud in his deep wavin' timbre, "Among other public buildings in a certain town, which for many reasons it will be prudent to refrain from mentioning, and to which I will assign no fictitious name, there is one anciently common to most towns, great or small: to wit, a workhouse; and in this workhouse was born; on a day and date which I need not trouble myself to repeat, inasmuch as it can be of no possible consequence to the reader, as in this stage of the business at all events; the item mortality whose name is prefixed to the head of this chapter."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye how listening to Cap read seemed to make Rihanna happy. She never had her late poppy read to her, I did all of the readin', so this was somethin' excitin' an' new for her. I must admit that I didn't mind Cap readin' out loud, it was nice to listen to a story while I sewed instead of listenin' to my inner thoughts an' doubts.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Ooo, Skunk Hair's trying to be the voice of reason to Cap when it comes to feelings. Interesting huh? Cap's already proving himself to be good for Nova and Anna. I imagine with all of the siblings Cap had he'd be good with kids. Plus, in the show he was rough housing and playing with his brother at the 1880 election day fair, so safe to say I think he'd be good with Rihanna.**

 **The reason why Cap and Novella marry quickly should be in the next chapter. Any guesses on what it is?**


	4. We're Wanted Dead Or Alive

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **So, a lot happens in this chapter. I hope ya'll like it. A scene from the show's in here, but was tweaked a bit due to Novella being in the story.**

* * *

 **We're Wanted Dead Or Alive**

 **Novella POV:**

It's been a week since I've been livin' in West Virginia with Cap and my daughter. So far, the transition to livin' in the mountainous outskirts of Mate Creek's been goin' good and so far, Cap's an easy man to live wit'. True to his word he let my brother visit. The first time Moses came over was last weekend when Cap sent Selkirk to bring him ov'r. The second time my brother came over was yesterday. In typical Moses fashion he skipped school to spend the day with me and his niece, which I didn't mind. I guess I should tho, but I didn't. I knew that my brother wasn't a scholar, he was rough 'round the edges and would do better as a manual laborer. Uncle Perry was in denial if he thought Moses was goin' to follow his footsteps in studyin' the law, becomin' an attorney.

This mornin' I woke up to Cap sleepin' in bed next to me, just like I did every mornin'. Nothin' was goin' on between us, we hadn't crossed that line yet and who knows if we ever would. He had his own side of the bed an' I had mine, only our shoulders touched as we laid in bed. Cap's alarm hadn't gone off yet, but I knew that it'd be soundin' off soon since he always woke up early due to his work at the saw mill. I always made sure that he had breakfast before he left the house, made sure to send him off wit' a lunch too.

Today would be no different. I got outta bed, dressed quickly, and went into the kitchen to make a breakfast of eggs and bacon. I had just taken the bacon out of the pan and put it on a platter whenever I heard my bedroom door creak open. Cap's boots echoed in the air, minglin' with the sound of eggs hittin' the hot skillet as I cracked them in, as he walked over to the kitchen table. Lookin' at him as he sat down, I simply greeted him wit', "Mornin', Cap."

"Mornin', Nova." He simply told me, pickin' the coffee pot off the table along with one of the mugs by it. While pourin' himself some coffee he told me, "Breakfast smells good."

"Thanks." I replied while stirrin' the hot eggs, scramblin' them quickly. "I didn't make biscuits since we got 'em leftover from yesterday." I told Cap, referrin' to the platter of biscuits in the middle of the table, as I finished cookin' the eggs. Cap didn't say a word, just nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Quietly I grabbed a plate and plopped a large spoonful of eggs into it. I also placed a few slices of bacon onto the plate, grabbed a fork, and took the plate ov'r to Cap at the table.

"Ya gonna visit wit' Vera today or just stay in, do housework?" Cap asked me, most likely grabbin' a biscuit from the small pile on the table, as I went back ov'r to the counter and made up my own plate.

Holdin' both my plate and the platter of bacon in my hand I walked over to the table. "I'll be stayin' in." Settin' the plate an' platter on the table I said, "I might go visit her t'morrow tho."

"Maybe ya can do the wash today." Cap suggested, grabbin' a piece of bacon an' takin' a large tearin' bite outta it, while I grabbed the coffee pot and a mug, pourin' myself some.

"Yea, if weather's permittin'." I told Cap, placin' the pot back on the table 'fore grabbin' myself a biscuit. Truth was we didn't have much clothes and I couldn't let the dirty ones pile up. I imagine in time the amount of clothes we have'll grow, but right now that's not the case.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps pitter-patterin' down the stairs echoed out into the air signalin' that Rihanna was up. I quickly got up from the table and went ov'r to the nearby counter to make my daughter a plate and to get her a glass of milk.

"Mornin', Anna." I heard Cap greet my daughter, just like he did every mornin', in a warm an' deep tone as I got her breakfast t'gether.

"Mornin'." Rihanna simply said as she took her seat at the table, which was the spot 'tween me an' Cap.

"Here ya go, sweetie." I told my daughter, placin' her plate of eggs an' glass of milk in front of her.

"Thank ya, mama." Rihanna told me while I placed some bacon an' a biscuit on her plate.

"You're welcome." I simply told her while takin' a seat next to her.

And like every mornin' for the last week we had breakfast together as a sorta makeshift family.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

When I got to the lumber yard, I didn't see Skunk Hair anywhere, which was odd since it was his week for night watch duty. He never missed a day of work, unless he was flat on his back sicker then a dog. Somethin' wasn't right. I couldn't spend too much time rackin' my brain over it tho, so I took off to find my pa and see what he wanted me to do today. It's either be stackin' fresh cut boards or patrollin' with Jim, I was hopin' for the latter.

I was walkin' the grounds with Jim for 'bout an hour whenever Selkirk arrived to work, late. Pa went up to Selkirk, no doubt givin' him a lecture an' tellin' him he was holdin' back 25-cents outta his pay, an' pointed him in the direction of a log pile that needed clearin'. Pa always docked a quarter for lateness. It never happened to me, but I've seen it happen to others before including my own brother when he used to do a lot of work for the saw mill. Ever since the shootin' of them McCoys on the pawpaws he's been pourin' himself into his whiskey business an' avoidin' the family loggin' business. Johnse only showed up when mama urged him too an' lately that hasn't been much.

I continued to walk the grounds wit' Uncle Jim whenever I heard Selkirk scream on the top of his lungs in a panic, "ANSE! ANSE!"

Everyone dropped what they were doin' and ran over to see what was going on. When me an' Jim reached the log pile that Selkirk was at he was bent over gaggin' while Pa was starin' wide-eyed at the pile. Everyone was lettin' out gasps as they looked at the pile of logs. What the hell was goin' on? When I walked up to pa's side, I saw what was under the large piles of logs. Skunk Hair, dead an' scalped.

"Cap, Selkirk, get Skunk Hair outta these longs an' restin' in the back of the wagon." Pa told us 'fore walkin' way from the logs. Me an' Selkirk, who was now standin' on his feet an' done gaggin', went to the openin' of the log pile to pull my best friend outta it while everybody else just shuffled back or went over to the wagon a few yards 'way, which wouldn't be used for haulin' lumber, but for haulin' a dead body today.

I looked at my boots as I grabbed my best friend's lifeless body by the shoulders and pulled him outta the logs somebody stuffed him in. I couldn't look at his scalped head, it was just too much. Once I finished draggin' Skunk Hair from underneath the logs Selkirk grabbed his feet, while I grabbed him under the shoulders, an' we carried him over to the wagon that was surrounded by Frenchie, Lark, an' Uncle Jim.

After we placed him into the back of the wagon Selkirk shuffled over to stand 'tween Frenchie an' Lark on the left side of the wagon. Lookin' at Skunk Hair's still lifeless body without his white streak of hair on the top of his head I felt myself begin to break an' boil over all at once. "They scalped him like injuns done it." Pointin' at him I told everyone in a deep rough tone, "He was my best friend since we was little." I shook my head and walked away from Skunk Hair layin' dead on the wooden flatbed of the wagon. Right as I passed Uncle Jim, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I spun round an' looked at him while spattin' out in a warnin', "Jim…" He backed off of me and let me lean 'gainst the side of the wagon. "He was my best friend…" I trembled, sorrow heavily weighin' down my voice as I hung my head down.

My best friend was dead and it hurt so fuckin' bad.

Pa came over to the wagon and stood by it while Jim simply said, "Rand'l McCoy done this."

Pa leaned his arms on the side of the wagon while deeply an' sadly sighin', "I thought we leveled the scales." So did I, pa. So did I.

Cotton an' Lias rushed over, holdin' a bunch of papers in their hands. "Uncle Anse, we found these in the logs underneath where Skunk Hair were." Cotton announced as he reached the wagon, holdin' half of the papers out for pa to take.

Pa didn't take 'em, instead Uncle Jim did as Lias stopped next to pa an' handed him a paper while sayin', "$750 for you since you're the outlaw leader."

"Tarnation…" Lark trailed off, holdin' his bounty poster in his hands that he'd gotten from the large pile Cottontop placed in the wagon.

"Am I in there, French?" Selkirk asked Frenchie as the man was siftin' thru the papers he'd taken from the pile.

"I'll be damned, Lark. You an' me both. Selkirk too." Frenchie shook his head, tossin' papers over to the two men standin' down the way from him.

"Hell, Selkirk, you're worth more than me. $600 cause of the defector that ya are." Uncle Jim shook his head, holdin' the bounty for Selkirk in his hand. Smackin' the paper he deeply grumbled, "$600…"

"Look, it's Uncle Wall." Cotton said from his spot 'tween Lark and Selkirk, holdin' up a poster with my uncle's face on it.

Pointin' at the poster in Cotton's hand I spat out roughly, "Uncle Wall wasn't even in that shootin'."

"Oh hell, Cap, your Miss Nova's got $100 out on her head." Jim told me in a low tone as he held a paper in his hand, his brows raised in shock.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, snatchin' the bounty poster right outta Jim's hand. I held it wit' a white-knuckle grip as I looked at the picture, of perfect likeness too, of Nova with the words _$100 Reward_ printed right above it. My eyes, well eye since one's milky an' capped over, scanned the paper quickly only to read the reason for her bounty was conspiracy to commit murder. "Conspiracy to commit murder, hell she didn't have nothin' to do wit' the shootin'. She's a goddamn woman." I barked, foldin' the paper up and shovin' it into my pocket.

"She might be a goddamn woman, son, but she's one wit' a share in our loggin' business that ya had an affair with. Ole Rand'l an' Lawyer Cline ain't gonna let her live wit' that." Pa told me, givin' me a narrowed look. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Guess the cat's outta the bag now. If they didn't already know that I had an affair wit' Nova, well now they did. Shakin' his head an' crumblin' the paper in his hand pa declared, "This is outta hand."

"Every greedy bushwacker an' bloodsucker's gonna be after us." Lias remarked in a disgusted tone.

Pa pointin' at all of us while sayin', "Just keep your guns handy." Turnin' to look at me he said, "Cap."

"Yes, sir?" I asked, knowin' he had words for me.

"Take care of Skunk Hair here." Pa pointed to my best friend, his deep voice slightly waverin' wit' emotion. I just nodded my head 'fore leavin' the wagon an' makin' my way to the horse that was hitched to it. "Everybody else, back to work." I heard pa order as I grabbed the horse's reigns.

I was gonna have to cut boards for Skunk Hair, deliver him to Vera, an' arrange a funeral. I also had'a get some black dresses from town for Nova and Anna. Goddamnit, this day's gonna be hard on me.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

After Cap left for work, I did the wash an' tidied up the house. Rihanna was currently takin' her afternoon nap while I was kneadin' bread dough, so that I could make some bread for dinner. I had just put some more flour on the table whenever I swore, I heard a wagon pull up to the house. Odd, I wasn't expectin' nobody today. I just shrugged it off an' went back to kneadin' the dough. I had just pressed down hard on the dough, twistin' an' turnin' it, whenever the front door squeaked open. I looked up from my hands only to see Cap trudgin' in, his black Stetson covered head hangin' low an' his shoulders slumped. It was too early for him to be home from work, but by his distressed body language I knew that somethin' was wrong. I silently watched him place his Winchester on the wall rack next to the door 'fore takin' off his hat an' coat, hangin' them up on the hooks near the gun rack.

When Cap turned 'round to look at me I noticed how his face was full of distress an' sorrow. His icy blue eye an' it's milky white twin were glazed over with a dull sadness. "Where's Anna?" Cap asked me, his deep timbre a bit hoarse, as he made his way into the kitchen with a package in his hand.

"She's nappin', why?" I replied to him as he walked up to the table.

"What I have to tell ya ain't fittin' for her ears." Cap told me, tossin' the package he had on the table while sittin' down at it.

Pausin' in the kneadin' I took a seat next to Cap while askin' a bit worriedly, "What's goin' on, Cap?"

"Skunk Hair was murdered by a McCoy bounty hunter Perry Cline paid for. Not just murdered, but scalped an' left under a log pile." Cap told me, his deep wavin' voice crackin' wit' every heavy-hearted word he spoke.

"Oh my god…" I sighed out in horror, my tremblin' hand coverin' my mouth.

"I had'a take care of him." Gesturin' to the package on the table he said, "Funeral's t'morrow, got you an' Anna some dresses."

"Poor Vera, they just had that baby." I sighed sadly, feelin' an overwhelmin' sense of sympathy for my friend. Lookin' at Cap I asked, "How do ya know it was a bounty hunter Ole Rand'l and my Uncle Perry sent that gone done murdered him tho?"

Cap pulled a stack of folded papers from the pocket of his jean overall bib and placed them on the table. "Those're all the bounties. Money Perry got from that senator's fundin' the prices on our heads." Cap explained as I picked up the papers. "Nova, sweetlin', you're in there. Got $100 on ya, I got $250 on me."

"What?" I asked in a breathless tremble.

Cap snatched the papers from my hand and rifled thru them til he found the ones he was lookin' for. "Here, see for yourself." He told me, handin' two papers over for me to take.

Quietly with a shaky hand I took the bounty posters from him. The first one in the small stack was his and it read:

 _$250 Reward_

 _(Below was a picture of him)_

 _William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior_

 _Wanted For Murder:_

 _William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior along with an outlaw gang led by his father, William Anderson 'Devil Anse' Hatfield Senior, unlawfully executed and murdered Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy near Blackberry Creek, Kentucky in result of an unfortunate election day scuffle._

 _Appearance:_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eye Color: One Blue, One White_

 _Height: 6'2"_

 _Weight: 175-180lbs_

 _Occupation: Logger/Farmer_

 _Bounty being paid out by Perry Cline, Attorney At Law. Office is in Pikeville, Kentucky. Report there for payment._

I put his poster down on the table and then looked at mine. With wide eyes I read:

 _$100 Reward_

 _(Below was a picture of me)_

 _Novella 'Nova' Landon-McCoy_

 _Wanted For Conspiracy To Commit Murder:_

 _Novella 'Nova' Landon-McCoy, a trained legal clerk, conspired with her lover William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior along with an outlaw gang led by his father, William Anderson 'Devil Anse' Hatfield Senior, to murder her husband Tolbert and his brothers Pharmer and Bud McCoy. The conspiracy resulted in the unlawful execution and murder of Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy near Blackberry Creek, Kentucky in result of an unfortunate election day scuffle._

 _Appearance:_

 _Hair: Red_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

 _Height: 5'2"_

 _Weight: 115-120lbs_

 _Occupation: Former Legal Clerk/Homemaker/Part Logging Business Owner_

 _Bounty being paid out by Perry Cline, Attorney At Law. Office is in Pikeville, Kentucky. Report there for payment._

"How could he do this to me?! He raised me and now he's got a price out on my head, dead or alive!" I exclaimed, my mind blown by my uncle's betrayal, as I tossed the papers onto the table.

"Calm down, ya don't want Anna wakin' up do ya." Cap hissed, placin' his hand on mine as he looked 'tween me and the stairs.

Rihanna, oh my god if something happened to me… "Cap, Tolbert signed papers givin' Perry say so over me and my daughter's welfare. In the eyes of the law since he signed those papers if somethin' happens to me then Perry gets my daughter along with whatever I pass on to her, which is the lumber mill claim."

Cap's mismatched eyes went wide, nearly bulgin' outta his head. "Holy shit, your uncle wants ya jailed or killed so he can get a share of the saw mill? That's insane."

"It's his way of punishin' me for takin' Rihanna an' runnin' off wit'cha." I concluded in a sad sigh.

"Shit…" Cap sighed, runnin' a hand thru his blonde shaggy hair. After a moment of silence Cap spoke up wit' the question of, "If ya got married and Anna got a new pa would them papers that drunk signed be null an' void?"

"Yes, but the new husband would have to adopt Rihanna and give her his name legally." I explained, answerin' his question, 'fore goin' on to ask, "Why?"

"I wanna help ya, protect you an' Anna."

I furrowed my brows at him. "Cap are you sayin'…?"

Noddin' he simply said, "Marry me, Nova."

Logically, his rash idea would work, but realistically there were a few things that might hinder it. "But you're not a marryin' man an' just got out of a courtship."

"I know, but us marryin's the only way to protect Anna an' keep Perry Cline from stealin' a piece of the saw mill if, god forbid, somethin' were to happen to ya." Damnit, he was right. The Hatfield name an' bein' his wife's the only thing that'll protect my daughter an' in a way me too. "'Sides, I'm sure we can get on just fine as man an' wife." Cap assured me, a gentle look on his otherwise hardened face. Reckon he was right bout us gettin' on fine, I mean we were once in an affair so…

"Okay, Cap, I'll marry ya." I told Cap 'fore quickly addin' in, "To protect Rihanna."

"Anna, sweetlin', we gotta legally change her name to Anna Hatfield." Cap told me, a slight softness in his deep wavin' voice. I raised one of my brows curiously causin' him to give me the reason of, "It'll be far 'nough off from her birth one."

"Fine."

"Let's get Anna and get to town. We need Uncle Wall to draw up them adoption papers, marry us."

"Okay. I'll get Anna an' meet ya out at the wagon." I told Cap, standin' up an' quickly removin' my apron. I tossed my apron on the table an' rushed to the stairs to wake up my daughter while Cap left the table an' went to make his way outside to the wagon.

* * *

Upon arrivin' in town Cap took us to the jewelry shop to pick up some simple weddin' rings. He claimed that even tho this was a quick marriage of convenience he wanted people to know that we were married. After buyin' the weddin' rings, which cost a pretty penny, we made our way over to the buildin' marked with a plaque sayin' _Justice Of The Peace- Valentine 'Wall' Hatfield_ and walked inside of it. I was surprised to see Jim Vance sittin' at Wall's desk, talkin' to the judge.

Jim looked 'tween us an' Judge Wall while grinnin' an' chucklin', "Oh, Wall, look, they're here. Told ya he'd be bringin' her in to get hitched."

The judge rolled his eyes at Jim 'fore tellin' us, "Jim here's in town gettin' supplies to get a mountain hideout goin'. He told me bout the bounties, figured ya'll would come in here for a quick weddin'."

Cap nodded his head as he stood next to me an' told his uncle, "Yea, Uncle Wall, we need married right 'way. Also need papers drawn up so I can adopt Anna."

"So that peckerwood lawyer, Cline, can't touch that saw mill ya'll got wit' Sawyer and gain custody of the little girl if somethin' goes wrong, ya'll get taken in or killed." Judge Wall concluded as Jim Vance spit out a large bit of tobacky juice into a spittoon on the floor by the desk he was at.

"Yes, Wall, that's correct." Cap affirmed 'fore quickly askin', "So, can ya marry us?"

"Sure, let me grab my book and I'll have ya'll take your vows."

"Guess I'll be the witness to this." Jim said in his low rumblin' voice. "Come over here, Anna. Let your folks get hitched." Jim told my daughter, wavin' her over with the flick of his wrist.

Anna quietly went over to Jim Vance while Wall, holdin' his weddin' officiant book, walked over to me and Cap. Jim Vance picked Anna up an' set her on the edge of the desk as Judge Wall stopped right in front of me an' his nephew. Lookin' at us while openin' up his book the judge asked, "Ya'll got rings?"

"Yea, bought 'em 'fore comin' here." Cap answered his uncle as we stood in front of him.

"Hand 'em here." Wall instructed, holdin' his hand out for Cap to place the rings in his palm. Silently, Cap took the rings outta his pocket and placed them onto his uncle's open palm. Wall closed his hand into a tight fight, holdin' onto the rings, for clearin' his throat an' sayin', "Nova Landon, do ya take Cap Hatfield to be your wedded husband in sickness and health, richer or poorer, death do part?"

"I do." I said, lookin' 'tween Cap an' Judge Wall as I held hands wit' my soon to be husband.

Lookin' at Cap he asked, "Cap Hatfield, do ya take Nova Landon to be your wedded wife in sickness and health, richer or poorer, death do part?"

Noddin' 'fore lookin' 'tween me' an' his uncle Cap simply answered with, "I do."

"Take the rings." He told us, holdin' his hand out 'tween us with the rings in his palm. Silently, me an' Cap took the rings. "Place the rings on ya'lls fingers and say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Me and Cap said in unison as we placed the rings on each other's left ring fingers.

"With the power invested in me I pronounce ya man and wife." Judge wall slammed his book shut. Pointin' 'tween us he said, "Ya can kiss your bride now."

Cap placed a hand on my jaw and bent his head down, capturin' my lips in his for a smooth, but short, kiss. As he broke the brief kiss, a sign of us bindin' our lives together as man an' wife, I heard Wall tell Jim, "Sign this thing on the bottom."

"Looks like I gotta go to my neighbor's, get one of the pups my dog Mr. Howles got on Mr. Bakerman's bitch an' give it to ya'll for a weddin' gift." Jim Vance told us, signin' the marriage certificate as our witness, while we made our way over to the desk that he an' the judge were sittin' at.

I knew why he was gonna give us a dog, cause Anna liked dogs an' she was Cap's daughter now. "Thank you, Jim." I politely told him as he placed the feather pen back into the holder in the desk after signin' his name to the certificate.

"Reckon it's Uncle Jim now considerin' ya married my favorite nephew." Jim Vance smirked, his stone cold eyes flitterin' 'tween me an' my new husband.

"Uncle Jim, just go finish doin' whatever pa sent ya to do an' then bring the pup over. A'ight?" Cap ordered his uncle in a deep, but tired tone, as he tilted his black Stetson covered head at him.

Gettin' up from his seat at the desk, that the old crochety man still had my daughter sittin' on, Jim Vance grumbled, "Yea, yea, boy, I'll do that."

Judge Wall, well Uncle Wall now, pulled a form outta his desk and motioned for us to take a seat as Jim walked over to the door and left the room. Pullin' the feather pen outta its holder an' dippin' it into the ink well he asked me, "Name the girl's gonna legally have?"

"Anna Elsbeth Hatfield." I answered, pickin' my daughter up off the table an' settin' her on my lap.

"Date of birth?"

"October 3rd, 1879."

Lookin' up from the line that read _Mother_ Wall asked me, "Mother's legal birth name?"

"Novella LaVerne Landon." I never really did like my middle name, even tho it was a play on my father's since his middle name was Verne.

Looking over to Cap he asked, "You sure ya wanna do this?"

"Yes, Uncle Wall, I'm sure." Cap told his uncle, his deep timbre firm an' full of resolve.

"Okay. I'll fill out your name on this and then have the both of ya'll sign on the dotted line." The judge told us as he began to write Cap's legal name onto the blank spot next to the bold printed word _Father._ Once Wall was done filling out the paper, he handed me the pen an' scooted the paper 'cross the desk to me while tellin' us, "I'll file both the marriage and birth certificates with the courts here in West Virginia. As far as anyone's concerned Anna's ya'lls legally."

"Thanks Uncle Wall." Cap gratefully told the judge as he watched me sign my name to the paper in front of me.

"Never thought I'd see ya married an' a father, but here it is unfoldin' 'right 'fore my own eyes." Judge Wall chuckled, a smirk on his face, as Cap took the pen and paper from me, signin' his own name at the bottom next to mine.

It was official, I was married to Cap and he was now Anna's legal pa. Hell, I was gonna have to get used to callin' Rihanna Anna since I'm not used to usin' the latter name.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

Everyone in class was gossipin' bout the bounty that my Uncle Perry had placed on the Hatfield clan for Ole Rand'l to revenge the killin's of the McCoy boys. All the bounties on a good 20 or so people added up to a good $7,000, or at least that's roughly what my mental math came up wit' as I listened to my classmates, 'specially the older ones, ramble off names and prices. The one name that I heard made my eyes widen with fear and disbelief. My Uncle Perry and that drunk Ole McCoy had placed a $100 bounty on my sister's head. Hell, Novella didn't do nothin' to get a price on her, to be wanted dead or alive.

I had made up my mind that I was gonna confront my uncle 'bout the bounty posted for my sissy. So when class was dismissed I rushed ov'r to the post office, where wanted posters were usually hanged up both outside and inside the buildin', to grab one of my sister's. As I thought the posters were hangin' up all ov'r the porch posts holdin' up the post office's awnin'. They were all nailed up in large batches. It was evident that lots of people were snaggin' up the posters since torn pieces of paper could be seen 'round the nails an' on top of the posters. I spotted Novella's poster nailed up next to Cap's. Oh, guess my uncle an' McCoy's jabbin' at their affair wit' stickin' their posters side by side.

I snagged a paper off the post and then walked 'way from the post office's porch. As I headed 'cross an' down the street to my uncle's law office I read the reward poster to see why a price was on Novella's head. Conspiracy to commit murder? Hell, has Uncle Perry lost his goddamn mind. Just cause my sissy wasn't fightin' tooth an' nail to free Tolbert an' his dumbass brothers, who in fact were the murderers, an' happened to be in an affair wit' Cap don't mean that she sanctioned their murders. Uncle Perry has t'be doin' this as revenge cause Novella took off wit' Cap an' made him look a fool in front of his friend Senator Brooksdale.

When I reached my uncle's office, I saw the sight that I was always met with anymore, Rand'l McCoy's horse hitched to the post. I swear that man was always at the office, so much so that he was as good as a part of the décor like a paintin' or a gold-plated lamp. I opened the double doors an' walked into the office only to see Uncle Perry an' Ole Rand'l sittin' in their usual spots, behind the desk an' on the leather sofa, while starin' oddly at a small bloody sack on the edge of my uncle's desk. As I got closer to the desk the pungent smell of whatever rank thing was inside the sack filled my nostrils, makin' me wanna hurl.

"What the hell's that, bad meat?" I asked my uncle, pointin' at the smelly bad on the corner of his desk as I came to a stop in front it.

"A savage brought it in. It's a scalp." Ole Rand'l said in a flat monotoned voice from his spot on the sofa adjacent to the desk.

"The fuck?! A scalp?!" Flew outta my mouth as I jumped slightly back from the desk, lookin' down at the bloody bag in utter disgust.

"Moses, watch your foul mouth!" Uncle Perry snapped, givin' me a stern an' beratin' look. He sighed an' ran a hand down his face 'fore tellin' me, "A man by the name of Bad Frank Phillips came in to collect the $250 reward on Tom 'Skunk Hair' Wallace. He brought the scalp cause he couldn't be bothered weighin' down his horse making the trip back from over the Tug with Mr. Wallace's body."

Oh my god, my sister was in danger. Cap was best friends with Skunk Hair and I found out not that long ago that Novella had become close friends with Vera, Skunk Hair's wife. I narrowed my eyes at my uncle as they turned from bright blue to near black wit' anger. "Crazy bounty hunters are gonna be huntin' my sister down cause of you. How could ya put a price on her head, your own niece's head?" I spat, slammin' the wanted poster I had in hand on my uncle's desk wit' a loud smack.

"It's unfortunate that I had to do that, Moses, but Novella's turned traitor. She's betrayed the McCoy family to the Hatfields." Uncle Perry told me, trying to justify why he did what he did to my sister. "It pains me to do so, but what' done had to be done in the name of justice." He didn't look too pained, his face seemed stoic as he spoke of Novella. "She'll be safe tho, just brought back to us since no one would dare kill a petite woman." Hell, who's he bullshittin' greedy bushwhackers don't care bout her bein' a woman they'll kill her if they have to for the reward. If they don't kill her then they'd prolly rape her or somethin'.

Ole Rand'l opened up his big drunken mouth an' let out the remark of, "My son loved Novella, he didn't deserve the hell she gave 'im. Not listenin', not obeyin', an' then layin' up wit' a Hatfield. Tolbert loved her an' she conspired t'kill 'im an' his brothers."

I wanted to blow up at Ole Rand'l, but I knew that I couldn't. That man was nuts, just like his son Tolbert was, an' he'd beat me to a pulp wit' his belt right in front of my uncle. Plus, if I made my true angry feelin's known then I'd be labeled a traitor too an' that wouldn't help my sister none. Novella needed me in Pikeville, in this law office, to hear things an' pass 'long warnin's. I had'a help her, only way I could do that was by relayin' information.

I just nodded my head, actin' like I accepted the words bein' said. Lookin' at me uncle I lied, "I understand, Uncle Perry. She turned her back on the McCoys, on the family." Hell, I wish I could turn my back on 'em an' run 'way too. I couldn't tho, my sister an' my niece needed me here to keep my big ears fine-tuned an' eavesdroppin' for dire information.

"Moses, dispose of this." Uncle Perry ordered, pointin' at the bloody bagged scalp on the edge of the desk. "Then clean an' disinfect my desk."

I just nodded an' grabbed the bag off the desk. Dear god, this was so nasty. Poor Skunk Hair, gettin' scalped some violent shit or at least that's what I read in a book. As I walked to the room the woodstove was in, to get rid of the bloody bag, I decided that I was gonna skip school tomorrow to go visit my sister. I felt the need to check in on her an' tell her that I was gonna be her spy, gain information to keep her safe. If I could keep my sister one step 'head of the bounty hunters then she'd be safe.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Heavy chapter huh? Well, Cap and Nova are now married and Anna's legally adopted by him too. Since she's so young she's just gonna grow up believing that he's her pa, which given the situation is the best thing for her. Since Nova's a widow and there's no father to object Cap can easily adopt Anna cause all he needs his Nova's signature and okay.**

 **Also, in the 1800s many birth certificates were hand written, but many doctors and midwives didn't even do them half the time (especially in rural areas). Many people recorded births in the front page of the family bible. Lots of times births weren't recognized until census time. Since Wall's a lawyer he has all these forms for births, adoptions, marriages, etc and the means to send the info to the court for filing. Pretty much he recorded Anna as being Cap and Nova's from the get go. So it just looks like they finally got married when she was a toddler. Judge did that so Perry Cline can't have any relative rights.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Poor Skunk Hair, always hated when he died. And now Moses is gonna be a Hatfield spy (well his sister's spy). Oh boy things are escalating quickly.**


	5. Skunkie's A Star

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this story.**

 **American Thanksgiving is right around the corner. To everyone that celebrates it Happy Thanksgiving. I'm going to be busy cooking and with family/friends for the weekend.**

 **WARNING LEMONS IN THIS! LEMONS IN 2** **ND** **SCENE! LEMONS WITH PLOT!**

 **Anyways enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Skunkie's A Star**

 **Novella POV:**

The ride back to our home was a quiet one, but it wasn't awkward. In fact, the silence felt a bit comfortable. The fact that we were now a family (me, Cap, and Anna) was eye openin'. I now had the Hatfields in my corner to protect my daughter, me too, when all hell broke loose. I had a feelin' that it was gonna break loose sooner rather than later, too.

Once we got home Cap took to entertainin' Anna by readin' to her while I baked bread, made a casserole to bring to Vera tomorrow, and put a stew on the stove top for dinner. Cap readin' to Anna, actin' like a father should, warmed my heart. My lil girl deserved a pa that was gonna treat her right, not ignore her. The fact that Anna was already so fond of him was good, meant that he wasn't gonna end up bein' an asshole like her blood-father was.

Currently the fall sun was dimmin', gettin' ready to go down, markin' the early evenin', and we were sittin' down in the livin' room after ettin' our supper of pork stew whenever the front door opened followed by Uncle Jim walkin' into our house, a hound mutt puppy under his arm and his dog on his heels. "Got the pup for the girl." The scruffy lookin' mountain man, who smelt worse than a brewery, announced as he tilted his head towards the pup in his arm.

"Thank you, Jim." I politely thanked the large man as he walked over to the couch where me and Anna were sittin' at.

Jim Vance just nodded at me 'fore placin' the pup on Anna's lap an' tellin' her, "Ya take good care of this pup an' he'll be your loyal buddy."

"Oh, this puppy's mine?" Anna asked, a shocked an' excited look on her face, as Jim started to make his way over to the open chair next to Cap.

Pausin' in his tracks, Jim turned an' looked at my daughter while coarsely tellin' her. "Yep, better give 'im a name, girl."

"So, Jim, ya tell ma an' pa I got hitch yet? I bet'cha did since ya got a big mouth."

"I don't got a big mouth, but, yea, boy, I told your folks." The large burly man told his nephew for smirkin' an' askin', "Ya know what your pappy say?"

Cap shook his head. "No, what'd he say?"

"That he ain't s'prised considerin' ya'll been in an affair for months now." Is there anybody in the Tug River Valley that don't know 'bout that? Sheesh, I thought we were bein' careful an' sneaky durin' that time.

"He would say that." Cap grumbled in a slightly deep sigh, shakin' his head.

"Your ma, well she says that at least ya married a nice girl that knows how t'do housework. Says your brother's gonna get stuck wit' some whore or worse, somehow get back with the McCoy whore." Jim Vance remarked, his tone droppin' into a bitter spat as he said the slanderin' term McCoy whore to describe Roseanna.

'Fore thinkin' better of it I narrowed my cornflower blues at my new uncle-in-law while tellin' him, "Hey, don't call Roseanna a whore."

My sudden outburst didn't even phase the crotchety mountain man. He just rolled his eyes at me 'fore chucklin', "You're a Hatfield now, honey, ya better get used to hearin' them McCoys be called what they be an' not their glossed over titles."

Cap let out a sigh 'fore lookin' at his uncle an' tellin' him, "Jim, just call Roseanna the twit 'round my wife. The twit was nice to her, they did have a friendship."

"Friendship, hell that's gone t'shit I think the second she said I do an' took your name." Jim Vance snickered, a bit of spittle runnin' down his tobacky juice stained beard.

"Did ya et? I can get'cha a bowl of stew if not." I offered as a way to cut the conversation short, end it 'fore it went somewhere too brash an' hurtful for my ears.

Jim cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture 'fore noddin' an' answerin' with, "Yea, I'll take some stew supper." I just smiled and got up from the sofa. As I made my way to the kitchen, I heard the crotchety old man ask my husband, "So, Cap, is she a good cook or just good in bed?"

Lookin' over my shoulder while grabbin' a bowl outta the cupboard I saw Cap run a hand ov'r his face while lettin' out a deep warnin' sigh of, "Jim…"

"Hey, I'm just askin'." Uncle Jim defended himself as I scooped some of the pork stew into a bowl. "'Member that time Johnse's twit was helpin' your ma make stew, but Johnse came in an' ran off wit' her somewheres an' the stew burnt cause Levicy was doin' other chores an' couldn't keep an eye on the cook pot?" The large man smellin' of likker, tobacky, an' the scent of pine mixed wit' old socks an' wet dog, asked my husband as I delivered him his stew.

"Yea, ma was spittin' nails as she scrubbed the burnt bits outta her stock pot." Cap scoffed, shakin' his head, as I took my seat on the sofa next to my daughter.

So, seems that nobody liked Roseanna cause she spent all of her time daydreamin' an' playin' 'round wit' Johnse, shirkin' her responsibilities. Poor Roseanna, but I did warn her not to be so immersed in my new brother-in-law.

Uncle Jim shoved a large spoonful of stew into his mouth, then another and another. Lookin' up from his bowl as he sat in a chair next to Cap's the crochety man told me, "Dang, Nova, this sure is tasty."

Great, I passed his inspection. I got a feelin' he's gonna be hangin' 'round a lot. Whether for free food or cause Cap's his favorite nephew, I'm not sure, but I'm sure that both Jim an' his hound's gonna be a fixture 'round here.

"Anna, girl, what'cha callin' your pup?" Jim asked my daughter 'round a large mouthful of stew.

"Spot cause his eye." Anna answered her new uncle as she petted her white puppy that had a ginger colored spot covering one of its eyes on its face.

"Good name." Uncle Jim told Anna as he placed his near empty bowl on the floor for Mr. Howles to lick clean. Oh my, this is an interestin' evenin' indeed. "Skunk Hair's funeral's 'morraw. Ya gonna be okay, Cap, or have a breakdown 'gain like ya did this mornin' when we found him dead in under 'em logs?"

"I'll be fine, Jim." Cap answered, a roughness in his deep timbre, as he pulled his cigarette case out of his pocket.

Noticin' that was husband's shoulders were tensin' as he was lightin' up his smoke I looked at Jim Vance and suggested, "Maybe it's time ya get on home. It'll be time t'get her to bed soon an' we need rest, t'morrow gonna be a hard day on us."

"Yea, I'll get goin'." Uncle Jim nodded 'fore risin' from his chair. Smirkin' at Cap he chuckled, "Make sure t'get plenty o'rest on your weddin' night, Cap."

"Jim…" Cap groaned as he blew some outta his lungs from his cigarette.

Jim Vance just chuckled, snapped his fingers to get his dog's attention, and then left with his dog followin' right behind him.

* * *

I was lyin' wide awake in bed with Cap, who was also wide awake. The hard fact that Skunk Hair's funeral was tomorrow, well actually today since I'm sure it's 'bout midnight or so by now, was weighin' heavy on us an' keepin' us from bein' able to relax; find sleep. I turned my head to look at Cap only to see by the sliver of moonlight castin' a glow on his hardened face tracks of dried tear stains on his cheeks. My husband was sheddin' silent tears for his best friend since childhood an' my heart ached for him, for the hurt he was feelin'.

"Cap?..." I called his name, lettin' it hang in the air since I wasn't sure if he wanted me botherin' him or not.

Cap turned his head to look at me, his eyes, both good an' bad, were red an' puffy from cryin' silently. His jaw trembled and his deep rollin' voice was full of emotion as he told me, "We was best friends since we was little. He showed me the loggin' ropes when I started at the mill. Even shoved me outta the way when the tree we were cuttin' started t'snap. If not for him I'd be dead, not blind in one eye." I turned on my side and moved closer to Cap in an attempt to comfort him. My husband wrapped an arm 'round me while sighin', "Skunk Hair was like the older brother I nev'r had. His homelife was bad an' my folks let him stay wit' us for a while once he started work loggin'. Didn't take long for us to become friends, then best friends." Oh, well that explains how they were so close considerin' their age difference. Lookin' at me Cap sadly sighed, "It ain't fair that I was his best man, but he couldn't be mine." Before I could find any words of comfort to say he went on to tell me, "Skunk Hair would've been happy to see us married."

"Both him an' Vera felt that we're a good fit for each other." I told Cap, confirming that our friends wanted to see us together.

"Yea, they thought there was somethin' more to our affair." Cap told me 'fore goin' on to reveal, "Nova, I don't want our marriage to be tense or out of necessity. I know it was rushed an' out of the blue, but I do care 'bout ya an' would like to make things work."

"Ya mean you want more children an' a marriage where we get on as partners?" I asked, makin' sure that I was comin' to the right conclusion 'bout what he'd just told me.

"Yea." Cap simply said with a nod. "I don't wanna be miserable in my own home. Guess I want a happy family or as close to it as I can get."

"But I thought you weren't much of a family man?" I asked him, half serious and half teasin'.

"Yea, well, reckon fate has other plans for me." Cap answered, a slight chuckle laced underneath his deep wavin' tone, as his hand drifted up an' down my spine.

"Reckon so." I simply nodded, feelin' his fingertips trail lightly up and down my spine softly as he continued to trace the bone in the middle of my back. Before I could think better of it, I asked, "Do you want children right away or want to wait?"

"Sweetlin', babies come when they come. We're married, no need for me to be careful wit'cha."

"Cap, you weren't even careful 'fore when-" I began to say, only to get cut off by him grabbin' the back of my neck and quickly pressin' his lips 'gainst mine in a silencin' kiss.

When he pulled away slightly, partin' our lips, but keepin' our foreheads so close they were hardly touchin', he said in a deep and firm near whisper, "Don't bring that up no more. It don't matter, it's in the past. It's time we just move on from it."

I knew what he meant even tho he didn't come right out an' say it. Cap was tellin' me that whatever happened 'tween us when I was married to Tolbert was irrelevant to us now bein' married; to our intimacy that was sure to come with our union. We had a past, but it didn't matter anymore. We were linked together, had a family and would add to it most likely in the near future.

"Okay." I simply told my husband, my voice soft an' flowin', as I brushed his stubble covered jaw with my fingers on my left hand, my thin golden ring shinnin' in the moonlight.

Cap closed the distance 'tween us, his hot breath fannin' my face, as his lips crashed into mine for a kiss. As his lips melted over mine responded in kind, matchin' the movements of his soft lips with my own. When we pulled apart to catch our breath our eyes were blown wit' a mixture of need, lust, an' an urge for comfort.

"Will, let's try to feel somethin' other than pain an' sadness t'night." I suggested to my husband, usin' his real name, as a way to confirm to him that I'd do the trick with him tonight.

"Ya know, Nova, I quite like it when ya call me by Will." My husband told me, his deep timbre low wit' a hint of mischief, as he sat up an' pulled me to sit up wit' him.

"I know." I simply said, lookin' my husband's bare-chested form over, as he manured me to straddle his lap.

"Well, sweetlin', seems that we're gonna start tryin' for 'em babies." My husband told me as he took the hem of my shift in his hands, pullin' it up over my head.

Cap had my shift bunched up in his hand an' tossed it to the side, causin' it to land somewhere on the floor near his side of the bed, as I told him in a slightly sarcastic flowin' tone, "How romantic of ya to say, Will."

"Yea, reckon so. I mean we both know I don't got the silver tongue like my brother's got." Cap shrugged as I straddled his lap, now bare-naked.

"Let's not talk about your brother right before we're gonna do the trick. Okay." I suggested to my husband, runnin' my fingers thru the dustin' of golden hair that was splattered across his chest.

"Okay." My husband simply said, runnin' his hands up and down my sides, 'fore pressin' a kiss on my shoulder.

It didn't take long 'fore Will was placin' a trail of open mouth kisses from my shoulder to my collar bone. Flippin' us so that I was lyin' on my back an' he was above me, he kissed a path 'tween the valley of my breast an' then up my neck. As he began to place nibbles an' kisses in the crook of my neck I rested my hands flat on his back. I could feel the muscles in his back ripple under my fingers as he began to untie his sleep pants with one of his hands.

I could feel my pulse race an' my heart hammerin' in my chest at the promise of what was to come. No, this wouldn't be the first time I'd be layin' wit' Will, but it felt a bit different then the other times I was wit' him. Those other times sleepin' wit' him was taboo an' forbidden, a part of our illicit affair. This time we're married so sleepin' together's not taboo, it's natural an' what a proper married couple does. Just bein' able to be wit' him, entirely, was mind bogglin'.

No, I wasn't madly in love wit' my husband, but I truly did care for him. I also had no problems wit' performin' my wifely duties, hell if one thing me an' Will did good it was fittin' together 'tween the sheets.

Will stopped kissin' my neck only to pull his sleep pants off. He tossed them somewhere over his shoulder 'fore decendin' on me, capturin' my lips in his for a kiss. Instantly I placed a hand on the back of his neck as our kiss deepened.

"Goddamnit, Will." I moaned on his lips, suddenly feelin' him touch my achin' wet heat.

"Oh, sweetlin', you're definitely ready." Cap smirked, lazily strokin' me to stoke my inner fires.

"Will…" I moaned thru gritted teeth, rollin' my hips slightly 'gainst the palm of his hand, in an attempt to get him to stop his teasin' and to just take me already.

"I've missed hearin' ya moan out my name like that." Will told me, his deep voice husky an' laced wit' lust, as he removed his hand from my core and placed it to grip my upper thigh instead. "I quite enjoy our trysts." My husband told me as he settled himself between my legs. Considerin' I'm prolly the only woman that hasn't charged him for a go an' can look him in the eye with'out cringin', I'm not surprised that he enjoys our trysts.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, bracin' myself for what was goin' to happen in a few short moments, while my husband placed on of his hands on the bed to steady himself while keepin' my thigh in his grasp with his other hand. Will kept his mismatched eyes locked onto my cornflower blue ones as he swiftly entered me, makin' us both let out little groans an' mewls from the good feelin' we've both missed in the last few months. After a still moment he rolled his hips, beginnin' the movements that'd bring us pleasure an' bliss.

Every movement he made I matched. It went on like that til wispy moans of, "Will…Will…" fell from my lips paired wit' my nails rakin' up an' down my husband's back.

Will just grunted an' sped up his movements, determined to push me ov'r the edge into a pleasure filled euphoria. Sweat rolled down his brow and his hand curled into the quilt as he pushed himself to go as fast as he possibly could. Before I could even think or comprehend a thing, I felt the tight coil deep in my belly spring free. As a wave of pleasure washed over Will's name fell off my lips over an' over 'gain in a mewlin' mantra. Will made a few jerky movements 'fore spillin' his seed while gruntin' out my name of Nova a few times in the still crisp night air.

Cap rolled off me and laid flat on his back, his chest heavin' up an' down as he tried to catch a calmin' breath. He reached his arm out an' wrapped it 'round my back. Restin' his hand on the small of my back he gently pulled me into his side. I just rested my head on his chest, placin' one of my hands to rest lazily on it as well. Silently my husband grabbed the edge of our simple blue quilt an' pulled it over us, coverin' us up.

The thumpin' of Cap's heart accompanied by the gentle rise an' fall of his chest under my ear lulled me to sleep. I'm sure that my soft soundin' breaths must've lulled him to sleep too as he held me, his arm never waverin' in its hold 'round me.

* * *

The mid-mornin' breeze had a chill in it as I walked onto the front porch, large dish of sweet potato casserole in hand, with Anna and Cap followin' right 'hind me. "Hell, gonna be a cold one today." Cap remarked, pickin' Anna up 'fore followin' me down the porch steps.

"Yea, we'll prolly get a snow fall for Thanksgivin'." I nodded, walkin' over to the wagon Cap had hitched an' ready to go for us.

"I hope not. Don't wanna deal wit' snow while loggin'." Cap grumbled as we reached our wagon.

"It's not what ya want, it's what mother nature wants t'happen." I pointed out to Cap as he placed Anna into the front seat of the wagon.

Cap looked at me, his hands held out, while sayin', "Let me hold that so ya can get in." I just nodded and handed the casserole dish over to him. Quickly I got up into the wagon and sat down. After smoothin' my skirts I gestured for him to pass me over the dish. As he was givin' me back the casserole the sound of hooves broke out in the crisp air. "Your brother's here." Cap told me, nudgin' his black Stetson covered head into the direction that Moses was ridin' in from.

I craned my neck 'round only to see that Moses was in deed trottin' his horse towards us an' the hitch post by the porch. "Moses, shouldn't ya be in school? What're ya doin' here?" I asked my brother while my husband just waved a greetin' at him 'fore roundin' our wagon an' climbin' into the driver's seat of it.

"Came by t'check up on ya'll." Moses said, stoppin' his horse at the hitch post. Gettin' off his horse an' tyin' it up to the post Mo went on to expand his answer with, "Some bounty hunter by the name of Bad Frank Phillips brought Skunk Hair's skunk stripe head to Perry's for proof an' collection." Standin' right by my husband's side of the wagon, but lookin' straight at me my brother said, "I know what Perry's done, he's got a price on your head 'long wit' the Hatfield clan."

Cap looked right at my brother while informin' him, "Nova's part of the Hatfield clan now, so is Anna. We married yesterday."

"That's gonna piss off the McCoys, make Perry go nuts too." Mo warned before goin' on to ask, "So, where ya'll headed? Hopefully nowhere near the Tug. It's crawlin' wit' bloodthirsty bounty hunters."

"Skunk Hair's funeral. If ya wanna come 'long just hop in back." Cap told Moses, tiltin' his head towards the back of our wagon.

"Sure." Moses nodded 'fore quickly climbin' into the back of the wagon. As Cap snapped the reigns, guidin' the horse to pull the wagon 'way from the house, my brother spoke up to say, "Ya know I overhear a lot of things clerkin' after school at the Cline law office. I wanna spy on him, relay anythin' I find out to ya'll. Figured it can help keep ya safe, sissy." What? Oh no, it's too risky.

I spun 'round in my seat an' gave my brother a look that was full of concern as I told him, "Mo, if ya get made it could be your head with a price on it next. Our uncle's not loyal to blood, he's loyal to money an' political ambitions."

"Nova's right, kid. Eavesdroppin' an' spyin' could prove dangerous for ya." Cap remarked, never takin' his eyes off the road as he drove our wagon in the direction the cemetery was at.

"I know, but I wanna do it. If it can help my sister an' niece, hell all of ya'll, then it's worth the risk." Moses firmly said, a strong sense of determination in his tone.

"McCoys ain't very forgivin' people, kid. If ya even catch a drift that they think somethin' fishy's up wit'cha then you come straight to our house." Cap sternly told Moses, lookin' at him quickly from over his shoulder. "Understand me, Moses?"

"Yea, I understand." Moses told my husband as we rode down the dirt mountain path towards the direction the cemetery was in.

A silence fell over us, the only sound being that of wagon wheels cracklin' over the fallen leaves on the road and horse hooves spatterin' in the muddy dirt road.

* * *

Pullin' up to the cemetery was heartbreakin'. This shouldn't be happenin', Skunk Hair should be wit' Vera an' Bridie not bein' buried six feet in the cold dark ground. Wagons and horses were lined up all 'long the dirt road that was next to the large green grass covered cemetery. Headstones littered the land, markin' the spots of the dead, while rollin' hills of West Virginia served as a backdrop of the place meant for final restin'. As we all got out of the wagon, I noticed that a countless amount of people were gathered 'round a freshly dug grave near a willow tree.

Reverend Garrett was by the grave an' the pine-box next to it. He had his bible open an' his head held high, a grim look on his face. Funny how he's the only preacher for ov'r 80 miles an' has to perform services for both of the feudin' families. Bet he's gonna be gettin' rich off all the deaths. Five funerals in nearly three weeks, thank 'bout a hefty payday. I know for a fact that he don't donate his services for free, charges a fee for funeral words.

Vera, my heart-sick an' broken best friend, was standin' under the willow wit' Bridie swaddled up in her arms. Both her dress an' the swaddlin' cloth was black, the sight of it broke my heart an' brought me to tears. Cap just placed a hand on my back, lightly rubbin' soothin' circles to try an' calm me down while givin' me a look full of support an' backbone. A look that I needed right now.

Moses was holdin' Anna's hand, walkin' in front of me an' my husband towards the willow tree. I could see that Mo's cerulean eyes were the size of quarters as he took in the large number of mourners at the funeral. Confusion was painted on my innocent daughter's face as she walked hand in hand wit' her uncle thru the crowd to get to where Vera was by that willow tree. Poor Anna, had no idea that she was at Skunkie's funeral. Skunkie was what she called Skunk Hair. She adored him, but I think that was cause she adored Cap an' Skunk Hair was his best friend and around a lot.

Me an' Cap came to a stop next to Vera under the willow tree. Moses was standing there as well, a sad look on his face. I left my husband's side and went over to comfort my friend. While placin' a supportive arm 'round Vera's shoulder's I told her in a heartfelt tone, "I'm so sorry, Vera. He was a good man. I'm here for ya as your friend."

Lookin' at me wit' tears in her eyes she told me in a soft, but shaky voice, "Thank you so much, Nova. Your friendship means so much right now that I've lost my Tom an' ain't got no family nearby no mores."

"Ya got me an' Cap, honey. I'm sure ya got the entire Hatfield clan as well, but me an' Cap'll help ya wit' Bridie any way we can." I told her, not even botherin' to ask my husband if I could say those words. I knew how Cap was, how the Hatfields seemed to take care of their own, and assumed that Vera'd be included in that.

Cap looked at Vera from his spot next to me while assurin' her in his deep timbre, "Nova's right, we're all behind ya, Vera. Skunk Hair as my best friend, I'll make sure ya'll are taken care of."

Cap nodded at the reverend, signallin' for him to get the service started. Reverend Garrett held his bible firmly while sayin' in a loud boomin' tone, "We're here today to give our goodbyes to Tom 'Skunk Hair' Wallace. For we shall not mourn, but rejoice that his murder wasn't in vain, but was a revelation of the dangers Satan has unleashed upon us all in this land." Oh, hell, I don't think that sentence's very comfortin' to Vera. My friend shook, sobbin', in my arms as the preacher went on to say, "Skunk Hair is a martyr and shall be welcome into the promised land by the embrace of the Lord himself." I noticed the both Cap, Devil Anse, an' Jim Vance cut eyes at the reverend, shootin' him looks that silently read 'Get this shit wrapped up'. A startled look passed ov'r the reverend's face while the gave diggers began to lower the casket into the ground. Reverend Garrett took a small breath before sayin', "Man returns to dust as his soul goes to the heavens. Dust to dust and ashes to ashes. Skunk Hair has returned to his maker, to the earth." The preacher then closed his mouth and looked 'tween the casket an' us under the willow tree signalin' it was time to place a handful of dirt into the grave.

Vera's lip trembled as she blinked back her tears and walked up to the hole in the ground that her husband was now in. Wit' a tight hold on her baby she bent down an' picked up a handful of dirt. She stood in front of the grave for a few silent moments 'fore tossin' the dirt into the grave. Vera took a light breath 'fore returnin' to stand by the willow tree. Moses held Anna hand and led her over to the grave, me an' Cap followin' them. My brother helped my daughter scoop up some dirt an' toss it into the grave. I felt horrible as I bent down, scoopin' up a handful of brown dirt to toss onto Skunk Hair's casket. This funeral's a tragedy, no call for it. Cap bent down an' grabbed a handful of dirt right whenever I tossed my handful into the grave. My husband stood up straight an' wore a hard face, hidin' his hurt, and threw his handful of dirt into his best friends gave. Once the dirt hit the casket wit' loud thunks Cap nodded his head at Moses, signalin' that it was time for us to go back to our spot underneath the Willow tree by Vera to let others toss their handful of dirt in.

* * *

After the funeral everyone gathered at Vera's house to pay their respects and drop off covered dishes. She seemed very grateful to everyone that showed up. I could tell that it meant a lot to her knowin' that she had the entire Hatfield clan to lean on for support. Me an' Cap, along wit' Anna an' Moses, were the last people to leave the Wallace homestead. We rode back to our place up the mountainous road in silence. Once we got back to our homestead my brother bid as farewell an' then went back to Pikeville, no doubt to do clerk work an' spyin'.

It's been a few hours now and the sky was a dark near black blue. Countless stars twinkled in the sky, shinnin' bright yellow; surroundin' the sliver crescent moon. Cap was rockin' on the front porch wit' a cigarette in one hand and his flask in the other. He was lookin' at the sky, studyin' the stars. He'd been out there for a while now. I didn't know how to approach him, ask him to come in, so I used the only excuse I could think of which was our daughter. It was strange callin' Rihanna Anna and Cap's daughter given we'd only been married a day. S'pose in time it'll seem all the normal, but now not so much.

I walked outside, my sleepy daughter right besides me, and stopped at my husband's side. "It's bout Anna's bed time. I was gonna put her down, reckoned I'd ask if ya wanted to help."

Cap turned his head an' looked at me, Anna too, 'fore pointin' to the sky wit' his cigarette an' sayin' in a deeply hoarse tone, "When someboy dies their soul becomes a star an' they watch ov'r their loved ones." Oh, I never heard of that 'fore. Hmm, must be a tradition the Hatfields have cause the McCoys say that there's no life after death other then heaven thru the Lord Savior Jesus Christ. I knew that the Hatfeilds weren't a religious bunch, I seemed to like their laid-back approach at church an' religion. I grew up 'round religious people an' lookin' back on it they're a hateful bunch. My own uncle put a price on my head so…

With a sad, but small smile, I softly asked, "What star do ya think's Skunk Hair?"

"That one right there's him. It's a new one." Cap said, pointin' to a bright yellow-white star 'fore takin' a drag off his smoke.

"Pa, how many stars are there?" Anna asked, lookin' 'tween Cap an' the sky.

"Too many to count, sweetie." Cap answered 'fore explainin', "Ever since man was created there's been stars an' death. Stars mark the heavens, when people pass their soul becomes a star as they reach heaven."

"What's a soul?" Oh boy, of course my 3-year-old would be asking all these questions. She never asked Tolbert questions, but yet 'gain he'd just bitch or wouldn't answer anyways. I hope Cap doesn't get aggravated, he did just bury his best friend since childhood today.

"An essence an' energy of a person. It goes back to the heavens when somebody dies." Cap explained, knockin' back a small sip from his flask an' he rocked in his chair.

"So Skunkie's a star in the heavens?" Anna innocently asked, her eyes glued onto the sparklin' sky.

"Yes, Anna, he is." I simply told my daughter, placin' a hand softly on her shoulder as we looked at the stars up in the sky.

Cap took another drink from his flask 'fore remarkin', "He'll be watchin' over everybody now, keepin' us all safe."

Anna tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Cap while sayin' in a sad an' small voice, "I miss Skunkie. He was nice."

"Yea, I miss him too." My husband nodded, a lost look quickly passin' over his face.

Watchin' Cap an' Anna have a bondin' moment, over a sad event, was heart meltin'. Cap was grievin' his best friend, was hurtin', but he wasn't takin' it out on Anna or me for that matter. He was dealin' wit' his emotions, hidin' them well in order to carry on.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I remember hearing once or twice that a death either brings a couple together or tears them apart. With Tolbert and Novella death always tore them apart, but with Cap and Novella it brings them together. They care about each other and try to comfort each other, etc. Deeper feelings still need to develop with Cap and Nova, in time they will. Right now, caring and a physical attraction's gotta make do. Moses has a dangerous job to do, acting as a spy for Novella and the Hatfields. Oh, Uncle Jim, gotta love that crotchety old drunk…I got the sense from the show that the only thing Jim Vance cared about other them himself was his dog and Cap so I try to expand on that, add in Cap's new wife and daughter (Nova and Anna) into that little bubble of people Jim cares for. And once again poor Skunk Hair.**

 **The next chapter won't be til after the holiday. Johnse'll be in that one.**


	6. Fatherly Rights & Forgeries

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **A scene from the show is in here, but I tweaked it a lot. Hope ya'll like the tweak. Also tossed in a Calvin POV and oh boy talk bout a plot twist…**

* * *

 **Fatherly Rights & Forgeries**

 **Novella POV:**

It was Thanksgivin' week and Devil Anse had given all of his workers a few days off. I found out from Cap that his pa always did that in order for the men to be able to make sure their homesteads were holiday ready and to be able to spend time with their families. I felt that gesture was a kind one. Apparently everythin' I was ever told by Perry Cline, I elected not to call him my uncle anymore considerin' he had a price out on my head, and the McCoys was wrong and exaggerated. Devil Anse was a cold and imposin' man, much like his son was, but both my father-in-law and my husband had a kindness in them that was extended to those close to them. No offense, but Perry Cline was a Scrooge type man that only shut down for the day of a holiday, not the entire week, cause he wanted to make a profit. Devil he may be, but Anse Hatfield was more then a mere businessman, he had a heart and cared about those under his care or apart of his clan whether they be kin, friends, or neighbors.

Thanksgivin' was tomorrow and so I was currently in the kitchen with Anna makin' apple pies to take to my in-laws tomorra for dinner. Cap was inside sittin' down at the table, watchin' me an' Anna, while sippin' on coffee. He was takin' a rest since he'd just finished splittin' up a bunch of wood, bringin' a large pile in the house too. Uncle Jim was also present an' sittin' at the table, he'd come over right when Cap was finishin' up with the wood so of course the crotchety man was invited to come on in and sit a spell.

"No, Unca Jim, that for pie." Anna protested in her high-pitched sweet voice as the large fur-trimmed mountain man snatched an apple from the bowl on the table.

Uncle Jim let out a chuckle 'fore takin' a large crunchin' bite out of the apple. While chewin' on the fruit he remarked in his deep boomin' voice, "Girl, your pa bought a couple bushels of apples the other day. There'll be plenty for pie."

"Ok, but apples still for pie." Anna told him with a small smile.

"She told ya, Jim." My husband snickered 'tween sippin' on his coffee.

I just shook my head, a smile crossin' my face. Even tho I hadn't been a Hatfield for long, I did enjoy the sense of close-knit comradery that the family had. I must say that I enjoy how my husband and his uncle seemed to tease each other one minute and then go to talkin' an' bein' serious the next. I also like how Jim Vance was nice, at least as nice as a mean old crochety mountain man who's only companion was a huntin' dog could be, to my daughter. The man, just like Cap, took to Anna very easily. Actually, if I'm honest the entire Hatfield family and theirs seemed to like Anna, treated her good. That was a relief considerin' that the McCoys had always put her down for her hard hearin' once she lost use of the left ear.

"Uncle Jim, just get an apple from the barrel next time." I suggested while cuttin' up a bunch of peeled apples for the fillin' of the pies.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jim told me wit' a quick nod of his head. Takin' another bite outta his apple he turned to Cap an' asked, "So, Cap, ya seen or heard anythin' from your brother lately? I haven't."

As I started to place some sugar and cinnamon into the bowl I had the cut apples in I subtly noticed Cap shaking his head. "No, reckon we'll see Johns tomorrow at dinner tho."

"What's been ettin' him up?" Uncle Jim asked as I began to quickly toss the apples 'round in the sugar and cinnamon, coatin' them.

"You know what." My husband quickly shot out, his deep wavin' voice a bit tight an' flat, as he narrowed his mismatched eyes at his uncle. I didn't say a word, just silently placed the apple fillin' into the crust filled pans.

"Oh geez…" Uncle Jim groaned out in a long sigh, rolling his eyes in a disgusted way, as grabbed one of the top crusts, placin' it onto one of the pies.

"She broke 'im, ya know. That's all I'm gonna say, but since they broke up, he ain't been the same." Cap told his uncle while I quickly finished up the pies.

"Yea, well, that's that and we're done talkin' bout it." I sighed, carryin' the pies over to the stove. While placin' them in the oven to bake I suggested, "Find somethin' else to gossip 'bout." 'Fore either Jim or Cap could utter a word a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it, I'm up anyways." I told the men at the table as I dusted my hands off on my apron. As I walked away from the stove headed to the front door a few more knocks sounded out. Sheesh, whoever's at the door's very impatient.

Whenever I opened the door I was met with the sight of a clean and freshly shaven Johnse standin' on my front porch. "Novella, I need a favor from you."

"What'd ya want, Johnse?" I asked, foldin' my arms over my chest.

"Yea, Johnse, what'd ya want from my wife?" I heard my husband's deep timbre sound out from behind me accompanied by sounds of boots scuffin' 'gainst the floorboards. "She's busy bakin' pies t'bring ov'r to the main house for dinner 'morra." Cap told his brother as he came to a stop right behind me, placin' his hand on the small of my back.

Johnse nodded his head 'fore announcin', "I need guided 'cross the Tug into Kentucky an' ov'r to Aunt Betty's so I can see Roseanna an' our baby."

"What?" Both me and Cap exclaimed at the same time, disbelief tainted in our voices.

"I heard 'round that the baby come early, that both my sweet darlin' Rosie an' our baby girl's in poor health." Johnse said, his voice sweet and smooth like honey, as he stood on my front porch with a concerned look in his big blue eyes.

"Johns, we've got bounties on our heads an' you want my wife to take ya deep into McCoy territory. Have you lost your goddamn mind?" Cap growled, his deep wavin' timbre dangerously low.

"No, I just need'a see 'em."

"Johnse, Cap's right, goin' over there's too dangerous." I tentatively told my brother-in-law, keepin' my tone soft in order not to upset him.

Johnse's face fell and desperation took hold of his usually chipper accented voice as he begged, "Please, this is my child we're talkin' bout. Ya'll get to see yours every day, but I might never get a chance to see mine."

Johnse's plea tugged at my heart. I thought of my daughter, of Anna, and how I ran away from Kentucky and even married Cap to ensure her safety and that she's never be taken from me or those I trusted. Johnse was right, he might never get a chance to know his daughter cause the McCoys want him dead, got a bounty out on him. With a heavy heart I nodded my head and sighed, "Fine, I'll take you, but only cause of your rights as a father."

"What?" Shot out of my husband's mouth. Cap quickly spun me 'round. Looking down into my cornflower blue eyes wit his mismatched ones he told me in a firm tone, "Nova, ya can't be serious. If McCoys catch ya'll over there you're as good as dead."

"I'll take a gun, Cap. 'Sides, we'll be on all the back trails and won't be on main roads." I told my husband, softly rubbin' his shoulder to try and calm him a bit.

"Ya ain't takin' a gun, you're takin' me." Cap told me, his voice hard and firm as his eyes held an unmovin' resolve in them.

"Lil brother, I don't think you should come with us. Roseanna don't like ya none, I don't think Aunt Betty will either." Johnse spoke up, causin' both me and Cap to look at the carefree blonde still standin' on our front porch.

Cap's deep rollin' wave of a voice was hard and cold as he offered Johnse's the ultimatum of, "Well, big brother, I don't trust ya not to get my wife into somethin' or to protect her so I'm comin' 'long. Either we all go, or ya ain't seein' that damn kid of yours."

"Fine." Johnse relented, agreein' to Cap's terms, 'fore turnin' 'round and makin' his way to the porch steps and walkin' down them.

"Uncle Jim, we need to go help Johnse for a bit." I told the crochety backwoodsman that was at the table with my daughter as I stood in the doorway, lookin' at him, as my husband stepped off to the racks near the door. Cap placed his hat on his head and tossed me my shawl as I asked Uncle Jim, "Can ya watch Anna and take the pies out in 'bout an hour?"

"Sure." Uncle Jim nodded 'fore tossin' his apple core to Mr. Howles, who was seated near him on the floor. He waved us off while ordein' in a half jest, "Now go on, sneak Johnse to see that McCoy whore of his and their bastard."

"Jim…" Cap trailed off in a warnin', givin' his uncle a hard look, as grabbed his gun off the rack after puttin' on his coat.

The rugged old mountain man feigned a look of innocence as he remarked, "What? I didn't do nothin'."

"Just watch those pies, Jim." Cap ordered our uncle wit' a hardened look an' a point of his finger 'fore usherin' us out of the house in order to escort Johnse deep into McCoy territory to see his child an' the mother of said child.

* * *

After ridin' thru the back hills of Pike County, avoidin' all roads an' just usin' some occasional huntin' trails, we reached the dirt road that Betty Blankenship's large farmhouse was at the end of. Pointin' ahead I told Johnse, "Betty's house is right down that road."

"Okay, so we made it safe then." Johnse said 'fore goin' on to say in a cheerful tone, "My beautiful sweet darlin's gonna be so happy to see us. Oh, she must've missed me somethin' awful."

"She ain't gonna wanna see him, McCoys prolly already got to the old hag an' the twit tellin' 'em bout the McCoy boys' death tied an' shot t'pawpaws." Cap whispered lowly into my ear since I was sittin' in front of him on the horse we were sharin'. I got stuck sittin' in front an' holdin' onto the saddle horn cause I knew the way to our destination undetected.

I just looked at my husband from over my shoulder while tellin' him in a whisper, "For Johnse's sake I hope not."

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue close to my ear as we got closer to the blue house at the end of the road.

Johnse, excited to be able to see Roseanna and the baby, who's name I didn't know considerin' I hadn't been 'round the McCoys for a while, quickly trotted up to the house. Cap just kept Badger at the slow pace he was trottin'. Clearly my husband wasn't as excited to reach the Blankenship house as his brother was. If I was to be completely honest, I was a bit nervous to be seein' Betty and Roseanna. I had no idea how'd they react to me, 'specially considerin' I was married to Cap who they didn't like one bit.

Johnse had just tethered his horse up to a tree across from the porch whenever me an' Cap rode up to said tree. As I slid down off the horse Johnse was takin' a quick swig of liquid courage from the small flask he snatched out of his front shirt pocket. Johnse rushed over to the large flower garden a few feet 'way and start to pick some flowers, most likely as a gift for Roseanna, as I tied up Badger next to his horse while Cap dismounted and stood next to me.

"Oh hell. Bet she'll just love 'em fresh picked flowers, roots an' all." Cap sarcastically scoffed as Johnse stood up straight with a bunch of flowers, dirty roots hanging off the stems, in his hand. The clean-cut blonde just looked at us and nodded that he was ready to go visit his lady love and their newborn baby.

Silently we all walked over to the steps and onto the front porch of the house that I knew all too well growin' up. Johnse knocked on the white washed screen door and then quickly took off his hat while I stood next to him with Cap towerin' over me, standin' right behind me with a hand on my shoulder. Cap didn't remove his black Stetson, he kept it on and therefore it casted a large shadow over me.

Aunt Betty, well now Betty Blankenship to me since I was now Mrs. Nova Hatfield, had to be snoopin' out the front window next to the door cause she flung the front door open only a few seconds after my brother-in-law knocked. She looked over her shoulder before openin' the screen door with a loud thunk. The old crochety woman looked us over with her lips pursed and her beady blue eyes narrowed.

"We're here to see Roseanna an' the baby." Johnse politely told the old woman standin' in front of us wit' a sour look on her face.

"Even if she wasn't too sickly, she wouldn't want to see the murderers of her brothers." Betty spat hatefully in her raspy voice, her nose turned up in a show of disgust.

Oh boy, Cap was right, they were turning us away due to what Perry Cline and the McCoys spun to Betty and Roseanna.

"I didn't murder them. I shot above their heads, just ask Alex Messer." Johnse quickly defended himself, lookin' Betty straight in the eye.

"I shot Tolbert right in the heart, but Johns is right he ain't no murderer." Cap told Betty in support of his older brother, causin' her to glare hatefully at him. Yea, him confessin' to shootin' my first husband in the heart wasn't goin' to make Betty like him. Actually, since I married Cap it most likely made him look bad in her eyes.

Feelin' Betty's hateful stare dig into me like a dagger I opened my mouth and remarked in a flowin' squeak, "I was wit' Sally McCoy and Reverend Garrett so…"

The old woman just tilted her head at us while leanin' against the door frame, her arms crossed ov'r her chest. She didn't seem to be buyin' what we were sellin'. It was clear as day that she hated all of us.

"I built a cabin for me, Roseanna, and the baby to stay at. It's a real nice one wit' an ole paper window." Since when is his shanty shack nice? Did he fix it up? Oh, if he really did fix it up and get paper for the windows then he really is tryin' to be supportive of Roseanna an' their baby girl.

"You built that cabin for your whisky business and to consort with whores." Betty snarled like a rapid dog, accentin' the -ore in whore's so heavily that she practically choked it out.

"Goddamnit, we took a chance comin' here. There's a price on our heads." Johnse snapped, his voice risin' slightly.

Betty just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Clearly, she didn't care if we got caught or hurt. Cold bitch, and to think I grew up 'round her. Oh, I had it with her shit. 'Fore I could even think I opened up my mouth and out came the question of, "Are ya gonna let him in to see his baby or not?"

"No." Was Betty's raspy an' cold toned answer.

"But I got rights." My brother-in-law protested, pointin' the hand he had his hat in towards the house.

"You don't got no rights here." Sneered Betty as she cut her beady blue eyes at Johnse, causin' his head to reel back wit' shock.

"Yes, he does. He has the right to claim the baby, every father has the right whether the child be born in or out of wedlock." I told the old maid, confidence in my flowin' tone. I knew enough about the law to know that a man, a father, had rights.

"Oh, of course you're gonna toss the law 'round." Betty scoffed at me, givin' me a nasty look. Lookin' at all of us she snapped, "Get the hell off my porch." Suddenly the screen door shut on us followed by the front door.

Silently we all walked down the porch steps and to the horses. I was gettin' onto Badger wit' Cap's help whenever Johnse pivoted on his boot heel and yelled at the house, "I got my rights, goddamnit!" Cap just climbed up into the saddle behind me as Johnse threw his handful of flowers onto the dirt covered ground in a fit while yellin', "I got my rights! I got my rights as a daddy!" Johnse took a deep breath and bent down to pick up the flowers while me an' Cap just silently watched him. Johnse placed the half-crushed flowers into his hat and then put his floppy brown hat onto his golden-haired head 'fore unhitchin' his horse an' gettin' onto it.

"Ready to go, big brother?" Cap asked, holdin' onto the reigns of our horse.

"Yea." Johnse sighed, his voice deflated and full of a mix of sadness and rejection, as he began to back his horse up.

As we were turnin' 'way from the farmhouse I noticed Roseanna's silhouette spyin' out the front room window, the one that was for the dinin' room. How could she be doin' this to Johnse, the man that she claimed to love more then anythin'? Also, how could she be turnin' me 'way when we grew up together an' were the dearest of friends? Did the deaths of Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud really affect her so strongly or were there other reasons that she just watched us ride off from her spot in the window behind the lace sheer drapes.

* * *

 **Calvin POV:**

It's been three weeks since my brothers been kidnapped and murdered illegal and ma's still not handlin' it well. I can't keep tendin' over her tho, I made Tolbert a promise and it's about time that I make good on that. I know that words was said with Novella and Moses at the shootin' contest, bad fightin' ones, but I just had to get over that and go see her. I had the papers, Tolbert's will and legal papers he drug me to Lexington to get drawn up couple months 'fore he died cause he didn't want his uncle-in-law Lawyer Perry Cline knowin' his business, tucked in the breast pocket of my coat as I rode to the cabin a few miles up the road. The cabin that I helped Tolbert build 4-years 'go so that he could marry Novella. Now I'll be carin' for his cabin, wife, and child.

I still remember the talk we had the day we were ridin' to Lexington to see a lawyer.

 _ ***Beginning Of Flashback***_

 _It was an early August mornin' and instead of gettin' ready to work a harvest I was in a wagon next to Tolbert on a road headed to Lexington. Why, who knows. All I know is Tolbert said he needed me to go to Lexington with him this mornin', that it was very important, couldn't wait._

 _Lookin' at my older brother I asked him, "So, why're we goin' to Lexington for? Did ya buy somethin' fancy for Novella's birthday an' need help loadin' it up?"_

" _No," Tolbert shook his head 'fore sayin', "we're gonna go see a lawyer."_

" _A lawyer, but why? Perry Cline, Novella's uncle's a lawyer."_

" _I don't want him knowin' my business. He's always tryin' to get into my business since me an' Ella started t'have problems when I got to drinkin' bad." Tolbert gruffly explained, his jaw titchin' a bit. Can't say I blame the lawyer for bein' worried 'bout my brother an' his wife's business. Tolbert's been an awful alcoholic ever since Tol died of fever._

" _Um, ya never stopped drinkin' bad." I pointed out, my voice a bit hesitant since I didn't want my brother getting' mad at me or takin' my remark the wrong way._

 _Tolbert's head turned 'round, lookin' at me he snapped in his velvet rough tone, "Calvin, just up. I know I'm a drunk, don't need ya remindin' me."_

 _I just nodded my head, my eyes fallin' to look at my hands that were restin' on my lap. After a few silent minutes passed I spoke up wit' the question of, "So, what'cha need a lawyer for?"_

" _I need papers drawn up so Novella an' Rihanna's taken care of if I ever died."_

" _And ya want me as a witness." I concluded, figurin' that my role in goin' wit' Tolbert to the lawyer in Lexington was easy 'nough._

 _Tolbert shook his head 'fore glancin' at me and tellin' me, "No, I want ya as the man that'll be responsible for my family."_

 _My eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What? Me, but why not Pharmer? You're closer to him."_

" _I know Pharmer's my favorite brother, but yer who I'm pickin' cause I think you'd make a good poppy for Rihanna an' uh companion to Novella. Ya'll are close in age wit' her turnin' 20 an' ya bein' 23." Oh, so Pharmer's too old for her cause he's closer Tolbert in age. Good to know, even tho that don't make no sense. Tolbert must've seen my puzzled look cause he sighed 'fore tellin' me, "Reckon I just think you'd be a better pick to care for what I love most in the world."_

" _Okay." I nodded, acceptin' my brother's answer. "So, what 'bout that whore ya shipped 'cross the Tug?"_

" _Nothin', she gets her rent paid. S'pose after she pops out the baby, I'll bring it home as an orphan, make up some kinda story that my wife'll believe." Oh, I don't think Novella's gonna like that. She's already heard gossip that Tolbert's seen the whore, most likely she's heard 'bout her bein' knocked up an' kept 'cross the river too._

" _Do I gotta care for the whore's baby too if somethin' happens to you?" I asked, hopin' that he'd say no. I didn't want his whore's baby. Hell, nobody wants a whore's baby. If ya ask me, him even lettin' off steam wit' that whore an' knockin' her up was stupid. Whore was young an' star struck, fell for Tolbert, but he just looked at her as a two-bit way to clear the noise in his head from his self depressin' grief of his lost boy._

" _If ya want, but no. The legal papers we're gettin' are makin' ya responsible for Novella an' Rihanna's welfare. To take care of them wit' my money an' house, to be legally responsible for 'em."_

" _Okay. I can do that, Tolbert." I told Tolbert, slightly noddin' my head at him._

" _Cal, if ya ever have to use these papers we're gettin' promise that you'll give Ella some weeks' time to grieve me proper 'fore ya show 'em to her an' enact them."_

" _I promise I'll do that."_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

I gave Novella plenty of time to grieve my brother, today I was gonna let her know that I was gonna take care of her now. Her and Rihanna.

I stopped my horse at the hitch post by the porch of Novella's cabin, dismounted, and tied him up. The area seemed quiet, too quiet, an' there weren't any smoke comin' outta the chimney or the woodstove pipe which seemed odd since Novella was always the type to bake somethin' for the Thanksgivin' holiday. Hope she ain't all depressed like ma, not doin' nothin' anymore.

I just shook my head and walked up the porch and to the door. I knocked, but didn't get an answer. "Novella, it's me. Cal." I called out, knockin' once more. When I still didn't get an answer, I decided to open the door an' walk on in. What I saw when I stepped into the cabin was that it was empty. Well, it was furnished, but had no people in it. Place was dusty too, so it seemed like Novella an' Rihanna hadn't been in the house for a while.

I know that I haven't been into town since my brothers died since I've been busy helpin' Alifair watch ov'r mama, but since poppy goes to Pikeville everyday or near it, I guess he would've said somethin' if Novella an' Rihanna moved in wit' Perry Cline.

Somethin' was wrong, there was a reason why my late brother's house was empty an' I was gonna head to town to talk to the lawyer, Cline, and find out what's goin' on.

* * *

 **Perry POV:**

It was mid-afternoon and I was sittin' at my desk goin' over some letters that Mailman Wolford dropped off a few moments earlier while Ole Rand'l was at the diner down the street orderin' us some lunch. I must say that my cousin bein' in my office all the time was a bit annoyin', but the man was angry an' still wasn't doin' well an' was drinkin' a bit too much. Havin' his sons murdered an' findin' out that his daughter-in-law was a traitor, helped get his sons killed an' was involed wit' their murder, was too much for Ole Rand'l to deal wit'. His hatred for the Hatfields was so strong that he wanted those horrible people put down and brought to justice. So, safe to say we're always talking to bounty hunters and lawmen day in and day out to try and get justice done.

Too bad none of the few bounty hunters that went out haven't returned yet. The only one that's able to track down and get the Hatfields is that Bad Frank, who's a bit unorthodox in his ways, but word has it he was also a Pinkerton man. Ole Rand'l doesn't want him on the bounty case, claims he's a savage. I don't care one way or the other, as long as the Hatfields are brought in. My niece sadly is with those murderous heathens, why only the good lord knows.

I furrowed my brow as I looked at the last letter in my hand. The envelope had no return address on it, but it was address to me. Curious, why wouldn't the sender put their name and address on it? Shakin' my head I grabbed my letter opener off my desk and sliced the envelope open. I tossed the letter opener back onto the desk before pulling the letter out of its package. I unfolded it only to blink and widen my eyes. I was shocked to see that the only thing written on the paper in my hand was:

 _To Perry Cline,_

 _Novella Landon is now Mrs. Nova Hatfield. She is legally married to Cap Hatfield and he is the legal father to her daughter. West Virginia courts have it documented, both marriage and birth records._

My god, my niece is more so her father's daughter and not my sister's. My sister Rihanna was foolish and thought with her heart, but that Landon man was a calculated bastard and apparently Novella inherited that trait from Brenton Landon. Dear lord, Rihanna belongs to Cap Hatfield. I know it in my gut, no way on god's green earth would a Hatfield care for a child that was half McCoy, had enemy blood flowing in its veins. Damnit, I knew that the one-eyed demon wanted to court Novella when she was due to be married to Tolbert, but I never thought that once I said no, he'd go behind my back and lure my niece into a long many years affair.

Oh, this is too much to handle. Angrily I tossed the letter onto my desk only for the door chime to ring, indicatin' that somebody had entered my office. Looking up I saw Calvin McCoy walk right in with a perplexed look on his face. "Lawyer Cline, do you know where Novella and Rihanna are? It's important that I find them." He told me with urgency in his voice as he walked into the room.

"Across the Tug with Cap Hatfield." I honestly and flatly told him, leaning back in my chair with a heavy sigh.

"What? They're with Cap Hatfield, why?" Calvin asked as she stopped right in front of my desk, lookin' at me with confussion in his brown eyes.

"Cause apparently they've been havin' an affair for years."

"That can't be true, she's never spent no time wit' him or met him good."

"Calvin, he walked her home the day after Tolbert struck her and asked to court her. I, of course, denied his request and turned him away, but it seems that they snuck around." I explained to the brunette young man before pointing to the letter on my desk and telling him, "Read that letter I just got today if you don't believe me."

Calvin quietly took the letter off my desk and read it. His brown eyes went wide and his face paled. "She married 'im, Cap Hatfield…" The McCoy boy's tone trailed off in disbelief. He pulled some papers from the breast pocket of his coat and held them out to me while sadly tellin' me, "Tolbert an' me had these written up in Lexington few months 'fore he died. My brother made me responsible for Novella an' Rihanna." With a level look on my face, hiding my sudden shock at what I'd just heard, I took the papers from Calvin's outstretched hand while he told me, "Tolbert wanted me to care for 'em. Ain't these legal papers 'nough to 'cross the Tug and get 'em back?"

I didn't even bother to look at the papers, just placed them on my desk, while shakin' my head and lettin' a sigh escape my lips. Lookin' right at Calvin I slickly told him, "I'm afraid that Nova's marriage to Cap has made these papers null and void. Also, turns out he is Rihanna's father and that West Virginian courts have record of it." A crestfallen look appeared on Calvin's face as I told him, "My niece played us all and was in cahoots with Hatfields for years, even owning a quarter share of one of their mills."

"I-I just can't believe it." Calvin muttered, his hat covered head hanging in disbelief and sorrow.

"Sadly, she helped concoct the murder plot for your brothers. Her bounty poster's hanging up outside of the post office."

Calvin didn't say a word, just shook his head and balled his fists up in anger before storming out of my office. Hmm, seems that I planted the seed of doubt and hatred in him when it comes to Novella. Good, he needed to view her as the enemy to his family that she's become.

Novella's my niece and I love her as if she was my own daughter, but she betrayed the McCoy family and tarnished the good Cline name with her antics. Justice had to be done, I couldn't make exceptions. My dear friend Senator Billings was right, Novella had no feelings for her Tolbert and reveled in her relationship with the one-eyed Cap Hatfield. The letter that I received today proves it.

Too bad that Tolbert loved Novella dearly, despite his mistakes, til the very end. Hmm, I bet that pregnant whore of his will be dragging herself into my office begging for money and help. Perhaps I could pay her off to give the baby, once it's born, to the McCoys to raise; get her to become one of those mail order brides for a man out west as well.

Well, I'll deal with her whenever she shows up. Right now, I need to burn those papers Calvin brought in. Since I used my documents with Tolbert's forged signature to enable me to sell the Blackberry Creek property to Senator Brooksdale these real documents with both Calvin and Tolbert's signatures on them could prove me a bamboozler, a thief. I'm no such thing, just a man with a head for business and training in the law.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope ya'll liked this chapter. So, safe to say the friendship/sisterhood with Nova and Roseanna's done with. So, the legal papers Perry has are forged and the real person Tolbert wanted to watch over and care for his wife and daughter was Calvin…oh boy… Well, Cap beat Calvin to the punch and married Nova so…LOL!**

 **Yea, I read in the 1800s many men married their widowed sister-in-law. It was a thing. Women did it too. Like say a single woman's sister died well she'd marry the brother-in-law and then take care of the children. Yea everything in the 1800s seemed to be about survival and money. Especially in Appalachia and the Wild West, those places were harsh to live in so lots of marriages and companionships were done to survive and love just grew.**

 **Oh, and for the record Rihanna aka Anna is biologically Tolbert's daughter, but was adopted by Cap. Perry Cline just assumes she belongs to Cap cause he doesn't think that Cap or any Hatfield could care for a child belonging to the enemy family since he knows that the McCoys wouldn't be nice to a Hatfield child. Perry just assumes that the affair with Novella and Cap was longer then it really was. Drama…LOL.**

 **Also, who sent that letter to Perry?**


	7. First Hatfield Family Holiday

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Hope ya'll like this chapter, it's Thanksgiving themed. I don't have a face claim for Uncle Wall's common law wife Jane. She has dark hair and is middle-aged so just use whoever you want. She won't be written in much, just once and a while.**

 **Nannie Hatfield's face claim is Kristen Bell and Betty Hatfield's face claim is Dakota Fanning.**

 **Anyways…**

* * *

 **First Hatfield Family Holiday**

 **Novella POV:**

Yesterday was a bust, Johnse wasn't able to see Roseanna and the baby so once he got back to Mate Creek he sought refuge in the tavern to drown his sorrows. Most likely he took up wit' the company of a warm body too, but that was none of my business. Turns out that Uncle Jim was a pretty good babysitter since all Anna did was gush about Unca Jim and talk 'bout stories that he told her. Uncle Jim also made sure that my apple pies didn't burn and he didn't even sneak a slice either. Man had a nice streak in him for bein' an unkempt grumpy mountain man that kept company with a huntin' mutt-hound.

Uncle Jim ended up staying for dinner and bunkin' out on the sofa. I didn't mind, he was close to Cap and Anna seemed to like the man too. I know that I heard time and time 'gain growin' up from Nancy McCoy that Jim Vance was an evil murderer, but in my own experience he seemed just fine to me. Yes, he was a bit crochety and rough 'round the edges, but he didn't seem to be cruel or murderous. Jim Vance just didn't put up with shit and had a blunt personality. I respected the man and in turn he respected me.

As I've done since my weddin' night, I fell asleep in Cap's arms after we made love. The light streamin' into our bedroom window markin' sunrise woke me up on this Thanksgivin' mornin'. A lazily smile appeared on my face as I looked up at my husband, who was sleepin' with a peaceful look on his rugged face as his arm was wrapped protectively 'round my back holdin' me close to him. I didn't want to stir him, and since we were goin' to the main house for holiday breakfast I didn't need to get out of bed, so I decided to lightly trace the spatterin' of golden hair on Cap's chest that was shinnin' in the mornin' sunlight.

"What're ya doin', sweetlin'?" Cap asked in a low mumble, his deep voice groggy and laced with sleepiness, while keepin' his eyes closed.

"Nothin'." I simply answered while continiun' to lightly trace my husband's chest.

"Nothin'." Cap parroted before addin', "Could've fooled me, seems like you're tryin' to wake me for a mornin' go."

"No, I just didn't want to get up an' stir ya." I honestly told him, pattin' his chest before restin' my head on it.

"Mhm…" My husband hummed, his voice deep in the back of his throat. His hand began to lazily stoke up and down my spine as he told me, "So, ya ready for your first Hatfield family holiday?"

"Yea, reckon I am. Can't be any worse then all the colorful holidays I survived in the past."

"Oh, so McCoy holidays ain't too good then?" Cap asked, a slight sarcastic chuckle in his deep tone.

"Nope, always some kind of problems gonna on." Lookin' up at Cap I revealed, "When I was 16-years-old I was told by Perry Cline that I had'a move in with Tolbert and the McCoys. I protested and then got into a spat wit' Tolbert. Threw a bowl of peas on him when he told me to shut up an' pass 'em."

"Damn, that sounds like it was some Thanksgivin' dinner." My husband whistled, shakin' his head. "Well, Nova, ya don't have t'worry bout nothin' like that happenin' today. Us Hatfields are loud, but we ain't crazy." My husband assured me, wantin' me to know that I didn't need to fear a blow-up wit' his family. Well, my family too since I married into it. Cap pushed some of my tangled copper hair away from my face while givin' me a gentle smile and sayin', "Darlin', you'll do just fine helpin' mama in the kitchen. Don't worry, you'll get on just fine."

"I'm not worried." And I wasn't. Nervous, yes, but not worried.

"Mhm…" My husband mumbled, a light smirk crossin' his rugged face.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the bedroom door accompanied by the deep boomin' voice of Uncle Jim sayin', "Stop screwin' 'round in there and get up. I wanna go to the main house an' et."

"We're up, Jim. Be ready in a few minutes." Cap loudly told his uncle resultin' in the sound of shufflin' bootsteps echoin' 'way from our bedroom door. "Looks like we ain't gettin' that mornin' go." Cap let out in a sigh as he sat up.

"Don't be too disappointed, you'll get your go later tonight." I told my husband, sittin' up an' flingin' the quilt off so that I could get outta bed, as he stood up and went over to our dresser.

Openin' up the top drawer an' takin' a pair of white longjohns out of the dresser my husband smirked, "Reckon I will." Pulling his undershirt over his head Cap advised, "We better dress quick unless we want Jim bangin' on our door 'gain."

I just nodded my head, stoppin' next to my husband at our dresser and grabbin' my shift from my drawer as he pulled on his longjohn pants 'fore grabbin' his socks an' shuttin' his top drawer. Silently and quickly we dressed, not wantin' to be bothered by Uncle Jim who was more impatient then our child was.

* * *

Breakfast at the main house was nice and a bit noisy. When I say noisy, I mean everyone was talkin' and conversin', even the chil'ren, so chatter was heavy in the air of the large kitchen. The chil'ren were very warm an' acceptin' to Anna, which was a breath of fresh air to me considerin' how much she was teased and picked on ov'r in Kentucky. Cottontop Mounts was over the moon to learn that I was married to Cap and that Anna was now Cap's daughter. He was happy to gain more family members, even remarked that he liked me wit' Cap cause I was nice.

Breakfast was almost over whenever Devil Anse, who was seated at the head of the table, shook his head and revealed in a heavy sigh, "Yesterday when I was out huntin' the turkey Parris an' Squirrel McCoy tried to shoot me."

"Oh hell, now those gun happy bastards are goin' deep into our huntin' grounds on our lands t'hunt us." Jim spat out in a boomin' scoff, tobacky spittle sprayin' into the air mixed in wit' the crumbs from the biscuit he was chewin' on.

"Times are gettin' dangerous, we gotta stick together to survive as a family." Levicy told us, her syrupy voice a bit firm, as she looked over everyone sittin' at the long table. Well, everyone 'cept for Johnse since he hadn't shown up at the house. Hell, even Judge Wall and his lover Jane along with Essie and my cousin Sawyer was present for breakfast, but not Johnse since he was most likely sleepin' off a hangov'r in bed wit' a whore at the tavern downtown.

"Lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." My husband remarked 'fore shovin' a spoonful of grits into his mouth.

Judge Wall cut his younger brother a look 'fore takin' a sip of his coffee and voicin' out a warnin' of, "Anse, you need to be careful. Ole McCoy and Peckerwood Cline have high prices out and people will do anythin' to cash in on that."

"I am bein' careful, don't go nowhere without my guns handy." Devil Anse declared 'tween chewin' on a biscuit.

"Uncle Anse, McCoys tried to kill ya yesterday on your huntin' grounds so maybe you should make it a habit to hunt in groups. Safety in numbers." Sawyer remarked while scarfin' down his grits.

Lookin' over at my father-in-law I made the remark of, "My brother, Moses, has been tellin' me stuff he overhears in Pikeville. The other day he said that Parris is desperate for money cause he just married one of the whores from the Pikeville whorehouse."

"What else did our lil spy find out?" Jim asked 'fore takin' a large slurpin' sip of his coffee.

"Squirrel's got a job part-time clerkin' at the general store, _Adam's_." I told Jim as I reached over and picked up my cup of coffee. "He put in an order for his brother for some kind of telescope."

"A gun telescope? Oh, so he plans on shootin' us all wit' it." Lias said, shakin' his head, as he munched on his bacon.

"Gonna take a while to get here by push-pull." Anse said knowingly, sippin' on his coffee. "Everybody, be careful." He said 'fore eyin' up Cap and Jim wit' the instruction of, "Ya'll are on daylight guard duty indefinitely." Lookin' at me Devil Anse ordered, "Keep gettin' regular updates from your brother. They're helpful to us an' our safety."

"What 'bout his safety?" Sawyer asked, a concerned look on his face. "He's a boy gettin' caught up in a dangerous spot."

"He knows if things get too hot, he's gotta come to our house. I told him that when he said he was gonna be our spy." Cap told Sawyer, answerin' my cousin's question 'bout Mo's safety.

"Boy's near 13, can handle a gun good, an' has a sarcastic attitude, so he'll be fine. Anybody that try an' stop him from spyin's gonna be in danger." Jim Vance told everyone, earnin' nods and hums from the men 'round the table while us women just remained completely silent.

* * *

I was in the kitchen with Levicy, Jane, Essie, Vera, Nannie, and Betty. Nannie was Cap's 15-year-old little sister while Betty was the 10-year-old little sister. Of course, there were other little sisters, but Nannie and Betty were the only ones allowed in the kitchen. Mary Jane, who was nearly 12-years old, was outside watchin' an' playin' wit' all the children. Robert E. and Cotton were also outside with her.

Betty was a sweet girl with golden blonde hair who had taken an instant likin' to me once she met me. She was actin' as my helper as I peeled potatoes. Levicy and Jane were kneadin' dough while Essie and Nannie were peelin' carrots. Vera was just sittin' at the table, rockin' her baby, while keepin' us ladies company. I knew that today was hard on her, bein' newly widowed an' all durin' a holiday that celebrated thankfulness an' family. Her just showin' up was good, meant she wasn't divin' into a depression or somethin'.

While grabbin' a carrot to peel from a bowl full of the orange vegetables Nannie looked at Levicy pitifully while askin' the innocent question of, "Mama, why wouldn't you and pa let Brandon come over for dinner? He's nice and likes me."

Levicy punched down her dough, kneadin' it, while shakin' her head an' tellin' her daughter in a stern laced tone, "Brandon's a neighbor to the McCoys, we don't allow those close to them people inside our home. " Tiltin' her head at her daughter with a narrowed look she added, "Ya know that, Nannie."

"Brandon McClintock's on the fast track to becomin' a drunk like his father, Ben. Stay 'way from that boy." I bluntly advised the young girl who'd just come of courtin' age. I knew how Brandon was gonna turn out, was married to a drunk once myself, so I felt the need to warn Nannie. She was too nice an' pretty of a girl to settle for the first jackass to come knockin'.

Lookin' up from her baby, but never stoppin' her light rockin' of Bridie, Vera told my sister-in-law, "Listen to her, Nan, she knows what she's talkin' 'bout."

The light blonde teen paused in her actions of peelin' a carrot only to whine, "But if Brandon gets turned 'way I might become an old maid. Nobody else's approached me for courtin'." Wit' her bright crystal blue eyes an' long pin straight blonde hair she wouldn't have any problems gettin' a suitor, she just had to wait for one that didn't want her entire family maimed, dead, or jailed is all.

"Nannie, I was like you once and was so worried 'bout becomin' an old maid that I made a brash decision outta fear. Once that I kind'a regret. If I would've waited, I could've had it easier." I honestly told the girl as I grabbed a potato from the bowl and started to quickly peel it. Givin' Nannie a soft smile I advised, "Just give it some time, when you least expect it the right man'll come 'round."

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Nannie. Take Nova's advice, wait til the right man comes 'long." Jane told her niece, her chestnut eyes slanted slightly as she kneaded dough wit' her flour covered hands.

Nannie just let out a defeated sighed and nodded her head, knowin' that she couldn't do anythin' other then take the advice she was just given.

 _ **Meanwhile Outside On The Porch**_

 **Cap POV:**

All of us men were gathered outside on the porch while the women prepared the holiday meal inside. The younger kids were playin' outside, laughin' an' gigglin'. My siblin's were gettin' 'long real good wit' my daughter, which I knew they would. My family was large an' loud, nobody got left behind an' everybody got 'long pretty good. If ya were family ya were welcomed no matter if you were different or not. I knew that my family's outlook, our way, was good for both Anna and Nova after the hell they went thru 'cross the Tug at the hands of the McCoys and Cline. I knew that Anna was often snubbed an' picked on for her ear by those bastards; that it broke Nova's heart to witness too. Seein' my daughter happily playin' with other chil'ren, her kin, brought a smile to my face. Kids should be happy when growin' up, I know I was and just think that's the way it ought'a be.

"You seem t'be adjstin' well to fatherhood, son." Pa told me from his spot on his rocker, his pipe danglin' in the corner of his mouth.

Lookin' 'tween my pa an' all the kids playin' in the yard from my spot leanin' 'gainst the porch post I nodded an' said, "Reckon I am. She's a good kid."

"Does she ever ask questions 'bout that redhead bastard?" Uncle Wall asked me 'fore takin' a long drag off his cigar.

"No." I simply answered with the shake of my head. Ever since me an' Nova said I do Anna's been callin' me pa wit'out any problems. With her bein' so young I reckon she'll view me an' only me as pa, which is fine wit' both me an' my wife.

"Girl views Cap 'ere as her pa. Hell, he more less is considerin' he's got the bond wit' her. Bad eye an' bad ear ya know." Uncle Jim told everyone loudly wit' his boomin' deep voice 'tween sippin' on his flask as he sat on one of the porch steps.

While givin' my gruff uncle a tilted look I asked him, "And why're ya so nice to her for, Jim?"

"She likes dogs an' she ain't no whiny girl." Jim listen off 'fore shruggin' an' addin' in a nonchalant tone, "'Sides she belongs to the woman you've been eyin' up for years."

"I haven't been eyin' up Nova for years." I denied 'fore quickly addin' in, "Just been friendly, lookin' out 'fore her's all."

"Didn't ya bull 'round after findin' out Nova was my cousin an' married to that ginger dickweed?" Sawyer asked from his spot next to Uncle Wall, pointin' his cigar at me.

I just narrowed my eyes at my cousin-in-law while Jim let out a loud scoff of, "Course he did since he built a house on land, I sold him, thinkin' he'd be able to get her to court him."

"Cline married her off cause Cap showed an interest." Pa said pointin' his pipe at me. "Can't say I knew much 'bout the girl other then hearin' she was bookish." He admitted wit' a shrug as he rocked in his rocker, stone faced an' watchin' the chil'ren over yonder run 'round an' play in the vast yard.

"Can we stop talkin' bout this? Shit, it's in the past." I sighed, grabbin' my cigarette case out of my front shirt pocket.

"Why, embarrassed, Cap?" Frenchie asked in a teasin' chuckle from his spot on the other side of the porch.

"No, I ain't embarrassed, just don't need'a be thinkin' too hard on past shit." I mumbled as I stuck a cigarette into my mouth and lit it.

"Everythin' worked out, ya got the girl." Alex Messer said from his spot leanin' on a porch post opposite me.

"Of course, he got the girl, they were havin' an affair." Jim chuckled, slappin' his knee wit' his hand that wasn't holdin' his flask.

"Jim…" I groaned out, shakin' my head, 'fore takin' a long an' calmin' drag off my smoke.

"What? It's the truth, son." Uncle Jim said, feignin' ignorance.

I just shook my head an' let some smoke out of my lungs while turnin' my attention back to watchin' the chil'ren playin' in the nearby distance.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

The sun was beginnin' to go down, castin' an orange-yellow glow and evenin' shadows on the frostbitten land, as everyone in the house crowded 'round the large tables in the kitchen. In the Hatfield house the only thing settin' on the table was the large turkey and the drink pitchers while us women went 'round ploppin' scoops of sides on everybody's plates. Since I was the new wife of Cap Hatfield I had to start at the end of the table, where he was seated, while Levicy started at the head of the table wit' Devil Anse since they were the patriarch and matriarch of the Hatfield clan.

I had just finished servin' sweet candied carrots at the chil'rens table and just taken my seat next to my husband whenever the door opened and in stumbled Johnse, a bit hungover wit' a wrinkled an' half-tucked in shirt on. Devil Anse, who was standin' wit' the meat carvin' fork an' knife by the turkey, gave his eldest a cuttin' look. "See ya made it in time to et wit' us, Johns."

"Oh, have a seat next to Nova, son, and I'll fix ya up a plate." Levicy told her favorite child as she quickly rose from the table and dashed over to the kitchen counters.

Levicy was fixin' Johnse a plate as Anse carved the turkey with very tense movements. Clearly, he wasn't too happy with his son showin' up only for dinner. I noticed over at the chil'rens table Nannie sittin' on the edge of her seat with a large meat platter in her hands, ready to go collect turkey meat at her father's command.

"So, what kept ya all day? Drownin' your sorrows in whiskey an' women." Jim ragged Johnse, a sarcastic chuckle rollin' off his tongue while a teasin' smirk crossed ov'r his rough face.

"As a matter of fact, Uncle Jim, that's exactly what I was doin'." Johnse told Jim Vance before sinkin' slightly in his seat and sighin' sadly, "After bein' turned 'way from seein' Roseanna an' our baby by Aunt Betty yes'day I needed comfortin', had some drinks at the tavern an' talked a bit wit' Mira."

Yea, I bet he just talked with the whore Mira. Me, Cap, and Uncle Jim all shared a pointed an' knowin' look with each other while Devil Anse paused in his carvin' and snapped, "Forget that McCoy girl an' baby, her family wants ya dead. Stupid goin' ovr there, could've gotten yourself hurt."

"I didn't go over by myself, pa. Cap and Novella went with me." Johnse dumbly told Devil Anse as the man resumed his carvin' of the turkey.

Me, Cap, and Jim shared a look of utter disbelief. Yea, none of us could understand why Johnse had to open his big mouth for.

"What? Why'd you drag them with ya, boy?" Anse asked, his voice deep and hard, as he made a hand motion to Nannie for her to bring the chil'ren's table meat platter to him.

Nannie quickly walked over to her father's side, large platter in hand, while Levicy quickly appeared by Johnse's side to set a plate in front of him all the while Johnse was answerin' his pa's question with, "I needed guided safely over, she knows all 'em hidden trails from all the sneakin' 'round 'cross the Tug she used to do."

"And your brother didn't trust you to protect her." Devil Anse concluded, placin' piles of meat onto the platter Nannie was holdin'. "Parris an' Squirrel McCoy tried to kill me yesterday when I was out huntin' the turkey. Don't ya dare go deep into McCoy territory no more, boy."

"I won't, pa." Johnse told his pa, his eyes downcast like a scolded child, while his sister took the platter of meat back to the chil'ren's table.

"These are hard times for us all, we stick together as a family and we'll survive." Levicy spoke up in her syrupy voice, lightly pattin' her husband's arm as he carved the meat for us at the main table.

Devil Anse just nodded his head and carved the turkey, quietly tossin' the meat onto a large platter. When he was finished, he placed some meat onto his plate and sat down, indicatin' that the rest of us could dig in, grab our turkey, and get to ettin' our holiday dinner.

* * *

A few hours after the main meal everyone was gathered 'round the table once more, this time for coffee and dessert. So many different kinds of pies, cakes, an' bars took up the middle of the table. All the treats were placed on the long main table, most likely so that the chil'ren wouldn't get tempted to stick their fingers into somethin' an' steal a taste.

Me an' Levicy had taken it upon ourselves to dish out the deserts to the adults while Nannie an' Vera took care of the chil'ren. Jane an' Essie were also helpin' out by delievrin' the deserts, Essie with the chil'ren an' Jane wit' the adults. Once all the deserts were handed out us women got ourselves somethin' and then took our seats.

The Hatfield kitchen was full of joyous chatter and comradery as everyone ate their deserts. The atmosphere was light and happy, even tho the situation wit' the outside world was anythin', but that. The Hatfields had a way of forgettin' their troubles for the holiday in order to just spend that day bein' happy wit' friends an' kin. I for one quite enjoyed the closeness of the Hatfield clan, it made me feel apart of an actual functionin' family.

When desert was over the guests started to trickle out an' return to their homes. The last to leave were me, Cap, an' our daughter since I had opted to help Levicy clean up the dishes. Cap was carryin' Anna, she was sleepin' an' had her copper-haired head restin' 'gainst his shoulder, as we walked down the porch steps after sayin' our goodbyes to the family. We walked silently under the star filled sky to where our wagon was hitched up at, a sense of peace over us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Cap lookin' up at a certain sparklin star an' I knew he was thinkin' of Skunk Hair. This was the first holiday without his best friend, I knew it was hard on him.

I didn't know what to say, so I just gently grabbed my husband's hand an' squeezed it in a gesture of emotional support. He looked at me with softness in his mismatched eyes as a lined smile appeared on his face. Cap ran his thumb over my knuckles as he led us over to the wagon. He only dropped my hand in order to help me up into the wagon an' to pass Anna over to me, gently as to not wake her. Once our daughter was on my lap, curled up an' still soundly sleepin', Cap 'rounded the wagon and climbed up into it. Silently Cap snapped the reigns, causin' the horses to pull us 'way from the main house.

We were on the road back to our place for only a few minutes 'fore my husband glanced ov'r at me an' asked, "Did ya have a nice Thanksgivin'?"

"Yea, the nicest I've had in years." I admitted with a small smile on my face.

"Good." Cap simply said in his deep wavin' timbre as he guided our wagon up the mountain road. Lookin' at me wit' a smirk he added, "Told ya you'd get on just fine wit' everybody."

"Yea, your little sister Betty was more or less my shadow in the kitchen. I think she's my new best friend."

"Betty's a sweet girl, gets 'long with just bout everyone." Cap told me before askin', "How did things go with my other sister, Nannie? She talk 'bout that fool she wants t'court?"

"She tried to, but me an' your ma nipped it in the bud." I told my husband, lettin' him know that there's nothin' to worry 'bout when it comes to his sister and the McClintock boy.

Cap's deep rollin' timbre was cold an' hateful as he spat out, "Ya know the feller she's sweet on's aligned wit' McCoys."

"Yea, his daddy was one of Tolbert's best customers." I sighed, a bitterness in my flowin' tone, 'fore goin' on to say, "The McClintocks are Ole Rand'l's closest neighbors, properties back into each other's."

"It ain't just Daddy McClintock that's a drunk." My husband said knowingly, a hard firmness set in his deep tone.

"I warned Nannie 'bout that. Also told her not to be in such a rush to court an' marry, that in time a good man'll come her way."

"You wish ya would've done that." Cap stated, not asked, as we got closer to our homestead with every inch the wagon moved forward.

"It would've saved me so much pain, but I was young an' naïve and scared to end up alone." I truthfully answered Cap as he guided our wagon down the road. "I know now that's there's worse things than bein' alone."

"All of us were young an' naïve once." Cap spoke up, shakin' his head an' lettin' a small chuckle escape the back of his throat. "I built a homestead thinkin' that'd get me permission to start up a courtship that I was denied. Didn't think that she'd be married off so quickly cause I showed an interest."

Before I could think better of it I looked at my husband and asked, "Did you love her? This girl you wanted to court, but couldn't."

Cap looked at me while honestly answerin' my question with, "No, I barely knew her, but she struck my interest and had a quick wit 'bout her."

"She didn't know that ya existed, did she?"

"No, she knew who I was, but just didn't know that I wanted to court her. I was 16-years-old an' fresh off my loggin' accident so charm was not my forte."

"Cap, charm still isn't your forte." I teased him, resultin' in him lettin' a loud chuckle escape his lips accompanied by a quick shake of his head. "So long story short you neglected to tell her your plans to build a homestead and then she married somebody else, leavin' ya shocked an' alone." I concluded, not needin' the extened details of what went wrong with Cap's intended.

"Pretty much." Cap answered before goin' on to say, "Then I ended up courtin' wit' some over clingy women, spendin' too much money on whores, an' fallin' into an affair wit'cha."

"Sounds lovely." I sarcastically said 'fore tellin' him, "I was ignored an' hated for half of my first marriage, so safe to say we both had a shitty few years."

"The years to come'll be fine, or at least as fine as they can be wit' prices on our heads." My husband declared as our home appeared in the distance. Cap looked at me while remarkin' in his deep timbre, "We're goin' thru a storm right now, but we'll get thru it. Hard times can't last forever, sweetlin'."

Cap was right, we wouldn't be lookin' over our shoulders forever. One day things would calm down. "I know." I simply told my husband, noddin' my head an' givin' him a slight smile, as we got closer to our home. Our simple home that I've come to enjoy and add a few homey womanly touches to in the short time that I've been there.

This Thanksgivin' I was thankful for havin' a home that wasn't full of tension and a family that was close knit. I was thankful for Cap, if not for him I honestly don't know where me an' my daughter would be right now. I was also thankful that my brother was helpin' me and the Hatfields, even tho Moses was takin' a risk doin' so. All in all this Thanksgivin' I was thankful an' grateful to be apart of a family, a real warm an' lovin' family, that cared for one 'nother an' didn't have any stipulations for their care an' affetions.

I was thankful to be Mrs. Nova Hatfield.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Novella survived her first holiday with the Hatfields lol. Went much better then her past holidays with the McCoys…**


	8. A Spy & A Murderer

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **A Spy & A Murderer**

 **Moses POV:**

Thanksgivin' with the McCoys a few days ago was interestin', to say the very least. All everyone did was bitch an' moan 'bout the Hatfields, who of course were referred to as everythin' from heathens, to liars, to murderers. Murder, yea on that subject it seems that Sally McCoy's convinced I'm gonna murder Billy cause she saw somethin' durin' one of her crazy seer episodes. Yea, she's gone an' lost it. Oh, and if Sally's seer shit wasn't 'nough to make the day interestin' Parris brought his whore to dinner, well she was his wife but ev'body knows that ya can't make a whore into a housewife. Once a whore always a whore…

Talk bout marriage, today was Saturday and I was currently sittin' in church next to Uncle Perry in the front pew while my drunk idiot cousin Jefferson McCoy stood shakily on his feet next to Reverend Garret. Ole Rand'l sat on my other side an' he looked anythin', but pleased to be at his nephew's farce of a weddin'. Aunt Sally, well she looked worse for wear an' a bit haggard. She still wasn't copin' well wit' the death of her sons an' it was a miracle Ole Rand'l even managed to get her into a nice dress an' bonnet for their nephew's weddin'. Actually, I'm surprised that he got her to come at all. Calvin, well he was sittin' next to his mother wit' a sullen an' lost look on his face. It was as if he was focused somewhere else instead of in the here an' now. Somethin' was buggin' him, that's for sure. I'd figure it out eventually. Jim 'long wit' his wife an' baby were next to Calvin, bored expressions over there faces. I did see Jim whisper once or twice to Calvin, which only resulted in the younger brother shakin' his head at the older one. Hmm, wonder what was goin' on there.

Alifiar was sittin' wit' all her siblin's in the pew behind us, no doubt with her newly adopted sour look on her face. Seems that ever since her brothers died, she's gotten more bitter, like Nancy level bitter. Not good, not good at all if ya ask me. Actually, Alifair an' Nancy've become good friends ever since the funerals of the McCoy boys. And of course, both Aunt Betty an' Roseanna were absent, the excuse bein' the poor frail health of both Roseanna an' her newborn daughter Sarah Elizabeth. Uncle Perry sent Doc ov'r to Betty's the other day wit' medicine for Roseanna an' to check up on the baby, resultin' in my uncle recievin' a bill an' a report on the health of the mother an' child. Aparently my uncle was concerned for them, but wouldn't outright let anyone know cause he didn't want to deal wit' drunk Ole Rand'l bitchin' at him.

The mailman, Fred Wolford, was glarin' daggers at the drunk that his sister was stuck marryin' today. Sarah and Jefferson have been in an on-off relationship for years, but now their relationship had to be on for good since she was knocked up. Billy McCoy, my sorta best friend, was sittin' with Mariah, the younger sister of Fred and Sarah, on the pew the mailman was on. It was clear as day to anyone with the sense of a goat that Mariah didn't like Billy, that she was annoyed by him and felt pestered. I also knew that Mariah liked Robert E. Hatfield and that he liked her too, or at least they were overly friendly at all the events I ever saw them at. I talked to Robert E. the few times I've been to the saw mill and he seemed fine to me. I mean I'd like to think I'm a great judge in character since everyone I've deemed an asshole had been one.

Since the Wolfords were basically orphaned, wit' Fred workin' an' supportin' them, their side of the church was a bit sparse. Of course, they had a few neighbors sittin' wit' em, but it wasn't like the large turn out on the McCoys side of the church. Talk 'bout the McCoys side, I noticed a blonde pregnant woman sittin' way in the back. I didn't recognize her and had no idea who she was, but obviously she knew the McCoys since she was at Jefferson's wedding. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Calvin slightly turnin' in his seat an' blanchin' a bit when he noticed the pregnant blonde. Did he know her? Must since he paled an' quickly turned 'round in his seat after settin' eyes on her.

Suddenly the reverend's wife started to play music on the pipe organ, causin' everybody to turn 'round and look at the back of the church. Nutty Nancy, err I mean Nancy McCoy, was holdin' a small bouquet of mixed flowers as she made her way down the aisle. She was actin' as Sarah's maid of honor, most likely cause she was Jefferson's sister. Bet my weekly pay she made herself maid of honor, bitch was pushy like that.

Once Nancy reached the alter the preacher's wife started to play the weddin' march, makin' everyone in the church stand up an' turn their attention to the bride. Poor Sarah wasn't able to get a weddin' dress since everythin' was so rushed. Instead she was just wearin' one of her nicer dresses, some mint thing wit' a matchin' bonnet. By the shaken look on her face the circumstances of her weddin' bothered her. Sarah quickly marched up the aisle, her eyes a bit dull, in order to hurry up an' marry Jefferson.

As soon as the music stopped everyone sat down in one swift motion while Reverend Garrett began the weddin' service wit' the announcement of, "People, we're gathered here in the house of the lord to unite in marriage Sarah Wolford and Jefferson McCoy." The reverend cleared his throat 'fore sayin', "Marriage is a sacred act, the bonding of two halves to make a whole in the sight of god." Lookin' at Sarah, who was 'bout to burst out in tears at any moment, the preacher said, "Please repeat after me." Reverend Garrett took a short puasin' breath 'fore beginin' the vows with, "I, Sarah Wolford, do take thee Jefferson McCoy as my husband."

"I, Sarah Wolford, do take thee Jefferson McCoy as my husband." Sarah repated, her voice heavy and shakin' as she held her soon-to-be husband's hands.

"In sickness and health, richer or poorer, til death parts us."

"In sickness and health, richer or poorer, til death part us." Sarah said, soundin' like she was at a funeral rather then her own weddin' wit' how solemn an' empty her tone was.

Lookin' at Jefferson the preacher said in a stern tone, "Repeat after me, I, Jefferson, do take thee Sarah Wolford as my wife."

Jefferson's head bobbled as he loudly said in a half-slur, "I do to all that stuff. Hell, everyone knows we gotta get married." He swayed a bit, lookin' uneasy on his drunken feet, as he barked, "Can we just put the rings on now, Reverend? I'm gettin' thirsty."

Reverend Garrett's eyes bulged out of his head and he looked like he was 'bout to swallow his teeth upon hearin' Jefferson's half-drunk remark. If anyone in the church was shocked by Jefferson, they didn' show it. Nope, nobody even batted an eyelash at his antics. I for one know that I can't wait to tell my sister 'bout this joke of a weddin' when I visit her come Monday.

Knowin' he needed to wrap up the ceremony the preacher looked over to the best man, who was Squirrel, and told him, "Please hand over the rings." Silently Squirrel quickly dug the rings out of his homemade squirrel fur jacket, which had tails hangin' all over it, and dropped them into the preacher's open an' awaitin' hand. "Take these rings and put them on each other as a symbol of your love and unity under the lord." Reverend Garrett instructed the couple, holdin' the rings out to them.

Silently, Sarah and Jefferson took the rings and slid them on each other's fingers. Jefferson was so hungover that he nearly missed Sarah's finger, took a couple tries 'fore he could slide the thin band onto her ring finger. Sarah's lip trembled an' tears threatened to fall as she shoved a gold band quickly onto her new husband's hand.

"With the power invested in me by our almighty god and the state I pronounce you man and wife." The preacher told the newlyweds before quickly closing the ceremony with the traditional words of, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jefferson kissed Sarah, a bit sloppily too might I add, sealin' her fate as his wife an' mother of his unborn child. Everyone rose and clapped, well I rose, but barely clapped. It was more of a pat-pat type I clap I did since I could care less 'bout this weddin'. Sarah helped Jefferson walk down the aisle since he was wobbly on his feet, all the while people continued to smile and clap.

Once the newlyweds were out of the church my uncle turned to me and said, "The reception is bein' held at the saloon, Parris and his wife Jenny arranged it, so we're not goin'. A saloon is no place for a young boy." Young boy my ass. I was goin' on 13-years-old, I wasn't some young boy. I had guns and could travel by myself, even had a job clerkin' after school for Perry. Hell, he just didn't want me goin' into a whorehouse cause it ain't proper. Yea, I knew what that saloon really was. "Not many people will be attendin', just ain't proper to have a reception in a saloon."

"Okay." I simply nodded as we left our seats, walkin' down the aisle behind all the other guest in order to get to the exit of the church.

"Excuse me, Mister Perry, I need to talk to you." The pregnant blonde woman that had been sittin' in the back told my uncle, approachin' us from her back corner hidin' spot much like a spider as we were walkin' towards the door.

"What about, Miss?" My uncle asked as he continued straight to the open door of the church.

"Tolbert McCoy. I'm carryin' his child an' have no more money, he took care of my rent and expenses." The blonde revealed my uncle, walkin' right next to him as he exited the church. "Now that he's dead…" She trailed off, implyin' that she had nobody to pay her way no more.

Holy shit! That no good redheaded cheatin' bastard knocked up a goddamn whore when married to my sister, was even bank rollin' the bitch too. Calvin, that shithead, knew bout it cause why else would he look like he'd seen a damn ghost when he spotted her.

"Oh dear…" Perry sighed as we walked down the church steps. "Best that you accompany me to my office where we can discuss the situation in a more private setting."

Now this shit I gotta hear. I know for a fact that my sister and the Hatfields are gonna wanna know 'bout Tolbert's bank rolled whore 'long with whatever Perry decides to do to help her.

* * *

Perry was sittin' at his desk wit' the knocked-up whore sittin' in a chair 'cross from him while I was sittin' on the leather sofa, a spot that Ole Rand'l usually took up most days when he was in the office. Uncle Perry cleared his throat 'fore askin' the golden-haired whore, "Well, Miss, before we discuss your dilemma what's your name?"

"Misty, Misty Wells." She answered as she rested her hand on her rounded belly. 'Fore my uncle could utter a word Misty revealed, "Tolbert was a longtime client of mine. When I came up pregnant, he moved me outta the saloon an' into an apartment 'cross the Tug. He paid my rent an' gave me an allowance to live on, assured me my baby'd be taken care of.

I narrowed my cerulean eyes at Misty, disgusted that Tolbert was supportin' this whore while he was married to my sister. I always knew my late brother-in-law was no good for Nova, but him havin' Misty on the side was low. Tolbert always was a selfish prick, it was all bout his drunken ass, but I never thought he'd two-time my sister. Hell, the fact that he was havin' a baby wit' his whore pissed me off to no end. Bastard was startin' up a second family when he couldn't love an' care for the first one he had. Good thing he was already dead cause if he weren't I'd be makin' him dead for the shit he pulled on my sister wit' his pretty blonde whore.

"And now that Tolbert's no longer among the living and rent is due soon you have no means of support." Perry concluded, leanin' back slightly in his chair. A sly look appeared on his face as he stated, "You need my help."

"Yes, I do. I can't afford my rent an' I gots nowhere to go. I know you're the McCoys' lawyer, thought you'd help me."

Uncle Perry rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his foxlike face, before tellin' Misty, "Well, I can arrange for you to stay with me as my housekeeper."

A grateful smile crossed over Misty's face. "Oh, thank you. Really, thank you so much, Mister Perry."

She better not be thankin' him too fast, he's got that connivin' sly look on his face he gets when he's 'bout ready to con somebody. It's his slimy lawyer face, least that's what I call it. I didn't say a word, just darted my eyes 'tween my uncle an' the pregnant whore sittin' on the other side of his desk as I waited for him to open his mouth an' burst her happy bubble.

"Misty, I'm afraid I can only have you workin' for me til the baby comes. Once you have the baby you must give it to Mr. and Mrs. McCoy to raise. The loss of Tolbert and his brothers has nearly driven Sally to a breaking point and I'm afraid only a grandchild can pull her out of her despair." He told her sternly an' slowly, as if he was talkin' to a small child rather then a pregnant young lady, while givin' a fake look of sympathy to the whore.

"But can't I stay in your employment and just bring the baby to visit Sally McCoy?" Misty asked, no doubt as a way to keep her baby in her custody once she had it in a couple months.

"No, I'm afraid your presence might upset her or might even hinder the fight for justice that's being enacted for the McCoy boys." When his words only caused Misty to give him a blank an' confused look he sighed an' told her in his slick voice, "See, Tolbert's made out to be a good family man that was unjustly murdered, but if word got out that he got a whore with child then people might not believe in the cause of justice anymore."

"But what would happen to me? The baby'll be raised with McCoys, but where am I to go?"

"I know of a man in Texas with a large ranch that's in need of a wife. I can arrange to send you there."

Damn, he was good at his silver-tongued lies and bullshit. God, I hope she doesn't buy it. By the considerate look on Misty's face I could tell that she was debatin' on takin' Perry's deal tho. I don't think she should, but I bet my guns that she'd gonna take up the offer thinkin' it's the best she can get.

After a few moments of bitin' her lip an' mullin' over her situation Misty nodded at Uncle Perry while tellin', "Okay, I'll accept your help an' terms of it."

Perry smiled like the fox that'd snuck into the hen house while tellin' the desperate woman, "Go fetch your things at once and get to my house. You start immediately."

Great, just great, now I got an ex-whore doin' the house chores. There goes all the good food from the diner, Misty's gonna be cookin' now an' I doubt she can since she had no need to in her old profession.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

It was a chilly frosty mornin', slight ice an' slush was on the ground as I went to the barn to milk the cow. Whenever I opened the barn door an' walked in the cow, Bessie, mooed in protest of the chill bitten air enterin' her home. "Mornin' Bessie, time for your mornin' milkin'." I told the cow as I grabbed the stool an' bucket near the door I'd just walked into. She just mooed as I walked over to her. She was a nice cow, but a bit finnicky when it was cold. Of course, my husband would buy the moody cow. I just placed the stool next to her and put the bucket under her utters. With a sigh I sat down and went to milk her. Of course, Bessie mooed an' protested my cold hands touchin' her utters. As I said 'fore she was finnicky 'bout the cold weather. I had to rub my hands and blow on them to warm 'em up. "Okay, Bessie, my hands should be warmer now. Ya gotta let me milk ya."

"Hey, sissy, your cow givin' ya hell?" I heard my brother, Moses, ask from behind me.

Lookin' over my shoulder I smiled an' told him, "I wasn't expectin' you over this mornin'. Good seein' ya."

"Yea, I came by cause I got somethin' to tell ya." Moses told me as his boots crunched on the hay covered floor of the barn as he walked deeper into it.

"Okay, go on and tell me." I told him as I turned my attention back to my hands that were milkin' Bessie the cow.

My brother hopped up on the ledge rail of the stall I was in while tellin' me, "Well, Jefferson McCoy got married to Sarah Wolford on Saturday."

"What? But they weren't even engaged or nothin' like that."

A laugh escaped my brother's lips right 'fore he told me, "He knocked her up."

"Oh, well that's a reason for a quick weddin'."

"He was drunk at the weddin', the mailman looked like he wanted to strangle him too." Of course, Jefferson showed up drunk, he wouldn't be him if he didn't do that. Fred prolly wanted to strangle Jefferson not just cause he was drunk, but cause he's stuck housin' the unemployed drunk now. I doubt he's got a place for him an' Sarah to go to, unless they all live in Nancy's tiny apartment that's 'bove one of the Pikeville shops their mother used to clean 'fore she died years 'go. "Tolbert's knocked-up whore was at the weddin'. She came up to Uncle Perry when we were leavin' the ceremony." My brother spat in a bitter scoff, his voice deepenin' wit' hatred and disgust.

"What'd Misty want?"

"Oh, so y'know bout her?" My brother asked me, a slight amusin' chuckle laced in his voice. I didn't say a word, just looked at him from over my shoulder and nodded. "She ran outta rent money." Reckon so considerin' her cash cow's dead… "Perry set it up for her to be our housekeeper til she pops out her baby, then she's off to some ranch in Texas as a mail order bride while the baby goes to the McCoys to raise as their gran'baby. Ya know as a replacement for their precious Tolbert."

"When does she start?" I asked over the splashin sound the milk made as it filled up the metal bucket collectin' it.

"She already started. Moved in Saturday night. Cooks like shit." My brother answered in a tone flatter than a pancake.

"You don't like her do ya?"

"Of course, I don't like her, she's the whore that Tolbert was payin' to two-time on ya wit'." Moses snapped, his voice hard an' full of hate. He shook his head, his half tied back hair slightly wavin' 'round, as he scoffed, "For bein' so much in love wit'cha he didn't act like it."

"I two-timed on him too, 'member wit' the husband I got now."

"That's different, sissy. Cap treats both you an' Anna good. He was there for ya when Tolbert wasn't and considerin' he was off wit' a whore I don't fault ya for seein' him."

"So, anythin' else interestin' goin' on in town?" I asked as a way to get the subject off of my failed first marriage. A marriage that I still would've been trapped in if not for the pawpaw tree incident.

"Perry's havin' a meetin' with some bounty hunters today. I think he's givin' them orders for 'morrow." Most likely, why else have a meetin' if not for that reason. "Overheard him tell Ole Rand'l at dinner yes'day that he thinks the road near the creek half-mile 'fore the saw mill'd be a good place to have the bounty hunters go look at."

"I'll let Cap know." I assured Mo while lookin' over my shoulder at him.

Moses just nodded his head, approvin' of my answer. Silence loomed over us as my brother started to sway his legs, kickin' the wood of the stall he was perched on. Suddenly he stilled his legs, just lettin' them dangle, as he asked me in a strangled tone, "Is Sally crazy or does she really see shit?"

"She really sees shit. Hell, even the Hatfields believe Sally McCoy's got the sight an' to heed anythin' she says." I said in a very serious tone 'fore askin', "Why?"

"On Thanksgivin' she told me somethin' an' it's a bit crazy." Moses admitted in a prolonged and weighted down tone. His heels were smackin' gainst the stall as he swayed his legs a bit quicker.

"What'd she say she saw?" I asked, hopin' 'gainst hope it was nothin' too bad. For my brother to be disturb whatever she said set a heavy burden on him, hopefully I could talk some ease into him.

A heavy lull overcame the atmosphere of the barn 'fore my brother answered my question wit' the weighted words of, "I murder my best friend, Billy McCoy."

Wow, now that was a shocker to hear. "She said that?"

"Yep." Moses popped his tongue 'fore lettin' out a sigh.

"When? Like what were ya doin' when her sight trigged off?" I asked, knowin' that him an' Billy had'a be doin' somethin' 'round Sally to cause her to fall into one of her seer stunts. Things trigger them off, or at least in my experience that's how it always worked with that woman.

"Arguin' wit' Billy near the fireplace. We were usin' hushed tones, but Sally's got sharp ears an' heard us from her spot in the rocker by the front corner window." Hmm, yea that definitely triggered her off. My brother stopped swayin' his legs as he continued on with, "Her eyes got glassy an' she beckoned me to go over to her. When I did, she hissed at me that I was horrible an' worse than my sister cause I was gonna murder my boyhood best friend, her son Billy McCoy."

I let out a heavy breath while shakin' my head. Lookin' my brother right in his eyes I honestly told him, "Hate to say this, Mo, but what she says most likely will come to pass." Moses just gave me a tilted look which prompted me to further explain my thoughts on Sally's sight bein' real with the explanation of, "She told me that none of my sons would bear Tolbert's name and my sons by him are dead. She also told me that I'd bear many sons, but they wouldn't be McCoys. I'm not expectin' yet, but I'm Mrs. Hatfield tho."

"Maybe she's just gone crazy. I mean sure Billy an' my friendship's been a bit rocky the last couple years, but I don't see my self killin' the dumb fool." If Sally says he's gonna kill the dumb fool then that's what's gonna happen. My poor brother, I hope that woman's wrong 'bout him an' her son. I really do hope her sight's wrong on this matter.

"Don't think too hard on it. Whatever happens down the road happens." I advised my brother as I finished up milkin' the cow. Standin' with both the milk bucket an' stool in my hands I suggested, "Let's go inside, I'm sure Anna's like to see her second favorite uncle."

"Second favorite, since when?" Moses asked, one of his brows quirked, as we went over to the spot I kept the stool at near the barn door

"Since Jim Vance became her Unca Jim." I told my brother, placin' the stool in it's spot 'fore walkin' out of the barn wit' him by my side.

"Hell, she just likes him cause he gave her a puppy." Moses scoffed, a tiny smirk on his lips, as we closed the barn door an' headed towards the house.

* * *

Moses was on the floor playin' wit' Anna and the puppy near the roarin' fireplace while I was at the kitchen table kneadin' dough. He'd been over for hours now, mostly just watchin' my daughter while I did chores. Since it was so cold out with the first December frost (it was the second day of December; last week which was the end of November and Thanksgiving was cold, so I expected the harsh weather) I made Anna stay indoors while I went outside for the small farm chores. Thankfully I was done wit' goin' outside and was set on preparin' biscuits.

I looked over my shoulder an' smiled as I saw Spot lickin' Anna's face, makin' her giggle. Moses just smiled while pettin' the mutt-hound pup an' tellin' Anna, "He's your buddy. He's very attached to ya."

"Spot's a good puppy." Anna told her uncle 'tween giggles as the puppy continued to lick her face while waggin' his tail.

"Okay, buddy, you're over doin' it with the licks now." Moses told the pup, pullin' him 'way from Anna an' pettin' him a few times to calm him down. Rufflin' the puppy's head he told it, "Play nice wit' Anna, boy." Lookin' at my daughter Moses stood up while tellin' her, "I'm gonna go talk to your ma for a bit 'fore I gotta head out. Okay."

"Okay." I heard Anna reply in her sweet voice while I was grabbin' a rollin' pin from the hook it was hangin' on underneath one of the cabinets.

"Sissy, I gotta tell ya somethin' else 'fore I go." Moses told me as he walked over to the table, the same moment I was goin' over to it with a wooden rollin' pin in my hand. Settin' the pin on the table I nodded at him, silently givin' him permission to tell me whatever else he needed to get off his chest. After what he told me in the barn, I'm not sure there's anythin' left that'd give me a shock. I placed my hand in the flour cannister on the table, grabbed a handful, and dusted the biscuit dough wit' it while Mo sighed, "Uncle Perry and Ole Rand'l are tellin' everyone, 'specially the McCoys, that Anna's not Tolbert's."

"What in Sam's Hill?" Fell out of my mouth as my hand hovered over the rollin' pin that was on the table.

As I grabbed the rollin' pin an' started to roll out the dough Moses explained what was goin' on wit' a heavy sigh, "They're tellin' everyone that you an' Cap had an affair since ya said I do to Tolbert. That Anna's really Cap's an' that ya'll conspired t'kill your first husband to be able to play happy family."

"That's absurd." I scoffed, rollin' the pin a bit angrily. Lookin' up at my brother I asked, "How'd they come up wit' such a crazy story?"

"Perry says that Cap approached him t'court you after walkin' ya home once after Tolbert smacked ya. Spins it that ya'll snuck 'round since he turned 'im 'way."

Oh my god, oh my god! I was the girl that struck Cap's interest, the one that he was denied courtship of, the one he built a house for. Holy shit. I never thought…Wow, doesn't fate have a sense of humor. Me an' Cap ended up together anyways, just after I went thru hell an' heartbreak wit' Tolbert.

"So, everyone on the westside of the Tug hates me an' my daughter is what you're sayin'?" I asked, since that was the conclusion I was gettin', as I dusted the flour off my hands while goin' over to the area under the cabinet the biscuit cutter was hangin' on.

"Pretty much, but the McCoys act like ya'll don't exist. Everyone else views it as a horrible scandal." Mo told me as I grabbed the biscuit cutter. I moved a few paces an' grabbed the large round cast iron biscuit pan off the hook above the stove while my brother went on to say, "Uncle Perry an' Ole Rand'l paint Tolbert an' his brothers out to be saints. It's a scam to get people to back their cause of crossin' over here to try an' kill all the Hatfields." Of course, my backstabbin' shyster uncle's lyin' an' scammin' to get people to sign up as bounty hunters in hoards. I mean after what I did to me, I wouldn't expect anythin' less. Hell, I don't even think I know the man that raised me anymore. When I was younger, I'd say that my Uncle Perry was a good man, a man of the law, but now that I'm older I think Perry Cline's a piece of shit that twists the law to fit his own agenda. "Since you're now a tarnished woman it makes Tolbert's tale seem more tragic. More men are floodin' the area to sign up t'hunt Hatfields, hunt ya too since your face's on a wanted poster." Moses told me as I returned to the table, placin' the pan on it wit' a loud thunk.

I just nodded my head and began to cut out biscuits. Lookin' at my brother, who was leanin' 'gainst my table, I tossed some biscuits into the pan while tellin' him, "Thanks for tellin' me this, but make sure to be careful. If anyone found out who you're really aligned with…"

"I'm always careful, sissy. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Moses assured me, a calmin' tone in his voice. With a sigh he pushed himself 'way from the table. "I better get goin' if I wanna make it back t'Pikeville in time for my after-school job at the Cline law office."

"Be careful crossin' back over an' keep to the hidden trails." I told my brother as a form of goodbye.

Moses just nodded his head, lettin' me know that he would, 'fore goin' over to the fireplace an' crouchin' down next to my daughter, who was still playin' wit' her puppy. "Hey, I'm gonna go now, but I'll be back soon to see ya."

"Okay, Unca Mo. Bye-bye." Anna smiled, lookin' at her uncle wit' a bright look on her cherub-like face.

"Bye-bye, Anna." Moses told the little copper haired girl playin' tug-o-war wit' her puppy 'fore he stood up an' made his way over to the hooks by the door to grab his hat an' coat.

My brother placed his hat on, pulled his coat on, an' grabbed his guns from there spot on the rack 'fore walkin' out of the door to go back home ov'r the Tug to Pikeville. I knew he'd be back, he always came to visit wit' gossip and warnin's. The day he failed to come would be the day he when into trouble, which I hope never happens.

* * *

The sun was gettin' ready to set, causin' a reddish-yellow glow to shine thru my windows, as I was in the kitchen finishin' up dinner. I already had the platter of biscuits on the table and the mashed potatoes set aside in a pot 'long wit' some corn. I was at the stove fryin' up some chicken while Anna was on the sofa wit' her dolls whenever the door opened up accompanied my the heavy bootsteps of my husband enterin' the house. Lookin' over my shoulder I watched Cap remove his hat an' coat 'long wit' hangin' them on the hook by the door.

I turned my attention back to my task, fryin' up chicken, as I heard Anna great Cap gleefully wit', "Hi, pa. Unca Mo came ov'r to visit today."

"Oh, he did. Ya have fun visitin' wit' him?" Cap asked over the sound of his boots hittin' the floor. Most likely he was walkin' into the main room, makin' a stop by the sofa to see Anna too.

"Yea, he played wit' me an' Spot."

"Sounds like ya had a good day." Cap told our daughter, a smile evident in his deep voice, 'fore goin' on to say, "I'm gonna go in the kitchen, get a cup o'coffee an' see mama."

Anna didn't say anythin' so I assumed she just nodded her head at her pa 'fore the sound of his boots shufflin' 'gainst the floorboards echoed out. I was takin' a few pieces of chicken out of the fryin' pan, placin' them on a platter to drain the grease off, whenever I heard my husband's boots stop accompanied by his deep rollin' voice sayin', "Whatever you're cookin' smells good, sweetlin'."

"It's fried chicken." I informed Cap, lookin' over my shoulder only to see him grabbin' the coffee pot an' a mug from the table. "Moses came over today, had some news to share."

"Ah, what'd our lil spyin' brother have to say?" My husband asked while pourin' himself a cup.

"Jefferson McCoy got married to Sarah Wolford on Saturday." I told Cap, tossin' the last piece of chicken into the fryin' pan.

"Wolford…" My husband trailed off musingly. "That name sounds familiar." Cap admitted, pullin' his chair out with a screech and sittin' down on it at the head of the table.

"It should, Sarah's the mailman's sister. She's also Mariah's older sister."

"I didn't know Mariah's sister was wit' Jefferson. Last I knew she was single, least that's what Mariah said couple months back when Robert E. had her over to visit for Sunday supper." Cap admitted 'tween sippin' on his coffee.

I took my tongs and turned the cracklin' chicken over in the pan while explainin', "Her and Jefferson's been in an on-off relationship for years now. They married cause Sarah's knocked up." I took a quick breath, clenchin' onto the tongs in my hand, 'fore tellin' my husband in a bit of a tight tone, "Misty was at the weddin'. Snagged Perry Cline when him an' Moses were leavin' the church."

"She want money or somethin'." Cap stated, not asked, as he held his coffee mug slightly hovered ov'r the table. He was most likely debatin' on takin' 'nother sip off it or not.

"Yea. Her cash cow died and she needs supported." I spat out venomously, my teeth nearly grittin' as I thought bout how my late first husband supported that whore for months instead of bringin' that money home to me an' Anna.

"So, what'd that snake Cline tell her?"

While pullin' the chicken out of the pan an' placin' them onto the platter wit' the other finished ones I answered Cap's question with, "Made a deal with her. She's actin' as his housekeeper til she has the baby." Pickin' up the platter an' bringin' it over to the table I concluded my explanation with, "Then she'll go to Texas to stay on a ranch wit' an old client while the McCoys raise the baby as their own."

"Oh, that's quite a deal he cooked up. Is it s'pose to save Tolbert's good name in death, movin' his whore cross 'county?"

"Yep." I popped my tongue, takin' a seat on the bench next to my husband. Grabbin' my cup of coffee of the table I let out a heavy sighed remark of, "Moses also told me that Perry's been tellin' everyone that we conspired t'kill Tolbert cause Anna's yours an' we've been in an affair for years. Ole Rand'l is backin' up those stories."

"Goddamn, he lost his mind or is that an angle he's workin'?" Cap chuckled deeply, shakin' his head in disbelief.

"It's an angle to make Tolbert's life seem more tragic, to gather more support for bounty hunters an' deputies to hunt us down." I decided not to tell Cap that I knew he had wanted to court me when we were younger. I figured if he wanted me to know then he'd tell me. Reckon as time goes on and we grow closer he'll confess to it, we haven't even been married a month so we're not goin' to be sharin' deep hidden personal secrets just yet. "Perry had'a meetin' wit' some new men today. Mo says he overheard 'im tell Ole Rand'l he was gonna send the men to the road by the creek near the lumber mill 'morrow."

Wit' a brow raised he asked, his voice deep an' curt, "That all he had to say?"

"No, he told me 'bout a seer's vision Sally had durin' Thanksgivin' that rattled him."

"What she say?" Cap asked 'fore trailin' off a bit uneasily, "I know she told you 'bout your late boys so…"

With my cornflower blue eyes meetin' Cap's icy-blue one an' it's milky white twin I told him the heavy, but truthful answer of, "That Moses'll murder Billy McCoy."

"Oh…" Was all my husband had to say, his mismatched eyes poppin' out of his head.

"I think it's time I call Anna over an' we et dinner. There's nothin' else to talk 'bout." I told my shaggy blonde-haired man, my flowin' voice a bit tight, while pattin' him on the hand. Cap just slowly nodded, his lip a bit upturned an' causin' his mustache to slant, as I stood up from the table. "Anna, it's supper time." I called to my daughter, loudly so she could hear, as I went over to the counter to make up the plates with sides.

"Comin', mama." Anna called back to me 'fore jumpin' off the sofa an' pitter-patterin' into the kitchen.

I didn't need'a turn 'round to know that as I placed the sida on the plates Cap was pourin' Anna her milk while she sat next to him. It was our nightly dinner routine, he helped wit' our daughter's drink while I made plates. It was a routine I was glad 'fore, 'specially tonight since I needed take longer wit' dishin' up sides in order to compose myself. I didn't want Anna sensin' any trace of distress or despair on me. Unlike my husband I wasn't too good at puttin' on an ice-cold face an' talkin' 'bout my brother's future, what Sally saw, had my face stricken wit' worry.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know this was long, but I wanted to show some events on the McCoys side thru Moses since the he's clearly tired of the McCoys and their ways. I also wanted to show how Moses disapproves of Perry Cline's antics since he too will become estranged from his uncle down the road. Errr Sally had a seer's vision 'bout Moses and her son Billy. How do ya'll think that's gonna go?**

 **Next chapter will have some scenes from the show in it, yay.**


	9. Paper & Quill

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Paper & Quill**

 **Cap POV:**

Wet patches were formin' in the knees of my pants as I was crouched down in the snow, hidden behind some bushes 'long the creek side road not that far from the saw mill. After dinner last night I went to the main house and told pa 'bout the bounty hunters Perry Cline was gonna dispatch. Pa was pleased wit' the information I got from Moses and set up a plan to catch the bounty hunters off guard. Reason why I was hidin' in sleet-snow covered ground 'hind a bush, waitin' to counter the ambush the bounty hunters were gonna pull on us, while pa was pacin' back an' forth on his black stallion as a way to bait them.

It felt like an eternity 'fore a group of riders appeared. I was ready t'shoot, my finger loosely pressed on the trigger of my Winchester, as I watched the group stop an' stare at pa. Their leader loudly demanded, "Show yourself!" Pa didn't say a word, just lifted his head and looked at the men with a cold an' deadly stare. "I said show yourself!" The leader of the men demanded once more in a loud shout.

Pa turned his head an' nodded, signalin' for us t'put down these dogs. Swiftly we all stood and fired, sendin' bullets flyin' thru the air with loud bangs an' pops. The bounty hunters fell off their horses as the bullets pierced them. Some landed on the ground, dead as a door nail, while others were wounded an' weakly crawlin' 'round.

We all emerged from the bushes and went over to the bodies to loot them or give them a final death blow if they were still holdin' on. Pa got off his horse and walked over to us while I was grabbin' some pistols off a dead man. "Bounty hunter trash." Uncle Jim spat as he shot a man crawlin' and bleedin' on the ground as he stood near me.

"Cap." Pa said in a loud pop of his tongue, causin' me to look at him while standin' up from the body I'd just looted. "Get your paper and quill. Time to put McCoy on notice." Pa ordered as I was stuffin' my newly acquired pistol into my coat pocket.

I just nodded while Jim bent down and searched the jacket of the man he'd just shot. Smackin' my leg wit' a paper and pencil he'd found, my burly uncle told me, "Boy, use this to write that letter."

"Men, put the dead back on 'em horses." Pa ordered, pointin' the dead bounty hunters and to their horses. "We're gonna show McCoy and Cline what happens when ya cross us, try t'hunt us." Pa remarked as Lias, Alex Messer, Frenchie, Lark, Cotton, and some other men were pickin' up bodies and slingin' them over the back of the horses. "Either they heed the warnin' or they end up like these men 'ere."

I was sittin' on the ground, knees bend upright, wit' the backside of a bloody wanted poster leanin' on my knees as I wrote down a warnin' message wit' my pencil for McCoy. I knew that McCoy was illiterate and Perry Cline read all of his letters, that I learned from my wife, so I made sure the words I used were bold and that my sentences would make that snake of a lawyer swallow his teeth and stare at the note wide-eyed.

Lookin' over at me pa asked, "Son, ya almost done wit' that letter?"

"Yea, pa." I nodded as I finished up printin' the last few words of the letter.

"Pin it to the lead bounty hunter's sleeve when it's finished." Pa instructed as he watched Lias tie the reigns of all the horses together, groupin' 'em up.

"Yes, sir." I simply told pa as I folded up the bloody paper the note was on.

"Anse, I reckon me an' your boy Cap can leave the horses ground tied few miles outside of Pikeville. One of the other scumbags comin' in an' outta town'll find 'em." My gruff mountain man uncle told my pa 'fore spittin' a large wad of tobacky juice on the ground near his mud encrusted booted feet.

Pa just nodded his head silently at Jim, singalin' that he approved of his suggestion. "Men, to the loggin' camp. Let's salvage some of the day." Pa told everyone as I made my way over to the lead bounty hunter, pinnin' the note onto the edge of his sleeve.

"Come on, Cap. Let's drop off these dogs to their keeper." Uncle Jim chuckled as he grabbed the reigns of the lead horse.

Looks like I'm takin' a stroll 'cross the Tug today since my horse is back at the lumber yard. Quietly I just nodded at my unkempt mountain man uncle and started to walk down the road. He didn't say a word, but I knew we was followin' me cause the sound of multiple hooves smackin' an' clangin' in the dirt road echoed throughout the crisp winter air.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was visitin' Vera this mornin', checkin' up on her since I knew she must be havin' a hard time with Skunk Hair gone. It hasn't even been a month yet, I knew her heart was still broken and she was still sad. I considered her my best friend and was gonna be there for her. I had brought her over a tin of cookies that I baked as a kind and friendly gesture. With her still bein' a new widow I doubt she was feelin' up to bakin' holiday cookies.

We were sittin' at her table havin' some coffee while Anna and Bridie were on a blanket in the main room nearby. Well, Anna was sittin' an' watchin' the baby while said baby just kicked her long legs and wiggled 'round on the floor. "She'll make a great big sister." Vera told me, voicin' the exact same thought I had in my head as if she could read my mind.

"I'm not pregnant yet, Vera." I told her, pickin' my cup up and bringin' it to my lips to take a sip off it.

"Not yet, but in time you will be." My best friend told me with a thin smirk 'fore takin' a sip of her coffee.

The sooner I got pregnant the better since my desire to have a baby was overwhelmin'. I wanted more chil'ren an' my husband did too. Of course, we weren't focused on it, but me fallin' with child quick would be a blessin'. Just like my friend just said, in time I'll be pregnant.

"Are you insistin' that me an' my husband can't keep our hands off of each other?" I asked in a slight giggle, my cheeks turnin' a shade of rosy pink as I jested with the brunette sittin' 'cross from me at the table.

"Why of course I am, honey." Vera smiled, a teasin' tone to her lightly drawled out voice. "So, how are ya'll doin'?" She asked, clearly referring to how my first month, or near it, of marriage was goin'.

"We're doin' good. Cap's a good man an' pa, he's also easy to get 'long with." I honestly revealed with a small smile.

"That's good, but how are your feelin's towards him?" Vera clarified, a curious look in her big brown eyes.

"He's my husband and I care for him."

"Just care for him?" Vera asked rhetorically, her brow raised. Silently I nodded my head, which only prompted her to tell me, "Oh, come on, Nova, ya'll were in an affair for some time and now you're married. Don't tell me he doesn't mean somethin' to ya, somethin' special."

"Vera, I-" I began with every intent to deny whatever it was I felt for Cap only to end up sighin' out truthfully, "I suppose he means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to him." She smiled softly. Grabbin' her cup and takin' a quick sip she took me by surprise by tellin' me, "Tom told me so 'fore he died. Said he even told Cap to talk to ya 'bout it and to resume things wit'cha."

A sad half smile took over my face as I told her, "Skunk Hair was a good man, good friend to Cap and our family too."

"We're not religious folks, but we wanted you an' Cap to be Bridie's godparents. We were gonna ask the next time we had dinner, but…" But Skunk Hair was murdered, gruesomely, 'fore that could happen.

"How're ya doin' without him? You can be honest, I won't judge." I softly asked while pickin' up my cup and takin' a small sip of coffee.

"I'm sad an' miss him somethin' terrible, but I got our daughter to remember him by." I nodded at her, showin' her that I understood where she was comin' from. Anna's what kept me from fallin' into a deep depression after I lost Bert and then Tol. A baby, a child, will take your mind off of your hurt and pain just enough for those feelin's of despair to stay at bay. "You know that Brigid was the name he suggested cause he had an older sister named Brigid, Bridie for short." I just shook my head while Vera sipped on her coffee. "He adored her, but she married and moved to Ohio when he was 12-13-years old. They lost touch since she, like him, didn't get 'long wit their folks and didn't keep in contact."

'Fore I could say a word loud pops echoed in the crisp cold air. Since it was so cold out sound traveled throughout the air, somethin' 3 or 4 miles 'way sounded closer then it was. I knew in my gut tho what and who cause those gunshots. My husband and the rest of the Hatfield clan.

"What in the world was that?" Vera asked over the sound of her baby cryin'.

"Mama, Bridie's upset. Loud noise scared her." Anna told me as she sat next to the wailin' baby, lookin' at me wit' a startled look.

"I know, sweetie." I told my daughter while both me an' Vera stood up from the table. "The men took down a group of bounty hunters. Those were gun shots" I honestly told Vera as we rushed over to where our girls were at on the floor.

Quickly she scooped her baby up into her arms while I knelt down next to Anna an' checked up on her. "Don't be scared, everythin's okay. The sounds far 'way from here." I gently told my daughter, grabbin' her hand and pullin' her to stand up wit' me.

"Okay, mama." Anna simply nodded her head while clingin' to my skirts. I just patted her on the back, reassurin' her that she was fine.

Pattin' Bridie's back while swayin' back and forth soothingly, Vera asked, "Why'd ya say that?"

"Moses stopped by yesterday wit' word that Perry'd be dispatchin' a group of bounty hunters to the creek side road near the saw mill. Cap told Devil Anse the news after dinner an' they came up wit' a plan to ambush 'em."

"Oh…" Rolled off Vera's tongue in a slight linger.

"I'm gonna go home now. Let ya calm down an' tend to Bridie." I told Vera, sensin' that she needed some alone time wit' her baby to process everythin' that I just told her.

"Okay." The brunette smiled 'fore suggestin' to me, "Maybe I'll stop by for a visit in a few days."

"Feel free to come over for dinner soon. The house is always open t'you and Bridie." I offered with a smile to my friend, remindin' her that she was welcomed at my house anytime since she was a big part of me and Cap's life.

"I'll be over soon, in a few days." Vera told me, settin' up a dinner plan for some time this week.

I just smiled and nodded 'fore tellin' her, "That'll be great. Bye, Vera."

"Bye-bye Vera." Anna cheerfully told the slender brunette who was holdin' her baby close an' rockin' her.

"Bye ya'll. Have a nice rest o'your day." Vera told me and my daughter with a soft, but thin smile on her face.

Still holdin' Anna's hand I led her over to the hooks by the door to grab our coats. I helped Anna into hers, quickly doin' up the buttons, 'fore tossin' on mine. Silently I opened the door, took my daughter's hand, and walked out of the house and onto the porch. The cool air was bitin' and bone chillin' as we walked down the porch steps and over to the wagon.

"Mama, it's cold." Anna told me as I loaded her up onto the front seat.

"Soon 'nough we'll be home were it's warm." I told her as I rounded the wagon and climbed up into it. Grabbin' the reigns an' steerin' the wagon 'way from the Wallace house I looked over at Anna and suggested wit' a smile, "How 'bout we make a hearty stew for dinner. Pa's out in this cold workin', think he'll like that to et when he gets home?"

"Yea, pa'll like that to et." Anna told me with a big smile as the wagon wheels were crunchin' on sleet and snow that was dusted on the dirt road as we rode home.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

The school teacher, an old maid named Miss Graves, gave us a half day and sent us home since she was behind on gradin' our assignments. Since it was lunch time, I knew that Uncle Perry and Ole Rand'l would be at the diner so I decide to go there to meet them. Hey, I'd rather deal wit' my uncle and the drunk McCoy patriarch then that reformed whore that's playin' housekeeper at home.

I can't stand Misty, the sooner she leaves town the better. She's nice, but in my opinion she's too nice. Like she acts like she's my mother hen or somethin' everytime I enter my house. With her it's always somethin' like, _'Wipe your dirty boots on the door mat, Moses.'_ or _'Straighten your shirt out Moses, it'll wrinkle.',_ or my favorite one of all, _'Moses, don't sit out on the porch without your coat. It's cold out.'_

I don't need Tolbert's mistress playin' mother hen wit' me, I got a sister to keep me on the straight and narrow. Hell, I got my sister and her entire Hatfield family to worry bout me now. I don't need some whore makin' me her concern. Nova's not even as smotherin' as Misty is either.

I was walkin' down the wooden sidewalk, a bunch of boys that were classmates of mine where runnin' and chasin' each other down the walkway, whenever I spotted Uncle Perry and Ole Rand'l up 'head. I had to bite back my laughter whenever my classmates nearly ran into them, causin' them to quickly jump back on their heels to avoid fallin'.

"Uncle Perry, school teacher gave us half a day." I called out to my foxlike uncle, wavin' as I made my way towards him.

"Ah, I see." Uncle Perry nodded, standin' in place so that I could walk up to him. Ole Rand'l just stood next to my uncle starin' into space, much like a lost child does. "Well, then, Moses, join us for lunch." My uncle suggested as I stopped right in front of him on the wooden walkway.

"Are we goin' to the diner?" I asked as we started to walk together in a group. Me, my uncle, and drunk McCoy.

"Yes." My uncle answered me 'fore quickly addin' in the reason for goin' to the diner bein', "Ole Rand'l's not too fond of our housekeeper."

"She disgusts me." Ole Rand'l spat with his nose scrunched up. Ah, so Uncle Perry told him exactly who Misty is. That's the only reason I can think of for him not likin' her.

"Don't be so harsh on the girl, cousin." Uncle Perry advised Ole Rand'l as we walked down the sidewalk, inchin' closer to the diner. Ole Rand'l just shook his head, quietly let out a huff of disgust and protest. My uncle placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder while slickly tellin' him, "The baby she's carryin's part McCoy, belongs to Tolbert. That baby's the key to snapping Sally out of her half-mad state." Pattin' the man on the back my uncle smirked, "I'll be by for dinner tonight to discuss the details on the newest McCoy baby due in a couple of months."

Ole Rand'l just nodded his head, acceptin' Perry's plans as we reached the door of our destination. Uncle Perry reached to grab the door handle whenever a man's voice behind us stopped him with, "Man down the road says you're the lawyer, Perry Cline."

My uncle spun on his heel and looked at the man talkin' to him. The man was on a horse with a bunch of other horses teamed up 'hind him, bein' led in by him no doubt. "Yes, I'm Perry Cline. This here is Ole Rand'l McCoy and my nephew, Moses Quincey. What business do you have with us?"

"Name's Miller." Okay, I don't think my uncle or McCoy cares 'bout your name tho. I know I don't. "Found these 'ere horses ground tied few miles from town." The man explained, cockin' his head towards the group of horses that had dead bodies slung ov'r them. Aha, so Cap and the Hatfields used my tip an' took down the bounty hunters. Good for them. "Letter was pinned on the lead horse. Addressed to you Mr. Cline and to you Mr. McCoy." Mr. Miller told my uncle and the drunk, holdin' the letter out for one of 'em to take.

Uncle Perry quickly snatched the letter, which was written on the back of a bloodstained wanted poster, and unfolded it only to widen his eyes and blanch a bit. Takin' a calmin' breath and puttin' a stern look on his foxlike face my uncle loudly announced to every passer-by, "Hatfields have written a letter to Mr. McCoy and myself. A letter I'm sure is very damnin'." Oh, he saw somethin' in it that spooked him, if not he wouldn't be makin' a big spectacle outta readin' it. He wants the town to hear it for a reason, his shyster ass don't do nothin' without an ulterior motive. Clearin' his throat he read, "My name is Nat Hatfield, I am not one, but many." The crowd all looked confused, but my uncle continued on with, "We ask that you stop sending your men into West Virginia to hunt Hatfields. If you continue to do so your hides will pay the price." The group of town's folk gathered 'round looked fearful as my uncle looked up from the letter in his hands and said, "This is a good written confession of the deeds and intentions of the Hatfields."

Ole Rand'l snatched the letter from my Uncle Perry's hand 'fore goin' over to stand by the horses Mr. Miller brought. Holdin' the letter high up in the air he hollered, "Devil Anse Hatfield threatens to kill us all!" Pointin' to the dead bounty hunters he added in a loud boomin' tone, "Just like he did these men! He wants to kill us!"

Oh lord…Ole Rand'l's tryin' to rile up the town. Well, there goes my peaceful lunch. Uncle Perry and Ole Rand'l are gonna be schemin' and bondin' over their hatred of the Hatfields. My best bets to go home and deal wit' the annoyin' housekeeper.

* * *

 **Calvin POV:**

Alifair was slavin' way at the stove while I was sittin' at the table, havin' coffee with pa and Perry. The chil'ren were scattered 'round the room, playin' wit' their toys, while Billy an' Moses were talkin' 'bout somethin' while sittin' on the lower steps of the stairs. Moses had been actin' odd since Thanksgivin', he won't go too far into the house an' avoids the main room an' my ma at all costs. I dunno what's goin' on wit' him, but I think his sister's absence is messin' with his head.

"Ole Rand'l, look at poor Aunt Sally sufferin' from the heartbreak of losin' her sons." Perry said with pity heavy in his voice, nudgin' his head slightly towards the corner ma was in. He took a long sip of his coffee 'fore sayin' in a knowin' tone, "The loss of her favorite son in particular has her near broken, but surely his newborn can snap her out of her depression."

"Tolbert's child with that whore's a bastard, Perry." Pa spat, his nose crunchin' up in disgust. "I'm not too sure I want it under my food, not even sure it'll help out my wife." Pa sighed, his knuckles whitenin' as he held his mug in a crushin' grip.

The lawyer let out a long sigh 'fore givin' pa a piercin' look. "If you don't take it in, cousin, the baby won't have a home. I'll be forced to have my friend Senator Billings find it a home in an orphanage somewhere in the city."

"I'll take it on as my own." I spoke up, not even thinkin' 'bout what I was doin'. Both pa and Perry looked at me like I'd just sprouted 'nother head. Quickly I explained my outburst with, "It's what Tolbert would've wanted, he was gonna give the baby to Novella after sayin' he adopted or found it."

"Calvin, you'll be responsible for the baby. From raisin' it to providin' for it, I won't be spendin' money on a baby that ain't mine." Pa told me in a very level an' stern tone. His eyes were hard as stone as he stared at me, tryin' to get his point 'cross.

"I understand, pa, an' I'll take care of it." I firmly told him. I intended on keepin' my word too. "The burden won't fall on ya an' ma can tend to the baby only if she wants too." I added, lettin' my pa know that the offer of ma bein' involved wit' the baby, my adopted baby, was open to her always.

"Well, then, looks like that's settled." Perry smirked while givin' me a nod of approval.

Pa just let out a gruff breath 'fore snatchin' his coffee mug from the table and takin' a long sip off it. I nodded at Perry 'fore lookin' over at my ma, who was sittin' in her corner rocker by the fireplace starin' aimlessly out the front window. I wonder if Perry's right an' a gran'baby can snap her out of her despair. I looked over the room casually while bringin' my cup to my lips only to notice Moses starin' at me instead of listenin' to whatever Billy was tellin' him. His gaze on me felt studious an' uneasy, made me shake my head an' turn my attention to starin' at the table I was sittin' at.

 **Moses POV:**

Damn, Calvin just agreed to take on Tolbert an' Misty's bastard as his own. Raise the baby as if it was his child all for the sake of savin' the McCoy name and keepin' men rallied to hunt Hatfields. Oh boy… I don't blame Ole Rand'l for not wantin' the burden of his late son's bastard. The ole drunkard seemed to have a moment of lucidity there. I doubt that baby's gonna bring Sally back into a normal mindless. Maybe slow down the progression of her depression, but I doubt fully end it.

"Mo? Mo, ya listenin'?" Billy barked while swattin' me on my arm, pullin' me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yea, yea I'm listenin'." I quickly muttered, noddin' my head an' hopin' that my friend wouldn't notice that I wasn't payin' attention to him at all.

"Like I was sayin', since Jefferson's married to Sarah now I was thinkin' that I could go over to the Wolford's more often to see Mariah, but just use the 'cuse that I'm visitin' our cousin."

"Uh, Billy, visitin' a few times a month's fine, but don't make it too much like a handful of times every week."

"Why not? What's wrong wit' me goin' t'visit half of the week?" Billy asked, lookin' at me with a curious and slightly scrunched look on his chubby face. 'Fore I could even answer his question he told me in a haughty tone, "The Wolford's place is on the path home from the dairy farmer I do odd jobs an' chores for."

While shakin' my head at my best friend I sighed, "It just seems a bit obsessive an' stalkerish t'go ov'r there every other day or somethin'. 'Specially since Mariah don't like you."

"Course she likes me." Billy arrogantly told me 'fore quickly addin' in the sarcastic question of, "Who else could she like other than me?"

"Robert E." I deadpanned with a serious look on my face.

"That Hatfield? Please, stop joshin' me." Billy scoffed, a slight smirk pullin' up his chubby cheeks.

Billy's an idiot, I should push him down the stairs to knock some sense into his fat head. I'm not joshin' him, I'm tellin' him the truth. He's gonna make a fool outta himself runnin' after a girl that don't want him. I imagine he's tryin' so hard cause in a couple years he plans on snatchin' her up an' marryin' her. Hell, can't Billy just be a normal 13-year-old an' worry 'bout guns, huntin', an' the like instead of worryin' 'bout a girl that hates him? I can see I'm gonna have trouble on my hands when it comes to my best friend an' tryin' to get him to tame down his obsession for Mariah Wolford.

It ain't normal, ain't right, to be obsessin' that bad over somebody. Hell, wonder if that's how Tolbert was wit' my sister. If so, no wonder Nova got stuck marryin' that jackass. Thankfully she's free o'him now an' with a man that treats her right. Seems to me that the Hatfields are a bit more normal then the McCoys, but it ain't my place to judge an' point fingers. Oh, who the hell am I kiddin' I'm the biggest finger pointer judger out there. McCoys are a bit off their rocker these days if ya ask me, an' my Uncle Perry's just as out of it with blind vengeance himself.

If it weren't for me gettin' useful an' life savin' information from evesdroppin' at my uncle's law office I'd be runnin' 'way from home an' goin' to my sister's 'cross the Tug. Everyone in Pike County's losin' it these days if ya ask me. Either they come to their senses or I'm doomed to deal wit' their bullshit. Sadly, the latter seems most likely as of now.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Pay attention closely to Moses and Billy's interactions, it gives off clues to a possible reason why Sally's vision might come true. Anyways I hope ya'll liked this chapter.**


	10. Christmas With Hatfields & McCoys

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Everyone I want to wish ya'll a Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays). Oh and have a Happy New Year too (in case I don't update before then).**

 **Christmas With Hatfields & McCoys**

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

This mornin' when Cap told me that he had the day off and wanted to spend it with me an' Anna decoratin' for Christmas he took me aback. I'd been so used to doin' all the decoratin' myself for the last couple of years that I hadn't even considered the possibility that my husband might want to help, be a part of it. So, that's why I'm currently sittin' in the wagon next to Cap wit' Anna 'tween us as we ride to town.

"Shifflett's sells candy canes." Cap told me with a smile. A nostalgic look crossed his face as he recounted his childhood with the remark of, "Growin' up pa always got two large bags cause even tho we hang 'em up on the trees we et 'em too."

"So, we'll be buyin' two bags of 'em then?" I asked wit' a raised brow an' a thin upturn of my lips, an upturn that could be considered a slight smirk.

"Of course. It's important to pass down holiday traditions." Cap told me as he guided our wagon closer to town, which could be seen in the slight distance. Lookin' at me he asked, "Have any traditions of your own ya wanna carry on?"

"No." I answered in a quick and rushed tone. Why would I want to carry on anythin' I did in Kentucky durin' the holidays? Lookin' back at it, Perry Cline made things a bit snotty and snuffy while the McCoys drank too much eggnog and gave out a gift or two. Only tradition was gettin' a new outfit for Christmas Eve service at church, but I doubt that one needs carried over into my new Hatfield life considerin' we ain't crossin' the Tug to go to church any time soon.

"Okay. Reckon we'll just do the stuff I grew up doin'." My husband concluded as we entered town.

I just nodded while watchin' people goin' in and out of the various shops, buyin' things for Christmas which was a couple weeks 'way. My reverie was broken whenever my husband pulled our wagon to a stop in front of the general store.

"Well, here we are. Time to get some things for the tree." My husband announced 'fore quickly jumpin' down from the wagon.

"Pa, can I get candy?" Anna asked as Cap picked her up off the seat.

"Of course, ya can, Ana." Cap smiled, placin' our daughter on the ground.

"So, after we buy the stuff an' get back to the house you're gonna go cut down the tree then?" I asked my husband as he helped me down from the wagon.

"Yep, but I was gonna take Ana wit' me." Cap told me as we headed to the store. "Growin' up pa always took us kids to help him find the tree." He revealed as we walked up the porch of the general store an' to the door.

"Okay, guess I'll be makin' bows while ya'll do that." I smiled at my husband, watchin' him open the door for me an' Anna to enter the buildin'.

"Bet you'll have a bunch of bows made by time we get home." Cap mused, his voice a deep rollin' rumble, as he followed me an' our daughter thru the doorway.

* * *

The tree that Cap let Ana pick out was huge. It took up a large corner of our main room. I was still makin' bows to put on the tree, since the green thing was so full, while Cap was helpin' Anna decorate the tree wit' the bows that were already made. Cap was holdin' Anna so that she could reach the high spots on the tree, an action that brought a smile to my face.

I was tyin' together a red ribbon whenever the sound of the door slammin' open was heard paired with my brother Moses' voice sayin', "Oh, it's tree trimmin' day. Good thing I came over."

"Moses, shouldn't you be in school?" I asked him with a thinly lined smirk, teasin' him.

"Eh, I should, but I ain't." My brother retorted, a large smirk of his own takin' over his face.

"Hi, Unca Mo." Anna cheerfully greeted, lookin' at her uncle right 'fore stickin' a green bow on the tree.

Pointin' 'tween my brother and the tree my husband offered, "You can help us if ya want."

"Sure, I'll help." Moses nodded, makin' his way over to the tree. "The housekeeper put the tree up one day when I was at school, weren't able to be part of the decoratin' process." He revealed, grabbin' some bows from the decoration box and goin' to the tree wit' 'em.

"Oh, does Perry know she did that?" I asked as I finished up with the bow I was makin', puttin' it in a box by my feet.

"Course he does. He's the one that told her to get the thing up." Moses scoffed with bitterness in his voice as he stuck a couple of bows on a bare tree branch

"Perry Cline had a heavily pregnant woman put up a tree?" Cap asked, disgust both in his voice and on his face.

"Yea, but the whore had 'nough brains to have the tree salesman in town bring it in the house an' set it in the stand." My brother told my husband while turnin' his back to the tree an' snatchin' a few more bows from the box of decorations.

I wasn't even going to remark on my brother's language. I've given up tryin' to correct him. He's spirited, doesn't take reprimands to heart so it's kinda useless to correct him.

"So, it's set in stone that the baby goes to Calvin then?" Cap asked, changin' the subject, while bendin' down to let Anna pick a bow from the box near the tree.

"Yep." Popped off my brother's tongue. "Baby's due come February."

Shakin' my head I cut some ribbon, settin' the scissors on the side table with a clank. "Still can't believe Calvin's takin' on that burden."

"Course he is, it's one more McCoy to raise to hate an' hunt Hatfields." Cap sarcastically quipped in his deep timbre while helpin' Anna hang up a red bow on the tree.

Oh boy…Just what we didn't need, more McCoys to hate us an' want us dead.

* * *

The weeks flew by quickly and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. Dusk had settled over the hills, markin' night fall was near. The fireplace roared in the main room of the house. Orange-red embers crackled off the burnin' logs as the flames danced in the stone fireplace. Stockin's were hung up on the wooden mantle, just waitin' to be filled by Santa. Err, okay by me and Cap, but Anna was little and believed in Santa so… Cap was sittin' in his chair while both me an' Ana sat on the sofa nearby while he was readin' _A Christmas Carol._

Cap was 'bout halfway thru the book, at the part where Scrooge meets Christmas Present, whenever I noticed that Anna's eyes were gettin' heavy an' she was nearly asleep. I just pushed some of her unruly copper-hair, that she inherited from me, out of her face with a smile. Lookin' up at my husband I told him, "She's sleepy."

"S'pose it's time to tuck her in so Santa can get to work." Cap turned the corner of the page he was on down, markin' it, 'fore shuttin' the book and placin' it on the table next to him.

"Yes, s'pose it is." I smiled, standin' to my feet.

I went to pick up our daughter, but was stopped by my husband tellin' me, "I'll carry her upstairs, sweetlin'."

I just nodded, watchin' Cap go ov'r to the sofa in a few large strides and scoop up Anna wit' a gentle ease. Silently we went upstairs and to our daughter's bedroom. Cap gently placed Anna into bed once I moved her blankets aside. Together we tucked her in 'fore makin' our way back downstairs.

Once on the ground floor, Cap collected the gifts from the hidin' spot in our room and brought them out into the main room to be placed underneath the tree. I had just grabbed a box, which had a new dress in it for Anna, an' was walkin' towards the tree with it whenever my husband broke the silence with the deep rollin' remark of, "I've told ya 'bout my childhood Christmases an' the Hatfield traditions, but you've never said a thing 'bout your Christmases growin' up. Why?"

Standin' near my husband I put the box under the tree. "There's nothin' to tell, really."

"I still wouldn't mind hearin' 'bout it tho." Cap told me, placin' a couple of things under the tree.

I stood up, furrowin' my thin auburn brows at Cap. Throwin' my hands up in the air I sarcastically asked in a bitin' snap, "What do ya wanna hear? That on Christmas Eve I got a new outfit to wear to the church service and then on Christmas Day I got a few presents, mostly books? Had a small box of candy an' small jar of nuts to open after the Christmas Eve service and Christmas Day dinner was at the McCoys' an' usually ended in somebody gettin' yelled at or somethin'?"

"Yea, Nova, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." My husband told me as he appeared by my side. "It doesn't have t'be good things ya tell me, I just want ya to confide in me. I am your husband, after all."

"I know." I nodded, turnin' 'round in order to walk 'way from the tree an' grab somethin' else to put under it.

Honestly, havin' a husband that valued my thoughts an' opinions was still new to me. I reckon in time I'll get used to it, but for now I'll just have to remember to be more open with Cap.

 _ ***Meanwhile In Kentucky***_

 **Moses POV:**

I was tyin' half of my hair back an' 'way from my eyes whenever the door of my room cracked open followed by Misty's golden blonde head, which had one of my sister's old Christmas bonnets perched on it, pop thru the door crack. "Moses, your uncle's ready to go."

"Okay."

"Is that your new silk tie you used for your hair? Oh, Moses, you shouldn't 've done that. Use a ribbon, your tie's to be worn 'round your neck."

Where does this ex-whore get off at tryin' to teach me propriety? She used to get paid to lay up wit' men, mostly Tolbert since he was her number one customer, so she can't be actin' all prim an' proper now. Her new holiday outfit is in fact one of my sister's old maternity dresses paired with an old evergreen Christmas bonnet that my uncle had swiped from the house he sold to his corrupted senator buddy. Sold it right out from under my sister too, might I add.

"Misty, I ain't much for silk ribbon ties. I'll wear it how I see fit." I told the annoyin' housekeeper 'fore instructin' her to, "Go on an' tell Uncle Perry I'm comin'."

Misty didn't say a word, just nodded and shut my door 'fore goin' to relay my message to my uncle. Goss, she got on my nerves. I grabbed my new hat off my dresser, placed it snugly on my head, and then went over to my coat rack to grab my new back jacket. I put it on over my red plaid waistcoat and then headed out the door and downstairs to meet my uncle in the parlor. No doubt the housekeeper was in there too.

"Moses, why aren't you wearing your tie?" Uncle Perry asked me from his spot in his wingback chair as soon as I set foot into the parlor.

"Don't like ties." I shrugged, leanin' 'gainst the doorframe of the room.

"But Moses we're going to Christmas Eve service, can't you just wear the damn tie?"

"No, I ain't wearin' it. Christmas Eve service or not." I firmly stood my ground, givin' my uncle a look that dared him to try and get me to change my mind once more.

"Fine…" My uncle sighed out in frustration. "Let's get goin', don't want to be late." Uncle Perry suggested, risin' from his chair.

We can be late, hell we can even skip out on the service for all I care. It's a cold, dark, and damp night so I'd rather stay in then walkin' up the street to church. A church buildin' that don't have no heat might I add.

I just nodded my head, watchin' my uncle walk 'cross the room and right by me on his way to the front door. Pushin' myself away from the doorframe with my foot, I quickly followed my uncle. The click-click of heeled-boots sounded 'hind me, markin' that the ex-whore was taggin' 'long.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

A bounce on the bed accompanied by my daughter's excited shrill of, "Up-up, it's Christmas! Santa came!", woke both me an' my husband.

With a large yawn Cap asked, "Did he leave a lot under the tree?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically, her unruly copper hair goin' every which way. "Yea, pa. Lots an' lots."

Gently pushin' some hair out an' 'way from her face, I told Anna in a motherly tone, "Go into the other room an' we'll be right there in a minute, sweetie."

"Okay, mama." Anna cheerfully agreed 'fore jumpin' off the bed an' runnin' out of the room.

I got up out of the bed and grabbed my plum housecoat from the corner chair while my husband stood to his feet wit' a chuckle of, "She sure is excited for Christmas t'start."

"Yea." I agreed. Wrappin' my housecoat tightly 'round myself an' tyin' it I mused, "She's just excited that there's a tree full of presents in the main room."

"Weren't there presents under the tree when ya'll lived in Kentucky?" Cap asked, pickin' his long-john shirt off the dresser an' pullin' it on over his shaggy blonde head.

I put my slippers on an' made my way to my husband's side all the while answerin' him with, "Yes, but nowhere near as many that's under our tree."

"Ah…" Cap nodded, quickly understandin' what I meant. That my first husband was tight an' cheap wit' money an' didn't believe in spoilin' chil'ren, holidays or not. "Well, lets go get Christmas started with Anna." Cap suggested, slippin' his feet into his slippers an' goin' over to the door.

I just smiled an' nodded, which caused my husband to open the door an' walk out of our room. I followed him, my slippers slightly scuffin' on the floor, an' smiled at the sight I was met with. Anna was sittin' on the floor right by the tree, her eyes wide wit' joy an' excitement as she gazed at all of the boxes an' packages under the tree.

"I'll hand out the presents." Cap announced, goin' over to the tree to grab some gifts.

I went over to Anna and took a seat next to her. The positive energy radiatin' off of her this year was the opposite of how she was last year. I'm glad that she'd happy an' will have a good holiday today, versus how things were last year. Hell, I'm happy that from now on all of her holidays an' birthdays will be full of joy an' excitement, no longer strife an' stress.

With a huge grin Cap handed Anna a box. "This one's for ya, sweetie." Lookin' at me he handed me a tiny box. Wit' a wink he said, "Santa got'cha somethin' nice too, sweetlin'."

Anna tore the wrappin' paper off her box in lightin' speed. When she took the lid off of the box she was greeted wit' the sight of a strawberry haired porcelain doll with blue eyes an' a frilly pink dress. She took the doll out of the box an' held it up for us to see while announcin' proudly, "Look, Santa got me a new dollie."

Cap pointed to the doll while remarkin' in his deep rollin' timbre, "He got'cha a porcelain dollie." Cap insisted on spendin' the money on the extravagant doll for our daughter. His logic was that his sisters all have at least one, that his daughter should be no different. I had always wanted a china doll, but my uncle would never get one for me. He preferred to get me practical gifts like books an' a damn piano. "Those are real fragile, so he must trust ya not to break it."

"Oh, I won't break it. She's my new favorite dollie." Anna said, huggin' the doll tightly to her chest.

Lookin' at me my husband asked, "Ain't ya gonna see what'cha got?"

I didn't say a word, just answered him wit' a simply nod of my head. I could feel his eyes on me as I unwrapped my gift. As soon as I lifted the small lid off the box I was meet with a simple, yet beautiful, gold chain an' pendant. I looked at my husband, taken aback that he'd gotten me jewelry as a gift. I wasn't accustomed to recieivin' jewelry.

"Oh, that's nice." Cap said, a smirk crossin' his face. "I better get up an' hand out more gifts." My husband announced, pushin' himself off the floor wit' his calloused hands. 'Fore goin' over to the tree he leaned by me an' whispered into my ear, "I noticed that ya had a necklace you used to wear, but stopped wearin' it after the Scarlett fever epidemic. Figured ya needed a new necklace to wear."

I just smiled as I watched my husband go over to the tree an' grab some more presents. Cap was full of surprised. He came 'cross as a cold man, but that was just his outer layer. Underneath it all he was a good an' carin' man. A man that I was more then happy to be spendin' Christmas mornin' with. A man that I was grateful was makin' the holiday a good one for Anna, she deserved a nice holiday after everythin' she's been thru in her short life.

* * *

"Pap-pap, Unca Jim, look at the new dollie Santa got me!" Anna exclaimed in excited, her porcelain doll tightly clutched in her hands, as she barreled to where both Devil Anse an' Jim were sittin' at in rockers on the front porch.

"Ah, so ya were good this year." Uncle Jim gruffly said as he gave my daughter a nod of approval, eyin' the fine crafted doll she was holdin'.

"That's a fancy dollie. A big girl dollie, so be careful with her." Devil Anse told Anna, a grin on his face as he pointed at the pink frilly china doll wit' his pipe.

"Pa, Jim." Cap greeted the men wit' the tip of his black Steston as he walked up the porch steps.

"Hi." I simply smiled at them 'fore lookin' down to the covered dish I was holdin' and sayin', "I brought over some Christmas puddin'."

"Mmm-mmm." Jim hummed out approvin'ly 'fore smackin' his lips an' annoucnin', "That's gonna be good ets." Of course he'd say that. The rugged mountain man loved my cookin'. Came over twice a week, sometimes more, for dinner. If he wasn't at my house then he was at the main house ettin'. As I understand from Cap his uncle's a picky eater so him bein' so enchanted by my cookin's a good thing. I heard that he tossed a servin' bowl of coleslaw out the window cause he didn't like the way Roseanna made it. So…

"Vera's inside wit' Levicy an' Betty in the kitchen." My father-in-law told me, his pipe danglin' from his lip with every word he spoke.

A curious look crossed Cap's stone-cold face. "Where's Nannie? Why ain't she in the kitchen?"

"Oh, she's too busy sittin' at the kiddie's table talkin' wit' cousin Jon." Devil Anse said wit' a slight hint of humor to his deep an' cold rooted timbre.

One of Cap's brows arched high as he inquired, "Jon? Ya mean Jonah's son, Jon Vance?"

"Yep." Jim's tongue clicked. He spat a wad of tobacky juice into the spittoon by his rocker. Lookin' at me an' my husband he said, "My nephew an' his sons are 'ere visitin' from only God knows where." Lookin' at my daughter, who was perched on his knee while huggin' her dollie, he said, "Sure the younger one'll make a good playmate for Anna tho."

"Come on, Anna, let's go find the kids so ya can play wit' 'em." Cap suggested, signalin' our daughter over with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Okay, pa." Anna nodded, quickly clamberin' down from Jim's lap and rushin' over to my husband's side.

"I better get to the kitchen, help out wit' the meal." I said 'fore quickly walkin' by the men and enterin' the large house.

I noticed as soon as I set foot into my in-laws' house that Nannie was indeed talkin' to this Jon Vance, a distant cousin of Cap's. Jon looked to be my age, had bronze hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail an' a dustin' of a beard on his jawline. His cheeks rounded as he smiled, laughin' at somethin' my golden blonde sister in-law had said. I noticed how Nannie's blue eyes sparkled as she joked wit' Jon.

Looks like she's over the McClintock boy. It's clear as a sunny day to me that Nannie liked Jon and that he felt the same way. With him bein' a distant cousin I'm sure that Devil Anse an' Levicy'll approve of their couplin'.

"Oh, what'd ya bring?" Vera asked, bouncin' her baby on her hip while stirin' a pot on the stove. From the smell waftin' from her pot I'd take a guess that she was makin' cranberry sauce.

"Christmas puddin'." I answered while makin' my way into the kitchen, puddin' tightly held in my grasp.

"Just put it on the counter by Vera's corn casserole, then get to work helpin' Betty peelin' the potatoes." Levicy told me, not once pausin' or stallin' in her task of kneadin' dough. "Jane an' Essie'll be here soon to help." I heard Levicy remark as I went over to the counter an' set my covered dish down like I was told to do.

"Uncle Wall says Essie an' Sawyer's gonna have a baby." Betty blurted out as she quickly peeled a potato.

"That's wonderful news." And I meant it, I was happy that my cousins were expectin their first child. With a thin smile I took a seat at the table next to Betty an' began to help her peel potatoes.

 _ ***Meanwhile Outside***_

 **Cap POV:**

I walked a few yard to the left of the house wit' Anna only to see my younger siblin's playin'. I noticed a boy 'bout 5 or 6 standin' next to Jonah, who was leanin' on a tree an' talkin' to Rovert E. I concluded that the boy must be Josiah, who Jim thought would make Anna a good friend. Lookin' down at my daughter and stretchin' a hand out I told her in my deep rollin' tone, "Hand me over the dollie so you can go play. Don't want it to get broken."

Anna just nodded and handed me over the porcelain doll 'fore makin' a dash to where Josiah was by his pa. As I made my way over to the tree, I heard Anna introduce herself cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Anna. Who're you?"

"Josiah. Josiah Vance." The bronze haired little boy shyly told Anna as I reached the tree.

"You can play wit' her. She's Cap's girl." Jonah told his son in a low gruff voice as tobacky juice dribbled an' ran down his bearded chin.

"Come on you two, time t'go play." Robert E. told the kids, usherin' them off an' 'way from the tree.

Jonah looked at me, a smirk on his weathered face, as he told me in a long an' gritty drawl, "Sam's Hill, boy, when both Devil Anse an' Jim said ya got hitched an' have a lil girl I nearly had a heart 'tack. Didn't know ya were involved wit' somebody."

"Yea, well, I was. It was an affair, we married after her husband died."

"Aha." Jonah nodded his head, his faded black hat nearly scrapin' on the tree he was leanin' 'gainst. "Care to share the details?"

"Nope." I popped my tongue, pullin' my cigarette case from my pocket. "Ya know 'nough from pa an' Jim." I mumbled while lightin' the cigarette I'd just stuck in my mouth.

A few silent moments passed by til my cousin pointed to our kids playin' a lil way off an' told me, "My youngest boy's a bit in a shell. Ain't too social, but your girl seemin' to get him to be so."

"Anna's got that way. She's a cheerful chatterbox." I told my distant cousin 'fore takin' a drag off my smoke. "Nev'r know she's only got use of her right ear by how well she converses."

Pullin' a flask from his coat an' uncorkin' it he asked, "Oh, how'd she lose hearin' in the left side?"

"Scarlett fever." I said 'round the waft of smoke I let tumble out of my mouth.

"Couple years back." Jonaha nodded, takin' a swig of his whiskey. "Yea, Josiah beat it too. Fought for days, but the skinny boy's tough as nails."

"I 'member Jim sayin' your pregnant wife managed to catch it from helpin' a poor German family, that her an' the baby didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"Yea…" Jonah trailed off, a slightly pained look apearin' on his face for a split second. His face turned into a stoic mask as he stated, "I got half dozen boys to keep me busy tho."

I just nodded, takin' a long drag off my cigarette. Silence came over us once more as we smoke an' drank while watchin' our kids play as if they were the oldest an' best of friends.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

Christmas Day dinner, oh what a wonderful thing. Eh, not. Just 'nother day spent at the McCoys'. I was sittin' on the stairs 'bout midway up, watchin' Billy sittin' wit' Mariah closer to the bottom of the stairs. He was tryin' really hard to impress her, but by her body language he was just botherin' her. I was only a swift kick in his back, or head, way. Yea, I was basically keepin' an eye on him to make sure he didn't get too creepy or bold wit' Mariah. Poor girl.

"Billy, help Alifair get that goose outta the oven." Calvin ordered his younger brother from his spot at the table, where he was talkin' to Misty.

Billy just nodded at his brother while mumblin' under his breath, "Lazy asshole, why can't he do it." Pushin' himself off an' up from the step, he looked at Mariah and told her, "I'll be back, Mare."

Mare? Oh lordy… He's remindin' me too much of Tolbert right now. If Billy doesn't calm it down…yea…

Mariah just nodded as she watched Billy go over to the stove Alifair was at, bumpin' into both Sarah and Jenny on his way since the women were in the kitchen helpin' make sides an' were in his way. Well, they were't really in his way, Billy was just bein' a moody prick an' bumped into them on purpose to let off steam. It's a move Tolbert would've pulled…

Knowin' I needed to let her know that I was on her side, could get messages to Robert E. for her if she'd like, I bent over and whispered in Mariah's ear, "My sister Nova just happens t'be Robert E.'s sister-in-law. If ya ever wanna pass notes wit' him I can help ya."

Whippin' her head 'round she looked at me an' asked wit' a curious desperation to her voice, "Can you help me see him?"

"Yea." Slipped out of my mouth, causin' a small look of hope to appear on Mariah's face. Even tho it's not the smartest thing I decided to offer her my help 'cross the Tug, help to see Robert E. "I skip school a lot an' go ov'r there, so I can take ya wit' me if ya want."

Maraih smiled at me, a real large one, 'fore sayin' in a near whisper, "I'd like that. Can we go soon?"

"Was gonna go in a couple days." I admitted. "That work for ya?"

"Yes." She nodded 'fore addin' in a quick whisper, "I'll make sure that my brother covers for me. He can't stand McCoys."

"I can tell." I chuckle, referrin' to the fist fight that broke out 'tween Fred an' Jefferson hours earlier at breakfast cause the latter was, like always, drunk.

'Fore 'nother word could be said 'tween us Billy headed back over to the stairs while crazy Aunt Sally craned her neck an' set her glassy gaze on me, beckonin' me over wit' a wave an' a sweet-toned, "Moses, come 'ere, sweetheart."

Oh damn…I can just imagine what she wants wit' me. I mean she's got the weird look in her eye so…I numbly got up an' walked down the few steps to the first-floor wit' heavy thumps. As my boots hit the wooden floorboards Billy pushed past me an' took his seat next to Mariah. With dread I walked over to the corner that Sally was rockin' in. Squeak, squeak, squeak echoed into the air every time the McCoy woman moved back an' forth in her chair.

"Moses, you're as cunnin' as Perry Cline, but as hard-headed an' spirited as Nova Hatfield. That's a dangerous mix, a deadly mix."

"Huh?" Fell out of my mouth as I was givin' her an odd and confused look.

Sally's eye turned into slits, slits that narrowed at me, as she hissed lowly in a commandin' snarl, "Stop meddlin' in folks' business. Stop consortin' wit' the enemy while there's still a chance ya can save my son."

My cerulean eyes grew wide due to my shock. "Um…" I was no doubt lookin' at her like she needed admitted to the looney-bin. My throat felt dry an' scratchy as I spoke up, "You're not makin' any sense, Aunt Sally."

"If you stop your sneakin' and lies now then ya won't murder Billy, but if ya continue on the path you're on then you'll murder him. You'll kill your best friend in cold blood." Sally told me, her voice hard an' quiet, as she stared at me wit' glassy brown eyes.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standin' upright and goosebumps covered my flesh. Sally was officially spookin' me. Sight or no sight, she's gone crazy an' has lost her senses. Who the hell talks like that to people. Oh lord, she's out of her mind.

Sensin' she wasn't gonna get a reply outta me, Sally turned her head and resumed lookin' out of the window while givin' me the eerie warnin' of, "Change your ways, Moses, or you'll have blood stained hands 'fore you're a full-grown man."

A chill run down my spine as I backed 'way from her. I had 'nough of Sally's creepy seer shit for one night. Hell, I need a smoke cause I'm too stressed. Too bad my uncle frowns on the habit I picked up, from my brother-in-law 'cross the Tug by the way, and doesn't let my do it round him. Looks like I'm off to the cold porch for my smoke since Uncle Perry's sittin' in the main room wit' Ole Rand'l and all of the other men of the family minus Jim (lucky bastard was in town havin' a holiday meal at his in-laws). I can't smoke in doors, not wit' my uncle in the house.

Merry Christmas, not… More like Christmas in hell... Hopefully Nova's havin' a better holiday then I am. Too bad I can't be spendin' the day with her an' her family. Bet the Hatfields' Christmas is normal.

Right as my hand grasped the doorknob my uncle asked, "Where are you going, Moses?"

"Just out for a smoke, Uncle Perry." I answered, walking right out the door and not even botherin' to wait 'round for his reply. A reply that most likely would be full of disapproval or disappointment.

I sat on the edge of the porch, smokin' an' tryin' to calm my shot nerves. I don't know how long I was outside for whenever I heard the sound of the door open paired wit' the shufflin' of boots. "You miss your sister, don't ya?" Calvin asked, takin' a seat next to me on the edge of the porch.

Turnin' to him I kept a pokerface on while dully statin' the lie of, "She's a traitor, no need to miss her."

"It's okay to miss her." He told me, causin' me to give him a funny look. "Tolbert wanted me to look after 'em, Novella an' Rihanna, but I failed. She done gone an' runned off wit' Cap 'fore I got a chance to show her Tolbert's will an' papers."

What the fuck?! Calvin had Tolbert's legal documents? Hell, then reckon that means the ones Uncle Perry has on file are forgeries. Oh hell, course he forged papers cause it gave him the right to sell the property an' claim all the money. Wonder if Calvin has those papers still, I'd like to see 'em for myself an' maybe show 'em to my sister. Those papers could prove my uncle a fraud, get him locked up an' perhaps put the bounties to an end. Nobody'd want to bounty hunt for a client in jail.

Lookin' at Calvin I asked, "Ya got the papers?"

"Not anymore, I gave 'em to Perry Cline."

Yea…those papers are long gone now. Hmm, the lawyer who drew 'em up some have spare copies. Oh, wait a second, Tolbert should've had a copy. Hmm, where would that dead as a doornail drunk hide his important documents? Oh, I know, prolly in a box or jaw buried somewhere in his still site. That or stuffed inside his mattress. Looks like the next couple of days I'm playin' detective t'find those legal papers.

"Oh." I simply said, tossin' my cigarette butt on the snow-covered ground. "I'm goin' back inside." I announced, standin' to my feet.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a minute." Calvin told me as I walked over to the door. Good for him, I didn't care what he did. Reckon he told me so I could relay it to everyone inside the house.

Time to rejoin the disaster that's the McCoys' Christmas dinner.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, I wanted to show Cap, Nova, and Anna's first Christmas as a family and all that jazz. Also, Anna met Josiah Vance (in the first chapter teenager Anna had Josiah as a suitor and lunch date so…) and his older brother Jon is wooing Nannie (Cap's sister). Josiah, Jon, and their pa Jonah Vance will be seen more later on once the Hatfields take refuge in their mountain settlement high up in the hills in the middle of nowhere. As of right now, I was thinking of Jon's face claim being Marco Ilso. So far Jonah doesn't have a face claim. Eh whatever, lol.**

 **Do ya'll agree with Sally, is Moses a dangerous mix of Perry Cline and Nova McCoy? Or is Moses just in a desperate situation that calls for drastic measures (Spying, lying, and sneaking around)? An Calvin, oh man he just had to tell Moses about Tolbert's real legal papers didn't he?...**


	11. Tree Of Life

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I hope that everyone ha a good holiday season. Sorry it took a while to get this out. I kept forgetting to write up this chapter cause I've been obsessed with playing Assasin's Creed Odysessy (got it for Christmas for PS4). Oh and playing as Alexios is nice too since he's hot LOL! But seriously tho the storyline of the game's good.**

* * *

 **Tree Of Life**

 **Moses POV:**

The ground was covered with a white blanket of snow. It crunched under my boots as walked thru the woods' entrance to Tolbert's old still site, which was on the far edge of the cabin's property. Property that was now owned by Senator Billings Brooksdale. I was at the old still site cause I was gonna search it, see if I could find somethin' hidden or left behind by Tolbert.

Crunch, crunch, crunch, sounded out in the cool crisp late December air as I trudged to the makeshift wooden shelter that housed the copper an' tin still. I took in that the still was made well, so I reckon my late brother-in-law was had some talent not just in woodwork, but in metal work too. Hmm, shame tha idoit was a useless drunk instead of makin' good on his talents. If he was smart, he would've taken up carpentry or gotten a good wit' the blacksmith or wainwright, but that ginger jackass wasn't too smart…

I stopped an' stood under the crude wooden shelter, my hands stuffed in my coat pockets. I looked ov'r the area, ponderin' where to begin my search. I noticed in the far-left corner of the outbuildin' a stack of empty crates. They looked as if they were a marker for somethin' since they were stacked oddly, not straight an' even. Hmm, perhaps he hid somethin' under there? Quickly I went over to the crates an' flung them to the side. Once the ground was cleared an' exposed I noticed that the dirt looked disturbed, like it'd been dug up at some point. Figurin' that I found the spot Tolbert's buried treasure was located in I dropped to my knees an' frantically dug the dirt with my bare hands.

My fingers were frozen by time I uncovered what was beneath the cold ground. Ignorin' the tinglin' in my fingers I picked up my prize, a large glass jar. My hands ached from the cold as I unscrewed the lid off the dirty jar. Quickly I poured the contents of the jar out on the floor. Coins an' paper money came tumblin' out accompanied by some folded up papers. Aha, those must be the legal papers I was lookin' for.

I noticed strewn in the pile I dumped on the ground a thin golden glint. I curiously picked it up, only to end up wit' my sister's locket in my hand. I knew it was hers just by the intricate celtic knots engraved into it. As I understand it was a birthday and engagement gift from Tolbert to Nova, one that she wore ever single day 'til the death of Tol an' in result the death of her marriage. I knew, just as my sister did, that the marriage was over way 'fore Tolbert's death by Cap an' the Hatfields' firin' squad.

I had no idea if Nova gave Tolbert back the locket or if he took if from her jewelry box once she stopped wearin' it, but him stickin' it in his jar an' buryin' it wit' important papers an' money must mean that the locket's important on some level. Bein' my typical nosy self I opened up the locket, revealin' on one side a picture of Tolbert and on the other a small family portrait of Tolbert, Nova, Anna, and Tol. Hmm, no wonder my sister stopped wearin' the locket after the death of her 6-month-old son, the family was fractured an' no longer the happy (who am I bullshittin' I mean stoic lookin') family in the photo.

Decidin' that the locket's better off buried I dropped it back into the empty jar, then I grabbed the folded-up paper to look at it. After briefly readin' over the paper I discovered that it was indeed the legal document I needed. Quickly I stuffed the paper along with the money into my pocket, then I reburied the jar an' left the old still site.

Knowin' I needed a cover story for why I'm out in this area, in case somebody spots me an' tells my uncle, I mounted my horse an' made my way to where I knew Billy'd be. It wasn't his scheduled day to work for the dairyman half-hour 'way, so I knew he'd be in his deer stand few miles 'way from the McCoy cabin just sittin' 'round an' hidin' from his family. Eh, can't say I blame him since I'd wanna avoid that crazy family too.

After a lil while of ridin' I came 'cross the woods that Billy's deer tree stand was in. I stopped my horse an' looked up, only to see Billy starin' down at me. Wit' a chuckle he said, "D'cided to play hookie t'hang out wit' me an' shoot some deer?"

"Yea, but we both know you're not huntin' deer. You're here cause ya don't wanna be home on your day off from that dairy farm." I heckled my dark auburn-haired friend, my voice boomin' throughout the woods as I looked up at him wit' a know-it-all smirk painted on my face.

Billy waved at me while scoffin', "Shut up, Mo, an' get yerself up 'ere."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." I grumbled, quickly startin' my climb up the tree. I scrambled up the wooden grippin' notches that Billy installed on the bark of the large tree. "So, got any jerky or somethin' t'et up here?" I asked my best friend as I landed on the large wooden board that was the structure of the tree stand.

Pointin' to a corner of the stand we were in Billy told me, "Yea, in that bag ov'r there."

"So, are ya really tryin' t'bag a buck or ya avoidin' the family?" I asked, in a friendly manner, as I went over to the corner and grabbed a small sack off of a makeshift table created crudely from crates an' small boards

"Lil bit o'both." He answered in a chuckle, his round cheeks pullin' his mouth up into a humorous smile, as I made my way over to where he was at.

Takin' a seat next to my best friend I pointed out, "Least ya gotta work t'morrow."

"Yea, and you gotta do yer schoolin'." Billy retorted, rollin' his eyes at me 'fore snatchin' a piece of jerky from the bag I was openin'.

"Yep." I popped, 'fore takin' a slice of jerky outta the bag an' tearin' into it with my teeth. I actually had other plans for tomorrow, but he didn't need t'know that. "So, how's your ma, pa, an' the rest of 'em doin'?" I politely asked, even know truthfully, I didn't give two shits. Was just tryin' to be nice since inquirn' bout people's family is what good friends do.

"Eh, as good as they can be." Billy shrugged, starin' down into the hill filled woods below us. Turnin' his gaze on me he sighed heavily, "Ma says I shouldn't be yer friend no more. That ya gonna end up changin', betrayin' our trust an' brotherhood."

Really, crazy Aunt Sally warned him bout me? Shit… Whatever's in the future must be bad, but I'd never do nothin' to hurt him. Billy's been my best friend since I moved in wit' Uncle Perry. Sally has to be wrong or titched in the head. Her visions can't be right.

"So?..." I asked, the single word drippin' curiously off my tongue. I was studyin' him, tryin' to read his facial features to reveal what he was perhaps thinkin' inside of his head.

"I don't think she's right. Just think she's par'noid cause o'what happened to my brothers. What yer sister did too."

"Oh…" I trailed a bit warily, my head slowly noddin'.

"We're best friends, as close as brothers, an' nothin's gonna change that." Billy nudged me in the arm with his elbow. A resolute an' reassurin' look was on his face 'fore it turned into a firm line of a smirk.

I hope not. "Yea." I nodded. "So, reckon we ought'a stake out some deer an' hunt." I suggested, grabbin' a piece of jerky from the bag in my hands an' tearin' a piece of with my teeth.

Billy reached over and snatched a piece of jerky from the bag in my grasp while remarkin', "No deer been by yet." Quickly he tore into his jerky. As he chewed, he told me wit confidence, "But if they come thru we'll get 'em."

"Ya mean I'll bag one an' you'll hit it. I'm the better shot 'tween us."

"How'd ya learn t'sho not so good?"

"Things used t'be different ya know. We both had our older siblin's an' they were married." I offered as a safe answer, leavin' it up to the dark-auburn haired teen to me to assume that Tolbert had taught me. What? It was no secret that Tolbert was an avid hunter. Wasn't a stretch to think that he taught me, instead of the truth that Nova taught me.

"Oh…" Billy sighed sadly, his face fallin' as his eyes got a dull look in them. He stared hollowly out into the vast spacious woods as his voice lost its luster wit' his honest, but sorrowful confession of, "I wish he could've taught me. I had'a learn of off makin' myself targets t'shoot at in these 'ere woods."

Great, now I made my best friend feel miserable. Good goin' there, Mo. Pattin' him on the back I gave him a thin line of a smile, one hopefully comin' across as positive an' helpful. "It is what is is, can't change it, but we do got some good memories." That was a lie, I never had a good memory with my late brother-in-law. He was a hot-headed jackass, we bucked heads. I personally like the brother-in-law I got now. "Now let's stake out some bucks t'bag."

* * *

I pulled hard an' quick on my reigns, bringin' my horse to a quick stop, as I spotted Mariah emergin' from her hidin' spot 'hind a tree in the woods not far from her home. Sprintin' up to my horse she gasped in an awed shock, "You came."

"Yea, course I did. I promised to take ya ov'r to the loggin' camp t'see Robert E. didn't I?" I snapped, rollin' my eyes as I held my hand out for her, so that I could help swing her on the back of Scout.

"Yes, you did, but I was worried ya wouldn't come." She meekly admitted, as she came to a stop by my side.

"Hop on, we can't stay 'round here too long 'less ya wanna get caught." I ordered in a slight hiss. Mariah just nodded an' placed her hand in mine. Quickly I helped her onto the back of the horse. It took her a minute or so to get settled 'fore she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Will it take long t'get there?" Mariah asked, curiosity high in her voice, as I took off trottin' down the wooden trail.

"I dunno, we'll get there when we get there." I spurred on my horse, feelin' an urge to get as far 'way from Mariah's house vicinity as possible. "I gotta use back trails so…" I trailed off over the sound of Scout's heavy hooves smashin' an' crunchin' into the twig an' leaf covered ground. "Billy's workin' today, so I hope that cover story the mailman's givin' ya's a good one." I told Mariah as I spotted a the area up 'head that I needed to veer off on, needed to change trails at.

"It is."

"Better be."

Mariah didn't say anythin' back, just remained silent. I was grateful for that, since I didn't really wanna talk. I had to concentrait on gettin' us 'cross the Tug without gettin' caught, last thing I needed was talkin'. Hell, voices could attract unwanted attention. I mean who the hell knows who's in these hills anymore. Friend or foe come in many different forms. I for one learned that keepin' to the hidden trails an' shortcuts my sister told me 'bout is my safest bet.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time trottin' long hidden trails, we made it into West Virginia an' were able to use a real road. After a small while of ridin' on the road the clearin' to the Hatfield lumber mill came into sight. Thank goodness.

"Well, here's Devil Anse's loggin' enterprise." I announced to Mariah, a cheerful tone to my voice, as I pointed to the camp a few yards 'way. "I'll help ya find Robert E., 'fore I go off to see Jim an' Cap." I told Mariah as our horse trotted over the mud and sleet covered ground.

"Thank you for doin' this, Moses." Mariah gratefully told me as we rode towards the entrance of the saw mill.

"It's nothin', I don't mind helpin' ya out. I mean I'm comin' over here an' Robert E.'s kin in a way. So…" I rambled an' trailed off as I rode into the camp, recievin' waves and nods from the loggers as I did.

"But still, ya don't have to help." Eh, reckon she's right 'bout that. Yea, I don't have to do it, but I'd feel bad if I didn't help her and Robert E. out. "It means a lot that you are, since everybody else back home wouldn't." I heard the girl behind me say as I guided the horse over to the hitchin' area.

"Everyone back home's bullshitted by Uncle Perry an' Ole Rand'l." I spat out lowly, pullin' to a stop right at an open hitch post.

"Yea…" Mariah sighed out in a long sad soundin' huff as I got down from the horse.

I heard her feet land on the ground as I tied Scout's reigns to the post, my back to her. The sounds of wood bein' cut filled the air wit' loud buzzes as the saws ran furiously. When I turned my attention back to Mariah, I noticed that she was hesitantly lookin' 'round, takin' in the environment of the saw mill.

"Come on, let's find Robert E. for ya." I gestured for Mariah to follow me as I walked 'way from the hitchin' area an' towards were I suspected Robert E.'d be at, by the area were logs ready to cut were piled up.

I could her Mariah followin' right behind me, her heeled boots tappin' 'gainst the ground wit' every step taken. When I spotted Robert E. at a log pile helpin' some man, who I didn't know the name of, I waved at him an' shouted, "Robert E., I got Mariah 'ere to see ya."

Robert E.'s toffee colored head popped up as he looked at me, a large grin splittin' his face as he spotted the dark-haired girl right ov'r my shoulder. "I gotta see 'em for a sec, I'll be real quick." I herd him tell his co-worker as me an' Mariah reached him. Lookin' at me he said, "Moses, ya didn't have no trouble gettin' her over here, did ya?" Quickly his attention turned to the girl I escorted, his eyes twinklin' an' softenin'. "Oh, Mariah, it's so good t'see ya"

Oh yea, these two were gonna be sweethearts. Well, actually they already were… Young bloomin' and blossomin' love, how sweet. Eh, better them then me. I ain't the type to swoon an' get mush-headed over a girl. Hey, I flirt and tug on some girls' braids an' pigtails teasin'ly, but I ain't lookin' to find the one til I'm much older. Like thirty.

"Nope. Kept to the back trails." I answered Robert E. while at the same time Mariah sweetly smiled, "It's good seein' you too, Robert E."

"I'm gonna go see Jim an' Cap 'fore headin' off to my sister's. Know where they are?" I remarked, knowin' that the friends err buddin' couple wanted some time to talk an' visit 'tween him workin'.

"They're on patrol. Either they're walkin' 'round or spotted ya an' makin' their way 'ere."

I nodded, acceptin' his answer. Bouncin' my weight from one foot to the other I told my friends, "I'll be back in a couple hours to take her back to Kentucky."

"Okay." Both Mariah and Robert E. told me as they stood next to each other, ready to talk an' visit.

I gave them one last nod 'fore walkin' off in order to find my brother-in-law and his uncle in order to say a quick hi and warn 'em 'bout Mr. Miller's plan to scope out the Mate Creek Tavern tonight.

* * *

The smell of fresh baked bread hung heavily in the air as I pushed open the front door an' walked right on into my sister's house. "Moses, how was your holiday?" I heard my sister ask me as I took my hat off, hangin' it on the wall hook near the door. "Hi, Unca Mo." My niece cheerfully greeted me from her spot at the table as I took my coat off, hangin' it by my hat.

"Hey, Anna. Ya helpin' cook?" I asked my niece as soon as I turned 'way from the wall hooks an' began my trek into the kitchen.

"Yea. We made bread." Anna proudly announced, a wide beamin' smile on her face.

"Yea, it smells good." I told the girl, smilin', as I took a seat at the table wit' her. Lookin' at my sister, who was cleanin' up snow peas, I answered her question wit' a simple, "Christmas was like it always is. Church an' dinner at the McCoys." My eyes noticed that my sister's usually bare neck was no longer so and was now adorned wit' a golden knotted tree necklace. Yggdrasil, the tree of life, if I remembered my mythology correctly. "Cap get'cha that for Christmas?" I asked, gesturin' to her necklace wit' a flick of my wrist. Eh, I knew the answer was yes, but I just wanted to hear it confirmed outta my sister's mouth. I'm glad he got her the necklace. New necklace to go wit' a new man, family, an' life. It's all very poetic if ya ask me.

 **Novella POV:**

One of my hands went to the gold pendant restin' right below my neck an' held it. A blissful smile crossed my face as I thought 'bout my husband for a mere moment. Noddin' I let go of the charm while tellin' my brother, "Yes, he did." I grabbed a pea an' proceeded to clean it. "Cap noticed I hadn't worn my old necklace since-well ya know-and thought it was time for me to start wearin' somethin' 'gain."

"Yggdrasil." Evenly fell off Moses' lips 'fore he asked with a smirk an' a raised brow, "Does he know what that is or he just think it's a pretty tree?"

While grabbin' some more snow peas I chuckled 'fore tellin' my brother, "He knows, he's well read an' knows a lot 'bout myths an' such things." The large bookshelf near the fireplace bein' filled to the hilt should be 'nough proof that my husband's well read. All the books in it are his. He even bought some more, for gifts to me, for Christmas.

"Good." Mo nodded, the messy bun on the top half of his head bobbin'. Lookin' at Anna wit' a smile my brother suggested, "Why don't 'cha go play wit' one of your new toys, I gotta talk t'mama 'bout somethin' that's grown up talk."

"Okay." Anna simply agreed, noddin' her head wit' a smile, 'fore quickly doin' what she was told. Leavin' the kitchen an' takin' off to go get a toy from her room, which was upstairs.

Moses craned his neck, watchin' Anna pitter-patter over to the stairs. Once she finished ascendin' up them my brother looked at me while pullin' a folded-up piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. Slappin' it on the table he told me, "Tolbert had a will an' what not drawn up and not by Uncle Perry. He named Calvin the benefactor and overseer of you, Anna, the house, and all financial aspects." What? Is he serious? Upon seein' my shocked look he pointed to the paper an' announced, "It's all in there. Calvin told me bout the set up on Christmas and I found the paper." With a stony look on his face he snarled, "Uncle Perry's a liar, a thief, and a forger." Pointin' once more at the papers he smirked, "If put in the right hands, these papers could get him disbarred an' end the feud."

"I'll talk to Cap 'bout this, see if he thinks it's a good idea to bring to Devil Anse." I told my brother while watchin' him pull his cigarette case from his pocket.

My brother was growin' up too fast to suit me. He picked up smokin' from my husband, but next he'll be drinkin' and then one day chasin' girls. Seems like only yesterday he was barely 9, instead of bein' barely 13-years-old. I just hope that as he ages, he doesn't experience hell and heartache like I did. Livin' over in Kentucky with Perry Cline an' bein' 'round McCoys ain't no easy feat. 'Speccially when havin' Hatfield ties.

Moses opened his case, placed a cigarette in his mouth, and struck up a match. After lightin' his smoke he snuffed the match flame out an' took a long drag. While lettin' his first cloud of smoke out of his lungs he snickered, "You're just sayin' that cause you don't wanna come to terms with what 'em papers mean."

"And please, pray tell, explain yourself." I told my brother, raisin' a quizzical thin brow at him.

"Even tho Uncle Perry forged the documents makin' him the guardian and executor over you an' your household, Tolbert did assign that power away. Assigned it to Calvin, therefore not trustin' you t'care for yourself and your daughter. He felt ya inferior an' incompetent." Moses explained lengthily, leanin' an elbow on the table. "Our uncle stole from you, but ya were always supposed t'be handed off to a man for support an' care." In a heavy sigh he honestly an' bluntly told me, "If not for Cap helpin' ya run 'way, 'long wit' takin' up wit' ya an' what not, you'd be stuck in some sort of miserable situation premade for ya."

Would I be miserable tho? Calvin was nice, but I never really spent too much time talkin' to him. The last time I did have words wit' him they were harsh an' hateful, from him not me, all cause I was defendin' Cap's incredible win at the Election Day shootin' contest. Calvin never seemed hateful, til that day. Would he have been as bad as Tolbert was, or could he have been manageable? I'll never know, but honestly, I don't think I want to. I'm happy wit' Cap, even tho we got together a bit unexpectedly.

Noddin' I sighed, "I'm afraid, lil brother, you're right 'bout that." Cleanin' snow peas with flawless movements I prodded, "So, seems like your Christmas wasn't so normal since you found those new documents. Anythin' else transpire?"

Moses' cerulean blue eyes darted down to look at the table as he let out a smoky sigh of, "Sally creeped me out again with her crazy sight and warnings."

"Mo…" I heaved out in a heavy sigh, shakin' my head. Sally givin' my brother more warnin's ain't good. Not at all. Hell, her stern premonition of Moses murderin' Billy and her continued prodin' of it ain't normal. It's somethin' to heed, to try an' change or do all in one's power to change. My brother actin' like it's nothin', when in fact it's a very big deal, ain't good. He's scared, but also too flippant 'bout the forewarnin'.

"It was just crazy mumblin's that shook me up." Mo tapped some cigerettee ashed into the small tray Cap left on the table. I narrowed my cornflower blue eyes at him which only cause my brother to quickly assure me, "Nothin' for ya to worry 'bout."

"You're my brother so I'm gonna worry 'bout ya, 'specially when Sally keeps tellin' ya ominious visions an' warnin's." I sternly told my brother, roughly tossin' some cleaned peas into the bowl on the table.

A few silent moments passed, where the only sound heard was the snappin' of peas, 'fore my brother announced, "I struck up a deal wit' Mariah, dropped her off at the lumber mill today t'see Robert E. Gonna pick her up once I leave here."

I quirked a brow up. "And why'd ya do that for? I thought Billy, who fancies her, is your best friend."

Moses shrugged 'fore goin' on to honestly reveal, "Mariah's my friend too and she can't stand Billy. She likes Robert E. and he likes her, but she's stuck bein' 'round Billy a lot cause her sister married his cousin plus his work at the dairy farm ain't too far off from her house."

"I've got no place to talk cause I snuck ov'r the Tug all the time to visit people, but be careful. What you're doin's makin' me nervous. If ya get caught…"

"I know, sissy." Did he tho? McCoys are killin' Hatfields an' anyone that helps us, my brother's playin with fire as he goes back an' forth 'tween both side. "I promise I'm bein' careful, but I can't just sit back an' not help my family an' friends."

Havin' no other choice, but to accept my brother's answer, I nodded at Moses. "Want a cup of coffee 'fore ya gotta go down to the mill?" I asked, attemptin' to lighten the mood and switch the subject.

"Yea, a quick cup'll do." My brother answered, a slight smirk on his face.

I nodded 'fore quickly gettin' up from the table and goin' over to the stove to put on a pot o'coffee. Decidin' that our grown-up talk was ov'r I looked ov'r my shoulder an' shouted loud 'nough up the stairs, "Ana, ya can come down the stairs now!"

Within seconds I heard Ana barrelin' now the stairs. "Unca Mo, you're still hear." My daughter observed, no doubt goin' over to the kitchen table to see him.

"Yep." Mo's tongue popped 'fore he said wit' a smile, "I need some coffee an' to see ya for a bit 'fore I go."

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

After a long and hard day at work a bunch of us went to the tavern for some drinks an' to unwind. I usually did this on Fridays and my wife was fine with it, as long as I didn't stay out too late and came home for dinner. I never angered her or broke her rule 'bout my goin' out to the tavern after work, but I never planned on breakin' her trust and conditions either.

I was sittin' at a table in the back near the bar wit' Jim an' Cotton. Jim was teachin' Cotton how to play that endurance game of holdin' your hand over a candle flame. Goddamn, I hated that game. Uncle Jim's hand was made outta calloused course leather or somethin' cause he could hold his hand over the flame for longer than humanly possible, causin' ya to lose 'gainst him.

Johnse was two sheets to the wind an' barely standin' straight as he rose from his table on the other side of the room Mira, a whore that was partial to my brother, placed a hand on his arm an' 'nother on his shoulder while tellin' him somethin'. Whatever she told him didn't work, he just shrugged her off an' wobbly walked 'way from her and out of the tavern.

I down my shot as Cotton yanked his hand 'way from the candle's open flame, craddlin' the fire bitten thing close to his chest. Jim chuckled as I slammed my empty shot glass on the table. Lookin' over my shoulder at the bartender I called out, "Cog, 'nother bottle!" After a few moments of nothin' I called once more, "Cog! Cog, 'nother bottle!" Once 'gain I was ignored. I noticed Mira makin' her way over to our table, a sad an' forlorn look on her face. I wasn't dealin' with that whore pinnin' an' poutin' over my big brother, so I got up from the table to get a bottle of whiskey from the bar.

 **Jim POV:**

Cap had just jumped ov'r the bar to get us more whiskey whenever that stupid whore, don't member her name worth a damn, that's foolishly in love wit' my wussy nephew came over an' stopped at our table. The dark-haired soiled dove braced her palms on the edges of the table, hunchin' over a bit to reveal her cleavage tightly bound in her black corset, while sighin' sadly, "I love Johnse Hatfield so much." I just gave her a stony look, raisin' my brow as a way to silently ask why are ya tellin' me this for? The dark-haired whore shook her head 'fore tremblin', "Why don't he see it? Why don't he love me?"

"On account that you're a whore." Cotton innocently answered. Damn, you know you're a whore when the slow minded turd tells ya so.

"Better then some McCoy bitch!" The whore growled, smackin' her hands on the table, 'fore pushin' up off the table. Right as she stormed off Cap slid 'cross the bar, bottle in hand, an' waltzed up to the table.

Silently he sat down, opened the bottle, an' poured himself a drink. I noticed a man on the other side of the room, 'gainst the room, eyin' up my favorite nephew. I saw that under the table he had a partially folded wanted poster in his hand. Aha, so that must be the deputized bounty hunter Mr. Miller that Moses warned us 'bout earlier.

"Cap, finish your drink an' make like nature calls." Subtly noddin' my head at the bounty hunter I added in, "Ya get my drift."

Cap's mismatched eyes darted to the direction I motioned in. He nodded 'fore quickly knockin' back his shot. After slammin' his shot glass on the table he stretched his arms while loudly annoucnin' for all to hear, eh mainly Mr. Miller in order to have him follow, "Time for me to go find a tree to water."

After Cap left the table and the room I noticed Mr. Miller get itchy in his seat. "Ya know, Cotton, I once knew a boy thirty year 'go that could hold his hand ov'r the flame an' take the pain." I told my slow minded nephew as I waited for the bounty scum to take the bait me an' Cap laid out. "You know who that boy was, Cottontop?" I asked as he looked at me wit' inquirin' blue eyes. The boy just shook his head which prompted me to point at myself an' tell him, "Your ole Uncle Jim Vance."

"Nah…" Cotton bashfully shook his head while Mr. Miller quickly left the tavern.

"God's truth." I smirked at my nephew, which in turn urged him to put his hand over the flame. Knowin' I needed to get outside I told Cotton, "Tell Alex Messer t'drop ya off at him. Tell 'im I said cause I gotta help Cap wit' somethin' tonight."

"Ookie dookie." Cotton nodded with a while.

I needed to get outside an' quick 'fore Cap got taken down fo'real.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I had originally planned to add more to the end, but since I didn't want to make it too long, I decided to leave that stuff for the next chapter. I hope ya'll liked this chapter.**


	12. Worried Sick

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Worried Sick**

 **Cap POV:**

I was leanin' my arm 'gainst a tree, takin' a piss, whenever I heard footsteps come up from behind. Aha, so the plan to lure that deputized bounty huntin' scum worked. "William 'Cap' Hatfield?" I heard the man ask from 'hind me in his hard and ragged tone.

"Yep." I popped my tongue, turnin' 'round with my hands raised. I cocked my head to the side mockingly at the man.

Mr. Miller's face skewed up as he barked, "Button your dick, you vulgar bastard." Yea, well, dumbass, I wouldn't be freely hangin' out if ya didn't interrupt me waterin' the tree. I cut my mismatched eyes at him, lookin' at his as he took his gun from his holster. As he cleared his throat, I saw Uncle Jim sneakin' up 'hind him, a hatchet in his hand. "I'm arrestin' you for the unlaw murders of Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud Mc-Oomph…" Mr. Miller told me before gettin' a hatchet smashed in the back of his head by Jim, causin' him to crumbled dead to the ground.

Noddin' I walked over to the man and finished my piss, finished it right on him. Jim tilted his head at me, and I just shrugged while holdin' back a smirk. Looks like one less piece of shit to hunt down my family. I was rightin' myself whenever Jim spoke up with the rough tongued suggestion of, "We ought'a bring him back to his employer. Let that bamboozler know his deputy's done wit' his duties."

I just nodded. "Sure, what's the plan."

"One that'll make you catch a whole lotta hell once ya get home from the Missus." Uncle Jim told me, givin' me serious look as he traced the edge of his hatchet with his thumb.

"Nova'll be fine when I tell her what happened, now what's the plan?"

"We take him 'cross the Tug into Pikeville an' lean him up 'gainst Perry Cline's office door as if he's passed out drunk. When Perry goes to wake 'im he'll fall over dead wit' his head split right open, sendin' that lawyer a message he'll never forget." Jim explained, his eyes bright an' twinklin' with mirth.

"A'ight, let's do it." I agreed to the plan. "I'll get our horse, just stay here an' watch Mr. Miller." I instructed Jim 'fore takin' off to retrieve our horses from a hitch post out front of the tavern.

"Will do." Echoed Jim's voice, causin' me to just shake my head. Looks like I got a late night out tonight.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I had been pacing the floors for hours now like a frantic wreck. Cap hadn't come home when he should, which is frightening considerin' he has a price on his head. At first, I wasn't bothered, but once an hour turned to three, I was worried. I had made up a little lie for Anna so she wouldn't be worried, I had told her that pa had to work late helping her Unca Jim do watch duty at the family saw mill. It wasn't true, but the simple fib fooled my daughter and prevented her from askin' any questions.

Unfortunately, since I was the one that made the fib I wasn't fooled. No, instead I was worried out of my mind. With all these bounty hunters lurkin' about anythin' could've happened to my husband. I mean I was so worried that I never changed for bed after tucking my daughter in. Hell, back when I was married to Tolbert, I shrugged off the nights he came home at an ungodly hour or not at all, chalkin' it up after a while to be a norm, but that wasn't the case now with Cap. I knew what kind of man Cap was, even tho we'd only been married a couple of months; I knew that he'd never stay out too late on his own merit. He took his family responsibilities to heart, he wouldn't shirk them.

I was in the middle of pacin' the floor whenever I heard the door open with a slight creak. I spun 'round on my heel only to see my husband walking thru the door, his heavy bootsteps thunkin' against the floorboards. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick outta my mind." I snapped at Cap as he closed the door and removed his guns, hanging them in the rack by the door.

"Me and Jim had'a bring Mr. Miller back home. He got into some trouble at the tavern." Cap said, a slight chuckle in his deep timbre, as he removed his hat and coat and hung them on the hooks.

"Cap, Mr. Miller's a bounty hunter. Hell, my brother told me this mornin' the man's a deputized one." I told my husband, givin' him a narrowed look, as I started to walk over to him. "What did you do?" I asked as he began walkin' towards me.

Meetin' up with me in the middle of the main room he smirked while takin' my hand in his. "Me and Jim split his head open, then escorted him back to his employers' office."

"Are you nuts?!" I asked in loud snap, yankin' my hands outta his calloused ones. "You killed a deputized bounty hunter and then took him to Pikeville, which might I add is crawlin' with more bounty hunters that want you dead, in order to drop him off at Perry Cline's doorstep." I rambled, relayin' the actions that my husband did since I couldn't believe it. "That's insane and risky. What if you were caught, you'd had been killed?"

"I weren't caught now was I. Hell, I did what had'a be done."

"No, what ya did was scare me half to death by not comin' home. I thought somethin' bad had happened to you, ya big asshole." I snapped, lettin' my pent up emotions out on my husband.

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen to me, I can take care of myself an' handle anythin'." Cap arrogantly remarked, a smirk on his face.

I countered my husband's arrogance with a shriek of, "How can you say that? You can't be that cocky to think that you can walk into the lion's den over and over to always come out unscathed."

"Nobody's put a bullet in me yet, have they?" Cap rhetorically asked 'fore goin' on to order me in a rollin' deep tone of, "Now stop your fussin', woman."

How dare he speak to me like that. Oh no, he don't get to do that. I put up with bullshit with Tolbert and I refuse to do it with Cap. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Callin' me woman, who'd ya think I am? Huh, one of those whores you used t'keep company with or one of the wiltin' violets ya failed to court? I'm your wife, don't talk down to me."

Cap rolled his mismatched eyes and let a huff tumble out of his lips, his mustache archin' up with the movement. I shook my head at him and narrowed my cornflower blues 'fore spinnin' on my heel and makin' to go my bedroom. I never got more than a couple steps across the floor, Cap grabbed my upper arm in a firm grip and spun me 'round to face him. His face was as hard as stone, but his icy eye and it's milky twin held so much resolve in them as he stared down at me. His scruff covered jaw was firmly set as he told me in his deep timbre, "I don't mean no offense, sweetlin', but I can handle myself wit' a gun. I'm the best shot in the Tug, fastest draw too." His eyes softened a bit as he went on to tell me, "I apologize for comin' home late, but not for why. I did what had'a be done to send a message to Cline, get him to stop sendin' his scum over here to hunt us."

Noddin' I softly told him, "I know, but don't mean I gotta like what ya did or why." Cap let me arm go, lookin' at me as if he was waitin' for me to start beratin' him 'gain. I wasn't tho, instead I told him the sad reality of, "Perry Cline won't stop, or at least not til we're all jailed or dead. He's too clever to just pull his men off us, he'll find somebody that ain't easy taken out to hunt our family."

"Well, if he does then I'll keep cuttin' 'em down. All us men will, only way to keep ya women folk an' chil'ren safe." My husband said in an overly cocky tone, standin' tall with his chest puffed out in a show of strength.

"Just don't do anythin' you don't have to do. Don't go puttin' yourself into danger. Okay, Will." I ordered him, my flowin' voice soft, but firm, as I gave him a serious and hard look.

Cap's brow rose haphazardly as he questioningly trailed off, "Will?..."

"What, it's your name ain't it?" I asked in a snap, tryin' to cover my tracks since I never really used that name for him.

A genuine smile split his rugged face as he mused, "Ya care a lot for me, usin' my real name an' all."

"Of course, I care a lot 'bout ya. We're married and 'fore that we were t'gether for a time." I honestly told Cap, revealin' my bottled up feelin's. "You're a good man, how couldn't I care?" I rhetorically asked, takin' his hand in mine and lightly squeezin' it.

Cap nodded 'fore makin' a confession of his own. "I feel the same way 'bout ya. It's why I do what I do when it comes to these bounty hunters. I gotta take 'em out to keep ya safe, Anna too."

So, it was all out on the table now. We truly cared for each other, maybe felt somethin' more, but weren't ready to say it out loud just yet. Who knew that bickerin' 'bout him comin' home late would turn into us revealin' to each other that our marriage was real an' wasn't one of convenience or show.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

The sun had just risen and instead of bein' in my bed sleepin' in like God intended on a Saturday mornin' I was walkin' with my Uncle Perry to the law office. Yea, I was stuck goin' to work on the damn weekend. Eh, not what I wanted to do. Hell, that useless ex-whore of a housekeeper wasn't even up yet so I didn't even get any breakfast. As I followed behind my uncle, who had his satchel slung 'cross his shoulder, I noticed that a few shopkeeprs were up tidyin' up their storefronts. One shopkeeper in particular stuck out to me since he kept on sweepin' up the same small area over an' over while subtly lookin' over his shoulder at my uncle's law office, which was 'cross the street from him. Odd, very odd.

Once we reached the front door of the office, I understood why the shopkeeper 'cross the street was actin' so odd for. Leanin' 'gainst, well more like crumbled up on, the door frame was that deputized bounty hunter Mr. Miller and he was as dead as a doornail. How'd I know he was dead was cause his skin was pale an' ashy, the rigor was takin' over his body.

My uncle, bless his snotty black heart, had no idea that his minion was dead. Nope, he wasn't bright 'nough to figure it out. He thought the man was passed out drunk or asleep. "Miller! Wake up Miller!" Uncle Perry shouted in a bellowed command as he stepped up the front porch of his law office. My uncle left out a frustrated huff as I made my way onto the porch. Marchin' over to the slumped over man he snapped, "I said wake up Miller!" Uncle Perry nudged Mr. Miller's shoulder as he stood next to him, only to jump back with a startled shriek whenever the deputized bounty hunter fell over on his side, dead. The lifeless man's hat fell his head, revealin' the deep split in his skull that no doubt killed him an' was done by an axe.

"That one of your deputies ya sent over?" Bad Frank sarcastically asked from his spot by his horse at the hitch post 'cross the street. How observant, the vile ex-pinkerton figured out what was goin' on. He deserves a shot of bourbon for bein' so bright. Not…

Uncle Perry looked over his shoulder and told me, "Go to the undertaker down the street and tell him to come collect Mr. Miller's body. Then come right back here, we got work to do when it comes to takin' down the Hatfields."

Noddin' I simply told him, "Okay, Uncle Perry." I turned 'round and walked 'way from the office while I heard the door open, indicatin' that my uncle was enterin' the buildin' behind me. Slowly I walked up the street to where Mr. Goodpasture's funeral parlor was at. Can't say I'm too upset 'bout the change up in my Saturday mornin' routine, in fact I don't mind havin' to go to the undertaker's cause it means my sister and her family's safe. I'm not stupid, I know who took out Mr. Miller and have the balls t'drop him off at Uncle Perry's off, Cap and Jim Vance. Good for them, they rattled my uncle's cage.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

The slight ray of early mornin' light wasn't what woke me up, but instead the churnin' feelin' in my stomach had my eyes openin' wit' a sudden pop. Cap was still sleepin' next to me, his head buried in the pillow as one of his arms was lazily draped ov'r me in a loose an' protective hold. As I sat up in bed, in an attempt to soothe my sudden bought of acid reflex an' sour stomach, my husband's arm slid off of me. He continued to sleep, obviously tired an' needin' rest after the long events of last night, as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

After a few moments I felt my stomach settle a bit, tho it was still queasy, and I knew it was time to get up an' start breakfast. I got out of bed, quickly dressed, and then went out to collect some eggs from the coop and some bacon from the smokehouse out back. Once back inside the house I went into the kitchen, fired up the stove, and started breakfast.

I was halfway down with fryin' up the bacon whenever suddenly I smelled a waft of the pork that made me sick in a snap of a finger. Quickly I ran out the backdoor, heavin' up bile in a patch of snow-covered ground. As I stood straight up, wipin' off the corner of my mouth, I realized that my sudden upset stomach wasn't that, but was the mornin' sickness. Dear lordy, I've only been married a couple months or so now and I'm already wit' child. I been I knew that eventually we'd have chil'ren, but I wasn't expectin' it to be so soon.

"So, looks like there'sa bun in the oven." I heard my husband's deep rollin' timbre sound out from behind me.

I turned 'round to find my husband leanin' 'gainst the door jam, a half et piece of bacon in his hand. Noddin', I went over to him while simply squeakin' out, "Yea."

"Well, that explains why ya were overreactin' last night." Rolled out of Cap's mouth as I passed him on my way back into the house.

"Why'd ya say that for?" I asked, walkin' over to the stove only to discover that the meat skillet was push to the back of the woodstove. It was empty, the bacon once in it was coolin' an' drainin' on a platter on the nearby counter. Cap, bein' a thoughtful husband, had taken care of the breakfast meat so that it wouldn't burn.

"Pregnant woman are more quick tempered an' emotional, least my ma is." Cap replied to me as he walked inside the kitchen, closin' the backdoor behind him wit' a slight slam.

"Oh…" Flowed off my tongue as I grabbed a skilled off the wall hook by the stove in order to scramble up some eggs. "Since we haven't been married too long are ya okay wit' havin' a baby so soon?" I asked while placin' some curned butter, that I made the other day, into the skillet I'd just put on the hot stove.

"Yea. If I weren't I'd been more careful wit'cha." My husband replied, a slight chuckle mixed in wit' his low wavin' tone. The sound of his boots scrapin' 'gainst the floorboards echoed in the air was he came up 'hind me. Kissin' me on my temple he assured me, "Sweetlin', don't worry, I'm happy we're expectin'."

I looked over my shoulder an' smiled at my husband 'fore startin' to crack eggs into the sizzlin' hot skillet. Cap just walked over to the corner of the kitchen the coffee supplies was at, determined to make a pot while I finished up breakfast.

* * *

"Really? Oh, Nova, that's wonderful news. I knew it was gonna happen." Vera beamed wit' a bright smile as we sat at my kitchen table with coffee pot and plate of pastries 'tween us, reactin' to the news that I'd just told her.

"Yea." I smiled before adding as I picked up my coffee mug, "Cap's really exicted 'bout it."

"Talk 'bout Cap, where is he this Saturday afternoon?" Vera innocently asked since Cap was already gone whenever she arrived at our house for a mid-day visit.

"Off at Uncle Jim's sharin' the big news. Most likely they're celebratin' over cigars an' whiskey."

"Oh, bet they're already makin' plans to take a lil boy huntin' an' fishin'."

"Men and their plans for boys." I scoffed, shakin' my head as I grabbed one of the pastries and began pickin' it apart, ploppin' a piece into my mouth. "Tho a baby boy'd be nice to have considerin'…." I revealed, trailin' off before I could actually speak 'bout Tol or Bert.

Vera just nodded, grabbin' her cup and takin' a long sip off it. Lookin' 'cross the room to our daughters playin' on a blanket coverin' the floor she asked, "Did ya'll tell Anna yet?"

"Yea, we did that this mornin'. She's excited to be havin' a baby brother or sister." I answered 'fore ploppin' a piece of pastry into my mouth.

Vera placed a hand on mine, that was restin' on the table, and gave me a soft smile. "From last year to now it seems everythin's changed for the better for ya'll. Got a good family goin' on now."

"Yea." I simply nodded while returnin' her soft smile with one of my own. Despite bein' wanted with a price on my head I had a real family now, one that I felt I was lackin' years ago.

 _ ***Meanwhile A Few Miles Away***_

 **Cap POV:**

The fire was roarin' in the small main room of Jim's cabin as we sat in front of the fireplace. Jim was leanin' back in his chair, bottle of whiskey danglin' in his large hand. I just took a long draw off my cigar as my uncle chuckled wit' a wryly smirk, "Didn't take long t'knock her up now did it."

"Jim, we're married so what else are we s'posed to do?" I rhetorically asked him, a smirk of my own on my face, as I snatched the bottle from his hand. I took a quick swig of whiskey then handed the bottle back to him all the while starin' at the orange-yellow flames dancin' on the logs in the fireplace.

While grabbin' the bottle Uncle Jim's coarse voice drawled out with, "Ya know, son, when I was your age, I had a woman." Really? I never knew that, I just assumed he was always a bachelor backwoods mountain man. He took a swig off his bottle and scratched Mr. Howles, who was sittin' by my uncle's side, on the head more reminiscin', "Even tho I was a mean sumbitch she loved me. Even lived up here in this 'ere cabin too." A sad look appeared in my usually hard uncle's eye and I just knew in my gut that she didn't leave him willin'ly, but tragically. "We were expectin', but she died 'long wit' the baby in the birthin' bed." Jim took a long pull off the whiskey bottle, starin' aimlessly into the fire as old long forgotten an' painful memories took hold of him. Shakin' his head Jim shrugged everythin' off wit' a gruff drawl of, "But that's all in the past, ain't important no more."

I think it was in a way more important to him then what he claimed, but I wasn't goin' to tell him that. Instead I just nodded and took a puff off my cigar. A lined smirk appeared on my face as I told Jim, "Looks like you're gonna get 'nother niece or nephew to look after."

Jim spit a large wad of tobacky juice into the spittoon nearby. With a serious look he told me, "Hope it's a boy, it'd do ya both good havin' a son over 'nother daughter."

"Reckon so." I simply replied, tapin' the ashes of my cigar off on the tray settin' on the small table next to me. I knew what he meant, a boy'd help Nova get over the lingerin' feelin's of loss she might still have from the deaths of her sons with Tolbert while for me a boy'd carry on my legacy.

A silence fell over us as we continued drinkin' an' smokin' while sittin' by the fireplace. The need to talk was done, but the need for company wasn't. I must admit I came ov'r here to share my good news with my uncle and never thought he'd reveal some of his past to me. Hell, I thought I knew everything there was to know 'bout Jim, but guess I was wrong. In a way I think he doted on me as a way to replace the child he lost. Think he picked me cause I was always a lively, but serious child, unlike Johnse who was cheerful an' docile, and he felt I needed mentorin'. More so after my loggin' accident.

"So, ya catch hell last night?" Uncle Jim asked, breakin' the silence in the air. 'Fore I could say a word he quickly chuckled, "Bet'cha did since she's knocked up."

Good ole Jim, sure does know how to word things. I just nodded as simple, "Yep.", popped outta my mouth.

Jim let out a deep laugh from deep in his belly and took a swig of whiskey. His laughter was catchin' and without warnin' I let out a chuckle of my own as I held my cigar 'tween my fingers.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Cap and Nova are expecting, how exciting. Didn't take them long did it, LOL! Anyways, hope ya'll liked this chapter. Is there anything you guys want to see in particular on either side of the feud (Hatfields or McCoys)?**


	13. Telescope For A Gun

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Telescope For A Gun**

 **Moses POV:**

I walked into Adam's, my coat half buttoned since it was a blustery spring day, on a mission to pick of some package for my uncle. He ordered some books, new law books for me, from out East. Lucky me… As I walked closer to the counter, I saw some woman buying a bag of _Folger's_ while Squirrel, whether he was workin' or off I didn't know, was leanin' 'gainst the counter ready a pamphlet. Parris was lookin' out the window with that stupid gun telescope he ordered months ago. Eh, so it finally came in.

Stoppin' at the counter next to the woman exchangin' coin for coffee, I looked over at Parris and Squirrel to observe and eavesdrop on them.

"Tele-scop" Squirrel struggled to say only to have Parris turn 'round from his spot at the window to correct him with a quick, "Telescope."

"Telescope for a gun." Parris told his brother, pointin' at the pamphlet in Squirrel's hand. "Latest thing."

"Are ya joshin' me?" Squirrel asked his older brother, a look of awe all over his dirt smudged face. Eww, when was the last time the hunter bathed? He was stinkin' of dead squirrels….

"Oh, you must be here for those books your uncle ordered?" The clerk asked me as soon as the woman took her basket and left.

"Yea." I nodded while seeing Parris peek out the window once more, most likely to check out the whores down the road hangin' and smokin' on the porches of the saloon. Hmm, he was a married man now so shouldn't he be restrainin' himself from checkin' out whores?

"I'll get that from the back."

"Makes 100-yard shot same as 25-yards." Parris bragged, comin' up to his brother's side.

Suddenly a grin split Squirrel's face in half. "Hard to miss at 25-yards."

"Plannin' on tryin' it out on Ole Devil Anse himself, lil brother."

"Yea, let's go do that."

Shit! I'm stuck here in Pikeville and can't warn anybody at the loggin' camp about Parris and Squirrel's afternoon plans. I hope Jim and Cap catch them while patrolin' or else Anse's a dead man.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

There was a slight breeze in the air this mornin'. Since it was early March it didn't start warmin' up til sometime after noon, but I didn't mind. The slight chill in a way was relaxin' since it wasn't too cold. I was just walkin' up the side of the mountain overlookin' the lumber yard. Jim was with me since it was our job to patrol the site. We found it easier to keep guard by movin' to higher ground, it let us see everythin' that was goin' on from all angles.

I froze in my tracks and jutted my arm out, causin' Jim to crash into it and come to a sudden stop. I nudged my head up towards what I spotted a good 100-yards 'way as I aimed my gun. "Oh, he ain't gonna know what hit him." Jim muttered under his breath as I looked down the barrel of my Winchester at Parris McCoy, who was aimin' a telescope fixed gun at my pa. I pulled the trigger, causin' a loud pop to sound out in the air as the bullet pierced Parris in the jugular.

Pa ducked and looked 'round, tryin' to figure out what was goin' on while Parris fell over dead in the spot he was crouchin' in up the hill and 'hind some brush. His neck was spurtin' out blood from the kill shot I did. As Squirrel scrambled up the hill, runnin' like a scared rabbit for his life, Uncle Jim loudly cackled out, "Anse! We got ourselves a real McCoy!"

Pa looked at us and then over to the hill that Squirrel had scrambled up top off. His eyes looked wide, as if he couldn't believe that he had been in danger, as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Ya saved your pappy." Jim beamed, pattin' me hard on the back. I just nodded at him, a smirk on my face. I was proud to have saved pa's life. I'd do it again too. "Y'did good, son." Jim smirked at me, pride radiatin' from his gruffy large form.

I just nodded my head 'fore silently makin' my way 'cross the hill. Workday was still in progress an' guardin' had'a be done. Never knew if I'd have to shoot anymore trespassers.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

My pregnancy was takin' a toll on me. I felt so tired, even tho I was only 'bout a couple of months or so 'long. Hell, I even looked a bit farther 'long then I was too. Today I was at the main house, helpin' Levicy do some spring cleanin' since she too was startin' to feel a bit exhausted at roughly 4-or-so months into her own pregnancy. Currently, I was outside with Levicy, helping her beat the dirt out of some area rugs that were hangin' on the line. Anna was playin' tag with her aunts and uncles, havin' so much fun runnin' 'round in the sproutin' green grass nearby.

"How's everythin' with your pregnancy so far, sweetheart?" Levicy asked me in her sweet an' twangy voice as she whacked a rug with a broom, causin' dust to puff up in the air.

"Good, but I'm always so tired." I answered my mother-in-law, givin' my rug a big whack with my own broom. I shook my head as I mused in a slight chuckle, "Oh, and I'm already getting' fat."

"Yes, you do look bigger then ya should be." Levicy agreed with me, her head noddin' slightly. Givin' her rug 'nother whack she remarked, "Either it's a big baby or twins your carryin'."

"Twins? Like two babies, oh lordy…" I sighed out in a shaky breath, the grip of the broom in my hand loosenin' up a bit due to my shocked state. I never even thought 'bout the rare possibility that I could be carryin' twins.

"Dear, even tho twins are rare it's been known to happen." She didn't need to tell me that since I already knew it was a rare occurance, but one never-the-less. She smiled at her, in a motherly fashion, while tellin' me in her honey-tangy voice, "You'd be the first in this family to bear them if that's the case."

Givin' her a smile of my own I gave my rug 'nother whack while replyin' with, "Reckon I'll just have my hands full."

Honestly, if I was blessed with twins I'd be happy. I mean if I didn't lose my boys I'd have three chil'ren right now. Maybe, just maybe a pair of babies is what I need in order for my soul t'heal.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

After pickin' up the books from the store I went home, where my uncle insisted that I spend time with him in the study readin'. I really didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. Eh, at least Ole Rand'l's drunk ass ain't here. Also, I'm sorta glad to be home instead of at the office. Anymore I hated that office. I felt that 'tween school an' my uncle's office that's all I ever went durin' the week. Well, unless I skipped school to sneak Mariah over into West Virginia and to see my sister or I just skipped school to go huntin' or somethin' with Billy when he wasn't workin' at the dairy farm.

Uncle Perry was nose deep into some large book and I was tryin' my best to read one of my new law books, that I was just gonna give to Nova and Cap anyways since they actually liked the shit, whenever the loud sound of the front door openin' was heard. Uncle Perry jumped up, startled, in his chair as footsteps echoed on the floorboards mixed with shouts of, "Lawyer Cline! Lawyer Cline, they killed Parris! Hatfields killed Parris!" Uncle Perry looked to the door and rose from his chair right as Squirrel rushed in while announcin' in a slight shout, "Cap shot Parris! My brother's dead."

"Why'd he get shot?" I asked, lookin' at my cousin that looked like the critter he was nicknamed after, as I stayed in my seat.

"He was tryin' to take out Devil Anse." Squirrel answered, his tone a bit husky, while givin' me an odd look. It was as if he thought my question was stupid or unneeded, somethin' like that.

"Oh, poor Parris." Uncle Perry sighed, his face turnin' a pale shade as a small amount of horror crossed his weasel like features.

"Poor Parris…" I trailed off, a small hint of sarcasm in my voice. I didn't give a shit bout Parris, he did it to himself trespassin' on the Hatfield's loggin' land. Everyone knows that in the backhills trespassers are shot, ain't like the big city where they get hauled off to jail. Mountain people serve their own justice, a dish best done cold too.

"Well, Squirrel, I don't want you goin' anywhere near the Hatfields 'gain." Before Squirrel could protest my uncle gave him a stern look while tellin' him in a slick and overly-faked pitiful tone of, "It'd kill your mama if something would happen to you. You're all she has left." Uncle Perry walked over to Squirrel and patted him lightly on the back while tellin' him, "Go fetch your ma and bring her to town. I'll talk to Mr. Adams, arrange for ya'll to use one of the apartments over the store."

"Mama ain't gonna wanna leave her house that poppy made for her." Squirrel told Perry, which just earned him an eye roll from my snobby uncle who clearly only faked feelin's other then revenge an' greed. Squirrel let out a long trailin' sigh of, "When he didn't come home from war…It's all she's got left of him…"

Damnit, now after hearin' that I kinda feel bad for his mama, Nina McCoy. Poor old hag didn't deserve the shitty hand she was dealt. Eh, guess that's what happens when your husband dies for the Southern Cause and then your sons are murderous lil shits…

Uncle Perry looked at the fur covered man in front of him with a fake sympathy in his snake-like eyes. Pattin' him on the shoulder my uncle told him in a very convincin' and light tone, "I know, but livin' so far out in the woods isn't safe in these troublous times. Livin' in town's the only way you'll be safe."

Squirrel just nodded, seemin' to be affected by my uncle's words. "I'll tell mama what happened an' bring her here soon."

Perry just nodded an' let his hand slide off of Squirrel's shoulder. "Very well. Go get Nina an' I'll go talk with Mr. Adams."

* * *

After Uncle Perry haggled with Mr. Adams in order to get Squirrel a deal for cheap rent on one of the vacant apartments above the general store, we got stuck goin' to the McCoys for dinner. A very unexpected dinner. I knew why we had to go even tho my uncle didn't say it. Uncle Perry needed to tell Ole Rand'l and the others 'bout Parris. Eh…seems that these days he can't wait to be the bearer of bad news.

As I sat at the table, pickin' at my sparsely filled plate (thanks to Alifair's horrible cookin'), I wondered why my uncle hasn't said anythin' yet 'bout Parris. I knew that's why we came for dinner, so him keepin' quiet was odd. I couldn't help but subtly look over at Cal as he cradled his few weeks old son, rockin' him slightly in order to soothe him. How he et while dealin' wit' a fussy baby was beyond me. Too bad Ole Rand'l put his foot down an' forbade anyone in the family to help Calvin with his baby. The baby was a boy that had ginger hair. Yea…it looked like Tolbert… Calvin named him Bayrd, Bayrd Caleb McCoy.

"Ya wanna hold 'im?" Calvin asked, takin' me by surprise.

"Um…sure…" I hesitantly nodded, hopin' that I wouldn't get into any trouble for takin' Cal up on his offer.

Surprisin'ly, nobody gave a shit whenever Calvin passed Bayrd over to me. Hmm, the McCoys seems a bit cold these days. Guess the death of Tolbert, Pharmer, an' Bud, really fucked them up. Eh, not like the family was that normal to begin with, but still it seems that those three's death broke the thin string that was tyin' the McCoys together.

Uncle Perry grabbed his coffee cup an' rose from the table. He stood by Ole Rand'l an' gave him a pat on the shoulder, signalin' that he wanted him to join him standin' nearby. Ah, so now my uncle was gonna unveil the news 'bout Parris. I just sat an' rocked Bayrd in my arms, watchin' Ole Rand'l take his own cup in his hand, rise from the table, an' join my uncle a few feet away. My uncle too a sip of his coffee as he thought 'bout the words he was gonna say while Alifair walked over to Sally, who was in her usual spot which was the rocker by the corner window, an' asked her, "Are ya sure ya don't want anythin' t'et, Mama?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Sally assured her daughter, givin' her a weak smile from over her shoulder. Alifair just kissed her mother's cheek an' then went back to clearin' the table.

"Ole Rand'l, I'm afraid that I have terrible news on your nephew Parris." Uncle Perry announced, lokin' 'tween his cup that his fingers were curled 'round an' Ole Rand'l's lost lookin' expression. My uncle shook his head in a fake show of sadness while revealin', "He was murdered today by Hatfields." Of course, that was half-true considerin' Parris got shot by Cap cause he was tresspassin'; ready t'commit murder on Anse too, but of course Uncle Perry's gonna ignore all the facts.

"Poor Parris." Heaved Ole Rand'l, his hand shakin' a slight bit from his shock; causin' some of the hot dark liquid in his up to splash out an' dribble down the mug.

"It seems like the Hatfields aren't takin' us seriously. It's like pokin' a mad bear wit' a twig only to make it madder. We need someone with a big stick to defeat the bear." Oh god, my uncle would be usin' a dumbass metaphore instead of just sayin' what he means.

"Pa, let me go after my brothers' murderers." Calvin pleaded, risin' from his spot next to me at the table and runnin' over to join Ole Rand'l and Uncle Perry nearby. Hell, Calvin's a pa now he should be more worried 'bout his baby then playin' bounty hunter.

"Yea, we can get my brothers' murderers." Jim pipped in as he too rose from the table and joined the lil group of men nearby. Jim's wife Lissa narrowed her eyes from her spot at the sink as she helped Alifair with the dishes. Yea, she would be pissed that he wants to go off ridin' into West Virginia to arrest men that'll shot first an' ask questions later. Goddamn, is she the only smart one here?

"No, no, boys." Uncle Perry quickly sputtered out, causin' Calvin an' Jim to give him arched looks. Puttin' on his slimy lawyer act he told the group, "With all due respect, to catch the Hatfields we need someone with experience. We need Bad Frank Phillips."

Ole Randa'l weathered face went hard, like a brick, as he spat hatefully, "I don't like that man, he's a savage."

"Will this bad man, the savage, bring my boys back?" Aunt Sally asked rhetorically from her corner spot. She never stopped starin' outta the window, which I thought was eerie.

The group just looked at her with wide-eyes 'fore downin' their coffee cups. Clearly, they were shaken up by Aunt Sally. Uncle Perry was the first to calm himself and regain his compsure. Funny how a cup of coffee can relax the sly snake. With a slick tone in his voice the weasel announced, "Monday we'll talk to Bad Frank at my office 'bout him takin' care of our Hatfield problem for us." Thank god I'm at school on Monday. "Moses, I want you to stay home from school so you can be apart of the meetin' as my assistant." Uncle Perry told me, lookin' at me from over his shoulder.

Ah shit…I spoke too soon. "Okay, Uncle Perry." I simply answered him 'fore goin' back to cooin' at baby Bayrd. Looks like I got a lot o'stuff to report to my sister an' Hatfield in-laws wit' on Tuesday.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sorry that this is a short chapter, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it tho. I'm still working on the next chapter for TLRD & TT. I'm also still writing the first chapter for my Assassin's Creed story, which I still haven't named yet lol. **


	14. Ya Won't Believe What Happened

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Ya Won't Believe What Happened**

 **Moses POV:**

Sittin' in an office waitin' on Bad Frank wasn't the high light of my day, I can tell ya that. The man was s'posed to be here by 8 sharp an' of course he was no where to be seen. Uncle Perry sat behind his desk, leisurely in his chair might I add, while Ole Rand'l was slumped in the leather sofa adjacent to my uncle's desk. I was stuck sittin' in a chair near my uncle since he wanted me to learn what joys an' justices the law can truly bring and uphold. His words, not mine. I didn't give two shits 'bout the law. In my opinion it didn't seem to do jack-shit t'stop all this killin' of both families, Hatfield and McCoy.

I was 'bout to excuse myself, go outside for a smoke, whenever the door bell chimed. Reckon the man of the hour finally arrived, late too. Bad Frank limped thru the door. Well, actually he looked more like he had a stick up his ass rather then a bad limp. He respectfully tilted his black hat at my uncle while greeting him with a grated, "Mornin', Mr. Cline." As he sat down he looked over at Ole Rand'l while simply sayin', "Mornin', Mr. MCCoy." The drunk McCoy just glared at the ex-pinkerton. Said ex-pinkerton in turn looked at me and simply gave me a respectful nod in greetin'.

"Mornin', Mr. Phillips. Glad that you made it." Uncle Perry politely greeted the shady lookin' man, noddin' his head at him with a slick grin pullin' his mustache up on his upper lip.

"So, this meetin's bout how you want me t'bring your heathen murderers to justice." Wow, Bad Frank was a blunt bastard. He got right down to business, not lettin' Uncle Perry recite his snake-tongued speech. Too bad, I was lookin' forward to the bullshit my uncle was gonna spew out as a reasonable speech.

"I hear you were a lawman, Mr. Phillips." My uncle shot back at Bad Frank, eyein' him up and down."

Leanin' back in his chair the man nodded 'fore his deep an' rough voice broke the small silent lull in the room with, "Yes, I was a pinkerton outta Louisville til Hatfield relatives shot me in the back; left me wit' my limp."

"Why do you think you're qualified for this?" Perry really was treating this like a job interview. I fought back the urge to roll my eye at my uncle. Really, why he's qualified? Uh, let's think for a quick second here, he killed an' scalped Skunk Hair. That a qualification for ya?

"Mr. Cline, I'm the best man here to do the job. None better then me." Bad Frank bragged, a cocky smirk on his face. Quickly he added to his braggin' with the revelation of, "In my youth I rode with Jesse and Frank James, even witnessed Wild Bill shoot an' kill a man." Oh shit, he's a ruthless killer. I'll have to warn my sister about this guy. Somebody that rode with Jesse James ain't somebody to be trifled with.

Uncle Perry's eyes widened and his jaw quivered. He looked like he was 'bout to swallow his teeth as he stuttered out, "I wasn't aware that you were once an outlaw."

"That was before I was washed in the blood and cleaned of all my sins by our lord and savior, Jesus Christ." The ex-outlaw pinkerton remarked with a slow and over dramatic nod of his head.

"Y'don't act Christian." And you do, Rand'l? Please, shut up ya damn drunk.

"I'm a warrior for god, Mr. McCoy." Bad Frank assured Rand'l, who just rolled his eyes and dug his flask outta his jacket pocket.

Yea, bet he ain't…

"Well, MR. Phillips, it seems you've got the job. I'll make arrangements to get you officially deputized as a Marshall."

"Thank you, Mr. Cline." Bad Frank tilted his hat. Standin' up he said, "I'm gonna go and start gatherin' up a posse to deputized."

And in the quick snap of fingers Bad Frank was officially the head of the blood thirsty marauders that's mission was to hunt down and kill my Hatfield family. Shit…this ain't good at all.

* * *

I wasn't expecctin' havin' to bring Mariah over to the main Hatfield house to see Robert E., but that's what I'm currently doin'. Earlier when I was passin' by the woods near the Wolford house I never thought I'd be met with the sight of a tear-stained and near hysterical lookin' Mariah standin' by a tree waitin' for me to pass by. Turns out her brother, the mailman, went to a barn dance the other night to fetch a drunk Jefferson and bring him home to his pregnant wife, but got stabbed and gut-shot by the drunk instead. Mariah was so upset 'bout it, even more so since her sister Sarah was more worried that Jefferson and ran off to hide then about the death of Fred. Guess her husband came before her brother, shitty if ya ask me. So, of course, after Mariah told me what happened and why she needed to see Robert E. I agreed to take her to him. Unfortunately, we made the ride out to the loggin' camp for nothin' since it was shut down. I knew the Hatfields must be home, so that's where I decided to take the girl on the back of my horse.

As I trotted up to the house of Devil Anse I noticed that many of the lumber workers were scattered about the grounds actin' as armed guards. Also, many men were buildin' and settin' up barricades made from logs an' chiseled pointed poles. Eh, reckon the security was due to the Parris thing. Many of the guards tipped their hats at me, causin' me to nod my head at them. Just 'bout everyone know how I was kin to the Hatfields, what I was doin' for them too wit' my spyin' and all.

As I got closer to the house and the hitchin' post I noticed that Jim Vance and Anna were sittin' on a porch step while their dogs sat next to them. He was polishin' his rifle while my niece just watched him. Nova was standin' on the ground flanked by Devil Anse and Levicy, it was clear that they were talkin' 'bout somethin'. Cap and Cotton were at the wood splittin' stump to the left of the porch, the latter holdin' a wooden pole while my brother-in-law chiseled a sharp point on it with a hatchet. I also noticed that Robert. E was nearby, helpin' tie pointed poles to the log-framed barricades with heavy rope.

I had just stopped my horse at the hitch post, near where my sister and her in-laws were at, whenever Mariah jumped off the horse and made a mad dash towards Robert E. while frantically shoutin', "Robert E., Robert E., ya won't believe what happened!"

I had eyes trained on me as I got down off my horse. Grabbin' the reigns and goin' to the post I simply shrugged, "I had'a bring her. She was waitin' for me in the woods I ride 'long." Hitchin' my horse I went on to explain, "She's upset and needed t'see Robert E. cause Jefferson McCoy killed her brother other night at a barn dance."

"What? He murdered is own kin?" Devil Anse asked, his brows furrowed, as he puffed heavily on his pipe.

"Kin by marriage, but ya he did." I nodded, leanin' an elbow on the post. "It was a typical McCoy killin' too." I made two quick stabbin' motions and then a shootin' one while dryly sayin', "Ya know, stick-stick shoot."

"Dear lord, he killed the mailman…" Nova heaved out in a long and heavy sigh, shakin' her head in disbelief.

"There goes everyone's letters an' packages. Stupid bastard." Jim Vance grumbled, shakin' his head as he cleaned his gun.

"But that ain't the reason why I'm here. Got some big news t'share." I told everybody, earnin' me curious looks from them.

"What is it, son?" Devil Anse asked, his pipe dangelin' on his lip from its spot stuck in the corner of his mouth.

"Bad Frank Phillips is now workin' for Perry Cline." I revealed, pulling my case of cigarettes from my pocket and placin' one in my mouth. Strikin' a match and lightin' up I added in, "He's in town right now signin' up men to join a deputized posse."

Before anyone could utter a word horse hooves trottin' up the path could be heard. Everyone looked to see who was comin' only to see Judge Wall Hatfield ridin' up. Hell, if he's makin' a visit somethin's up and it ain't too good either.

"Wall, nice of ya to come for a visit." Devil Anse told his brother, his deep cold voice rollin' amongst the clear spring air.

"I ain't here for a social call, it's more so to tell ya somethin'." The judge told his brother, a dead serious look in his eyes, as he rode up to the hitchin' post.

Devil Anse just nodded his head as Judge Wall dismounted his horse and tied it up. "So, you have somethin' to tell me." The devil prodded as the judge walked over to where I was standin' at.

Judge Wall let out a heavy sigh before blurtin' out the soul shatterin' news of, "Yesterday I married Johnse and Nancy McCoy."

Levicy's eyes bulged out of her head as she asked in a tremble, "You married them?"

"What?!" Nova exclaimed, fury in her cornflower blues and she gave Judge Wall a look that could cut down an entire army.

"It was reluctantly, I'll tell you that…" The judge sighed, trying to defend his actions. Eh, I don't think anything he says can make what he did any better. Should've never married 'em in the first place.

"Ah hell no…" I trailed out, rolling my eyes. Looks like Nutty Nancy's got her claws in Cassanova, somethin' that ain't good. Hell, what was with Johnse and McCoy girls anyways?

"How can a son of mine be so goddamn dumb?" Devil Anse rhetorically asked, givin' his wife a nasty stare. Pullin' his pipe from his mouth he pointed it towards Cap while shoutin', "Cap!"

"Yea, pa?" Cap asked, stoppin' his hackin' of the wooden pole and standin' up to look at his father.

"Go get your horse and fetch your brother." Anse ordered, wavin' his pipe at him in a go fetch gesture.

Cap just nodded his head, stuck his axe into the stump, and trudged off to go get his horse from the barn. Poor guy had to run after dumbass Johnse. Bet that was the high point of his day…

 **Novella POV:**

How the hell did this happen? Johnse and Nancy, it didn't make any sense. She always bad mouthed Hatfields, claimed to hate them.

"Anse, I don't care how well ya fortify this place as long as Peckerwood Perry Cline's still out there postin' bounties you'll never be safe; this place's too close to the Tug." Wall told my father-in-law, saunterin' up to him/

"I think we sent Pikeville and Cline a notion of how we handle bounty hunters." Jim chuckled deeply, off the porch and over to where both Anse and Wall were at while he tipped his gun over his shoulder.

"Hell, Anse, ya'll be safer higher up in the mountains." Wall bluntly remarked, pointin' yonder in the direction the deep hills were in.

My husband rode by on his horse only for Levicy to run after him while shoutin' the command of, "Don't you let Johnse bring his new McCoy hussy with him!"

"Don't worry mama, I'll bring him home!" Cap called back to Levicy, ridin' by in a level pace.

"If he ain't at that still come right back here! I don't want'cha at his cabin cause she'll be there!" I ordered Cap, anxiety and fear laced in my voice, as I ran to stand next to my mother-in-law.

"I won't go near that bitch, sweetlin'!" My husband assured me in a shout before gallopin' off down the road.

Levicy was lookin' at me studiously which just caused me to quirk up a thin brow while askin', "What?"

She just patted my shoulder 'fore sighin', "We better get inside, get dinner started so the chil'ren can et." Not even waitin' for me to reply she walked by me, headin' to the house.

* * *

I was in the kitchen helpin' Levicy clear off the plates the chil'ren had left after finishin' their meals while the men sat 'round the table pickin' at the ham that was in the center of the table. Levicy was scrapin' food from one plate onto another as I carried some empty ones to the sink while Lias remarked, "So Randall wants his governor to get our governor to hand us over?"

"Yes, it's called extradition, Lias." Wall's deep voice sounded out from his spot at the table near Anse.

"No grounds for it since what transpired was an execution, not a murder. Even the Pikeville sheriff agreed it was lawful and refused to fetch the McCoy boys." I blurted out while makin' my way back over to the table to grab some more abandoned plates.

"Ah, yes, I forgot that Peckerwood Cline trained ya in the law." My judge uncle-in-law chuckled deeply, shakin' his head.

"Yes, which might prove bad for him now since I'm married to Cap." I smirked, grabbin' a plate an' scrappin' the leftovers from it onto another empty one while Levicy went over to the sink with some plates in her hands.

Jim looked over his shoulder from his spot lookin' out of the boarded-up windows, that only had an open slit for a gun to fight thru, and boasted, "Her brother's our spy an' he clerks for that snake."

"Seems that you're one step 'head of them in Kentucky after all."

"Here comes Cap and Johnse."

"How ya wanna play this, Levicy?" Devil Anse asked his wife, leanin' his elbows on the table.

"Not by pushin' and pullin' like the last one. Ya want to break 'em up, get her to hate him." Levicy boldly said in her syrupy tone, a hard look on her flawless features, as she stood near the counter with a hand on her apron covered hip.

"She's right, once a woman hates a man the marriage is over." I remarked, walkin' over to the sink with some dishes. Placin' them into the sink I opened up about my own hatred for my first husband with the hard flowin' remark of, "After bein' locked out of the room my boy was dyin' in I hated the bastard that done it…took up with Cap and didn't think twice 'bout it."

The men just nodded their heads at me while Levicy gave me a knowing look. Jim walked over to the table right as the door opened. I was at the counter with Levicy whenever Johnse entered the house, wearin' his oversized floppy hat, followed by my husband. Cap had a cold look on his face as he took off his hat and trudged over to take a seat at the end of the table. Johnse took a seat at the table while me and Levicy went over to there with some plates and silverware for Johnse, Cap, and Jim.

"Take your hat off when you're inside." Levicy scolded her son, snatchin' the hat right off his head, after placin' his plate and silverware infront of him.

Cap and Jim both gave me a tilted look as I placed their plates and silverware in front of them. They were silently tellin' me that this dinner was goin' to be mighty interestin'. I just nodded my head at them, silently agreein' to their silent statement, before goin' back to the counter to grab a pot of vegetables to divvy out.

"So, how's married life treatin' ya?" Wall asked Johnse in a deep and sarcastic tone as he poured some whiskey into his cup.

"Fine. Suits me just fine; right to the ground, Uncle Wall." Johnse said a snap as he grabbed the carvin' knife an' fork off the meat platter, quickly cuttin' some slices of ham for himself.

"Pickin' a ham supper ov'r a cummin' McCoy bride. Hell, she must be a lousy ass cook." Uncle Jim chortled in a loud sneer as Johnse placed his ham on his plate.

"Hey, that's my wife you're talkin' bout." The golden haired man spat warnin'ly at his crochety uncle as he dropped the servin' utensils on the platter.

"Hatfield's nothin', but just a name on a piece of paper. Don't mean nothin'." Cap shook his head, starin' his older brother down coldly with his mismatched eyes, 'fore grabbin' himself some ham.

I gave my husband a thin smirk, showin' him that I remembered how he told me the same exact thing after he found out I married Tolbert, and rubbed his shoulder before ploppin' a large spoonful of beans onto his plate. Cap just smirked back at me as he placed his meat on his plate.

"Don't expect to bring her here like the last one." Anse remarked as Jim began to carve himself some ham. Pointin' his pipe at his newlywed son he remarked in a dead even tone, "Things said ain't for McCoy ears."

"I didn't bring her now, did I?" Johnse sarcastically quipped as he scooped some of the potatoes Levicy had just plopped onto his plate.

Levicy smacked Johnse in the back of the head while orderin' in a syrupy snap, "Don't ya sass your father."

Johnse nodded his head 'fore hangin' it down, lookin' much like a scolded puppy-dog. I just shook my head and placed a scoop of beans onto his plate before returnin' the pot to the counter. When I reached the counter Levicy handed me a plate full of sides while motionin' for me to take a seat next to my husband, to et somethin' since I was most likely carryin' twins. A revelation that excited my husband, made him feel cocky and proud that his seed sprouted up twins inside of me.

As I took my place on my Cap's left side, causin' me to also be next to Johnse, Levicy came up to the table with the biscuit pan in her hand. Placin' a biscuit on all of the plates at the end of the table, while I was cuttin' some ham off the platter and puttin' it on my plate, she told her son, "Only reason we're in this mess is cause of your horn-dog ways."

"Damnit…" Johnse sighed, shakin' his head as he stabbed some meat with his fork. In a long sigh he revealed, "It's not her, she treats me just fine, but it's her bone-head brother that's the problem." Me, Cap, and Jim all shared a curious look. We knew what Jefferson had done to the mailman so we were curious to hear how the dumb drunk was a problem to Johnse. The man that looked like he was carved from cream cheese quickly added with a heavy whined sigh, "He's turnin' my honeymoon into misery."

"Jefferson McCoy, heard he killed a mailman the other day." Cap remarked with the tilt of his head and raised brows as he held his fork mid-air.

Johnse nodded, his mouth full of food, as he remarked, "Yea, got a reward out on him too."

Cap and Jim looked at each other, hidin' the grins on their faces, while hatchin' up a plan. Oh, those two were gonna go after Jefferson, I knew it just by the mischievous glints shinin' in their eyes. Lookin' over at his nephew, Uncle Jim asked in his rough crochety tone, "How much is the reward?"

"Hundred dollars maybe." Johnse shrugged before shovin' a scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Harborin' a McCoy with a price on his head's dangerous." Anse sternly told his son, wavin' his pipe at him.

"Nancy says it's her civic duty to protect him; he's her brother." My brother-in-law sighed, his shoulders slumped in a defeated stance. It was clear as day that he didn't want to be helpin' Jefferson hide out.

"Oh, what a model citizen." Jim sarcastically scoffed, rollin' his eyes a bit dramatically too.

"Well, son, we just want to see you happy." Levicy told Johnse, comin' up behind him and rubbin' his shoulders. "How 'bout ya take some time 'way to clear your head. Go huntin' with your pa."

At that remark everyone looked at each other and knew that Levicy had just given the go ahead for Cap and Jim to hunt down Jefferson, bring him in either dead or alive for the reward. Poor Johnse was the only one that was clueless 'bout what was goin' on since he just nodded his head and said, "Okay, I can go huntin' with daddy."

"Haven't been huntin' for a spell, be good t'do so." Devil Anse told his eldest son while risin' from the table and walkin' over to the fireplace nearby. As he puffed on his pipe Levicy walked over to him, pattin' him on the arm.

"Huntin' trip's better then stayin' home an' watchin' my lay 'bout brother-in-law drink up all my whiskey profits." Johnse remarked, cementin' that he would take off with his father t'morrow to go huntin', 'fore ettin' a slice of ham.

"Amen to that." Jim chuckled loudly, his belly jigglin' a bit, while Cap just grinned an' took a swig from his flask.

Me, Cap, and Jim all shared a knowin' look, silently lettin' each other know that t'morrow would be the day that Nancy felt what it feels like to have her kin in danger. After what that rat of a bitch did to me, keepin' tabs on me for Perry and threatenin' the custody of my daughter, I didn't give a shit what happened to her or her brother. Her hateful ways would be her undoin', that and her soft-spot for her idiot boozed-up brother.

I couldn't keep quiet, even tho I should, and blurted out the question of, "Johnse, how did ya come to marry Nancy when you were sulkin' over Roseanna not even a week 'go?"

"Guess I realized Roseanna don't want me no more, but Nancy does. She care 'bout me an' our marriage was a bit her idea. I need somebody in tough times."

My eyes widened in shock and I would've said more, somethin' blunt, but Cap kicked my under the table and gave me a narrowed look that screamed 'drop it'.

"Just enjoy your ham supper and look forward to the huntin' trip tomorrow." Levicy advised her son in a motherly tone 'fore goin' over to the sink to clean up some dirty dishes.

Eh, one of these days when I can get Johnse alone I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind bout his marriage. Cap's right, it ain't fittin' to make a scene at the family dinner table, but one day he's over visitin' I'm gonna tell him off. Damn fool, only an idiot would rust Nancy whole-heartedly.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

The ride over to Johnse's cabin didn't take that long. As we rode up to the clearin' that opened up to the woods that the cabin, which was more or less a shanty-shack, was in we spotted Jefferson standin' in some foliage chuggin' shine out of a large jug. We stopped our horses and just looked at him. He was so immersed in guzzlin' down the shine he didn't even notice us.

"I believe that's a Jefferson McCoy." Uncle Jim loudly cackled, pointin' towards our target.

Jefferson quickly stopped drinkin' the shine an' popped his head up to look at us. Wipin' the corner of his mouth he loudly asked in a slight slur, "Who's sayin' that?"

"Johnse's Uncle Jim Vance," Jim hitched his thumb in my direction while addin' in, "and his lil brother Cap." I just silently tipped my black Stetson at the man I'd be arrestin' any minute now. I narrowed my mismatched eyes at him, causin' him to squirm in his boots.

"So…where is yer boy Johnse at?" He asked, his tone cracklin' with fear as he looked at us leerily.

"Out huntin' with his pa." Jim truthfully answered while I stared down Jefferson, makin' him swallow a lump in his throat.

"So…what're ya doin' here?" Was the shaky question Jefferson asked us as his eyes darted 'round, no doubt lookin' for a swift get away.

"We're doin' a lil huntin' ourselves." Jim smirked, cockin' his head to the side.

Jefferson's eyes went wide with fear as he stuttered out, "Well…these woods are all shot out of deeran' such."

"Oh no it's full of critters. One in particular's got a mighty nice reward on his head." Jim Vance's deep voice boomed out, causin' Jefferson to get into a runnin' stance.

Right as Jefferson started to dart off we pulled our guns, trainin' them on him. Instead of just standin' still an' raisin' his hands in surrender his ran towards the cabin while shoutin' on top of his lungs, "NANCY!"

Damn bastard, he would call for her to help instead of lettin' himself be taken in. I quickly jumped down from Badger and ran after Jefferson while Jim just got off his horse. Jefferson grabbed hold of the stable as I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Come on." I told him, tuggin' hard to try an' get him to let go of the beam he was holdin' onto.

Jim was standin' nearby, chucklin' at me fightin' with the wryly drunk. "Nancy, help!" Jefferson screamed at the top of his lungs as I managed to get him away from the stable. Sadly, the side board of the stable broke from the force I used to pull Jefferson' off of it.

Suddenly the cabin door swung open followed by Nancy runnin' out, in only her goddamn shift, while askin', "What's goin' on?"

"NANCY!" Jefferson screamed, wigglin' outta my hold.

"Damn you, stop strugglin'!" I shouted at Jefferson, pinnin' him to the ground as I tried to apprehend him.

"Y'go on inside an' get yourself dressed proper, Miss McCoy." Uncle Jim told my brother's hussy of a wife, pointin' towards the cabin.

"Get up, now!" I grunted at Jefferson since he was layin' on the ground like dead weight instead of gettin' up. Dear lord tryin' to arrest this fool's a fuckin' project.

"Let go of my brother!" Nancy demanded in a shriekin' shout while I was strugglin' to get the man, that was layin' like a dead fish, off the ground.

"What're ya gonna do 'bout it?" Uncle Jim sarcastically asked, spittin' a wad of tobacky juice onto the ground, 'fore he started to make his way over to where I was strugglin' with Jefferson.

Suddenly the sound of a whip crackin' in the air was hear 'long with Nancy's shrill shout of, "Crazy old coot!"

I turned my head 'round on to see Nancy striking Jim in the face with a cowstail. Oh shit, Jim ain't gonna go for that. As I tried to get Jefferson up off the ground, I noticed that Jim had snatched the whip from Nancy and started to whip her instead. "Ya like that, girl?" Jim sarcastically asked as he whacked the black-haired woman. "Ya need a good whippin'."

"Don't let him do that to you, Nancy!" Jefferson screamed, rage and pain both in his voice.

"Jim, stop!" I hollered at my uncle as he continued to yell and whip Nancy, makin' her cry hysterically. Aw shit, I was gonna have to let Jefferson go in order to stop Jim from whippin' Johnse's wife to death. Quickly I ran over to the barn, where Jim was beatin' up Nancy as she was curled up screamin' in the hay. "Jim, stop it!" I shouted right before jumpin' on him and pullin' him off.

"Get off me, boy!" Jim grumbled, shovin' me 'way as he sat up and tossed the cowstail at Nancy, who was cryin' and curled up into a ball.

I just got up and went to get Jefferson. "Damnit, he's gettin' away!" I shouted to my uncle in a deep snap as I watched Jefferson runnin' down the road that'd take him to the river.

Quickly I ran over to my horse and got on him, takin' off down the road. It only took a few seconds for Jim to catch up with me, ride next to me. We spurned out horses across various fields, cuttin' 'cross the road too, as we chased after Jefferson. Damn, that mailman kin killer could run. Shit, he was nearly out runnin' our horses. Suddenly he was at the river bank while we were on top of the hill cliff. I stopped my horse and jumped off it, decidin' to go to the edge of the cliff for a clean shot at Jefferson. Jim followed me all the while grumblin', "Hurry up, he'll get 'way."

"He ain't gonna get 'way." I snapped back as I aimed my Winchester to take a shot. Damnit, the bastard was swimmin' cross the Tug an' I needed a stand to help level my gun for the shot. "Jim, stay back." I ordered him as I left his side and went to stand behind him.

"Hurry up, Cap. He's gonna get 'way." Uncle Jim barked, causin' me to just roll my eyes as I balanced my rifle on his large shoulder.

Jefferson stood at the riverbank dancin' and tauntin' us. "What's wrong, can't swim?!" He stood lookin' straight at us and put both of his hands up, givin' us the finger, while laughin', "Half a mile!"

Half a mile indeed. I smirked and pulled the trigger, sendin' a bullet flyin' try the air only to stop when it went thru Jefferson's head. Right 'tween the eyes too. With a proud chuckle I slung my Winchester over my shoulder. Jim came up to stand by me, a proud grin on his face. "A whole in the head, ya did good boy." He cheerfully told me, his boomin' voice echoin' in the spring mountain air.

I just nodded my head and smirked at Jim while watchin' Jefferson's body float down river. Eh, guess we're not makin' a quick buck after all cause I don't feel like chasin' that McCoy down river to fish him out. Reckon its time to go home and tell my wife that Jefferson McCoy met his end at my hand. Hopefully she won't be too upset that I'm not bringin' any home reward money.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And Jefferson's dead. Next up is the aftermath of Jefferson's death.**


	15. Mo's New Job

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Mo's New Job**

 **Nancy POV:**

I just couldn't believe that Jim Vance and Cap had come to me and Johnse's cabin and took Jefferson. Hell, I can't believe that fat pig beat me like an animal. That vile man. Damnit, once Johnse gets home I'm gonna make him get me my brother back. No tellin' what's bein' done to him right now. I took a swig from the bottle I was holdin', the likker doin' nothin'to calm my worried nerves tho. I just can't believe my brother got took. I promised to keep him safe.

I was sittin' on the bed, my face burnin' from bein' marred an' bashed in, whenever the door flung open. I looked up only to see Johnse's face fall in a tremble. "Somebody bashed you?" He asked foolishly as he knelt in front of me, touchin' my torn up cheek with his hand.

"Jim Vance done this; he beat me like I was a mule" I spat, pushin' my husband's hand away from my face.

Johnse's brows knitted as he asked in a stutter, "Uncle Jim?"

"Worse, he did vile and unspeakable things to me." I told me husband, shakin' my head. I still can't below that fat old coot beat me. Me, a woman an' his nephew's wife. "Him and Cap come bustin' in here, took Jefferson." I trembled, my hand wavin' 'round in the air. Pointin' a finger in Johnse's face I demanded in a shriek, "Now you tell me true, did ya know 'bout this?"

"No, goddamnit, of course not." Johnse told me, trying to touch me only to have me bat his hand 'way.

"Then you go after them and bring my brother back. Ya go an' do that for me." I demanded, shooin' my husband with my hand toward's the direction of the nearby door. Johnse just stood with his feet planted in the floor, chewin' his bottom lip and starin' blankly at me. Why weren't he goin' an' listenin' to me? "Go on, get!" I screamed, wanting him to go and bring me back my brother.

"I can't, Nancy." Johnse sighed, his blue eyes drifting to look at his boots.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, I can't." Johnse snapped, causin' me to narrow my eyes at him. He let out a sighed and ran his hands thru his lush golden hair before telling me in a soft tone, "I seen Cap up the road; Jefferson tried to run and my brother had no choice, but to shoot him." No, he can't be sayin' what I think he is. "I'm sorry, Nance, but Jefferson's dead." No!

"Oh shit…" I trembled, standin' up and runnin' my hand over my face. "Shit…" He's gone, he's really gone. I paced by the bed, feelin' my husband's eyes watchin' me. I didn't even notice that I cracked the bottom of the bottle in my hand on the bedpost til it started leakin' on the bed. I tossed the bottle 'cross the room, hearin' it land on the floor with a thud. "Now I'm all alone. I don't got nobody." I nearly cried, shakin' my head as I plopped down on the bed.

"You got me. You still got me." Johnse told me, rushin' over and wrappin' his arms 'round me.

I didn't want him, I wanted my brother, but he was dead. Dead all cause of his family, the Hatfields. "Goddamnit! Get off me an' get out!" I screamed, smackin' my husband. Johnse didn't say a word, just tried to pet my head and calm me down. He can't help me, his family's the reason I'm broken. I pushed him off, kickin' an' smackin', while screamin', "Go an' get out! Get!"

I felt him let go of me as I fell onto my side. As I curled up into a ball, cryin' over my brother's death, I heard Johnse's feet stomp 'cross the room. The light streamed thru as he opened the door, only to disappear as he slammed it shut.

I was now all alone. I had nobody no more. I don't know how, but I was gonna get revenge for my brother an' make all the Hatfields pay.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

Anna was takin' an afternoon nap while I was tidyin' up the house. It wasn't that dirty considerin' we'd been spendin' a lot of time at the main house, but it still needed dustin' an' sweepin'. Maybe moped too, but I was still undecided on whether or not I wanted to set up a bucket of cleanin' water to do that tho.

"Jefferson's floatin' down river, like a drowned fish." I heard Uncle Jim chuckle as the door flung opened.

What? I thought they were gonna bring him in for the reward? I looked up from the shelf I was dustin' in the livin' room, raisin' a brow at Cap and Jim, the latter followin' behind my husband into the house.

"Jefferson ran all way to the river, swam over it too." Cap told me as he hung up his hat and made his way over to his chair. Sittin' down he shrugged, "Had no choice, but to shoot him."

"Our boy here made a half mile shot in the head." Jim bragged, takin' a seat in the chair next to my husband's.

"Well, I was expectin' an extra $50 in the money jar, but I reckon ya had'a do what you felt best." I remarked with a slight sigh evident in my flowin' voice before turnin' my attention back to dustin' off the bookshelf.

"Ya think we didn't want that money, Nova. Hell, we did, but we weren't gonna follow him down river an' fish him out for a quick buck."

"I just said I was fine with what ya did, Will. Y'don't need to defend yourself to me."

"Ooo…" Jim whistled out. Tiltin' his head at his favorite uncle he advised in a deep drawl, "She's usin' your real name son, trend lightly."

"Jim…" Cap warned, narrowin' his eyes at the large man next to him.

"I'm sure once Nancy hears that Jefferson's dead, she'll hate Johnse or at least not want to be bothered with him for a while." I told the men as I bent down to dust the lower shelves of the large wooden bookcase in the corner of the room. Lookin' over my shoulder I added in a smirk, "That's the main thing we wanted, for her to hate him."

"So, is supper here t'night or at the main house?" The gruff mountain man asked me, most likely cause he wanted to crash here for the night.

Lookin' over my shoulder I gave Jim a smile while tellin' him, "I'm cookin' an' yes, Jim, your welcome to stay."

"Thanks, but I was stayin' whether you gave permission or not." The gruff mountain man chuckled before takin' a swig off his flask. "So, the lil one nappin'?"

"Yea, but I'm sure she'll be up soon 'nough." It really was gettin' close to the time she usually wakes up. She doesn't nap for too long like some chil'ren do.

My husband narrowed his eyes at his uncle. Pointin' at the older man, my husband ordered in his deep timbre, "Jim, let my kid sleep. Ya can see her an' the pup once she wakes up."

"I wasn't gonna do nothin'." Jim feigned innocence, his lips curlin' up into a slight smirk.

"I'll go cut up some wood, see t'any barn chores that need done." Cap announced before risin' from his chair and walkin' to the door.

Turnin' to look at my husband while pausin' in my dustin' I told him, "Okay, make sure to bring some wood inside."

Cap just nodded 'fore walkin' out of the house. I stood up and went to put my duster away, in the cabinet by the back door where I kept all my cleanin' supplies, whenever Jim's gruff drawl rang out into the air with, "How's the pregnancy goin'? Cap says ya'll thinkin' its twins."

"It's goin' good and yes, twins are a big possibility with how I'm bigger then I should be for this early on." I told Jim, a faint smile breakin' out on my face, as I put the duster 'way before grabbin' the broom from it's place by the back door.

"Good t'hear." Jim told me, takin' a sip from his shine flask. "Ya'll have any names in mind?"

While sweepin' the kitchen floor I reminded my great-uncle-in-law in a light tone, "Jim, it's still early. Babies ain't comin' for 'nother 7-months or so."

"Ain't too early t'start considerin' names. 'Fore ya know it time'll be here for birthin'." He told me, a know it all type tone drippin' from his rough voice, as he leaned back in his chair as he lazily took swigs from his flask.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jim." I told him as I continued to sweep the floor. I didn't get a verbal reply from the crotchety man so I just assumed he nodded at me or somethin'.

Suddenly the sounds of paddin' feet comin' downstairs was heard, markin' that Anna and her pup Spot were up. Well, looks like Jim's not goin' to be relaxin' for long. He's goin' to be entertainin' his niece while I clean.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I had just walked down stairs and had my books tucked under my arm, prepared to actually go to school this mornin', only to be met by my uncle waitin' for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Um, mornin' Uncle Perry." I greeted him with a look that I hope wasn't leery lookin'. He never waits for me at the bottom of the stairs in the mornin'. Hell, he's usually at his office whenever I'm leavin' the house to either go to school or to go 'cross the Tug.

Holding a hand out he ordered, "Moses, give me those books. You won't be needing them anymore."

"Why not?" I asked, passin' the books over quicker than a hot potato.

"Because I deem it unnecessary to keep you enrolled in school when any and all legal training, I can give you." Okay, well that makes sense since he does want me involved in the law trade. "Today I want you to help Bad Frank sign up men at the saloon."

What?! "Why, I thought I was a law clerk?"

"Yes, but you're my part-time law clerk. I think you've got a needed roughness to make a lawman, such as a deputy." He held his left hand out, my gun an' holster in it for me to take.

"So, you're sayin' I'm workin' for both you an' Bad Frank now?" I took my gun an' holster, quickly puttin' it on 'round my waist.

"Yes, now get to that saloon." He ordered, his brows furrowed as a stern look appeared on his face. Before I could walk off, he placed a hand on my shoulder and told me in his slick voice, "I expect you to help him interview potential deputies. He knows that you're to be hands on with this."

Ah shit, now how am I gonna be able to sneak off 'cross the Tug now? Guess I'll be makin' night visits. Reckon when I get a day off is when I'll have to bring Mariah to see Robert E., but if I don't get a day off, they're on their own wit' seein' each other.

"Okay, Uncle Perry, I'll get goin' right now." I assured the snake I was sadly related to before shruggin' his hand off my shoulder and makin' a beeline to the front door.

Once at the door I slung it open and walked thru it, lettin' it slam shut with a loud thud behind me. I was livid, I'd rather be in school then workin' under Bad Frank Philips to take down the very people that I considered friends and family now. I stormed down the porch, boots thuddin' heavily against the floorboards, and then down the street.

I was fumin' mad as I reached the saloon, which had a few whores leanin' 'gainst the front porch rails smokin'. The whores eyed me up, most likely thinkin' I was fresh meat, as I walked by. I just rolled my eyes at the women 'fore openin' the door and steppin' inside. I spotted the bar tender, who was also the owner of the joint, at the bar cleanin' glasses with a rag. A few patrons were inside, sittin' at tables while drinkin' their breakfast. Near the large spiral staircase was a sign-up table with Bad Frank sittin' at it.

"Moses, Mr. Cline said he'd be sendin' ya down t'help me as a deputy." The man called out at me as his beady eyes spotted me.

Noddin', I made my way over to Bad Frank's table. "Yea, I'm here to help ya make a deputized posse."

I took a seat in the open chair by Bad Frank while he told me, "Mhm, last sign up day didn't go to good. All kinds of riff-raff or old men sign up, none of what we need t'go over into Kentucky with."

Leanin' back into my chair next to the weasel-face man I asked, "And what do we need?"

"Young men that can handle a gun." He told me 'fore reachin' for his mug of coffee. Eyin' up the gun on my belt he asked, "You can use that?"

"Yea, I wouldn't be wearin' it if not." I quipped, my mouth pulled up into a sarcastic smirk.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want t'bring ya into the fight unarmed." Bring me into the fight, what the hell did my uncle tell this joker? Upon seein' my slightly furrowed brows he told me, "Mr. Cline says you're rough 'round the edges; that you're to be with me durin' the captures and take downs cause he thinks you're up t'becomin' a lawman."

"Ah, so he thinks I'm the next Wyatt Earp." I nodded before snappin' at the barkeep and shoutin' out, "Coffee please!"

"I've seen Wyatt Earp an' kid ya ain't got the true grit that man's got." Bad Frank chuckled 'fore takin' a sip of his coffee.

"So, you've been to Dodge City then?" I asked as the barkeep, whose name I'm sure I'll learn later on, placed a mug of steamin' out coffee in front of me. I just nodded my takes at the man before he took off to man the bar again.

"I've traveled all over out west in my youth. My past as an outlaw's made me the man I am today." Yea, a ruthless killer who scalps somebody for 250 bucks. If he learned that shit out west then I think I'll pass on a transcontinental rail line trip. I just sipped on my coffee while lookin' at him with fake interest. "I'm sure I'll teach ya all I know an' one day you'll be nearly as good as me." Dear god I hope not. I don't want to be anythin' close to this loon.

"Yea." I nodded, keepin' my cup close to my lips so that I could resume sippin' on it as an excuse not to talk to jackass next to me.

A silence fell over us as we sat drinkin' coffee and waitin' for somebody to come in for our sign-up booth. A saloon durin' the mornin' is very borin' considerin' most people are asleep or workin'. Eh, bet it won't liven up til the afternoon.

"Mr. Phillips, Mr. Quincey!" A middle-aged man called out, rushin' into the saloon. "I went me Mr. Cline, but he sent me here." The man, who I vaguely recognized as a local farmer, told us while walkin' up to our table.

"Why?" I asked at the same time Bad Frank quirked up a brow and ordered, "Tell us why he sent you."

"Jefferson McCoy's been washed up down river close t'my farm. He's got a shot in the head, killed by Hatfields." The farmer told us, causin' Bad Frank to just shake his head.

Uh oh…Reckon me bringin' Mariah to the Hatfields and tellin' them bout Jefferson murderin' Fred was the nail in his coffin. That and the fact that his sister married Johnse. It won't be a stretch to think that they killed Jefferson to get back at Nancy for marryin' their golden boy shiner idiot.

"Mr. Cline wants ya'll to fetch him an' bring him to the funeral parlor." Of course, he did. Since we're the lawmen my uncle's sendin' us on a body retrevial errend. What I don't understand is why this guy didn't just bring the body in. Why tell my Uncle Perry 'bout it, but leave Jefferson rottin' on the riverbank?

"Okay. Just, where's this farm at?" Really, he really just asked that? Didn't he pay attention to what this guy just told him? The farm's by the damn river. Bad Frank needs to learn better listenin' skills.

"Down by the river in Mouthcard." Was the answer the farmer gave us. Bad Frank looked at me, clearly tryin' to guage if I knew where we had to go. I just nodded, lettin' him know that I knew where that was and could find the man's farm. "If ya don't need me no more I gotta go to the newspaper office. Mr. Cline wants me to meet him there so I can tell a reporter 'bout what I found."

"Go an' tell Mr. Cline we'll fetch Jefferson McCoy; bring him to the undertaker." My boss told the farmer 'fore risin' from the table. Silently, he nodded his head at me in a gesture to follow him.

Oh hell, this is gonna be a long day. Thank you, Uncle Perry, for makin' me work with Bad Frank. Not…

* * *

The crisp spring air was slightly breezy as we rode down the dirt path that'd take us to the riverbank in Mouthcard. We were close to our destination and I was glad for that since I was gettin' tired of listenin' to Bad Frank. If I had to hear one my wild west story, I was gonna pistol whip that bastard til the cripple fell off his horse. He might think braggin' 'bout his time out west is impression; will make me like him, but it ain't. He's an outlaw in a badge, nothin' more to it. How he kept gettin' lawman jobs tho beats me since I thought outlaws couldn't do that.

"When'd ya get your gun? I was maybe 9 when I got mine." Bad Frank asked as a way to keep up a conversation with me. Eh, now he wanted to direct the subject onto me. Great…

"Last summer." I simply told him, keepin' my sight set on the dirt path in front of me.

"Oh, awfully late there huh?" He sarcastically asked, a slight chuckle emergin' from the back of his throat.

Rollin' my eyes I scoffed, "You've met my uncle, I was lucky he even got me the damn thing."

With a smirk takin' up his weasel-like face he pointed to me and said, "Mr. Cline's right 'bout you. You've got the stones it takes t'be a lawman. That and more."

"Thanks." I remarked over the sound of the leaves on the nearby trees rustlin'. Eh, the sooner we get to the clearin' and the riverbank the better. I'm so sick and tired of talkin' with this bastard.

"So, y'know we'll be gettin' every last one of them Hatfields." No shit, that was his job wasn't it? I mean it's why my uncle hired him. Hell, is it mean to want a tree to crash down on this guy? I'm over him. My new job's gettin' old real fast.

"I know." I said, keepin' my face straight even tho I wanted to scream and tell the man ridin' next to me to go to hell.

Lookin' at me he said, "Means your sister's gonna get taken in." Was he tryin' to play a fake sympathy card with me? Well, it ain't gonna work. He's not gonna get me to open up 'bout Nova and her part in this feud.

"I know, I ain't stupid." I nearly snapped thru gritted teeth. I didn't want to talk bout my sister with this man.

"I don't believe in harmin' women. When the time comes t'catch her we'll bring her in as gentle as possible." The fuck? He scalps a guy, but don't hurt women. He's nuts…

"Okay." I nodded, keepin' a neutral look on my face. I have no intention of ever lettin' him near my sister. Nova's not gettin' arrest by Bad Frank, hell none of the Hatfields are if I can help it. Comin' to the clearin' that opened up to the lush green grass and rushin' river rapids I announced, "We're here."

"Where's he at?" Bad Frank asked, lookin' at the water straight ahead.

"Prolly down a bit more, but this is the riverbank." I told Bad Frank as we trotted over to the riverside path.

He just nodded his black hat covered head at me. Silently, thank god, we rode down the path while keepin' our eyes peeled for Jefferson's water-logged corpse. We were 'bout a quarter mile from the clearin' whenever I spotted him sprawled on the bank with a bloody hole in the head, right 'tween the eyes. Ah, so Jefferson met his end at Cap's hand.

"There he is." Bad Frank announced, his voice a bit raspy and loud, as we rode closer to the site of the dead body. A dead body that was givin' a couple of one-fingered salutes too. Hell, no wonder Cap shot him in the head, I would've too. Jefferson's big drunk mouth always got him in trouble if ya ask me. "You're gonna have to help me sling him back over my horse." Bad Frank told me as we came to a stop by Jefferson.

No shit, I doubt he can lift much weight wit' that poker leg of his. "Okay." I nodded as we dismounted our horses.

"Y'think Cap Hatfield did this? Heard he's a sharpshooter." Bad Frank remarked as we walked over to the dead body, that was a short distance from our horses.

"Maybe." I shrugged even tho I knew it was my brother-in-law that done it. I just didn't want to incriminate him. Hell, god knows he's got the McCoy boys' so-called murders hangin' over his head an' don't need another added to the list.

"Selkirk McCoy's a kin killer, he could've tipped off Cap Hatfield 'bout his cousin." He grunted as we picked up Jefferson's body, slowly inchin' it towards the horses.

No, asshole, it was me that did that. Yep, not tellin' him that tho. "Oh, so y'wanna go after him?" I asked Bad Frank as we got closer to his black stallion.

"Depends, where he live? If it's too far in we'll need more deputies, but if it's close, we can go ourselves and get him." Bad Frank told me as we, and when I say we I really mean me, slung Jefferson's corpse onto the back of his horse.

"I dunno, I've never seen him, but one-time years 'go at a pig trial." Yea, that was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. "You'll have to ask Uncle Perry 'bout that."

"Pig Trial?" He quirked his brow at me while we mounted our horses.

"Yea, haven't ya ever heard 'bout the infamous pig trial?" I asked, one of my brows slightly raised, as we started to trot off up river on the dirt path that'd take us back to the clearin'.

"No, can't say that I have."

"Then I'll tell ya bout it on our way back t'Pikeville." Ah, karma's a bitch. Now it's my time to drive this man crazy.

* * *

My uncle was asleep and I snuck out to ride 'cross the Tug to my sister's house in Mate Creek. It was late, but I needed to relay some information to Cap and Nova. After my day with followin' Bad Frank 'round like a puppy, even tho I'd rather be doin' somethin' else, I had no choice, but to ride ov'r in the dark. Ridin' over to West Virginia in the pitch-black night with only the moon and stars as guidin' lights meant I had to be a bit more careful and aware of where I was goin'. One wrong move could get me made.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holdin' as I reached down town Mate Creek since it meant I had safely reached West Virginia. The only buildin' bustlin' at this time of night was the tavern. I just rode on by and down the road, determined to reach my sisters house. And when I did finally reach Nova and Cap's house, I hitched my horse to the post and ran up the porch steps.

Poundin' on the front door, which I knew was locked, I shouted, "It's me, Mo! Open up! I need'a talk!" I pounded some more while shoutin', "Wake up in there! It's Moses, here to talk! Open up!"

When the door flung open I fell inside and would've hit the ground face first if it were for Jim Vance pushin' me up, helpin' me balance back on my feet. "What're ya yellin' bout, boy?" He gruffy asked, sleep heavy in his drawlin' tone, as I noticed behind him Cap and Nova emergin' from their bedroom with tired looks on their faces.

"I got some urgeant news." I answered 'fore givin' the old crotchety man the side-eye and askin', "What're you doin' here? As far as I know ya don't live here."

"Ya lil shit, I'm visitin'." Jim snapped as I just brushed by him, walkin' further into the room. He slammed the door just with a huff, clearly not amused by me, but I didn't care right now.

"Moses, be nice." Nova chastised as she made her way over to me, her husband at her side.

Cap cut his mismatched eyes at me, him and Nova stoppin' right in front of me. "Can't this news wait til mornin'? It's awfully late."

I quickly shook my head. "I can't come by in the mornin'. Perry's got me playin' deputy to Bad Frank Phillips for lawman experience."

"What?" All of them asked at the same time, shock mixed into their various tones and voices. They sounded like a choir, all in unison, except they didn't let out music, but a stunned question instead.

"Yea, I'm stuck workin' with Bad Frank." I told them, lettin' them know I wasn't bullshittin' 'bout my new job. "So far, we're still signin' men up for the posse, but we had to take a break today t'fish Jefferson out the river near a farm down in Mouthcard."

"Cap 'ere got that head shot in half a mile." Jim bragged on his nephew, a proud grin spread cross his face. Lucky Cap, he's got people to brag on him. My uncle's not the type to pat ya on the back with prideful words. Hell, gettin' a compliment from him's harder than pullin' teeth.

"Yea, I figured it was you that put a hole in his head." I told my brother-in-law, who just nodded at me. He was too humble 'bout his sharpshootin' skills, man needed to enjoy a compliment or take pride in it once an' a while. Not all of us get kind words tossed our way so easily. "Anyways, I since Selkirk lives too close to the Kentucky border Bad Frank wants to pay him a visit. He thinks he's the one that told ya'll 'bout Jefferson, so Selkirk needs to get out of town and fast."

"I'll tell pa 'bout it, but for now I'll go get him and bring him here." Cap told me, puttin' my mind at ease. I mean I liked Selkirk and he was kin, I didn't wanna see him locked up for somethin' blown out of context.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I said, "Look, I'll come by at night with anythin' I hear. If I can I'll try to give ya'll a heads up 'bout who my boss wants to go after."

"Moses, be careful. Bad Frank ain't a good man, if he finds out you're a spy it can cost ya your life." My sister told me, her voice filled with worry as her cornflower blue eyes were a bit dull with dismay.

"Sissy, I'll be fine." I assured Nova, givin' her a quick hug. With smirk I told everyone, "Hell, the man's too excited 'bout showin' a youth the ropes of gun slingin' and the lawman ways to be suspicious."

"Just be careful and come here if y'get found out." Cap ordered me 'fore turnin' round and takin' off to his room in order to get dressed since he had to get Selkirk, keep him safe til Devil Anse was able to sneak him somewhere else.

Jim Vance patted me on the back and flashed me a grin. "You're doin' real good spyin' for our family."

"You better get back home, it's late and y'need sleep." Nova told me, her arms crossed over her nightgown as she gave me a small, but worried smile. "Be safe, Mo."

"I know, I'll be safe." I told Nova 'fore turnin' my back on her and walkin' out the door. I hurried down the porch and over to my horse. After unhitching it I got onto the horse, only to quickly trot away from the house. I had a long ride home, which I needed to make in a quick pace so I could actually get some sleep.

I'm in real deep now, but I won't have it any other way. I won't turn my back on my sister and her family. Hell, I consider them t'be my kin too. If I play my cards right me workin' under Bad Frank can save my family, keep them out of harms way. If I fuck up, then I'll be seekin' refuge 'cross the Tug with a price on my head. I don't think that'll happen tho. I'm smart, I can stay one step ahead of everything.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes! Moses spying has just entered dangerous waters. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next up is Nancy's visit to Bad Frank and some other stuff.**


	16. Selkirk McCoy, The Kin Killer

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I decided to downplay Ransom's role for now since Moses is Bad Frank's deputy until further notice. For story purposes Moses is Bad Frank's personal deputy (being trained and learning the ropes, etc).**

* * *

 **Selkirk McCoy, The Kin Killer**

 **Nancy POV:**

It's been a few days since my brother died and I still hadn't let Johnse back into the cabin. Right now, I didn't care what happened to him. His uncle, Jim Vance, killed my brother and my pap. He might say Cap shot Jefferson, but I know it was under Jim Vance's orders. Jim Vance is a crazy murderin' old coot, I know he was behind my brother's murder. I was so swallowed up in my grief that I hadn't et in days. I just stayed curled in bed, cryin' ov'r Jefferson's death; bein' left 'lone.

I missed my brother's funeral cause I was too shaken up t'go, but today I'd finally gotton outta bed an' cooked somethin' since I had too. My stomach was growlin' somethin' awful wit' hunger pains. I was at the small potbelly stove, scoopin' up some grits into a bowl, whenever the door flung open. I craned my neck to see who entered only to see my useless Hatfield husband mosey on in, half-drunk. Snarlin' my lip I demanded, "What're ya doin' here? I said I didn't want ya 'round me."

"Came t'see if you'd forgive me for what my family did, but guess not." He said in a bit of a timid tone, as if he was testin' the waters with me, as he shut the door.

"My brother got killed, I can't just forgive that so easily." I snapped, goin' over to the bed with my bowl of food. I glared at him while sittin' down, eatin' a spoonful of my grits.

"I know, darlin', I know." Johnse sighed, sittin' down at the small table in our one-room cabin. "I was at the still half-hour 'go whenever Alex Messer stopped by. Said that Selkirk's incognito now."

Selkirk's on the run now? Oh, how rich the kin killer hidin' somewhere instead of facin' how he betrayed an' murdered his own in cold blood. Puttin' on a fake, but concerned lookin' smile I asked, "Why? He's got a family, he wouldn't leave them without."

"He's scared of gettin' captured since his house is close to the Tug I guess, but he ain't leavin' his family without. He's workin' down in Peckleyville with an alias; sendin' the money back for his wife an' kids."

Aha, now I know how I can get revenge for my brother. I can go straight to Bad Frank Phillips and tell him what my drunken husband told me. I'm sure he'll promise me Jim Vance's head on a silver plater for what I know 'bout Selkirk, the kin killer.

"Oh…I hope his wife an' chil'ren are adjustin' without him." I told my husband with fake concern in my voice. I don't care bout Selkirk's family, only mine and it's broken now cause of the people he aligned himself with.

Johnse gave me this pathetic puppy dog eyed look. "Nancy, I know you're hurtin', but let me come home. Please."

"I'll let'cha come home, but you need'a know that your kin can't be attackin' me; violatin' me."

"I know, Nance, I know." He sighed, his head hangin' low in shame. Good, the bastard ought'a be ashamed by his family killin' mine.

Placin' my bowl on the bedside table I announced, "I'm gonna dress and go to town, get some groceries." Risin' from the bed, I went over to my dress drunk trunk. "I advise ya to get back to the still, make whiskey so we can have some money."

"Yes, darlin'." Johnse nodded 'fore standin' to his feet and leavin' our cabin.

My husband was a dumb gullible idiot. I don't see what Roseanna ever saw in him. I mean if I didn't have an agenda I wouldn't 've married 'im, but I need t'know what he knows so I can finally destroy the family that cause me so much pain. Only Johnse and his drunk babblin' can help me end the Hatfields.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I've been dealin' with Bad Frank for half a week and I don't know how much I can take. The man was too picky when it came to posse signups. Hell, nearly everybody that tried to join the posse was turned 'way for one reason or another. So far the only people we had on the roster was Jim, Calvin, and Billy,but in my opinion they didn't count since they were McCoys. Blah, once again I was wastin' my day sittin' at a signup table next to Bad Frank. He was smokin' a cigar while I was smokin' a cigarette. At least I could smoke 'round my boss. He had a large glass mug of beer on the table within reach, which I also had in front of me since Bad Frank felt I was old 'nough t'drink (which Uncle Perry didn't feel the same way bout), as an old man walked up to the table.

"Name?" Bad Frank asked, pickin' up the pen off the table.

"Bob Moore." The old man said, causin' Bad Frank to write it down.

Lookin' 'tween his signup book and the man in front of us, my boss asked, "Why do you wanna join this posse?"

"I never did like Hatfields." Oh, now isn't that a wonderful reason to hunt down people.

"Ever been in the army?" By the looks of this old guy I'd say no.

"I tried to enlist, both sides, but I couldn't cause there was somethin' wrong with my genitals."

Me and Bad Frank shared a wide-eyed and disgusted look. Dear lord, the old fart was sharin' way too much 'bout himself. "Does it prevent ya from ridin' a horse?" Bad Frank asked, his face scrunched up a bit.

"Not anymore." For the love of god, no more. Shut up, Mr. Moore and go home. "I can shoot a rat's ass from 40-yards." The man bragged, holdin' his gun up in a mock shootin' position.

My boss shook his head while sarcastically tellin' the old man, "If I need ya for that I'll let'cha know."

Mr. Moore stormed off with an offended look on his face. The next man to step up to the table was a lanky man with rusty colored hair hangin' like a greasy rag from under his beat-up hat. "Name's Ransom Bray; I'm here to join the fight, but I wanna be your personal deputy."

Bad Frank tilted his head my way while remarkin', "I've already got a partner." Ranson Bray cut his eyes at me, clearly upset that I was holdin' the job he wanted. Hey, he could replace me for all I cared. I didn't actually want to work with Bad Frank so… "Got any law experience?"

"No, but I wanna learn the occupation." Ransom answered before leanin' a bit closer to the table. His head dipped slightly as he offered a bribe of, "If ya take me on I'll split my wages with you."

"I'll let Mr. Cline an' Mr. McCoy know bout you." Bad Frank told Ranson, makin' the man nod and walk off. Leanin' into me, my boss whispered in a slight chuckle, "I'll half his halfed wages wit'cha, partner."

"Sounds good t'me, boss." I smirked, noddin' at the man I loathed more than creamed corn.

The bartender, whose name I learned was Wiggins, rushed over to us. Stoppin' at Bad Frank's side, right as the next man in line made his way up to us, he bent down and remarked in a hushed tone, "Woman upstairs says she needs t'see ya; it's very important."

Bad Frank nodded at Wiggins, dimissin' him. As Wiggins walked off, goin' back to the bar to clean glasses or what not, Bad Frank stood up and announced, "Excuse me, gentleman." Lookin' at me he ordered, "Interview 'em, ya know what we're lookin' for."

"Sure thing." I nodded, watchin' my boss hobble off and up the stairs, nearly bumpin' into a whore descendin' the stairs. Turnin' my attention back to the men I asked the one next in line, "What's your name sir?"

 **Bad Frank POV:**

I heard the young man take the next signee's name as I went upstairs. Mr. Cline's nephew, Moses, so far was provin' t'be a good partner. He was a nice lad, would grow into a fine lawman under my trainin'. He had chip on his shoulder, which I planned on usin' t'make him into the harsh deputy I'd need down the road.

I limped my way over to my room and walked thru the door only to see a dark-haired woman in a green bustle dress sittin' by the door, waitin' on me. I made my way over to the table next to her. Pourin' myself I drink I told her, "Man down stairs said you needed t'speak to me."

"How'd ya like t'know where Selkirk McCoy is? Traitor that killed his own kin." The lady's raspy voice rang out, her eyes glued onto her leather glove covered hands as they tightly clutched her drawstring bag.

"What'd ya want in return?" I asked with a raised brow, holdin' my shot glass mid-air, since it was in my experience that people don't give out tips without wantin' somethin' back. Most times it was money for information.

"For you to kill Jim Vance, man that did this to my face." She lifted her chin, turnin' her face so I could see that one side was marred and bruised. Such a pretty lady didn't deserve t'have her face bashed in. Her jaw hardened as she spat, "Worse then that, he killed my brother and my pap." Ah, so she must be Nancy McCoy rumored to be the black-eyed beauty of Kentucky.

I sipped on my drink before telling her, "Jim Vance's on the list. Eventually, we'll get him."

"Not just get him, kill him." Her oval face hardened as the last word she spoke went up in a high pitch seethe.

"Okay." I nodded, acceptin' her terms. I didn't mind promisin' t'kill Jim Vance for information of Selkirk McCoy. From the one time I met that mangy dog I couldn't stand him, wanted t'shoot him down.

"Selkirk's down in Peckleyville, workin' under a fake name." Nancy told me before risin' from her chair and walkin' out the door.

Peckleyville, never heard of it. Does she mean Peckville in Pennsylvania? That I've heard of. Hmm, she must. I downed the rest of my whiskey and then exited my room. I need to tell my deputy that we're goin' on a roadtrip t'bring in Selkirk McCoy.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I had just finished signin' up some guy that I vaguely recognized from school, I think he was an 8th or 9th grader, but I wasn't too sure, whenever I saw Nancy McCoy (I refuse to acknowledge that nutty bitch as Hatfield) walk downstairs. She had a few bruises and lacerations of her face, that looked t'be from a whip, as she held her head up high. A cunnin' an' calculated look was on her face as her black eyes met my cerulean blues. Her lips curled up into a smirk that looked predatory 'fore noddin' at me and makin' her way to the exit of the saloon.

It was as clear as day that she was silently lettin' me know that A-she approved of my job workin' with Bad Frank and B-she had tilted the tides and given my boss some dire information needed in the hunt for the Hatfields.

Creak, creak, creak, echoed out in the air as Bad Frank hobbled down the stairs. "Men, we'll have t'carry on tomorrow. Me and my deputy's got a kin killer t'go pick up." He told the men as he came to a stop next to the table, leanin' 'gainst it.

Oh shit, Nancy told him where to find Selkirk at. Damnit, Johnse must've been told where he went and passed it onto his hateful wife. With a solid look on my face, makin' sure no emotion cracked thru, I rose from my seat and told Bad Frank, "Are we gonna take that Ransom guy as back up or go ourselves?"

"We're goin' ourselves. I haven't seen Mr. Cline and Mr. McCoy 'bout him yet, plus we can handle Selkirk McCoy." Bad Frank told me as we made our way out of the saloon and over to our horses at the hitchpost.

Eh, I was 'fraid of that. "Okay, so where we goin'?" I asked as we unhitched an' mounted our horses.

"Peckville, Pennsylvania." My boss simply told me as we began to trot down the road.

Oh my god, this is gonna be a long day. Hell, a long couple of days since I assume goin' to Pennsylvania's gonna be a long ride since we gotta go up to Ohio and then cross over into Pennsylvania. Damnit…just what I don't need, a road trip with Bad Frank.

* * *

When we arrived in Peckville it was late so we got a room at a small inn for the night. I was tempted to go warn Selkirk, but I didn't cause I didn't want to get caught. I was too far from home to get into trouble. No, I just wallowed in my guilt, tossin' and turnin' all night til I finally fell asleep.

"Wake up, Moses." Bad Frank ordered, slammin' my door open with a loud bang. "I got'cha 'nother gun and a double holster, like mine."

"Why?" I yawned, rubbin' sleep out of my eyes.

"Cause every good lawman needs two guns. Shoulder holster's better too, easier t'get the guns in a jam."My boss told me, hobblin' over and droppin' the items he bought onto my lap

"Okay, but why get me 'em?" I asked, pickin' up my new colt and double shoulder holster.

"Cause your my deputy and I'm trainin' ya the right way. Told ya, I'm showin' ya the ropes." Okay, that answer made perfect sense. "Now get dressed, we gotta get Selkirk." Bad Frank told me before hobblin' out of my room, givin' me my privacy.

Oh my, he's serious 'bout turnin' me into a gritty deputy. I let out a silent sigh, got up, and quickly dressed. I put my holster on and placed my guns into it before leavin' my room and makin' my way downstairs. Bad Frank was leanin' 'gainst the main door, waitin' for me. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the outlaw turned my lawman boss. "Ready t'go, boss." I told him, just wantin' to get arrestin' Selkirk over with.

Bad Frank nodded his head and headed right out the door. As I followed him out onto the street he told me, "Found out that a new man callin' himself Big Will came to town few days 'go and he's workin' at Shiftletts Store."

"It's Selkirk." I stated, pickin' up right away that's what he was gettin' at with tellin' me 'bout Big Will workin' at the general store.

"Yea." Bad Frank nodded, leadin' the way to the back of the store. I didn't say a word, just followed him. Right as Selkirk came into view, loadin' up a barrel into the back of a wagon with some guy, Bad Frank whispered, "Draw your guns, we're goin' in." I nodded and did what I was told since I didn't have a choice. "Selkirk McCoy, the kin killer." Bad Frank loudly announced, a slight chuckle laced in his voice, as we approached my cousin.

Selkirk looked at us while calmly sayin' "You're mistaken. Name's Big Will."

I figured Cap told him how I was stuck workin' with Bad Frank since he didn't seem to shocked to see me.

"Cut the horseshit. We both know you're Selkirk McCoy." Bad Frank barked right as the man workin' with Selkirk grabbed a rifle from the wagon. The man couldn't even aim the gun at Bad Frank good 'fore gettin' shot by my boss.

"I'm givin' myself up." Selkirk quickly announced as his friend dropped dead on the floor. "I don't got no gun." He pulled his jacket opened, revealin' no holsters or guns.

Cockin' his pistol Bad Frank stated, "Doubt a man that murdered his cousins is just gonna go in without a fight."

Oh god, this is escalatin' quickly. I couldn't step in cause then I'd give myself up; break my cover, but I also didn't want my cousin that I liked to get hurt. Oh god, I'm caught 'tween a rock and a hard place. I just held my guns on Selkirk, tryin' to show him with the sleight of hand that my thumbs weren't on the hammer of my guns, but just hoverin' 'bove it.

With his hands raised Selkirk trembled loudly, "I got my hands up, surrendin'."

"I'll let ya defend yourself, give ya til the count of three." Bad Frank taunted, hobblin' closer to the frightened and unarmed man.

I looked at Selkirk and then quickly to the floor, silently tellin' him to lay on it in surrender. Selkirk trembled before annoucnin', "I'm gettin' on the floor." Good, he was takin' my cue.

"Don't do it, Mister. Ain't right." A boy 'bout my age said, standin' in the open doorway, as me and Bad Frank came up on Selkirk.

"You ain't worth the price of my bullet." Bad Frank mocked Selkirk, kickin' him with his boot.

"Yes, Sir. Uh, I mean no, Sir." Selkirk trembled in fear as Bad Frank motioned for me to get our prisoner off the floor.

* * *

It was late, some time past midnight, whenever we got back to town with our prisoner, who was stuck ridin' on my horse. After we placed Selkirk into his jail cell Bad Frank went to his room at the saloon while I went home, only to discover that my Uncle Perry was already asleep. Knowin' I had to get word to the Hatfields 'bout Selkirk's capture, I slipped out the back door, got on my horse, and rode over to Mate Creek. When I reached Nova and Cap's house, I was exhausted, but hitched my horse at the post and drug my ass up the porch anyways. Once I reached the door, I pounded on it while shoutin', "It's Mo, open up! Open up, it's urgent!"

 **Novella POV:**

"It's Mo, open up! Open up, it's urgent!" My brother's shout paired with his poundin' on my front door woke me up.

I sat up in bed right as my husband stirred, makin' to get up too. Placin' a hand on his shoulder, stoppin' him, I said, "Stay here and go back t'sleep. I'll see what Moses wants."

"Mhm." Cap sleepily nodded 'fore layin' back down, burryin' his face into his pillow.

Quickly I got out of bed and grabbed my housecoat. As I was puttin' it on I heard my brother pound on the door 'gain while shoutin', "Open up! It's Moses; it's important!" Thank god my daughter sleeps with her bad ear up or else she'd be wide 'wake right now. I slipped on my slippers and quickly left my room. It only took me a few quick strides to reach the door. Flingin' it open gave my brother a curious look. "It's past 1 o'clock in the mornin', what's wrong?"

"Me and Bad Frank arrested Selkirk, just brought him into the Pikeville jail 'bout an hour 'go." Moses revealed, an apologetic look painted all over his face.

"What in Sam's Hill? How'd he find out where he was hidin' at? He was incognito."

"Nutty Nancy paid Bad Frank a visit yesterday in his room." Moses told me, givin' me a raised brow look that insisted that Nancy found out from Johnse 'bout Selkirk and then relayed the information to Bad Frank. I just nodded, a solemn look on my face as I bit my lip. "She can't be trusted."

"Go home, Moses." I told my brother in a sharp sigh. Placin' my hand on his shoulder I assured him, "I'll tell Cap what happened."

"Okay, but be careful on how much Johnse knows. One wrong slipup could get ya'll killed or taken in." Moses told me, his tone dead serious, 'fore pivotin' on his heel and stompin' down the porch steps.

I watched my brother get on his horse and ride off before goin' back inside. Once I made it back to my bedroom, I took off my housecoat and placed it on a small trunk near my side of the bed. I slipped out my slippers, pulled back the blanket, and then got into bed. I had just laid down whenever my husband mumbled out, "What'd he want?"

I let out a long sigh 'fore answerin' with, "Bad Frank got tipped off by Nancy on where to find Selkirk. Mo an' him just got back maybe an hour 'go from arrestin' him; they took him to the jail in Pikeville."

"But Selkirk was in Pennsylvania. Near an area pa's got a huntin' cabin at." Cap's voice echoed out deeply in our room.

"Yea, well, they rode there t'get him."

"And he said Nancy gave the whereabouts to Bad Frank?" He asked as if he couldn't believe that's how the gun for hire got his information. I don't see what's hard to believe 'bout it. The evil, hateful, cunnin' bitch is married to Johnse, she's got a way to find out just 'bout anythin' on our family.

"Yep." I popped my tongue.

"Shit…" Cap's deep rollin' voice trailed off. In a heavy sigh he concluded, "Johnse told her."

"I know." I sighed, slidin' closer to my husband. Restin' my head on his chest, I told him, "Mo's afraid that if Johnse knows things he'll let 'em slip to Nancy resultin' in our death or capture."

"I'll talk t'pa 'bout it." Cap assured me, placin' a calloused hand protectively on my growin' belly. "Go back t'sleep, sweetlin'." He ordered in a soft, but tight, tone before kissin' me on the head.

I just nodded, knowin' that Cap was done talkin' or wantin' to talk 'bout Moses' news, and closed my eyes. The risin' and fallin' of my husband's chest under my ear lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Poor Selkirk, he's in jail now. He's gonna be locked up for a long time. Anyways next up is that barroom brawl between Johnse and Uncle Jim, YAY!**


	17. Brawls & Confrontations With Kin

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Brawls & Confrontations With Kin**

 **Cap POV:**

After breakfast I kissed my wife goddbye and went over to the main house to talk to pa 'bout Selkirk and how Johnse most likely had a hand in it, indirectly, cause of his McCoy wife. When I got to the house ma was cleanin' up from breakfast while the chil'ren were off playin'. Robert E. saddlin' his horse outside while pa, Uncle Jim, and Uncle Lias were grabbin' there coats and hat, makin' ready to leave.

"Sit down, I got some news." I ordered, my voice a bit deep and hard.

Pa nodded while pointin' to the table an' sayin', "Come on, let's here what Cap's gotta say."

Silently all of us men took a seat at the table. Leanin' an elbow on the table, I just told everyone, "Selkirk got taken in by Bad Frank and Moses to Pikeville's jail late last night."

"How? Selkirk was incognito." Pa asked, hard lookin' face showin' trances of shock on it, as he lean forward a bit in his chair.

"Moses says Nancy McCoy was up in Bad Frank's room with him, told him 'bout Selkirk." I revealed, knowin' it was gonna rile up everyone in the kitchen.

"Goddamn, that nasty bitch's spyin' wit' Johnse's help." Uncle Jim spat out, hatred oozin' out of his mouth.

"Johnse's no Judas, he wouldn't betray our family." Mama defended my brother as she scrubbed a breakfast skillet in the kitchen sink.

"Levicy, if there's a chance-" Pa began only to get cut off by my ma's shriekin' snap of, "Johnse's not responsible for what happened to Selkirk. The boy must be mistook, there's no way Johnse'd tell Nancy confidential things, things for her to hurt us with."

"That boy ain't mistook. He's smart for his age." Uncle Jim spoke up, defending my brother in law.

"I trust Moses' word." So far everythin' he told us was true. I trusted his judgement over Johnse's right now. "He says he saw it with his own eyes. Nancy walked downstairs followed by Bad Frank who then told him he found out where to pick Selkirk up at."

A scowl appeared on ma's face as she shook her head while furiously scrubbin' out the dirty cookpot in the sink. "I don't believe it. Ain't Johnse's fault; he didn't tell his McCoy hussy nothin'." Ma was so far in denial it. "Moses is mistook a woman for Nancy's all."

One of Lias' brows rose up past his hairline. The look on his face revealed that he believed Moses saw Nancy and that ma was just blinded by love for her baby. Of course, I knew that he wasn't gonna say a word tho. Mama could be a real hardened bitch when it came to her chil'ren; her family.

"Johnse's apart of this family. Unless we got hard evidence, he's gonna be involved in our affairs." Of course, pa'd say that, he's too scared of ma to go up 'gainst her baby. "Time t'get to work." Pa sighed, risin' from the table.

Lias, Uncle Jim, and me just nodded and rose to our feet. Silently we followed pa out the door, knowin' we had work that needed done.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

Since it was early down town Mate Creek wasn't too full yet. I had some things to pick up from the general store and found it easier to go in the mornin', that way I'd have the rest of my day for chores an' cookin'. Anna didn't mind comin' to town this mornin', but she knew that I'd get her somethin' from the bakery so that's the main reason why she enjoyed mornin' trips to town.

"Mama, are we gonna go to the bakery now?" Anna asked as we walked out of the general store. I was holdin' her hand since she was so young, my basket looped onto my other arm, as we walked towards our wagon.

"Of course, we are, sweetie." I smiled as we stopped at the wagon.

Placin' my basket into the back of the wagon I heard Anna ask, "Can I get a fritter? An apple one?"

She loved apple fritters, they were on of her favorite things at the bakery. I knew she'd ask for it. Either that or a jelly filled donut.

I took Anna's hand in mine and started to lead us to the nearby bakery down the road. With a smile, I offered, "How 'bout we buy a box of them so pa can have one when he gets home later t'night."

"Okay, mama." She nodded as we got closer to the bakery. "Is pa gonna be workin' late?"

"No, he'll be goin' to the tavern after work with Uncle Jim and Uncle Lias to play cards for a bit. He won't be out too late tho." I explained as we walked up the bakery's walkway and then to the entrance.

"Okay." Anna simply said as I opened the bakery door, causing the chime on it to go off.

A dark-haired woman at the bread counter looked over her shoulder to see who came in, revealin' her identity to be Nancy McCoy. I cut my eyes at her while placin' my hand on my daughter's shoulder, guidin' her over to the pastry display. I honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with that black hearted woman today.

"Novella, dear, it warms my heart so to see you and Rihanna doin' so well." Nancy told me in her overly sweet and deadly tone, walkin' over to me with a newly purchased loaf of bread in her small handbasket. Who's she kiddin', nothin', but the death of Hatfields, could warm her heart.

"My daughter's name's Anna, not Rihanna." I corrected my estranged cousin turned sister-in-law while my daughter eyed up the row of fritters in the pastry display case. Thank god her bad ear was towards Nancy, I didn't need her recognizin' her former name.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that. Johnse never told me."

"Why would he? I imagine if it's not a location on a Hatfield fugitive you haven't the mind to ask him 'bout it."

"I heard bout cousin Selkirk just this mornin' when I come to town for groceries." Nancy lied in a desperate attempt to get me to believe her.

"You might be good at hoodwinkin' Johnse, but I ain't no fool. I might've been born at night, but not last last." Nany straightened her posture a bit while tightenin' her grip on her breadbasket. Clearly, my words were strikin' a nerve with her and she was tryin' hard not to let it show. Narrowin' my eyes at her I hissed, "I know it was you that turned in Selkirk so don't act concerned t'me. Save it for somebody dumb 'nough t'buy it."

Nancy took a deep breath, to regain her compusre, 'fore tellin' me in her sickly sweet tone, "Novella, I see you've gotten a bit hostile since Tolbert's death and your remarryin' Cap. You shouldn't be directin' your hatred at me, we're sister's now and should get 'long."

"You might've married Johnse, but you ain't no sister of mine." I meant it to, she'd never be my sister. I'd rather get mauled by a mountain lion then claim Nancy as a sister. "I can't stand you and your fake sweetness hidin' your double-edged sword of a tongue. You steer clear of me and mine, you hear me."

"Did your husband tell ya that him and his ol' coot uncle killed my brother; bashed my face in." Nancy gritted thru her teeth, her sweet facade crumblin' as her black eyes burned with a red hot ragin' hate in them.

"Too bad Cap didn't let Uncle Jim beat ya t'death. Would've prevented a lot o'problems for a lotta people." I smiled, barrin' my pearly whites at the shrew.

"At least my brother was loyal t'me til the end. Your's is Bad Frank Phillips personal deputy, helpin' get the ones on the bounty list." Dumbass, if she knew anythin' she'd know that Perry Cline made Moses become Bad Frank's deputy. MY brother wasn't doin' backflips t'get that job.

"Don't throw my brother up in my face, Nancy." I ordered in a low snarl, gettin' nose to nose with the nasty woman I once considered a friend a lifetime ago.

"Moses is loyal to the McCoys, but it seems you've got a misguided sense that his half-blooded tie to you means somethin'." Nancy told me with a sinister lined smile on her face.

I knew that she was tryin' to bait me; that I had to play it off and act like I haven't heard from my brother since I moved in with Cap. I might be mad at the bitch, but I do think 'fore I speak unlike her. "Well, not all of us can have a brother that'll follow us blindly down the rabbit hole."

"You've been thru so much, I think you should accept my friendship and sisterhood."

"No, I don't think I should. But I think you should leave me an' mine 'lone."

"I see you're expectin', congratulations." Dear lord, she didn't know when to quit did she? She was very persistant, like a dog with a damn bone.

"Don't act like you're happy I'm pregnant considerin' that you almost cost me and my husband our daughter." Nancy's face fell, her eyes flitterin' 'tween me and Anna, who was nibblin' on a free cookie the baker's son gave her while she waited patiently for me to finish tellin' off Nancy. It was clear to me that my remark made Nancy think that Anna was truly me and Cap's. That was fine with me considerin' Cap's always been more of a father to Anna then Tolbert ever was. Cuttin' her down with my cornflower blues I suggested, "I think it's time you took your purchase and go on t'do other errands, Miss McCoy."

Nancy's egg-shaped face was 'bout to crack as she curtly nodded, her eyes slightly narrowin' at me. It was clear that she was insulted by my remarks, but I really didn't give two shits. Good, I'm glad that I got under her skin. She ought'a be lucky we're in the bakery cause if we were alone in Johnse's cabin, oh boy I would've slapped the fake sweetness outta her.

"I'm sorry for keepin' ya waitin', Mr. Briar." I apologized to the baker for the hold up, not feelin' ashamed even tho on some level I s'pose I should.

"No need for apologies. I understand y'where havin' words with Johnse's new wife." The baker told me, bitterly spattin' out the last word of his sentence. Hmm, seems he can't stand that bitch either.

Placin' a hand on my daughter's shoulder I looked at the baker and smiled, "We'll take a half dozen box of apple fritters, please."

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

The tavern was lit up by wall scones and table candles. Men drank and laughed, played cards and checkers at their tables too. Whores slauntered up to their regular customers, flirtin' and tryin' to strike up business. Mira, the poor whore that was madly in love with Johnse, was sulkin' at the bar as she watched the door with half hopeful eyes. I was sittin' at a table near the stairs in the back with Uncle Jim and Lias. Me and Jim were playin' poker while Lias played a tune on his ukulele.

"So, these twins gonna get born close t'Anna's birthday I reckon?" Uncle Jim asked, downin' a shot of whiskey, 'fore tossin' a coin into the winnin's pot.

"Yep." I nodded, tossin' a coin in as well 'fore grabbin' my cigar from the ashtray near my glass.

"So, thought of any names yet?" Jim asked, tossin' a card into the pile and grabbin' one to replace it.

"Nova brought it up the other night. We're gonna name one after me, but other than that…"

"Better figure it out, don't wanna give one of my nephews a half-assed name the last minute." Uncle Jim told me, pourin' himself some whiskey. Lia just chuckled, shook his head, and continued to play his catchy tune.

I just shook my head, tossed a quarter into the pile in the middle of the table, and took a drag off my cigar. Jim let out a chuckle, swayin' to the tune Lias was playin', and matched my bet. A knock sounded at the door of the tavern, which was locked for safety reasons, causin' Alex Messer, who was on guard duty, to peek out the window. "It's Johnse." Alex announced, goin' over to the door to open it.

The doors banged open with a loud crash, causin' Alex to fall over, as Johnse stepped inside lookin' 'round the room with a crazed look on his face. I think he was drunk cause he looked disheveled, his shirt was half tucked in and only one suspender was slung over his shoulder. Johnse's clear blue eyes found our table, his jaw twitchin'. Quickly, my brother marched over to the table. Without warning he stopped right where Mr. Howles was layin' at and kicked the dog, sendin' it flyin' into the wall with a loud yip. Poor dog.

Rage shone in Uncle Jim's eyes as he jumped up from the table. "Ya crazy, boy?!" He asked Johnse, grabbin' him by the collar and slammin' him into the wall with a brute force.

Don't ever mess with Uncle Jim's dog, that's a death wish.

Johnse hit Jim which then caused my uncle to hit him back. Johnse pushed Jim 'way from him, causin' our uncle to grab him and knock him into the bar. Cog jumped back from the bar as the glasses and bottles fell off the bar top with loud crashes.

I downed a shot of whiskey, watchin' my brother fight with our uncle. I must say that watchin' their brawl's very entertainin'. Funny part is I had no idea why Johnse singled Uncle Jim out for.

"Whoa…" I let out, takin' a drag off my cigar, as they knocked over the card table while exchangin' swings with each other.

Lias just shook his head, let out a huff, and rolled his eyes. Seems that the fight was gettin' on his nerves. Everyone in the tavern was watchin' the fight. Hell, a whore in her shift even came downstairs to watch the fight after hearin' the commotion. Mira was watchin' the fight with wide and concerned eyes, clearly her soft spot for Johnse was makin' her worried for him.

Suddenly Johnse stuck his thumbs in Uncle Jim's eyes, tryin' to gorge 'em out, causin' him to let out a howl 'fore grabbin' my brother and tryin' to choke him out. Strugglin' with each other they landed right onto a checkerboard table, knockin' it over and causin' the men playin' to jump back startled.

"Cap, let's get 'em." Lias patted my shoulder as I stood by him, watchin' Johnse and Uncle Jim try and kill each other. I looked at Lias, nodded, and then stormed off to pull my brother off of our uncle.

"A'ight, this is over." I declared, grabbin' Johnse and yankin' him off of Jim. Johnse's drunk ass knocked us both over.

Lias managed to get Jim over to a chair in a nearby corner while Johnse struggled 'gainst my hold. Alex Messer came over and grabbed onto Johnse's shoulder, helpin' me restrain him as I held my brother in a loose chokehold.

"Nancy says ya damn near raped her!" Johnse screamed, tryin' to wiggle free and go attack Jim. Dear lord, this is all over that McCoy hussy he married. Of course it is…

"That's a goddamn lie!" Uncle Jim lunged towards Johnse, only to get shoved back into his chair by Lias. Lias pointed at Jim, warnin' him to stay put. "That bitch came at me first." Jim told Johnse as Lia took off to the bar, to grab some whiskey shots no doubt.

"Careful, that's my wife you're takin' 'bout." Johnse warned in a snap, still tryin' to free himself from me an' Alex's hold.

"Johnse, calm down. You're drunk." I spat, lookin' down at him a bit sternly. Johnse was pissin' me off now.

"Only way I can come here's likkered up. I hate goin' up gainst my family." My brother let out in a whine, slumpin' a bit in defeat.

Lookin' down at my brother I told him the hard truth of, "Johnse, Uncle Jim's right. Nancy came after him, started whippin' him wit' a cowstail."

"She nearly took my eye out." Jim turned his head, pointin' to the deep red line that cut into his face from the corner of his eye down to his jawline. Mimicickin' a yankin' move with his hand, Jim said, "I had'a jerk that thing outta her hand t'save myself." Lias returned to Jim'as side, givin' him a shot glass 'fore takin' a seat next to him with his own glass. "I'm sorry, Johns, but ya know…"

Lias tilted his head at Johnse, brows furrowed, while askin', "Ya hear 'bout Selkirk? Bad Frank hauled him off t'Pikeville's jail other day."

Since his big mouth got my brother-in-law into a tough spot, I felt it was my place to further grill Johnse. Lookin' down at him, my mismatched eyes hard and full of blame, I remarked, "How'd he know where he was? Selkirk was incognito; only us Hatfields knew where he was."

Johnse sat up a bit, frantically lookin' at us. His eyes went wide as he realized we thought he was a trader. Mira came over with a wet rag in her hand. She knelt down and started to dab at Johnse's split lip. "I'm a Hatfield front t'back, dawn t'dust." My brother defended himself.

Uncle Jim knocked back his whiskey 'fore starin' down my brother and tellin' him. "Well, see, tensions are high cause there's a spy among us."

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

It was dark out, but not too late, whenever my husband came home. Cap didn't come home alone tho, he brought a very drunk and rough lookin' Johnse with him. I arched a brow curiously at the men as I sat on the sofa, mendin' one of my husband's shirts.

Anna, who was on the floor sharin' her fritter with Spot, looked up at her pa and uncle. Her eyes widened a bit as she blurted out, "What happened t'Unca Johnse's face?"

"Oh, nothin' too bad, sweetie. He just got into a brawl with Uncle Jim." Cap told our daughter as he hung up his hat and made his way over to his chair.

"Why?" Anna innocently asked as Johnse went over to the open chair by my husband.

"Cause he had misunderstood somethin' he did." Cap told our daughter as he leaned back in his chair, getting' comfortable. Oh, so they were fightin' over Nancy.

Anna nodded, givin' her puppy a small piece of fritter. Lookin' at my brother-in-law I asked, "Johnse, can I have a word wit'cha?"

"Sure." Johnse nodded.

"Alone?" I pried since I had a few words for him that I felt were best done in private.

"Yea." Johnse told me, his eyes lookin' at me with slight confusion in them.

"I'll watch Anna, go out on the porch." Cap told us, gesturin' towards the front door with his head. Clearly, my husband knew I wanted to talk with Johnse 'bout Nancy.

"Pa, we got half dozen fritters t'day. They on the kitchen table." I heard Anna happily tell my husband as I set my sewin' aside while Johnse stood up from his chair.

"Really. Well, how 'bout ya go get me one." Cap told Anna while I went over to the coat hooks by the door, grabbin' my shawl and wrappin' it over my shoulders, while Johnse went over to the door and walked right out of it.

'Fore I walked outside on the porch I saw Anna rushin' off to the kitchen to grab her pa his fritter. With a ghost of smile tuggin' at the corners of my mouth I went out onto the porch in the starlit night. Johnse was standin' with his hands shoved in his pockets, his back slightly slumped due to bein' half-drunk, as I made my way over to him.

"Why Nancy?" I bluntly asked him, slight malice in my voice, as I looked straight ahead at the moon and stars shinin' in the dark sky.

Johnse's head snapped, a confused look painted all over his face. "What?"

"You were s'posedly madly in love wit' Roseanna; pinin over her too, so why'd ya take up wit' Nancy for?"

"Roseanna don't want me no more. Also, the baby's frail; people think it's dyin' ." Johnse told me with sadness slightly seepin' out of his voice. Soundin' a bit like he was tryin' to convince himself more then me he remarked, "Nancy tho, she cares 'bout my troubles an' hard times."

"She's got'cha bewitched. Nancy don't care 'bout nobody, but Nancy." I spat, shakin' my head incredulously. Poor Johnse, he was too blind to see what was goin' on, how he was bein' played like a goddamn fiddle.

Lookin' at me with wonder in his clear blue eyes, he asked, "She's your kin, why're you so hateful towards her?"

"She ain't no kin of mine anymore. More like a 3rd cousin once removed." I firmly told my brother-in-law with a straight and hardened jaw. "She put my family in danger, I've got no use for her."

"Our entire family's in danger, ain't my wife's fault."

"Johnse, I had a family 'fore I married Cap. Me and Anna, we were a family while Tolbert drank and did whatever. Half the time the bastard lied 'bout workin' and his whereabouts." I told Johnse while keepin' my sight trained on the bright stars. I spotted the star that Cap dubbed as Skunk Hair and felt that I had a friend lookin' after me. Turnin' my head in order to look at the nice, but guilable, man next to me I explained, "I tried to divorce Tolbert, but Perry Cline threatened to file a countersuit due to my affair with Cap. I would lose custody of Anna if he did that, so me and Cap ended things. Even tho I ended the affair and settled to stay with a man I couldn't stand, Nancy came over almost everyday for lunch or tea to check up on me." Lookin' at my friend's star I had the strength to add, "Even dropped a few veiled threats my way too."

"Just cause she paid ya visits don't mean she was checkin' t'see if you and my brother were still goin' at it." Of course, he was defending her. She had a tight hold on him, I'd give her credit for that. Oh god, how she twisted him up I can only imagine.

"Johnse…" I sighed out in frustration, shakin' my head. "Don't trust the two-faced bitch, no matter how sweet she seems." I advised him 'fore swattin' him upside the head. "And I believe ya broke Roseanna's heart when you married Nancy, you big dumby."

Johnse shook his head, a sad look in his eyes. He sighed 'fore tellin' me in a deflated tone, "Me and Roseanna ain't you and Cap, we'd never work out cause folks don't 'gree with it. Cap never gave a damn 'bout folks; I think you don't either."

"You can sleep it off on the sofa. Also, there's fritters on the kitchen table so help yourself to one." I told Johnse, lightly pattin' him on the shoulder, 'fore goin' inside the house and leavin' him out on the porch.

Hopefully some of what I told Johnse'll get thru to him, but I doubt it. Johnse, sad to say's, enchanted by Nancy. Looks like the fox's in the henhouse now.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, that was the brawl chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'll be doing a small time jump next along with a Moses POV in the next chapter.**


	18. Politician's Ploy

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Originally, I had given Senator Billings Brooksdale the face claim of Robert Downey Jr. but after seeing The Greatest Showman I'm changing it to Hugh Jackman. You guys can use either or for your choice of face claim, I just wanted to let ya'll know bout the change I did tho.**

 **This chapter's all done in Moses POV, but once you read it, I think you'll understand why.**

 **P.S. POOR MOSES!**

* * *

 **Politician's Ploy**

 **Moses POV:**

Spring was pretty uneventful when it came to lawman work other then a large posse of over 20-men was signed up. Unfortunately, there was a stalemate in the capitol about getting legal papers set us for everyone in the round up group, including my special US Marshall/Deputy Sherriff status and Bad Frank's US Marshall/Sherriff status. Eh, everyone else was gonna be a regular deputy, but since I was the ex-outlaw's toadie I got a special title. Yay, me…

It was the afternoon and I was walkin' down the sidewalk with Bad Frank, headin' to the diner for lunch, whenever none other than Senator Billings walked up to us. Clearly, he'd come from my uncle's office. Hell, I could even see his fancy buggy parked in front of the office down the way too. Tipping his top hat at us, he greeted, "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Afternoon, Senator." I politely greeted the man I detested.

"Senator? So, you're Mr. Perry Cline's friend that's trying to get our papers put thru?" Bad Frank asked instead of greetin' the man blockin' our path to the diner. Hell, my boss can be so blunt at times that it's a bit rude and embarrassin'. Like he couldn't 've said something like, 'Afternoon sir. So, you're the senator Mr. Cline knows?', but no that was just too hard for him.

"Yes, I'm Senator Billings Brooksdale." The dark-haired man in the pitch-black top hat confirmed, his mouth in a slight line. "I saw Perry to tell him the news personally that Governor Buckner'll have the papers signed and delivered by dispatch no later than tomorrow afternoon."

Shit, that's not good! Damnnit, looks like I'm makin' a trip 'cross the Tug to warn everybody to move out by dawn. I knew that they were settin' somethin' up deep up in the hills incase they had to hide, but guess I always hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Good, that's good." Bad Frank nodded, shufflin' a bit to ease some of the weight off of his bad poker leg.

"Uncle Perry said you'd help and ya did, so thanks for that." I told the senator with fake gratefulness, hiding my real feelin's of hate and loathin' for the bastard. God, I wanted to knock his top hat off and beat his face in with it for comin' thru on those papers.

Secretly, I was wishin' for the governor to ignore the papers and the issue for a few more months. Seems like wishes don't come true tho. Like they say, shit in one hand and wish in the other, see what gets filled first.

"Well, seems like I gotta make arrangements for the posse to cross the Tug t'morrow." Bad Frank announced, spittin' some tobacco over the sidewalk and onto the dirt road. Gesturin' to the diner he told me, "Go on, have lunch without me."

I just nodded, watching my boss pivot on his heel and walk back towards the saloon.

Claspin' me on the shoulder, Senator Billings remarked, "Well, Moses, seems like we're havin' lunch."

"Yep." I popped my tongue 'fore jerkin' my shoulder 'way from the senator's hand and walkin' off.

"You know, Perry's invited me to the McCoys for dinner tonight and to lodge at his house for the evening too." Senator Billings revealed, walkin' in stride with me down the sidewalk.

SHIT! How am I supposed to sneak over into West Virginia with this dickweed in the house? Looks like I ain't…

"Why don't ya stay for the posse crossin' over the Tug too." I suggested, trying really hard not to sound sarcastic even tho the remark truly was that.

"Yes, I think I might." I heard the senator's smooth timbre float 'cross the air as we reached the diner.

Silently I pulled the door to the diner open and walked inside, the senator's bootsteps echoin' 'hind me. I just walked over to the open back table by the window, the one that was literally reserved and kept open for me an' Bad Frank.

* * *

The air at the McCoy's durin' dinner was full of elation and vengeance. It was clear as day that everyone couldn't wait to start the Hatfield round-ups. Well, everyone except for me and Mariah. We were mortified 'bout it. I felt horrible cause I couldn't go warn the Hatfields tonight due to Senator Billings using the house as his personal hotel while Mariah was scared for Robert E. since she liked him.

Lookin' at Jim, Billy, and Calvin, who was pattin' his fussy baby 'gainst his chest while ettin' his meal with his other hand, my Uncle Perry told them in his slick mediator's tone, "Boys, it's best if you three were in charge of the paddy wagon."

"But we wanna hunt 'em murderers, not show up after they're caught." Billy spat a bit gruffy 'fore tearin' into his roll wit' his teeth, much like how a wildcat viciously tears into its prey.

"Billy, mannin' the paddy-wagon's an important job, it's how the prisoners get transported to jail." I told my best friend, cuttin' him a look that screamed just take the job and shut up.

"It ain't too dangerous is it, Perry?" Calvin asked. Lookin' down at the baby in his arms and then back up to my uncle he added, "I got a babe t'worry 'bout raisin' ya know."

In an overly slick tone, Uncle Perry assured the young father, "No, Calvin, it's not dangerous."

"We'll do it." Jim, whose wife and child was absent from the family dinner like always, quickly spoke up in commitment.

"That's very good, boys." My uncle nodded approvin'ly, cuttin' up his slice of pork. "Well, I must say I'm very thankful to my old friend Senator Billings for workin' so hard to have our cause heard and accepted by the governor."

Senator Billings took a long sip from his coffee cup 'fore placin' it back down on the table with a slight clunk. He bowed his head before sayin', "It was an honor bringing this issue to the governor." Reachin' slightly to his left; grabbin' the bowl of peas and dumpin' a heapin' spoonful on his plate he said in a steady tone, "I just can't have the people of my district being murdered unjustly and having said murderers getting' away with it." Placin' the servin' bowl back in its spot and goin' back to ettin' his dinner, the senator followed up his remark with one of, "I care 'bout the folks in these hills and I'll do my damn best to ensure justice, peace, and a life of dignity to them."

Honestly, that all sounded like a political ploy for votes to me. It seemed to touch Ole Rand'l tho since he nodded his head and told the senator, "Thank you, Senator, for your kindness. You're doin' god's work helpin' my family."

"Well, I live to serve." Senator Billings nodded at Ole Rand'l 'fore turnin' his attention to Alifair and payin' her the compliment of, "And you, my dear, have made a lovely dear." Now that was a lie. The meal was okay, not lovely.

"Thank ya." Alifair blandly replied, not even makin' eye contact with her family's dinner guest, as she roughly cut into her piece of sliced pork.

"Alifair here has dedicated herself to carin' for her family while Aunt Sally deals wit' her heartbreak in her own ways." Uncle Perry told Senator Billings, tryin' to make Alifair's moody old maid ass out to be some kind of martyr or pariah of her family. In reality she was stuck takin' care of her family since her mama was scatter-brained these days.

Senator Billings drifted his line of sight over to the rocker in the corner where Aunt Sally was at mendin' an old shirt, rockin' away. By the slight raisin' of his brows and the tiny gesture of bitin' his lip, I got the impression that he thought Aunt Sally was off her rocker. No pun intended. The senator just nodded his head while smoothly remarkin', "Well, then I shall pray the lord takes away her pain and swiftly."

"God is just, he shall give us justice and the bounty of Job ten-fold." Ole Rand'l devoutly boomed in a booze-coated tone as his eyes turned into hard stones. Great, now he's compairin' himself to Job…I think that biblical man had it worse than Ole Rand'l ever could, but whatever floats his boat.

Everyone remained silent, most likely cause we didn't know how to respond to Ole Rand'l's words. I mean how to ya respond in a way that won't get the drunkard ramblin' on and goin' into a sermon? Yea, answer is there ain't one. So, seems like the rest of the meal's gonna be as silent as the grave.

* * *

After dinner was over me and Perry went home in our buggy while Senator Billings followed us in his. Once at the house Perry and his friend spent some time together in the study while I went to my room. I ended up cleanin' my guns 'fore readin' a book.

I wasn't quite sure what time it was whenever I heard footsteps echoin' upstairs and down the hall. Eh, reckon our house guest is headin' to the guest room for the night.

"You old enough to go to a saloon yet?" I heard Senator Billings ask me as my door creaked opened.

"Reckon so." I told him, snappin' eyes off my book to look at my doorway only to see the senator leanin' 'gainst it. I slammed my book shut and tossed it onto my bed while tellin' him, "I'm 14 and spend most of my time there with Bad Frank. Why?"

"Cause I'm headin' out, figured I'd invite you along." He shrugged, pushin' himself off of the doorjam.

"Fine, but you're buyin' the beer." I told him, jumpin' off my bed.

"I can handle that." Senator Billings nodded as I walked over to him.

"So, there a reason you wanna pal 'round at a saloon with me?" I asked the man, followin' him down the hallway.

"No." The word was short, but rang out sharply, as he took the first step down the stairwell. "Just thought I'd hit up the saloon while here; since you're the age I was when I started frequentin' them I thought I'd invite ya." Senator Billings explained to me, his voice thick in the air as our boots thumped against the stairs as we descended them.

"Oh, well thanks then." I said, shruggin' even tho he couldn't see it, as we walked over to the foyer and the front door.

Senator Billings didn't say anything, just walked out the front door. Silently I followed him out onto the porch, shuttin' the door behind me. Quickly, we descended the porch stairs and walked down the path.

"This fence suits Perry." Senator Billings scoffed when we reached the white picket fence surroundin' the house, seperatin' the property from the dirt road. "I've never had a fenced in yard in my life." He admitted as we began our walk down the street towards the Pikeville Saloon.

"I lived in a half-rotten cabin 'til I was like 9, then I moved here when my sister married her first husband cause my pa and his wife didn't wanna be bothered wit' me no more." I bluntly, but honestly, revealed to the senator. "I'd rather be in Perry's white picket fenced house then back in Asheville." That was true to an extent. I'd prefer to be in Mate Creek with my sister and her family, but that's just not possible.

The senator quickly pushed me down an alley, tellin' me in a hushed tone, "If you want to talk bout your sister you better do it now."

"Why'd I want to talk bout her?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion. Where was he comin' from?

"Boy, maybe you got the town fooled, but not me. The way you mentioned her, ya care 'bout her." I didn't say a word, just stared him down with my cerulean eyes. "Look, Perry told me that he's goin' have your sister charged with conspiracy of murder after she's brought here and locked up." No shit, it's what she's wanted for. His voiced got a bit low as he hissed, "He's goin' to let her hang."

"You think I don't know that?" I rhetorically asked, my face twitchin'. "I'm not stupid, I know what he's gonna do, but there's nothin' I can do bout it." I snapped, lettin' a tiny bit of my anger shine thru a crack in my resolve.

"You have access to the jail." Of course, I'm Bad Frank's personal deputy after all. "After you arrest the Hatfields tomorrow, lock her up in a cell by herself. When night falls, we'll go to the jail; you'll let her go and I'll take her with me to the capitol where she'll be safe from the noose."

"I don't get how you can help or why since you're my uncle's friend."

"I don't want to see a woman hanged. Jailed a bit in the town cage, fine, but hangin' a woman's a bit much in my beliefs."

"If I accept your help, you'll have to take my niece too. Nova'll never go without her daughter, she's her entire world." I firmly told the man that I knew disliked children, greatly. Either both or none, I'd keep my sister in jail 'gainst my want for to be free if he declined to her daughter too.

"Fine." Curtly flew out of the politician's mouth. With a calculated look on his face he told me, "Bring the child back here tomorrow with the pretense of reunitin' her with Perry, then in the middle of the night I'll leave with Nova and the girl."

I didn't want to take his offer, it could be a trap, but I was backed into a corner and had no choice. I didn't have the time or leeway to go warn my sister 'bout what's planned for tomorrow. The Hatfields are gettin' captured and I can't stop it. At least I can save my sister's life. She might hate me for it, for sendin' her off wit' the very man I begged Cap to save her from, but at least Nova'll be safe and able to raise Anna.

"I accept, but this better not fall thru." I told him, my jaw set in a hard lock. Starin' him down intensely wit' my cerulean blues I ordered, "And ya keep your word that my sister'll be pardoned by the governor."

"Don't worry, I can spin straw into gold to create any story I want." Oh, so what he's the Rumpelstiltskin of politics and speeches? Nice to know… With an air of confidence, he smoothly assured me, "I'll feed something good to Governor Buckner, make him believe that Perry was either mistook or that Nova was a victim as well."

"You do right by my sister too, ya hear." In so many words I was nicely tellin' him that once Cap was punished for his crimes my sister better become an honest woman; not be his high-class mistress. Ick, this entire situation burned a hole in my soul an' left a sick feelin' in my gut.

"Yes, I hear ya." Senator Billings nodded. Good, at least he agreed he'd not have my sister as a kept woman. Claspin' me on the shoulder he ushered me out of the alley while sayin', "Now, let's go to the saloon."

* * *

The saloon was so full that it felt more crowded than a sardine can tonight. A man was playin' a catchy tune on the piano while Wiggings was mannin' the bar like he had a fire under his ass. Men were drinkin' and celebratin' the fact that the posse was able to be dispatched t'morrow. The whores flittered 'round, busier than a bee, with excitement due to the large crowd an' all the money they'd be makin' t'night.

I sat at a table with Senator Billings, a thick cloud of smoke hangin' over us as we played cards. "Your call." The dark-haired senator told me 'round the large stogy in the corner of his mouth; placin' a coin in the bettin' pot.

"I'll match that bet." I replied, takin' a drag off my cigarette 'fore grabbin' a coin and tossin' it into the pile.

"Moses, it's a surprise seein' ya here." Rang out Nancy's sweet shrill of a voice as she appeared at my table, as if out of thin air or the snap of a finger.

"It's more of a surprise for ya t'be here considerin' your Mrs. Hatfield these days." I countered, raisin' a brow at Nancy, while the senator took a drag off his cigar and tapped its ashes into the crystal tray 'tween us.

Senator Billings' eyes darted 'tween me and Nancy, guagin' the situation that was unfoldin'. I could tell that the politician's wheels were turnin' in that dark-haired head of his. Hell, from the short time of bein' 'round him I picked up that he was a bigger scammer then my Uncle Perry was and that's not somethin' to be said lightly. Damn… What do law students learn in Louisville, the art of bamboozlin' an' snake charmin'?

"Hell, that's just a means to an ends." Nancy assured me, boldly sittin' at the table even tho she wasn't invited to do so. Leanin' an elbow on the table she went on to say, "Your sister's the real Mrs. Hatfield and kin trader. Seems she's grown mistrustful and moody since weddin' that fog-eyed bastard."

"Oh…" I nodded, usin' all of my willpower not to snap since her remarks grated on my nerves and got under my skin.

Senator Billings smiled politely while sayin' in a very charmin' tone, "Well, miss, I assure you that come tomorrow all of your family's troubles will cease to exist."

"Of course, they will." Nancy grinned in agreement with the senator. Suddenly her grin turned into an all-out cackle as she bragged, "Frank Phillip, he's gonna kill Jim Vance for me."

Before either me or the senator could utter a word, Bad Frank's voice pierced the air as he sauntered up to the table, drinks in his hand. "Have a drink, pretty lil lady." Bad Frank winked at Nancy, handin' her one of the drinks.

"Why thank you, Mr. Phillips." Nancy smiled, her pearly whites barred like a shark's, as she took the drink.

Bad Frank nodded at the black-eyed beauty, restin' a hand on the back of her chair as he stood next to it. He took a sip of his drink 'fore pointin' at me and sayin', "Don't get too into your cups t'night. I need my personal deputy well an' able to ride t'morrow."

"I'm keepin' an eye on him. Moses will be fine, we won't be stayin' too much longer either, Mr. Phillips." Senator Billings assured Bad Frank, once 'gain usin' his butter smooth tone that I truly realized was his politician's voice.

* * *

The sun was blazin' hotter than a hot poker pulled from the fire as the posse came to a stop at the edge of the Tug. It was the moment of truth, as soon as Ransom arrived after gettin' the dispatched papers from town we'd be ridin' into West Virginia to apprehend my friends and family. My very own sister, but at least I made a deal with the devil for her freedom. That said devil, Senator Billings, sat on his horse next to my Uncle Perry by the riverbank. They were just a rock throw 'way from me, Bad Frank, and Ole Rand'l, who I'm sure thought he was comin' 'long even tho in reality he was gonna be left behind.

My stomach was tied in a million knots as I waited for the inevitable to happen. I hated what I was gonna be doin', but I had no choice in the matter. If I didn't participate in the captures, I'm sure that Bad Frank would blow my brains out. Personally, I quite like my brains intact inside of my head instead of splattered all over the ground.

"It's official!" Cried out Ransom's slow and heavily accented voice over the sound of his horse's hooves quickly trottin' on the ground as he rode up to Bad Frank. Comin' to a stop he pulled a wad of folded up papers from inside of his breast pocket. "Papers come thru, it's official."

Uncle Perry rode the short distance over to Ranson, stoppin' 'tween him and Bad Frank only to snatch up the deputy papers. Unfoldin' them my uncle smirked, "Special Sherriff and Marshal Agent of the state of Kentucky, Mr. Frank Phillips. Special Deputy Sherriff and Marshal Agent of the state of Kentucky, Mr. Moses Quincey." Handin' the papers over to Bad Frank he confirmed the legality by sayin' "Signed off by Governor Buckner."

Bad Frank stuffed his paper into his pocket while handin' me mine. As I took it from him Ole Rand'l took his hat off. Bowin' his head, the McCoy patriarch ordered, "Let us pray." Everyone took off their hats, me included, while Ole Rand'l said the prayer of, "Dear Lord, bless our endeavors an' protect these men. We are not infidels like the Hatfields, we are godly men of the law an' ask for blessin's in the task of fetchin' the demons an' devil 'cross the Tug." Liftin' his head and placin' his hat back on, Ole Rand'l ended the farfetched prayer with a simple, "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated, placin' their hats back on.

"Men, it's tim-" Ole Rand'l began to announced til Bad Frank abruptly cut him off with a scoff of, "I hope ya don't think you're comin' 'long."

An offended look appeared on Ole Rand'l's face as he protested, "It's my sons needed revenged."

"Your years 've past t'lead the charge, leave it up to the younger men." Bad Frank snapped, a harsh tone in his voice, as he cut his eyes into slit at the head of the McCoy family.

"Ole Rand'l, you're not deputized and this all has to be done legal." Uncle Perry pointed out, earnin' himself a glare from Ole Rand'l.

Bad Frank pointed to the paddy wagon in the back of the posse. "Your sons ride in your stead."

Ole Rand'l opened his mouth once more to protest, but closed it and stood down whenever Senator Billings told him in a very convincin' and smooth tone, "Mr. McCoy, perhaps you'd be better suited comfortin' Missus McCoy at home. I'm sure she must be out of her mind with nerves and fear for her other boys, the ones goin' off to fetch the known Hatfield killers."

Ole Rand'l just nodded his head, silently showin' that he had backed down from his original plan of ridin' wit' the posse. I looked at the senator, noddin' my thanks to him since he got Ole Rand'l to back down. Honestly, I didn't feel like dealin' with his self-righteous, hypocritical, drunken ass t'day. Senator Billings nodded back at me while a discreet look in his eyes silently reminded me of our deal for my sister and niece's lives; their freedom from persecution.

Bad Frank straightened his posture and pointed over the river while loudly announcin', "This way!" In a flash my boss spurred his horse on, gallopin' 'cross the river.

Quickly, I took my place at Bad Frank's side as his personal deputy and crossed the river in a gallop as well. A chill went up my spine as our horses' hooves set foot on West Virginian soil. Soon 'nough we'd be ridin' into Mate Creek and then onto all of the houses of the wanted.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I must say, this story is coming along nicely in terms of speed and where I want it to go. Hope ya'll are enjoying it.**


	19. Round-up Time

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Time for another Moses centric chapter.**

* * *

 **Round-up Time**

 **Moses POV:**

It was the blue hour of dusk and we were crounchin' 'hind some trees an' bushes that skirted the Hatfield property. The spiked barricades were up 'round the house, but no guards were outside. That struck me as odd.

"Where's the guards?" Asked Ransom as he was crouched next to me.

Bad Frank, who was on my other side, looked at Ransom while sayin', "I dunno."

"Maybe it's an ambush?" I asked, lookin' 'tween my boss and the deputy that were on either side of me.

"Could be." Bad Frank mused. He stood up, guns glutched in his hands, while announcin' in a loud whisper order, "Come on, men. Let's go, but be mindful of any guards hidin' in the tree line."

Quickly Bad Frank ran out of our hidin' spot, makin' a bee line to the Hatfield's main house. I followed hot on his heels, my own guns drawn. 'Hind me was Ransom and the other 20 or so men just got into line 'hind him. Once my boss reached the porch, he rushed up it and to the front door. As I came up 'hind him he kicked the door open, bustin' it wit' a loud snap.

The house was dark as we entered it. Bad Frank's face was shakin' wit' anger as he realized everyone had left. I was shocked since I was expectin' the Hatfields to be here. I noticed that plates littered the table, accomapnaied by a fruit basket and a break basket. Also there with a cook pot restin' on the stove.

Ranson grabbed a roll from the bread basket with one hand and tossed Jim an apple with the other while declarin', "Table's set an' food's on the stove." Goin' ov'r to the cookpot and dippin' his roll into the thing, Ransom suggested, "Reckon we wait til they get back."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that fine crumbs were on the table. That one small detail meant that the Hatfields had already et, but didn't clean the table. Then it suddenly dawned on me, the only reason they'd leave dirty dishes on the table is if their dinner was interrupted and they had to run for their lives.

I looked at Bad Frank only to have him nod at me, clearly seein' in my eyes that I figured out what happened just like he had. As Jim crunched on his apple, while Cal and Billy took what looked like cookies oout of a counter jar, Bad Frank barked, "They ain't comin' back, we got 'em on the run!" Faster then the blink of an eye, he overturned the large table. Everythin' on it crashed onto the floor, shatterin' and breakin'. Everyone looked startled as they stared at Bad Frank. "Come on, we got others t'catch." He seethed, marchin' out the front door.

Silently I followed him, causin' everyone else to exit the empty house too.

* * *

The only sound in the still night air was the heavy clunks an' falls of horses' hooves hittin' the road. Nobody said a word, most likely too lost in their own thoughts. I for one know that I was. The next house on the list I knew all too well since it was my sister's. God, I prayed that they weren't in there since I didn't want to arrest them.

As we stopped our horses a few yards from my sister's modest cabin I noticed that her wagon was missin' from its usual spot parked next to the barn. I took that as a miraculous sign that Cap too Nova and Anna away, off to where ever the hiddin' spot deep up in the hills was set up at. Silently, Bad Frank dismounted, causin' the rest of us to do the same.

Lookin' at me he whispered, "I know this is your sister's house so I'll let'cha deal with her and her lil girl." With a smirk he added in, "I'll put down Cap tho cause I doubt he's gonna go down without a fight."

I just silently nodded at my boss, pullin' out one of my guns while he pulled out both of his. Quickly, we made our way up to the front of the house. The rest of the posse followin' 'hind us, their feet scufflin' 'gainst the lush summer grass. Like with the main house, Bad Frank kicked the door open and walked right on side. I followed 'hind him only to see that the house was empty. As footsteps filled up the house, echoin' off the floorboards, I took in the scenery of the room I was in. Upon seein' the empty bookshelf near the fireplace I knew that Cap, Nova, and Anna were gone from Mate Creek.

"Boss, they're on the run too." I told Bad Frank, earnin' me a nod, while the others in the posse crowded to the kitchen lookin' to get samples of whatever was left on the stove durin' the rushed out run my sister an' her family did. Pointin' to the empty bookshelf I cemented my thought to my boss. "Books are missin' an' my sister's an avid reader."

"Cap Hatfield's family's on the run too." Bad Frank announced loudly, causin' everyone to look at him. "Time t'move down the list." The weasel in his black Stetson told the posse 'fore walkin' out the door. Once 'gain I followed the US Marshall/Sherriff out of the house, knowin' that eventually luck was gonna run out and somebody was gonna get caught.

* * *

The moon shined a silver-white glow and the stars twinkled gold an' silver hues in the dark blue velvet sky as I followed Bad Frank towards the porch of a small cabin. "Who lives here?" I whispered, comin' up to Bad Frank's side.

"Alex Messer's girlfriend, Elizabeth." He answered 'fore lookin' at me and quickly addin' with a smirk, "Miss Nancy told me he moved in he knocked her up. She got a brother that lives her too."

"Oh…" I nodded, lettin' my voice carry off into the wind like a feather.

Poor Alex, I didn't want to arrest him. He was a nice guy, but unfortunately he was too good of friends with Johnse, who spilled the beans to Nutty Nancy 'bout his where abouts.

Once we reached the porch I let Bad Frank take the lead. With a loud bang he kicked the door open, resultin' in a woman shriekin', "Alex, get up! Somebody busted in!"

"Alex Messer, deputies outta Pike County's 'ere to take ya in!" Bad Frank shouted as he walked right into the house.

As I entered the house, with the others followin' 'hind me, I saw Alex and Elizabeth exitin' their room, that was right off the kitchen, while a blonde man bounded downstairs wit' a pistol in his hand. Bad Frank aimed his gun at the man only for Alex to shout, "Stand down, Jo! He'll shoot if not!"

Jo, who quickly figured out was Elizabeth's brother, dropped his pistol. It fell to the floor with a clatter as he cut his eyes at Bad Frank, at all of us actually. Bad Frank pointed to him and ordered, "Get him, we'll bring him in wit' Messer." Lookin' at me while pointin' to Alex he said, "Get him an' shove him in the cage."

I just nodded 'fore goin' over to Alex. The dark-haired man with the young lookin' face just hung his head down and slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't know til it was too late." I whispered to Alex as I grabbed his arm, preparin' to take him out of the house.

"It's a'ight, Mo." Alex whispered back 'fore turnin' his head an' takin' a look at his girlfriend.

Jim and Ransom were draggin' Jo down the stairs and out the door as Bad Frank tipped his hat at Elizabeth. "Nite, Ma'am." He had the stones to tell the blonde 'fore walkin' out of the door.

Elizabeth's face was tremblin', showin' her heartbreak, as Alex and Jo were dragged out of the house and shoved into the paddy wagon like common criminals.

* * *

Sometime 'round 3-or-4 in the mornin' we managed to arrest Charlie, one of the lumber workers that was aligned with the Hatfield clan, at his cabin. Poor guy was dragged 'way from his screamin' wife and chil'ren in the wee hours of the night. That shook me, their shrill cries. God, I hated my job.

Now tho dawn had broken an' we were scattered in the trees surroundin' the crude cabin that French Ellis and Lark Varney lived in. A pair of horses were hitched up to the post on the side of the house while a pile of fresh cut wood was stacked 'gainst the house. 'Fore we could utter a word the door of the cabin opened and out stepped Lark, half dressed an' stretched while holdin' a cup of coffee. Bad Frank, who was next t'me, shot a bullet at the man, causin' him to scurry into the cabin.

"Lark Varney, French Ellis, come out an' surrender yourselves!" Bad Frank shouted, holdin' his hand up to signal that everyone hold their fire.

"Who're ya?" Asked Frenchie in a shout of his own as he peeked out the window.

"Special deputies and marshalls outta Pike County!" Bad Frank shouted back.

"Ransom Bray, that you?!" Frenchie asked 'fore confidently followin' it up with a shout of, "Hey, I know your sister RuthAnn from back home!"

"How'd ya know my sister?!" Ransom curiously shouted, causin' me to just roll my eyes. How did he think? Obviously, they were screwin' 'round.

Bad Frank lowered his hand, signalin' that we could open fire on the men that were holed up inside their cabin. I didn't want to shoot, but I had to since I was crouched down next to Bad Frank. I needed to keep up appearances and not shootin' while next t'him would raise suspicions.

In what felt like hours, but was really just minutes, bullets went flyin' thru the air from both the trees and the cabin. I felt a bit of fear as bullets whizzed by me, but all I could do was take cover 'hind my tree and shoot my guns at the cabin a few yards 'way.

Suddenly Frenchie shouted from within the cabin, "We're givin' up an' comin' out!" All of us quit our shootin' and watched the door to see if they really came out or not in a surrender. When the door flew open Lark stumbled out, a bloodstain on his gut, and aimed a shot at us. Suddenly the posse opened fire, killin' Lark and makin' Frenchie hide 'hind a tree. I noticed that he darted 'hind the tree that was near the hitch post, which was no abandoned since the horses broke free when the shootout started. "I'm givin' up my gun!" Frenchie declared in a shout 'fore tossin' it aside, where the posse could see it.

We stopped shootin', since Frenchie was unarmed. The man emerged from out 'hind the tree with his hands raised up in surrender. He looked like he just rolled outta bed when we arrived since he was in a dirty, hole riddled, union suit. "If I'd known ya'll were comin' I'd put on my Sunday best." Frenchie sarcastically said as me and Bad Frank stopped in front of him while the others started to emerge from their trees.

"Tell us where Devil Anse is an' ya won't have t'ride in the cage." Bad Frank offered since he just wanted to find out where the rest of my Hatfield family were at.

I gave Frenchie a silent look that read 'don't trust this bastard' right as Jim, Calvin, an' Billy rode up wit' the paddy wagon. Pointin' at the cage, Frenchie mused, "I see ya already got Alex an' Charlie, but that other feller I don't reckonize." Lookin' at my boss while twirlin' a finger, he asked, "So ya'll just roundin' up anybody these days?"

Bad Frank produced a piece of paper from his pocket while tellin' Frenchie, "All ya need'a know it this here warrant's got your name on it."

"How d'ya know my sister?" Ransom asked in a forceful tone as he went right up to Frenchie and got into his face.

"Oh, hell, everyone that goes thru Bluford gets a pork job from RuthAnne Bray." Frenchie smirked at Ransom, in so many words callin' the greasy haired man's sister his whore.

'Fore I could even blink Ranson raised his arm, cocked his gun, and shot Frenchie dead 'tween the eyes. Oh shit… With a proud look on his face the deputy put his gun way. "Made on remark too many."

"Why'd ya do that for?! He was takin' us to Devil Anse!" Shouted Bad Frank, his beady eyes shinin' with pure rage, as he snapped his head to look at the dumb deputy.

"Hell, he don't know where Hatfield is." Ranson scoffed 'fore pointin' at Frenchie's corpse an' addin', "French Ellis was always a big fat liar."

Closin' the distance 'tween him an' Ransom, Bad Frank asked in a low hiss. "How'd ya know him?" Yea, I'd like to know that too.

"We went t'school 'gether the one year I went." Was the slow talkin' deputy's answer.

"What? Kindergarten?" I scoffed, shakin' my head at the man.

Bad Frank pulled his gun out of his holster and placed the barrel to Ransom's forehead. "I don't put up wit' shit. Never repeat a mistake twice, or your dead."

"I-I understand, won't happen 'gain, boss." Ransom trembled, his face whiter then a sheet floatin' on a clothesline.

Placin' his gun back into his holster, Bad Frank announced to the posse, "From now on we do this politc, no more trial justice." Lookin' at everyone he asked, "Ya hear me?" Silently everyone nodded, myself included. "I'm gonna run for sheriff one day." Bad Frank announced, lettin' everyone know that he planned on makin' his special sheriff anointin' a permanent voted in one. Pattin' me on the shoulder he smirked, "And you'll be my personal deputy."

Ah, great, just what I gotta look forward to next year… "Sounds good, boss." I lied thru my teeth as I watched both Frenchie and Lark's dead bodies bein' collected from the ground.

"Come on, we got one more house t'get to." Bad Frank said 'fore walkin' off towards where the horses were safely tied up.

Fallin' into step next to him I asked, "Who we goin' after?"

"Plyont Mahon." Was the simple reply I got. Oh no, he was a son-in-law to Judge Wall. I knew vaguely that he was married to a daughter from his first marriage, one of the older ones. Shit, if we're goin' after him then it's only gonna be a matter of time 'fore we venture into Boone to try an' hunt down my cousin, Sawyer.

* * *

After arrivin' back in town, Bad Frank tasked the McCoy boys with lockin' the prisoner and he sent Ransom to help them. The rest of the deputized posse went on their merry way while Bad Frank and me went to report Uncle Perry at his office. My boss slung the door open, nearly knockin' the door chime off, and marched right on in. My uncle startled slightly, jumpin' in his skin at his desk an' snappin' his head up t'see Bad Frank an' me hot on his heels approachin' his desk. Senator Billings was calmer and more collected, sittin' on the leather sofa with his legs crossed and the paper in his hands. He just looked over the paper's edge at us, one of his brows arched curiously.

"Devil Anse Hatfield's house was empty, so was your neice's." Bad Frank announced, ploppin' down in the chair 'cross from my uncle's desk.

"They're on the run?" Uncle Perry asked, makin' a scrunched-up look with his face, as I took the open seat next to my boss.

"Yep." I popped my tongue. Leanin' back into my chair and proppin' my boots onto the desk, earnin' me a wide-eyed look from my uncle, I remarked, "Seems like they ran off right 'fore we got there, cause crumb-coated plates were on the tables and cookpots on the stoves."

"Well, this makes things more difficult." My uncle sighed, soundin' a bit defeated.

Bad Frank's longs scrapin' voice confidently sounded out with, "We got 'em on the run like jacket rabbits. Sooner or later they'll slip up an' we'll find 'em."

"They're on the run cause somebody tipped them off." Spoke up the senator, his nose buried in his newspaper. Turnin' his page he added, "And it's most likely a lady that warned them too."

Bad Frank tilted his head at the politician. "Why'd a say that, Senator?"

"A woman never wants to see any harm fall onto her man. She'll help or warn him if she can." Senator Billings told Bad Frank, never takin' his eyes off the page he was readin'.

"I think it's just a coincidence that they ran off." Uncle Perry waved off his friend's theory. Sittin' up straighter 'hind his desk, my uncle stated in a firm know-it-all tone, "The women at the McCoys for dinner last night are loyal. Jenny Lou's Parris' widow and Sarah's Jefferson's widow while Mariah's friendship's buddin' into the beginin's of young courtin' with Billy."

Oh my god, somehow Mariah managed to get a warnin' to the Hatfields. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Like Senator Billings said, Mariah would never sit back and let somethin' bad happen t'Robert E. if she felt she could help him. Next time I see her I'm gonna be havin' a long talk with that girl an' findin' out how she pulled it off.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next chapter will go back to Nova's POV. Oh, poor Moses stuck doing a job he hates.**


	20. Hidden Hills Settlement

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Hidden Hills Settlement**

 **Nova POV:**

It was mid-mornin', I was cleanin' up from breakfast, and I was exhausted. Last night was very tumultuous, havin' to abandon our house mid-dinner and make a hasty trip to the hidden settlement high up in the hills that Jim Vance and his nephews had set up in case of an emergency. Thankfully Anna was able to go to sleep once we reached our new home, but that wasn't the case for me and Cap. We were up all night fixin' up our new house, that was built into the slate mountainside, in order for it to feel like a warm home for our daughter. Havin' to flee, run and hide, wasn't a light thing, but we didn't want Anna to realize somethin' was wrong. We wanted her to have a sense of home even tho we were cooped up deep in the hills, so far 'way from civilization, in order to keep our hides safe.

Cap was sittin' at the table smokin' while Anna was at the table playin' with her china doll. Anna, my precious first baby, had no idea why we were in a rustic mountain cabin furnished with beds in the bedrooms and a table and chairs since the cabin was small with only a kitchen instead of having a living room too. I was thankful that she was content to just sit at the table with her prized doll, the one she got not that long 'go for Christmas. My husband tho was disturbed, I could tell by how stiff his shoulders were and how his hand shook slightly as he tipped cigarette ashes into the glass tray settin' on the table. I hated seein' Cap like this, so burdened and stewin' on things he had no control of.

While I was washin' out a skillet at the sink a knock sounded at the wooden door. Turning from the sink I told my family, "I'll get it."

Cap just nodded, takin' a long drag off his smoke, while Anna continued to play with her doll, makin' it dance 'round on the table. I just made my way over to the door and opened it, only to reveal little bronze-haired Josiah Vance shyly standing in front of me on the small makeshift front porch. "Can Anna come out an' play?"

"Of course, she can." I smiled at the boy, who in turn smiled back. Turnin' around slightly I called out, "Anna, sweetie, Josiah's here t'play."

"Leave your doll on the table and go play wit' your friend." Cap told our daughter, pointin' his cigarette at the table in the he wanted her to set down her doll at.

"Okay, pa." Anna simply said before puttin' her doll on the table and going over to where I was at with Josiah at the open doorway.

"Stay in front of the house where we can see ya'll from the window." I told the chil'ren, earnin' me simple nods, as I watched them go off to play.

I shut the door and went back over to the sink to finish up the breakfast pans and dishes. I went back to scrubbin' the skillet, occasionally turning my head to look out the window and check on Anna and Josiah, who looked to be playin' a game of marbles.

"They're fine, Nova. Don't worry, I've got my eye on them." Cap spoke up, his deep timbre breakin' the silence in the room we were in.

"You know me so well." I dried off the skillet, placin' it on the counter before goin' back to the sink to wash the dishes in it. Lookin' at my husband from over my shoulder I sighed, "And I know you too. You're broodin'."

"Can't help it. After last night…" Cap dragged on his cigarette, smoke floatin' out of his mouth and nose.

Abandonin' my spot at the sink, I made my way over to my husband's side. I sat next to him, turnin' his face with a gentle touch so he'd look at me instead of just starin' out the window. "Don't let it et ya up. We got away, we're safe."

Shakin' his shaggy blonde head, Cap sighed, "I know, sweetlin', but I just can't help thinkin' that if Mariah didn't tell Doc what was happenin' an' if he didn't go to pa's t'warn him that we'd be locked up right now."

"Don't do that, Will. Don't think 'bout the what ifs." I begged him, hatin' that he had his mind reelin' over things that never happened, but could've in another reality. Grabbing his hand and squeezin' It, I softly told him, "Just focus on the fact that we're safe and our boys'll be born in a few months to free parents."

"Wilson and Wyatt." My husband let out, resultin' in me raisin' a thin auburn brow at him. "Wilson'll be a good nickname for William Anderson the third and Wyatt's a good name for his brother." Cap explained 'fore takin' a drag off his smoke. Tippin' his ashes into the tray he simply said, "Wyatt Anse."

Pattin' my husband on the shoulder before risin' from the table, I softly smiled, "I like those names. They're good strong ones, fittin' for our boys."

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

Senator Billings left, but not before slippin' a note to me with his contact information. It seemed that he was still adamant 'bout helpin' me keep my sister out of the gallows. Billy had wanted to go see Mariah so I volunteered to go with him, said it'd be easier if we told both her and Sarah that the main Hatfields we were after got 'way. He agreed, which is why we're currently on our way to the Wolford sisters' house. I basically lied to his face since I just wanted to find out if Mariah was the reason the Hatfields and my sister got away.

"So, what's goin' on wit'cha and Mariah?" I asked Billy, tiltin' my head slightly at him, as the sounds of twigs bein' stepped on by horse hooves echoed into the air.

A face splittin' grin took over the auburn's face as he revealed, "We're good friends, but I talked t'her sister an' she 'greed to let me start courtin' her once she turns 14 in a few months."

Jesus Christ, so soon?! Damn, poor girl. Raisin' a brow at my childhood best friend, I asked, "Um, don't ya think ya'll are a bit young for courtin'?"

"Not really. I mean I don't plan on gettin' married til she's 16 at least."

That only gives Mariah a couple more years of freedom 'fore she's chained to Billy's side forever. She's goin' to be crushed once she's stuck with Billy too since she's so close to Robert E. How she's dealing with that I can only imagine and I don't think it's good either.

"Oh, well I don't plan on seriously courtin' anybody til I'm at least 20." I honestly told my starstruck friend, lettin' him know that I didn't think like he did when it came to relationships an' settlin' down.

Billy shook his head at me and sighed, "Mo, I hope not cause if so you're gonna be real lonely."

"I'm Bad Frank's partner an' personal deputy, so I'll be too busy doin' lawman work t'worry bout a serious girl." I reminded him. Hell, just cause I'm not itchin' to be tied down as soon as I'm of age don't mean I'm gonna be alone.

Givin' me a pointed look, he scoffed, "But not too busy t'have some whores."

I chuckled, shakin' my head at my auburn-haired friend as we reached the end pathway to Mariah and Sarah's cabin. A slight smirk took up his face as he let out a small chuckle of his own as we rode up the path to the small cabin. Silently we rode up to the hitchin' post, dismounted, and tied up our horses.

We walked side by side up the porch and to the door. Billy took it upon himself to knock on the door while I just leaned against one of the door jams, lazily pickin' at dirt underneath my finger nails.

"Oh, hello." Mariah muttered out, her eyes slightly wide, after openin' up the door.

"Mariah, I just had'a see ya." Billy told the object of his affections, pullin' her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, but we didn't catch 'em all." He apologized to Mariah as he pulled away from her slight, endin' their hug.

"Oh…" Mariah trailed off in a lingerin' whoosh.

"We managed to get a few people tho." I informed Mariah, causin' her to just nodded her head and take a few steps back from Billy.

Mariah moved aside and gestured to the inside of the house. "Come in. My sister's restin', but she'll wanna hear the news."

Billy walked right by her and into the house. He was makin' his way towards the master bedroom of the house, to talk to Sarah, as I walked the the threshold. Instead of walkin' deeper into the room I stood by Mariah and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Robert E. and his family's safe. My sister's too."

I went to walk deeper into the house, but was stopped by Mariah's hand holdin' my upper arm. I looked at her only for the girl to whisper, "I had Doc go warn 'em after he checked up on my sister."

Wow, so I was right, Mariah was responsible for the warnin'. "Don't do no more warnin's like that 'gain. They already suspect a woman tipped 'em off, if ya get caught it'll be ugly." I whisper hissed at Mariah, as she shut the front door.

"Doc can get notes to them and he won't tell neither. Talk t'him, have him send word to your sister." Mariah hissed back at me, a snap in her voice, 'fore stormin' by me and to her sister's room.

Damn, shit's gettin' messy and I gotta make sure that I don't just watch my back, but Mariah's too. How the hell did I get so deep in this shit? I just let out a sigh 'fore joinin' everyone in Sarah's room, where everyone else at breakin' the news of the partially failed raid.

* * *

 _ ***One Month Later***_

 **Cap POV:**

I was ridin' 'cross the green open field towards the hidden settlement after makin' a much-needed supply run. I was in a hurry to get back cause my contact, the mailman that was helpin' us smuggle our things, told me that he heard Governor Wilson was meetin' with pa. Holy hell, I knew my wife would be at the meetin', considerin' all the law knowledge she had, 'long wit' Uncle Wall and I didn't wanna miss it.

I took my hat off and used it to smack my horse with, urgin' Badger to gallop faster since the settlement was up 'head. Once I reached the small path and opening that led to the hide-out I pulled on Badger's reigns, makin' him slow into a trot. I rode over to the stables, where Uncle Jim and Lias were crowded 'round talkin'. After dismountin' I placed my horse into the stable and joined my uncles. "Got our Winchesters and ammo." I told them, earnin' me nods.

"McCoy's waitin' on 'em push pulls, never thought t'check the mail wagon." Lias chuckled slightly, nudgin' Jim's arm with his elbow.

"Yea." Jim nodded with a smirk on his face.

I looked over my shoulder at my pa's house 'fore lookin' at my uncle's and askin', "Is it true, Governor Wilson's here?"

Jim shook his head 'fore tellin' me, "No, but next best thing. He sent his boy John B. Floyd." Uncle Jim patted my back 'fore walkin' 'away from the stable an' headin' to pa's cabin.

"Anna's off playin' wit' Josiah. His older brother and your sister's keepin' an eye on 'em." Lias informed me 'fore slightly nudgin' me in the direction that Jim took off in.

 **Nova POV:**

I was sittin' at the table sandwiched 'tween Anse an' Wall while John B. Floyd, a government official that knew my father-in-law pretty well, sat across from us. The man was a clean-cut brunette that looked to be enterin' middle-age. If I wasn't told that he worked for Governor Wilson I'd have never guessed since he doesn't look like the politician type, he dressed simple and seemed down to earth. "Anse, you have Governor Wilson's full support on this situation."

"Skunk Hair Wallace, Lark Varney, French Ellis dead while Selkirk, Alex Messer, Charlie, Plyont Mahon, and half-dozen others been kidnapped." Wall's voice boomed deeply as his hard eyes stared down the man across from us as the door swung open. Jim Vance walked into the room, shut the door 'hind him, and walked over to the fireplace at the end of the small room.

"God knows how many others of our relations McCoy has buried in unmarked graves." Anse spat, his pipe danglin' in the corner of his mouth, as the door to the cabin opened up once more. Cap walked into the room, goin' over to where Uncle Jim was leanin' 'gainst the wall by the back fireplace.

The judge shook his head while telling John, "No out of state lawman has the authority to cross into another sovereign state t'abduct citizens, warrant or no damn warrant."

"Bad Frank shouldn't even be a lawman. He used to be an outlaw, robbin' banks and trains out west with the James brothers' gang." I spoke up, lettin' the governor's boy know that Phillips' badge ain't even legal, or at least shouldn't be. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my husband smirkin' at me, impressed by my outburst.

"Mr. Phillips has been pardoned by his governor." John B. Floyd informed us, his voice a bit sympathetic. "Governor Wilson has had heated exchnges over telegraph with Governor Buckner 'bout this situation."

"Hear that, Wall, Nova? Heated exchanges." Anse sarcastically scoffed, takin' a puff off his pipe. Wall just shrugged while I rolled my cornflower blue eyes. Telegram debates wasn't helpin' us out right now.

"I filed a petition for the writ of habis corpus as well as the release of your people with the Kentucky courts." John informed us, the look on his face portrayin' that he was proud of what he did.

My husband folded his arms over his chest, his black Stetson clad head shakin'. "Kentucky ain't gonna do nothin'." Cap blurted out, his deep rollin' timbre cacklin' like the burnin' flames in a fireplace.

"If Mr. Phillips and his posse were to cross over into West Virginia again they can be arrested and tried here." John B. revealed, trying to make it sound like Bad Frank would be in caustody soon. Hell, I knew that wasn't the case. He used to be an outlaw, he knew how not to get caught.

"By who?" Uncle Wall asked with a raised brow.

"Ah, hell, deputize us." Jim spoke up, takin' a step forward. Pointin' his hand into the general direction of Kentucky he added in a loud snappin' drawl, "We'll ride into Pikeville; end this shit right now."

Cap nodded as he stood by his uncle, showin' that he supported the idea of endin' the feud by becomin' a legal deputy. I got up from my seat and waddled my way over to stand by my husband's side. I gave him a small smile as I came to a stop by his side. Cap wrapped an arm 'round me, pullin' me into his side, while Devil Anse shot up from the table angrily.

Pullin' his pipe from his mouth and pointin' it at John B., Anse ordered, "Troopers at the border, John. Get me troopers at the border so when McCoy does this 'gain we stop his ass."

"Anse, that's an unrealistic request. It'd start up 'nother Civil War." John B. told Anse, lookin' up at him sympathetically.

"And what'd ya think we got on our hands here?" My father-in-law sarcastically asked the politician 'fore turnin' his back on him and starin' out the window.

Well, looks like this meetin's useless. John B.'s too wishy-washy while us Hatfield's are too blunt and bold.

* * *

A few hours later I was sittin' at the table inside of my house while Doc Rutherford checked on me. Cap was by my side, watchin' the middle-aged doctor press his hands on my belly. "The twins seem active today. Kickin' an awfully lot." Doc told me, removin' his hands from my large belly. "Any crampin' or shootin' pains?"

"No." I simply replied while my husband's eye drifted 'tween me and Doc.

"Good." Doc nodded 'fore goin' on to tell me, "Sometimes twins can come early, so if ya feel any signs or pain or crampin' rest right 'way to try an' keep an early labor at bay." Pointin' at my feet he asked, "Any swellin' of your feet or ankles?"

"No, not anymore then with my last pregnancies." I answered, kickin' one of my feet up to show him that it looked normal.

"Well, seems you're doin' a'ight then." Doc nodded, concludin' that my last term of the pregnancy was goin' just fine. "Here, this is from Moses." He said, pullin' a note from his pocket and passin' it over to my husband. "Read it once I'm gone." Doc instructed 'fore Cap could unfold the letter.

"Thanks for smugglin' this t'us, Doc." I gratefully told the man as he grabbed his bag off the table.

"I made an oath to only help and do no harm t'my patients." Doc said instead of replyin' with a simple you're welcome. "I'll be back in a few weeks." Doc told me 'fore walkin' over to the door and exitin' the cabin.

"What does it say?" I asked Cap as he quickly opened the letter from my brother.

Clearin' his throat, my husband read aloud,

" _Sissy,_

 _I don't know where ya are, but stay there if it's safe. This last month's been nothing, but arresting and hunting down people. It's hard and I hate it, but I got no other choice cause if not I'm afraid I'd get a bullet in my head. Uncle Perry's currently writing to newspapers to try and get the McCoys story about a fight for justice published. I advise the Hatfields to write to papers to do the same or everyone'll think you're guilty and the real culprits are innocent._

 _Everyone that's locked up in jail are being well fed and taken care of. That I've taken charge of. I won't let any harm come to them while I'm on duty watching them in the jail._

 _Don't under any circumstances tell Johnse more then he needs to know. I'm positive that his wife's having an affair with my boss. Yes, Nutty Nancy's having a romance with Bad Frank or at east that's how it's coming off to me every time I see them together._

 _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Nova._

 _Love your brother,_

 _Moses"_

Cap folded the letter back up and handed it over to me while sayin', "Burn it."

I just nodded shoved the letter into my apron pocket. I'd toss it into the pot belly stove later once I started cookin' dinner. Cap's shoulders were tense and I knew what he read and put a weight on his soul. With a silent sigh, my husband stood up. Lookin' at me he said, "I'm gonna talk t'pa 'bout that letter we got."

"Okay." I simply said while the door to our house opened, shinnin' a sliver of light into the room as Anna and Josiah stepped inside.

"We're thirsty, mama." She told me as an explanation for them walkin' inside.

Standin' up and smilin' at the chil'ren I told them, "Sit down and I'll get ya'll some milk."

"Have fun playin'?" Cap asked Anna and Josiah as they made their way to the table while I went over to the kitchen counters.

"Yea." Both of the chil'ren answered as I poured some milk into a pair of glasses.

Cap ruffled the chil'ren's hairs 'fore walkin' over to the door. As I appeared at the table he walked out of the cabin, mind set to go talk to Anse.

"Where's pa goin'?" Anna asked me as I set the milk glasses down in front of her and Josiah.

"Just to see pap-pap." I softly smiled 'fore goin' on to ask, "Are ya'll hungry? I can make ya'll some sandwiches."

"Yes, Mrs. Hatfield." Josiah nodded, holdin' his milk glass up to his lips, while Anna blurted out, "I wanna sandwich."

"Josiah, you can call me Nova." I smiled at the shy boy, who seemed nervous 'round me even tho he's been playin' with my daughter for a good month now.

"Okay." Josiah muttered out as I left the table and went over to the counter that I had some meat, cheese, and bread wrapped up at.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Shaking my head, I tried to reason with my pa. "But, pa, Moses says Nancy's Bad Frank's whore. We can't trust Johnse with knowin' too much, he'll blab out secrets to her when drunk."

Pa gave me a stern look while tellin' me in his deep cool tone, "You heard your mama, boy. Johnse's apart of this family and as such he'll be involved in whatever we do."

Just cause mama has blind faith in my brother doesn't mean we all should. Damnit. Narrowin' my eyes I spat, "But his wife's warmin' Bad Frank's bed. It's too dangerous to let Johnse come 'round an' to tell him things."

"Your brother's no Judas, Cap. That brother-in-law of yours is mistook, he's confusin' one dark-haired woman for 'nother with Bad Frank." Ma told me a bit harshly from her spot at the table as she peeled potatoes for dinner.

Takin' a long puff off his pipe, pa sighed heavily, "Cap, I understand you're concerned, son, but I won't turn your brother 'way from this camp or from our family." I thought he was bein' a fool in listenin' t'ma over me 'bout Johnse, 'specially when I had evidence that his wife was a spy and fuckin' the outlaw turned lawman. Ma's love for her baby, her favorite child, was too unconditionally in my opinion. When it made pa turn his head on important matters, that's dangerous.

I didn't say a word, just nodded 'fore silently standin' up and walkin' over to the door. Swingin' the door open, I marched outside 'fore I could say somethin' to my pa that I'd later regret. I started to walk over to my house, that was on the other side of the stable near my folks' place, whenever I was stopped by Robert E. comin' up to me from the nearby rockface and foliage. "Cap, wait up." He called to me, clearly wantin' to talk.

"What is it, Robert E.?" I asked as he came to a stop next to me.

My brother had a sad look on his face as he revealed, "Doc gave me a letter from Mariah. Her sister's agreed to give her hand to Billy McCoy."

"What?" Fell out of my mouth in a puzzled snap.

"Mhm, as soon as she turns 16 in a couple of years, they'll be gettin' married, even tho she don't wanna."

Tiltin' my head slightly, I quirked a brow up and asked in a rumblin' snap, "Robert E., why're ya tellin' me this for?"

"Cause I like her an' want help seein' her, smugglin' notes to her." Robert E. told me, as if he was talkin' bout the weather or somethin' simple.

"That's too dangerous, I can't help ya do that."

"Why not?" My brother asked, soundin' like a spoiled child that didn't understand why he was bein' told no.

"You're only fuckin' 14-years-old, a damn boy still, and you think you're in love with some girl." I snapped at my brother, causin' him to narrow his eyes at me. Great, now he's mad. I felt bad for Robert E. and Mariah, their situation as a whole, but they were still kids. If they were of age, that'd be a different story. Oh hell… Letting out a long sigh, I told my brother, "Wait a few years til you're a man, then if ya still got feelin's for her I'll see what I can do in helpin' ya smuggle her up here if she feels the same 'bout ya."

Nodding, my brother simply said, "Okay."

I just patted my brother on the shoulder 'fore walkin' off to my house that was nearby. Goddamnit, now both me an' my wife's got boneheaded brother's doin' risky shit.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's official, the Hatfields are hiding up deep in the mountains. Next up are some fall birthdays and some other things.**


	21. 3 Birthdays & A Death

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **3 Birthdays & A Death**

 **Nova POV:**

Today was Anna's 4th birthday and we were having a little party for her. Everyone in the settlement gathered outside in the cool, but crisp fall weather, to socialize. Uncle Jim, Lias, Cap, and Anse had brought tables and chairs outside so that everyone could sit down and et while all the chil'ren played. Of course, when they got hungry, they sat down an' got a bite t'et too, but they were mostly usin' their energy to play. All of the women made a dish while I made the cake. Vera, my best friend for over a year now, had made a large order of cinnamon skillet apples for the party. A dish that everyone seemed to be gobblin' up.

Balancin' her near year old daughter on her hip, Vera came over to my table with a plate of food. She set down her plate and took a seat next to me while remarkin' with a smile, "Gosh, you're expectin' any day now ain't ya."

"Yes." I smiled back 'fore addin' in, "And since I'm so big and miserable as of lately I can't wait to pop these boys out."

Vera nodded her dark hair covered head slightly in the direction my husband was in while sayin', "Cap seems excited for the impendin' birth."

"Oh, he is." I smiled, sipping on some tea. Drifting my attention to Cap, who was talkin' with Uncle Jim and Cotton, I told Vera, "He's a good father, us havin' more babies is a blessin'."

"I remember when Bridie was born. My Tom was so overjoyed, he nearly cried when holdin' her for the first time."

"Her first birthday's in a few weeks. Are ya ready for that?" I asked, knowin' that my best friend would most likely have a bitter sweet time wit' her daughter's birthday since it also meant that her husband'll be dead for just 'bout a year too.

"Yes and no." Vera revealed in a small huff of a sigh. Slightly bouncing her baby in her lap, she sadly remarked, "Tom should be her for her birthday, not buried in the ground down the hills."

I agreed with her 'bout that, he should be here an' not in the sky as a star. Skunk Hair, once I actually got to know him, was in my opinion a good man. He was a good friend to Cap and, in the short time I knew him, to me. What happened to him was a shame, no call for it, and is all Ole Rand'l an' Perry Cline's fault.

Noddin', I patted Vera's hand and gave her a small thinly lined smile that was full of empathy. "I know, but he'll be here for Bridie's birthday in spirit. He'll be shinnin' down as a star, prolly brighter on her birthday night."

"I know an' that's a small bit of comfort t'me, but it still ain't how it should be." Vera told me in a heavy laced tone, spearin' some baked apples wit' her fork.

'Fore takin' a sip of my tea, I told my best friend, "Well, you've got me an' Cap long wit' the entire Hatfield clan t'help ya out wit' raisin' up Briddie."

Vera just nodded her head, silently lettin' me know that she was glad that everyone was there t'help her.

I'm so thankful that the Hatfield clan are so close an' tight knit, it's good for Anna to have a strong family foundation and feel loved and accepted. Sad to say, I don't think the McCoy clan was ever a good fit for me an' my daughter. Their hateful, bitter, and judgmental ways weren't good for neither me nor Anna. The McCoys don't go out of their way to help their own, unlike that Hatfields. Anse an' Levicy made sure that all the women of the fallen or captured members of the family, either blood tied or tied by work or friendship, had a place up here in the settlement. No matter what, everyone will rally 'round everyone an' take care of 'em.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

A few days after Anna's birthday, Nova woke me up in the wee hours of the mornin' with birthin' pains. I sent for Doc while ma stayed by my wife's side t'keep an eye on her labor progress. I took Anna with me out on the porch since men and chil'ren ain't allowed in the house when it's birthin' time. It took a few hours for Doc to arrive, but when he did, he just rushed into my house to help my wife birth the twins.

Hell, I've lost track of how many hours Doc's been in with my wife for. All I know is that night has fallen; I'm sittin' on my porch next to pa and Uncle Jim while Anna's sittin' on the ground playin' with Spot an' Mr. Howles. None of us men were sayin' a word, just sittin' in silence as we awaited the cries of newborn babes. Labor was long and intense for a woman, but the waitin' was nerve-rackin' for the man. So many things could go wrong in the birthin' bed, 'specially with twins. I hoped everythin' went smoothly for Nova and our boys, Wilson and Wyatt.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air followed by the high-pitched cry of a baby. Oh, thank god Wilson was born with a healthy set of lungs. I sat perched in my chair, my pa and uncle starin' holes into me, as I awaited impatiently for the birth of Wyatt. Anna was pettin' the dogs while lookin' at the door of the cabin, most likely wonderin' when she'd be able to go inside and meet her brothers. A couple minutes later I heard my wife's loud scream echo from the cabin followed by the high-pitched cry of our son, Wyatt.

A proud smile crossed my face as Uncle Jim grinned and passed me his flask while sayin', "Take a drink, pappy."

I took the flask from his large calloused hand and took a large swig from it while pa nodded at me, a proud look on his face. Pullin' his pipe from the corner of his mouth, he told me, "The waitin's worth it when your wife puts your babe into your arms an' ya look at 'em for the first time."

The cabin door opened and out walked Doc, his bag in his hands. I stood up as he came to a stop in front of me. "How're they?" I asked, just wantin' to hear that everything was okay.

With a small smile, Doc told me. "Nova's tired, but she's as fit as a fiddle. Your newborn sons are healthy, already favor ya too wit' the blonde hair." Pointin' at my daughter and then to the door he said, "Ya can take the girl inside to see her mother an' brothers."

The door opened and out walked my ma, a large smile on her face. "She's askin' for ya an' Anna, Cap." Ma told me as Doc walked away and towards one of the guards, no doubt to be guided back to his house safely.

 **Nova POV:**

Levicy had just left to go get Cap and Anna for me. I was restin' in bed, leanin' on the pillows propped up 'gainst the headboard, while cradlin' my twin boys in my arms. I already nursed them so they were just restin', content with bein' held. I was cooin' at my newborn twins whenever my bedroom door opened with a squeak. Cap walked thru the threshold with Anna on his hip. "How's mama an' our boys?" He asked, a smile splittin' his rugged face in half, as he walked over to the bed.

"We're good." I replied with a smile as Cap sat down on the bed near my side with Anna on his lap.

Lookin' at her baby brothers Anna said, "They're tiny, mama."

"I know, sweetheart, but all babies are." I smiled at her as Cap just let out a small chuckle in response to her innocent observation.

Lookin' at Anna, Cap asked her, "Ya wanna ask mama their names?"

She nodded her head, her copper tangles bouncin' all 'round her shoulder, 'fore askin', "What're their names, mama?"

Tiltin' my head to the baby in my left arm I said, "This one's Wilson." Tilting my head to the baby in my right arm I added, "And this one's Wyatt."

"Ya want me t'help ya hold one of 'em?" Cap asked Anna, lookin' at her with a soft fatherly smile.

Noddin', Anna told her pa, "I wanna hold Wilson."

"A'ight." My husband nodded, his shaggy blonde hair goin' every which way. With a smile I held our son out to him, which just caused Cap to take our baby with precise movements. "Stretch your arms out so I can show ya how t'hold him." Cap told Anna, causin' her to quickly obey him. Placin' Wilson in her arms he told her, "Support his head with one arm that wraps round 'im and hold him, but not too tight, with the other."

"Like this?" Anna asked as she held her brother, mimickin' the way she was watchin' me hold Wyatt.

"Yea, sweetie, just like that." I nodded with a smile.

Cap looked at Anna holdin' Wilson and then up at me with Wyatt dozin' off in my arms, a large proud smile on his face. Seein' my husband so happy to be a father, includin' our daughter effortlessly in the moments we were sharin' with our newborn twin boys, warmed my heart. I knew deep down in my soul that Cap, who I called Will when the time arose for it, was who I was meant to be with and raise a family with. He was such a good father an' husband; I knew that no matter what hardships came at us that he'd take care of us an' protect us the best he could. I felt that I finally had a real complete an' lovin' family environment for my daughter, despite also bein' on the run. A home is a place wit' warmth and love, not a location. Cap was the reason my chil'ren had a home, he was the man that helped me provide the warmth and love needed to raise a family.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I was leanin' on the porch post of the saloon, my new home since I was now rentin' a room upstairs next to Bad Frank's, sippin' on a cup of coffee whenever I saw Aunt Betty drivin' her buggy into town faster than a bat outta hell. I noticed as she came to an abrupt stop in front of Doc's office that Roseanna was in the passenger's side of the buggy with lil Sarah Elizabeth held tightly in her arms. The girl was just shy of a year, bein' that her birthday was sometime next month, an' she was known t'be a sickly girl so I figured the baby was sick 'gain.

Since I was curious 'bout what was goin' on with Roseanna's girl, I kicked myself off of the porch post I was leanin' on and went inside of the saloon. I went over to the bar and set my cup down while tellin' my boss, who was leanin' 'gainst said bar, "Roseanna McCoy an' my Aunt Betty just rush into Doc's. I'm gonna go see what's goin' on."

Bad Frank nodded, took a long sip of his coffee, and told me, "Just make sure ya come back right after, we might get a tip t'work off of t'day."

"Sure thing, boss." I nodded 'fore pivotin' on my boot heels and walkin' to the door.

Quickly, I made my way down the saloon porch and went over to Doc's office down the road. As soon as I walked inside, I was met with Roseanna crumbled on the floor cryin' while Aunt Betty tried to soothe her and get her t'stand up. Doc was nowhere to be seen, but by the cries of the sick baby I assumed he was in an examinin' room tendin' to her.

Bendin' down next to the women I asked, "What's wrong?"

Roseanna looked at me with red puffy eyes and tears rollin' down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered as she told me in a long-cluttered rush of breath, "Doc's tryin' to break Sarah Elizabeth's fever cause she's burnin' up too hot an' gotten worse then she'd been last night." Tears brimmed her eyes as she let out a half sob of, "But he says he thinks it might be too late cause it looks like scarlet fever."

Oh no, Roseanna's baby was dyin' of the same thing my sister's son Tol died of. Hell, scarlet fever was rapid in fall and spring, due to the funny weather changes, an' was deadly. The Tug weren't in an epidemic like a year 'go, but I reckon Sarah Elizabeth was just unlucky 'nough to catch a chill an' get it.

"Can ya go fetch Perry Cline?" Aunt Betty asked, a sad look in her eyes as she quickly added, "I'm afraid we might need him t'help us."

"Yea, I'll go get 'im." I told the old hag 'fore standin' to my feet and leavin' the doctor's office.

I quickly made my way 'cross the street and down it to my uncle's office. Whenever I rushed inside, I was met with the sight of Ole Rand'l sittin' on the couch, suckin' down a flask for his breakfast, while Uncle Perry was goin' over some papers at his desk. Upon hearin' the door chime, my uncle looked up and asked me, "Has Mr. Phillips gotten any leads yet?"

"No." I shook my head. My tone was flat an' heavy as I told my uncle, "I was sent to fetch ya by Aunt Betty. Her and Roseanna's at Doc's office, seems like Sarah Elizabeth's dyin' on scarlett fever."

"Christ…" Tumbled off of Uncle Perry's lips as he jumped up from his desk. Lookin' at Ole Rand'l, he said, "We gotta get to Doc's."

"Ya go on 'head, I'll follow 'hind ya." The ole drunk waved off my uncle, who just rolled his eyes 'fore rushin' over to the door.

I shook my head at Rand'l in disgust 'fore followin' Uncle Perry out of the office and walkin' with him over to Doc's. Once we walked inside of the office, we were met with the sight of Roseanna pacin' the room with her lifeless baby cradled 'gainst her chest as heart wrenchin' cries fell from her lips. Doc was standin' next to Aunt Betty with a sad look on his face.

Uncle Perry quickly rushed over to Roseanna's aide. "I'll take care of all cost of the funeral." He told her, his slick voice goin' soft. Roseanna just nodded, lookin' at my uncle with tear filled eyes. "Come, I'll help ya take her to Mr. Goodpasture's, then you'll stay with me for a bit."

"Okay." The heartbroken meek blonde muttered above a whisper.

Uncle Perry wrapped an arm 'round Roseanna and escorted her out of Doc's. Aunt Betty just nodded at Doc and told him, "Thank you for tryin' to help that poor lil girl.", 'fore leavin' the office.

I was just gettin' ready to leave, but froze in my tracks whenever I heard Doc's drawlin' smoke laden tone tell me, "Your sister birthed her twins last night."

Lookin' at him I asked, "What'd she have?"

"Boys, named 'em Wilson an' Wyatt." That's good, she's got boys to replace the ones she lost. Too bad she gained babies and Roseanna lost one tho.

"Tell her I sent my regards; that I'm rentin' a room at the saloon now too, next time ya check up on her." I told the man, earnin' me a nod, 'fore walkin' out of his office.

I made my way down the street and over to the saloon. As soon as I walked inside, Bad Frank looked at me from his spot at the bar. "What's wrong?" He asked in his sharp drawlin' tongue as I went over to the bar.

Leanin' 'gainst the bar I shook my head an' sighed, "Roseanna McCoy's girl died, shy of a year, of scarlet fever." My voice was flat as I added in, "My Uncle Perry's handlin' the funeral details, lettin' Roseanna stay wit' him too."

"Losin' a babe's hard." Bad Frank's voice hung heavily in the air, his beady eyes a bit glassy as he looked into his coffee cup.

"Speakin' from experience." I stated, not asked, with a slightly arched brow since that's the impression I got from his tone of voice.

Bad Frank nodded and took a long sip of his strong brewed coffee 'fore revealin' "Got an ex-wife out west. We had'a boy, Frank Junior, but he died suddenly when sleepin' in his cradle." Oh, that's sad. I didn't even know that babies could just stop breathin' when sleepin'. Hell, talk 'bout scary. Lookin' at me he said, "Junior'd be 'bout your age, maybe year or so younger, if he'd lived." No wonder this guy don't mind me bein' his partner and personal deputy, I'm like a pseudo son or somethin' to him. Shit, that makes my job even harder now since I'm double crossin' the man by spyin' for my sister an' Hatfield kin.

"Hey, why's the air in here so still an' dead feelin'?" I heard Nancy's shrill rasp of a voice ask over the sound of her heeled boots clankin' on the floor as she made her way over to the bar. Uh, why's she even here for, ain't it a bit too early for a trip to Pikeville's Saloon?

'Fore I could say a word, Bad Frank told her, "Your cousin, Roseanna, lost her girl to the fever." Pointin' at me he added, "He just told me 'bout it after takin' Mr. Cline t'Doc's to be wit' her and your Aunt Betty."

Damn, Bad Frank could turn tables and change the settin' in a place wit' the snap of a finger. Puttin' the heavy mood on me instead of admittin' he was affected by the news of the baby girl's death cause it drew out bad memories to the surface of his mind was a smart way to avoid talkin' 'bout his past t'his lady love. How the hell he can turn his emotions on and off so fast, I don't know. Reckon I better take a page outta his book an' bury my own emotions, not lettin' anythin' show, if I wanna survive my spot bein' torn 'tween sides in this godforsaken feud.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Nova and the twins were sleepin' while Anna was outside with Josiah. They were playin' with the dog, Spot, while I sat at the table watchin' them from the front room window. I was smokin' a cigar whenever I watched Johnse trot up on his horse. The kids waved at him, but the way he listlessly waved back told me that somethin' was off wit' him. I watched him walk pass my window, after hitchin' his horse up in the stable, an' over to my door. He knocked 'fore openin' the door an' poppin' his head in. "Can I come in?" Johnse asked, a forlorn look on his usually cheerful face.

"Yea, come in." I nodded, causin' my brother to enter my cabin.

After shuttin' the door, my brother took off his hat and made his way over to the table. Clutchin' that light brown floppy hat of his with a white knuckled grip, Johnse sat down next to me at the table. I just eyed him up curiously, wonderin' what had him so shook up. My brother let out a shaky breath 'fore tellin' me, "Me an' Roseanna's baby girl, lil Sarah Elizabeth, died early this mornin'." His voice trembled as he admitted, "I went t'Pikeville to see her and Roseanna wouldn't even look at me when I was enterin' the undertakers as she was leavin' with her Aunt Betty." Tears brimmed his eyes as he added in, "Aunt Betty walked wit' her to the lawyer, Perry Cline's house."

I felt bad for my big brother, I really did, but I also felt the whole situation was fucked up. I wasn't stupid, I knew he most likely found out 'bout the baby's death from his wife an' that in my opinion was a bit sick. If ya ask me most of the McCoys had a screw loose an' were titched in the head. I didn't think Nancy McCoy should've said a word to my brother, should've let him find out in due time from gossip. Sam's Hill, my brother put his safety in danger to go to Pikeville to see a dead baby he never officially claimed or had anythin' t'do with. Damn, that ain't right.

I let a large waft of smoke billow out of my nose and mouth. I tipped my cigar ashes into the glass tray on the table while sighin', "Johns, I don't think it was a good idea t'go down there. It's dangerous, ya could've gotten yourself caught an' jailed."

"Cap, nothin' happen." I just shook my head at my brother, bringin' my cigar up to my mouth and takin' a drag off it. "I had'a see her, she's my baby even tho she's no longer livin'."

"Hell, Johnse, ya know how stupid ya sound? Now that the girl's dead ya care an' got the stones t'claim her, but 'fore ya didn't."

"Don't judge me, Cap." Johnse whined, causin' me to roll my eyes at him. I wasn't judgin' him, I was just statin' a hard truth that he didn't want to hear. "You carried on wit' a married woman, one who was Tolbert's wife." Johnse threw into my face, his crystal blue eyes borin' holes into my head.

"Ya don't know the entire story 'tween me an' Nova." I told my brother in a low and deep tone, narrowin' my eyes at him as I smoked my cigar. I didn't need to clarify what happened with me and my wife, didn't need to justify our affair to my brother or anybody for that matter. I knew the reason we got together and that's all that matters. My personal life ain't nobody's business, but mine and my wife's. "I don't pry into your life when it comes t'your wife, give me the same respect."

"Nothin' to pry into, Nancy's good to me. Cares 'bout my hard times." Yea, I bet she cares. Cares so much that's why she's seein' Bad Frank, the man that wants Johnse dead or jailed, on the side. Upon seein' my skeptical look, Johnse sighed, "Ya don't believe she has my best interest at heart, do ya?"

Lettin' out a lungful of smoke, I countered his question with one of my own. "Johns, she told ya 'bout Roseanna's baby, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Johns nodded, confirmin' what I already knew deep in my gut.

"Yea…" I trailed off, givin' my brother a raised brow, as I tipped some ashes into my ashtray. Before stickin' my cigar back into my mouth I honestly, but bluntly, told Johnse, "That's not lookin' out for ya, that's hurtin' ya in a sick way."

"No, it ain't." Johnse snapped, his voice soundin' very insulted. Trying to make me understand his point of view, which was useless since I'd never agree with how he felt, he said, "She told me so I would know an' wouldn't be shocked hearin' 'bout it months from now." I just shook my head at him, silently lettin' him know that I didn't believe he fell for the sweet bullshit his wife fed him. I knew firsthand from my own wife what kind of woman my brother married. Nova told me Nancy was a shrewd woman that hated Hatfields; somebody like that ain't tellin' Johnse bad news for his benefit, but for her own. Johnse, not likin' that I wasn't playin' into his pity party, stood up from the table and stormed over to the door. He walked out of it, slammin' it shut too behind him.

I heard the wailin' sounds of my newborn sons cryin', most likely bein' startled 'wake from hearin' Johnse slam the door. I let out a sigh and snubbed my cigar out in the tray 'fore risin' from the table and goin' over to the door. I opened up the door and told the chil'ren playin' in eye sight, "Anna, Josiah, come inside wit' the dog. Babies are up an' I gotta help your ma."

"Okay." Anna nodded while Josiah just silently nodded his head too.

In less then a minute Anna, Josiah walked by me and into the house with Spot followin' 'hind them. As I closed the door the chil'ren settled on the end of the stairs with the dog. I went over to my bedroom door, but stopped as soon as my hand touched the doorknob. Lookin' at the kids, I told 'em, "If ya need anythin' just holler. Me or ma'll come out an' help ya'll."

"Okay, pa." Anna nodded while at the same time Josiah simply nodded his response of, "Okay, Cap."

 **Nova POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a door slammin' and my twins cryin'. I didn't know who slammed the door, but I could wring their neck right now. I knew it wasn't Cap that slammed the door, he's been very careful with doors and light footed since the babies come hours 'go and I knew he was also makin' sure that Anna was quiet too, so whoever slammed the door had to be a visitor. Perhaps they were upset that they couldn't visit with the babies cause we were restin'? Who knows…

I picked Wilson up out of his craddle, changed his diaper, and placed him on the bed 'fore repeatin' my actions with Wyatt. I had just finished changin' Wyatt and was puttin' his tiny pants back on over his diaper whenever my bedroom door opened. Lookin' up I watched my husband walk into the room with a tight, but slightly cracked, look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him, ticklin' my boys' chests as they laid in the bed in front of me, as Cap made his way to my side.

Sittin' down next to me on the bed, Cap's lips went into a thin line as he heavily said in his deep rollin' timbre, "Johns was just here, said Nancy told him that his an' Roseanna's baby girl died this mornin' of the fever."

"Poor Roseanna." Fell from my lips in a low flowin' quick sigh. "She's so meek an' kind hearted, I fear this tragedy, paired with the heartbreakin' reality that Johnse took Nancy as his wife, will break her spirit an' destroy her." I honestly told my husband as he picked up Wilson while I picked up Wyatt to coddle and hold.

While holdin' Wilson to his chest an' gently rubbin' his back, Cap asked me, "How'd ya do it, not break after losin' a baby t'fever?"

"I had Anna to pour my energy an' hopes into." I told Cap as I looked at Wyatt, gently rockin' him in my arms. Lookin' up at my husband, my cornflower blues meetin' his lone icy eye and it's milky twin, I revealed, "And I had you t'lean on. Your affections, showin' that ya cared 'bout me, kept me from feelin' alone an' unloved."

Cap just nodded his head, givin' me a small smile that upturned the corner of his mustache covered upper lip. "I think deep down I always loved ya, but never realized it til we got prices put on our heads."

"Despite your hard an' cold demeanor, you're an easy man t'love, Will." I told my husband, a soft smile tintin' my rose hued lips.

My husband just nodded 'fore revealin', "I asked t'court ya that day I walked ya home from _Adam's_ , but Perry Cline turned me 'way."

Oh my god, I was the one he wanted to court, but couldn't. "So, ya made our house for me then?" I asked, mainly cause I wanted him to admit that he did.

"Yep." Popped my husband's tongue. Lookin' 'tween me an' our newborn sons that we were holdin', Will softly smiled, "But guess everythin' worked out for us after all since we're married, got a beautiful daughter, an' a pair of handsome newborn sons."

I just nodded, a soft smile of my own spreadin' over my face. Even tho we were hidin' out from Bad Frank and his deputized posse, Will was right 'bout everythin' workin' out with us. Even tho what could've been 'tween us was halted when we were younger, we still managed t'get together, fall in love, and have a family.

I was truly thankful for my twin boys, my sweet lil girl, and my husband, who underneath his impossin' exterior was a good an' lovin' man.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next up will be a time jump and a Moses POV. Hope ya'll liked this chapter.**


	22. Spring 1885

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Moses is now roughly 16 in this so he gets a new face claim. His face claim is now Ben Robson (Google Ben Robson Emperor and look at the image results, his cowboy/bounty hunter costume for that movie is picture perfect for Moses. Really, it's what I picture him wearin' as Bad Frank's partner/personal deputy.)**

 **Billy McCoy is roughly 17 and his face claim is Richard Madden**

 **Robert E. Hatfield is roughly 16 and his face claim is Patrick Flueger**

 **Mariah Wolford is almost 16 and her face claim is Marina Squerciati**

 **(Yea, Robert E. and Mariah are Ruzek and Burgess from Chicago PD. Hey, it works lol)**

 **I only planned on doin' a scene or so on this, but then the muses struck and I wrote an entire chapter within a few hours. Yikes! Anyways, here's a back to back update.**

* * *

 **Spring 1885**

 **Moses POV:**

The loud poundin' knock on my door stirred me outta my deep dreamless likker induced coma. Groanin', I sat up an' rubbed the sleepiness outta my eyes. "What?" I shouted in a grumble, causin' the brunette whore wrapped in my sheets next t'me t'stir slightly.

"Get'cha ass outta bed, we gotta tip 'bout a Hatfield t'catch!" Ordered my boss from the other side of my door, his voice demandin' an' raspy string o'words.

"A'ight, I'll be down in a minute." I called back, earnin' me nothin', but the sounds of his spurred boots clunkin' down the hall in response. Lettin' out a deep sigh, I sat on the edge of my bed. Ran my hand thru my long dark hair in a mixed move of exhaustion an' frustration. I just wanted t'sleep in after a long night of hard drinkin' an' beddin' a whore.

My movements of risin' from the bed woke up Ima. She sat up, leanin' on her elbow, and asked me in a half sleep laden voice, "Mo, are ya headin' out?"

"Yea." I nodded. Grabbin' my long-john's off the floor an' pullin' them on I said, "Bad Frank says there's a tip 'bout a Hatfield."

"You don't think it'll end in a shoot out like the last time ya'll tried to take in one of them people, do ya?" Ima asked while I pulled on my pants and then my long-john shirt.

"God, I hope not." I scoffed, grabbin' my shirt off of the floor an' quickly yankin' it on over my head. "Bullet nearly grazed my neck last month." I reminded the whore, who was always wllin' to spend time wit' me for a buck, as I grabbed my boots and plopped down to sit on the edge of my bed.

"You're too young to be livin' such a hard an' dangerous life." She told me, appearin' behind me an' restin' her chin on my shoulder, as I pulled on my boots.

Even tho I was only 16-years old, my lifestyle of livin' upstairs in the Pikeville Saloon an' bein' Bad Frank's partner made me feel like I was a 32-year old man instead. Ima was right, I was agin' too fast, but there was nothin' I could do 'bout it. I was so deep in the lawman an' posse shit that I couldn't get out even if I wanted too. At least I was able to keep my Hatfield kin an' friends safe. I also made sure that the ones who did manage to get caught had proper meals an' were taken care of in the town jail too. Since both Doc an' the mailman smuggled supplies an' letters to wherever in the Sam's Hill the Hatfields were at I was able to keep in touch an' send out warnin's.

Hell, my sister was expectin' 'nother baby in a couple of months accordin' to Doc. Also, Cap's sister Nannie was due to be married to her beau John Vance, one of Jim's many nephews, any day now. Goddamn, I bet some poor relative came for the weddin' an' made the mistake of stayin' too close to town. That must be the tip Bad Frank got, somebody that ran off came back.

Lookin' at Ima from over my shoulder I simply told her, "You're only a couple years older then me an' you're whorin' for a livin'. We've both aged 'fore our time."

I felt her hand slide off of my shoulder an' down my arm as I stood up. Silently I went over to my dresser while she just watched me with her big brown eyes. I grabbed my holster from on top of the dresser and put it on 'fore grabbin' my guns, checkin' them, an' slidin' them into place. I grabbed my bandana from the dresser an' tied it loosely 'round my neck 'fore grabbin' my black hat, which looked like somethin' one of the Three Musketeers would've worn, an' placin' it on my head.

I grabbed my suede fridged jacket, which was made from a skinned deer I shot while huntin' wit' Billy 'bout a year or so back, an' put it on. I grabbed my money clip outta the hidden pocket inside of my jacket's linin' an' pulled a couple bucks from it. I placed my money back into my pocket with one hand while puttin' the couple bucks down onto the dresser with the other. "Honey, there's your pay for last night an' somethin' extra t'cover breakfast. Just leave whenever you're ready." I told Ima 'fore walkin' out the door.

"Okay, thanks Mo." I heard her reply as I shut the door 'hind me as I stood in the hall.

I just took a breath, straightened out my spine, and walked down the hall and down the large windin' staircase. Bad Frank was waitin' for me at the end of the stairs. Of course, he was. "I already sent Jim t'fetch Calvin and Ransom t'round up the posse." Frank told me, causin' me to nod, as I stepped onto the ground floor of the saloon. "I want ya to go get Billy; then we'll all met up at the Tug an' cross t'gether to work our tip."

"Sounds good t'me, boss." I nodded, followin' Bad Frank over to the saloon doors.

Great, of course I gotta fetch Billy when I'd rather be sleepin' off my hangover. Damn, I hate my job…

* * *

Smoke billowed from the small stove-pipe juttin' out of the roof of Wolford-McCoy house as I trotted up to it, indicatin' that breakfast was either bein' cooked or served. Oh lordy, I hated comin' over here. Billy had moved in with Mariah and Sarah after the latter birthed her son, Jefferson McCoy Junior, couple years back and since then my friend acted like he owned the place an' made himself head of the family. Poor Mariah was stuck with him and when I say that I mean they were all, but married in name these days. I knew that she snuck out some nights t'meet up and see Robert E. since she admitted such to me, but she was more or less taken up wit' Billy McCoy. I knew that she had feelin's for Robert E. an' vice versa, that she didn't want to marry Billy in a few months after she turned 16, but there was nothin' I could do or say to comfort my friend. Eh, truthfully I tried to stay out of other people's private lives; I had even shit to worry 'bout in my own.

Shakin' my head to clear my thoughts, I trotted up to the hitchin' post by the front porch. Quickly, I dismounted and hitched up my horse 'fore makin' my way up the porch steps and to the front door. I knocked twice on the door 'fore leanin' 'gainst the doorframe, waitin' for an answer.

Whenever the door opened, I was meet with the sight of Mariah standin' in front of me wit' an apron tied 'round her waist. "You here foe breakfast or t'pick up Billy for round-up time?"

"Round-up time." I simply told her, standin' up straight an' away from the doorframe.

Mariah nodded solemnly 'fore lookin' over her shoulder an' callin' out to Billy, who was at the table ettin' next to Lil Jefferson while Sarah sat 'cross from him, "Billy, Moses is here to get'cha for a round up."

Billy didn't say a word, just nodded an' took a large gulp of coffee to wash down his food 'fore risin' from the table. He quickly made his way over to the door. Billy pecked Mariah on the cheek 'fore tellin' her, "I'll be back as soon as I can, darlin'."

Mariah didn't say a word, just nodded and moved aside a few inches to give Billy room to head out the door with. "Bye, Billy." Mariah told him, shuttin' the door on his back, as he stepped onto the porch.

"Come on, we gotta meet Bad Frank an' the others down at the Tug."

"Ya look bright eyed an' bushy tailed this mornin'." Billy sarcastically told me as we walked down the porch steps. "Ya gotta lay off the whiskey an' women." He advised me as I went over to the hitch post to grab my horse.

"Yea, well, not all of us find our lady love durin' childhood like ya did, Billy." I told him, my voice a near scoff, as I mounted my horse while he walked over to the barn to get his.

Billy didn't say a word, just shook his head. I rode over to the barn an' waited by the door for him to ready his horse. After a few minutes Billy led the saddled horse out of the barn. Gettin' on the thing he told me, "I hope this round-up ain't gonna take all day, I got fields that need plantin' y'know."

"I know, Billy."

Silently we rode 'way from the house an' got onto the road. After a few minutes of ridin', Billy's voice spoke up in the light spring air with, "Me an' Mariah's set our weddin' date for the winter." Lookin' at me he asked, "Would ya be my best man?"

Poor Mariah, only had 'bout 6 more official months of freedom left 'fore she was saddled wit' Billy he forever, legally an' officially. Eh, bet Robert E.'s gonna be devasted when he finds out too. Lordy, why'd I have to have the friends caught up in a love triangle for?

"Course I'll be your best man." I told my best friend since I couldn't say no, I mean it'd be suspicious an' odd if I said no.

"Thanks, I was hopin' you'd accept cause if not I'd be screwed."

"Man, ya know I got your back. I wouldn't say no t'bein' 'part of you an' Mariah's big day."

* * *

After meetin' up with Bad Frank an' the posse at the Tug, we crossed over and went to the outskirts of Mate Creek where Devil Anse's loggin' camp was at. Turns out Bad Frank got a tip that Devil Anse's nephew-in-law an' loggin' partner was at the old camp checkin' it out an' placin' a few non-criminals there to work it. Sadly, for me, that nephew-in-law was none other than Sawyer Amstead. Yea, as in my distant cousin.

Whenever we arrived to the loggin' camp a saw was runnin' and a handful of men were workin'. Sawyer was walkin' 'round playin' bossman an' nearly stumbled backwards on his feet whenever he saw our large posse dismountin' our horses. Me an' Bad Frank approached him wit' everyone followin' 'hind us.

"Mister Sawyer Amstead, you're under arrest for the unlawful ex'cutions of the McCoy boys." Bad Frank told my cousin, who was a bit wide-eyed, as he came to a stop in fornt of him with a gun trained on him.

Lookin' into the barrel of my gun, which was pointed at him, Sawyer told me in a dead serious tone, "If your sister could see what's become of ya, she'd be ashamed right now t'call you her brother."

How dare he say that bullshit to me? Nova knows I have to be Bad Frank's deputy, have to round-up people, in order to keep myself safe while I spy for the Hatfields. Sawyer's pissin' me off, sayin' Nova would be ashamed to see me right now. Who the hell does he think he is? Just cause he's married t'Judge Wall's daughter don't make him no better then me. He shot one of the McCoys when they were tied to a pawpaw, he got blood on his hands too. Hell, least I haven't killed anybody yet.

'Fore I could think better of it, I marched over to Sawyer an' pistol whipped him in the temple wit' my gun's butt. He fell on the ground with a loud thunk. Standin' over him with my gun aimed, I seethed, "Don't go judgin' me or throwin' my sister, whom I hadn't seen in years, up t'my face no more unless ya want a bullet in the brain."

Bad Frank appeared by my side an' placed a hand on top of mine that was clutchin' my pistol. "Moses, ya made your warnin', put the gun down so we can take 'im in."

I nodded, causin' him to let go of my hand. I placed my gun back into it's holster while tellin' Calvin an' Jim, "Get this piece o'shit loaded up in the cage."

"You're an awfully cold young man, Moses Quincey. That might be why you're survivin'." I heard Sawyer tell me as I turned my back on him an' started to make my way over to my horse.

I needed to get back to the saloon and get a drink. My nerves are shot an' my head's spinnin' too much for my likin'. Sawyer's words got to me, et a hole into my soul, and I didn't like it. I didn't like feelin' stuck 'tween two families, only givin' 'nough loyalty in order t'surive. Perhaps I was cold, like Sawyer said, but I didn't start out that way. It happened cause if I didn't detatch myself I'd be a blubberin' mess every time I was involved in an arrest or walked into the town jail.

"Don't let that ass wipe get in your head." Bad Frank advised as we reached our horses. "You're a good young man, Moses. Good deputy partner too." Bad Frank told me, assurance heavy in his drawlin' tone, as we got onto our horses and started to ride 'way from the loggin' camp.

"Thanks, Frank." I simply told him, my eyes set on the path in front of me.

Honestly, I don't know if I should take his words at face value or not. He's the enemy to the Hatfields, but in reality, is my mentor and my boss. The man's a bit uncouth, but he's never done me no harm. Hell, I feel like I'm bein' torn every which way when it comes t'my allegiances in this feud.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

I had just put in a loaf of bread whenever a knock sounded at the door. Since Anna was outside playin' with her brothers and the dog along with Cap bein' at Uncle Jim's visitin' wit' him, I was the only one in the house and therefore had to get the door. I didn't mind the mid-afternoon guest, in fact I was curious to see who was visitin'. Whenever I reached the door and opened it I was met with the site of Essie standin' on my porch with her bottom lip tremblin' an' a toddler on her hip.

'Fore I could even ask her what was the matter, she blurted out, "Sawyer got captured by Bad Frank's posse."

Oh no, that's horrible news. I knew that Sawyer was lookin' over the old loggin' camp while in town for Nannie's weddin' that was in a few days, despite warnings not too by Anse, so I wasn't too surprised that he was arrest. It was sad, but it was what it was. I felt bad for Essie tho since she had a toddler and was now alone.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, givin' her a side hug, 'fore usherin' her into my house and sayin', "Let me get'cha a cup of tea t'help ya calm down."

"Pa an' ma came up here, I rode with them." She told me as I led her over to the table. "They're tellin' Uncle Anse an' Aunt Levicy what happened."

 _ **Meanwhile In Pikeville…**_

 **Moses POV:**

It was lunchtime and I had just entered the jail with some food and water for the prisoners. I could feel their eyes starin' at me, burnin' holes into my back, as I pulled the bowls an' cups out of the basket I got from the diner 'long with the pail of stew an' canteens of tea I bought. I was scoopin' the stew into the bowls whenever I heard Selkirk ask, "Do we get bread wit' our stew?"

"Yep." I popped my tongue while continuin' to make up the bowls for the prisoners.

"Moses makes sure we et an' get clean clothes. If not for him we'd be starvin' an' in tatters." Alex Messer told Sawyer, most likely since he was wearin' a hard scowl on his face.

Yea, he was still upset at me for arrestin' him. Oh well, he wouldn't be locked up right now if he'd stay hidden. People tip off Bad Frank for a payday so…

I grabbed a chair from the table and drug it over infront of the cells 'fore placin' the stew bowls an' tea glasses onto a large wooden tray. I carried the tray over to the chair and set it down on it. Silenty I began to hand out the bowls and glasses, placin' them 'tween the gap in the bars for the men to grab. Everyone thanked me, even my pissed off cousin. I just nodded and told them, "You're welcome, 'fore grabbin' the tray and chair an' goin' back 'cross the room to where the table was at.

I had just sat down at the table t'et my lunch whenever Sawyer asked me, "So, you're the one that man's the jail?"

"Most of the time, yea." I nodded 'fore shovin' a spoonful of beef stew into my mouth. "No harm'll come t'ya, Sawyer, as long as I'm here." I promised my cousin, a serious and truthful look shinin' in my cerulean eyes.

"Mmm mmm, this stew sure is tasty." Selkirk remarked 'tween a mouthful of food.

"There's plenty for dinner 'ere too." I told the men 'fore ettin' 'nother spoonful of my stew.

"See you're feedin' these goddamn prisoners 'gain." I heard my boss sneer as he entered the jail.

"Yea, well, don't want nobody sayin' we mistreated them by lettin' 'em starve t'death 'fore they could make it to the gallows." I told my boss, trying to sound sarcastic even tho I was bein' serious, as I watched him limp his way over to the small table that I was sittin' at.

"After lunch I want ya t'go take a break." Bad Frank told me as he sat down. Grabbin' a bowl an' divyin' himself some stew from the pail he added, "Ransom can watch these bastards."

"Sure thing, boss." I nodded, seein' the men in the cells deflate out of the corner of my eye. They hated it when Ransom watched them cause the dumbass never fed 'em or gave 'em anythin' to drink. All he did was sit 'round an' play cards or nap.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

After dinner me and Cap were sittin' on the porch, watchin' our chil'ren play 'fore the arrival of dusk struck. We hadn't talked about Sawyer's arrest yet, but I knew that my husband had to have heard 'bout it. It was a hard thing to talk about, but I knew I had to bring it up. "Um, I had tea wit' Essie this afternoon when Uncle Wall and Jane were talkin' with ma an' pa."

"She told ya Sawyer got arrest." Cap stated, not asked, as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"Yea." I nodded 'fore adding in, "She was really shaken up by it."

"Don't know why, she knew he had a price on his head an' had a chance of bein' spotted an' picked up while down in Mate Creek."

"I know, but I don't think she ever thought somebody'd tip off Bad Frank 'bout where to find Sawyer tho." I told Cap, tryin' to make him see Essie's point of view on Sawyer's arrest.

My husband's deeply blunt voice filled the air with, "Just 'bout everyone has a price. Only certain people's loyalties can be trusted now-a-days."

Talk about trusted an' loyal people...I looked at my husband and curiously asked, "Get anythin' from the mailman from my brother yet?"

"Nope." Cap shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair goin' every which way. "But Robert E. got a letter from Mariah an' it wasn't good." He sighed, tippin' some cigarette ashes onto the wooden floorboards of our porch.

Oh no, I can only imagine why it'd be a bad letter. Wanting my suspicions confirmed, I asked, "Why? What happened?"

Cap leaned back in his rocker and took a long drag off his cigarette. Lettin' a cloud of smoke wafter out of his nose and mouth, he flatly told me, "Robert E. emptied his gun chamber on a tree 'fore chuckin' his gun at said tree an' cursin' on top of his lungs cause Billy McCoy an' Mariah's got a weddin' date set for this winter."

"Oh…" I sighed out. I figured it was somethin' to do with her relationship with Billy. At least she wasn't pregnant and it was just a set weddin' date. I knew that Billy lived with Mariah and Sarah, that they were a thing and Robert E. was more or less the other man, so I figured a pregnancy would be complicated and one of questionable paternity.

"He don't want her t'marry Billy and she don't want t'marry him either, but…" Cap told my, trailing off and lettin' his sentence linger in the air with a hidden meanin' instead of just statin' the end of his thought.

"But it's what's arranged for her." I said, finishin' my husband's trailed off thought. Actually, since Mariah and Billy were already shackin' up an livin' as unofficial common law it was just the next logical step to take.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue, his head noddin' slightly.

Lookin' at my husband, I seriously told him, "Seems like Robert E.'s a lot like you, gettin' into a love affair with a woman taken by a McCoy she can't stand."

"Mhm…" Cap hummed 'fore takin' a drag off his smoke. "He says he's gonna figure out a way t'get Mariah up here and 'way from the McCoys."

"Oh boy…" I sighed, knowin' that Robert E.'s intentions would spark another fire in the already heavily burnin' feud.

Cap just nodded his head, blowin' a large lungful of smoke out into the air. Changin' the subject to something happier, he asked, "Ready for Tommy t'get here in a couple months?"

We've decided to name our boy, that we were expectin' in the summer, Thomas Wallace after Skunk Hair in order to honor our fallen friend. We decided to call him Tommy for short. I had admitted to him early on in the pregnancy that I felt I was carryin' a boy cause of what Sally had told me years ago bout havin' many sons with my second husband.

With a large smile, I rubbed my round belly and I nodded, "Yes, I can't wait to have him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be handsome like his daddy." Cap smirked at me, wagglin' his brows.

"Oh, yes, all of our sons'll take after you." I told him with a smile, basically repeatin' what was said to me by Sally many years ago. I was told that all of my sons favored their pa, and so far, they do.

A small smile appeared on my face as I watched my chil'ren chasin' after their dog. They we happy an' carefree chil'ren despite livin' in a hidden mountain settlement. I was happy that they were happy. I was also ready to add another bundle of joy to the brood I shared wit' my husband.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter. How do you guys feel about Moses being a bit rough around the edges? Poor dude, never really had the chance to be a kid… Nova and Cap are expecting once again. How exciting, right? Sally's vision/sight 'bout Moses and Billy will be happening within the next few chapters. Yikes…**


	23. A Spring Wedding & Scheme

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **A Spring Wedding & Scheme**

 **Nova POV:**

Today was a beautiful bright and sunny spring day. The air wasn't too humid, but wasn't chilled either. It was a perfect day for Nannie and John Vance's weddin'. Despite the devastatin' news that Sawyer had been captured a couple days ago, the weddin' was still being held. Well, there wasn't a reason to stop it even tho Uncle Wall wanted it delayed in order to give everyone time to digest the news of another family member bein' captured. Anse wasn't havin' it tho, he wanted his daughter to have her scheduled wedding day; to be happy.

I had just helped Levicy fix up Nannie's golden hair, placin' it up into a half updo and weavin' flowers into it, 'fore leavin' the main Hatfield cabin and makin' my way over to the chairs and tables Anse and the other men had arranged for the weddin' festivities. As I took a seat at the table occupied by my husband an' chil'ren, Cap asked me, "Is the bride ready yet?"

"Yea, weddin' should be startin' soon." I confirmed with a simple nod as Wyatt climbed onto my lap from the spot 'tween me an' Cap he was sittin' at.

"Well, I hope that dress ma made her's nice. Smugglin' in all that white material an' lace cost pa a pretty penny, was also a bit risky t'get up 'ere too." Cap grumbled, soundin' a bit agitated that his sister's weddin' was runnin' a bit late.

Lookin' at my husband with a stern look I chastised, "Cap, stop complainin'. The dress is nice, hell the whole weddin'll be too."

"Better be." Cap snipped 'fore quickly remarkin', "I don't see why Nannie's weddin' has t'be such a grand event. Not like they're gettin' sent off to a big honeymoon afterwards. Hell, once the weddin' over they're goin' to his cabin further in the settlement an' the rest of us'll still be livin' our lives in the shadows." Shakin' his head, my husband scoffed, "All this hoopla's a waste o'money if ya ask me. Money we could be usin' for the settlement."

I didn't say a word, just rolled my eyes at him. I understood where he was coming from, but as a woman I also knew how important a weddin' day was to a young and new bride. Honestly, when I was married the first time, I was glad to have the nice elegant weddin'. When I married Cap, I didn't care for a big ceremony cause A- it wasn't my first time on the rodeo and B- we had to get married wuick for survival and to keep Anna safe. Cap's a man, he just doesn't get the sentiment behind a young bride's big day. I didn't feel like explainin' it to him either, so I chose to keep my mouth shut. Hell, I knew that once the vows were over and it was time to et the reception food that my husband would be singin' a different tune.

Suddenly, I noticed Levicy steppin' out of the cabin and goin' over to where Anse was waitin' at. Hmm, seems that it was time for the weddin' to get underway. "Pa's headed to the cabin to get Nannie." I pointed out to my husband.

"Thank god, I thought we'd be waitin' for 'nother hour or so for this weddin' to start." Cap sarcastically remarked, causin' me to just roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

Whenever Devil Anse stepped out of the cabin with Nannie, everyone hushed and turned their attention on them. Nannie looked like a beautiful bride in her handstitched white muslin and lace dress. Her small bouquet of wild flowers matched the ones threaded in her hair. She was beamin' as she walked to the alter with her father, who kept a straight and hard front on even tho inside he must've been a bundle of nerves givin' away his daughter's hand. At the alter, which was just a makeshift wooden arch in front of the slate mountainside, was Uncle Wall and John Vance. John looked a bit nervous, but happy all at once. His bronze hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, much in the same manner Uncle Jim wore his.

As soon as Anse and Nannie came to a stop in front of Uncle Wall and John, the judge looked at his brother and asked, "Who gives 'way this woman?"

"Her mother an' I do, Wall." Anse announced 'fore placin' Nannie's hand into John's awaitin' one. "Ya hurt her an' I'll kill ya." My father-in-law promised, not threatened, John before walkin' off towards where his wife was sittin' at next to Josiah an' Jim Vance.

"We're here today to celebrate the union of Nancy Bell 'Nannie' Hatfield and John Vance." Uncle Wall loudly spoke out, officially startin' the weddin' that was just the beginnin' of the day's long events.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I walked out of the general store with my fresh pouch of tobacco whenever Calvin pulled his wagon to a stop right by the porch of Adam's. He had his son, Bayrd, with him. The toddler was the spittin' image of my late brother-in-law Tolbert. Ginger hair, stormy eyes, and a permanent scowl painted on his face. "Hey, Moses, how ya doin'?" Calvin asked me as he got down from the wagon.

"Doin' good." I replied, watching Calvin take his son out of the wagon. "So, pickin' up some supplies for your folks?"

Balancin' Bayrd on his hip and walkin' up to the store's porch, Calvin nodded, "Yea, ma needs some more flour and sugar. Some other supplies too."

"He's gettin' big." I pointed at the ginger haired toddler as Calvin approached me by the door of Adam's.

"Yea, he is." The father agreed with me, noddin' his head slightly. Givin' me a proud smile he added, "He's very wiry, but ain't too talkative."

"Well, how 'bout I watch him while ya get your shoppin' done?" I suggested since I figured Calvin'd be able to get his shoppin' done faster without a totin' a toddler 'round. I didn't mind watchin' the kid either; other then bein' moody he was an okay lil boy.

"Sure." Calvin nodded. Passin' Bayrd over to me he asked, "Ya takin' him to work?"

Where else would I be takin' him? The whorehouse ain't fittin' for a kid. Keepin' my wits 'bout me, I answered Calvin with, "Yea, I think Bad Frank and me can use 'nother deputy at the jail for a bit."

"I'll get from ya when I'm done." Calvin assured, inchin' closer to the store's entrance.

"Okay." I nodded at Calvin, causin' him to walked into the general store. Lookin' down at the boy on my hip, I smiled enthusiastically, "Well, lil man, we're gonna go see Sherriff Bad Frank."

Bayrd just smiled while blurtin' out a loud, but simple, "Okay."

I just smiled at the boy and made my way over to the sidewalk. "You're gonna be a lil deputy in trainin' today." I told the boy while walkin' in the direction the jail was at.

"Like ya an' poppy?" The boy asked me, excited oozin' from his small voice.

"Yea." I nodded 'fore goin' on to explain, "But your poppy's not a deputy. He's a part of the paddy wagon crew."

"Paddy wagon?" Bayrd parroted, lookin' at me with curious stormy-blue eyes.

"Yea, it's a caged wagon that the prisoners ride to jail in." I told the boy, earning me a silent nod, as I walked up to the jail. Opening the door and walking in, I announced to my boss, who was sittin' at the small table and sippin' on some coffee, "Boss, we got ourselves a deputy in trainin' today."

Bad Frank nodded 'fore askin' me, "Calvin's runnin' errends then?"

"Mhm, he's pickin' up supplies at Adam's." I answered while takin' a seat next to my boss at the table.

"Well, then, looks like we'll just have t'keep an eye on the boy." No shit Sherlock. Really, I wouldn't 've brought the boy here if watchin' him wasn't my intention. Shit, sometimes I wonder bout how smart my boss really is. I mean he's been screwin' 'round with Nutty Nancy for a couple of years now and she's married to Johnse still, so…

"Me hungie." Bayrd announced, lookin' up at me from his seat on my lap.

"Well, boy, lucky for ya you're a deputy in trainin' this mornin' an' the jailhouse's got biscuits." Bad Frank told Bayrd, grabbin' a biscuit from the pan on the table and handin' it over to him.

"What'd ya say, Bayrd?" I prompted the boy as he grabbed the biscuit from my boss.

"Thank ya."Bayrd told Bad Frank 'fore bringin' the soft and fluffy biscuit up to his mouth an' takin' a bite out of it.

I felt the eyes of the prisoners on me as I sat with Bayrd in my lap as he silently nibbled on his buttermilk biscuit. Bad Frank pointed to the boy with his coffee cup while remarkin' to me, "You're good with lil kids."

"Yea, well, 'fore I became your personal deputy I used to be an uncle to a lil girl." I dryly reminded him of the other life I led, one that felt ages 'go instead of years.

Noddin', Bad Frank let out a half-sigh of, "Ah, yea, your sister's kid."

"Mhm…" I sing-songed out, subtly watchin' Bayrd et t'make sure he didn't choke to death or somethin'.

"Ya think she's gotten more kids by now?"

Shruggin', I played off Bad Frank's question with the quip of, "Reckon she does, she's married t'Cap Hatfield ya know."

Settin' his coffee cup down and puttin' his hands up in mock surrender, Bad Frank told me, "Don't get all snappy at me. Just askin', meant no harm."

"Haven't thought bout my sister nor my niece in a long while. Just got rubbed the wrong way I guess." I lied thru my teeth as I looked 'tween the boy on my lap and my boss sittin' next t'me.

"Nova's got twin boys. Expectin' 'nother boy come summer." Sawyer's voice sounded out from the cage he was in on the other side of the small room.

"Well, that's that then." Bad Frank tilted his head at me 'fore pickin' up his coffee an' takin' a sip of it.

I just snaped my head 'round an' gave Sawyer a dirt look. Silently with my cerulean eyes I told him to shut up. Sawyer just cut his eyes at me. Clearly, my distant cousin didn't like me one bit. Eh, he was still sore 'bout bein' arrested days 'go.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

It's been a few days since Nannie and John got married. Everythin' 'round the settlement returned to normal. Everyone was back to their daily chores and routines. Cap was on watch duty, patrolin' by standin' up on the flat part of his parents' roof, while I was making bread dough; Anna was outside churnin' butter. The twins were nappin' so I cringed whenever Anna called out loudly from the porch, "Unca Robert. E's here!"

I looked up just in time to see my brother-in-law bargin' into my house. "Don't you knock anymore?" I sarcastically asked Robert E. as he walked over to the table.

"I need some advice an' I can't get it from Cap." My brother-in-law told me, taking a seat at the table with the grace of a floppin' fish outta water.

While kneadin' my dough I raised a brow at him and asked, "Why not? He's your brother."

"He's not very sympathetic to my problem."

I paused in my kneadin' to grab a handful of flour to dust on the table while asking Robert E., "You mean your situation with Mariah bein' engaged to Billy?"

"Yea." Robert E. nodded. Runnin' a finger idly thru the flour dusted table top, my brother-in-law told me, "Cap thinks I need to either go get her or shut up 'bout her."

"Go get her?" I asked in a slight tremble. I know that's what Cap did with me, but I was widowed and was about to be handed off to a politician as a ploy to get political backing for the McCoys' part of this bloddy feud against the Hatfields. Dusting my flour coated hands off on my apron, I gave Robert E. a pointed look while asking, "Oh no, you're thinkin' 'bout that ain't ya?"

"Well, not til Cap suggested it." I doubt that my husband suggested it out of the kindness of his heart; I think he did it sarcastically while lashing out in annoyance at his little brother. Hell, Cap felt that Robert E. and Mariah was too young to be head over heels for each other. Well, I couldn't blame my husband for bein' a bit jaded considerin' his own experiences.

Placin' a hand on my hip an' archin' a brow, I asked hesitantly, "So, what advice do you need from me?"

"Um, Moses knows about me and Mariah." Robert E. whooshed out in a slight mumble. I just gave him a pointed look, not particularly fond of the idea that my brother was sorta mixed in with Robert E. and Mariah's relationship drama. Chewing his lip, he asked, "Do you think I should let him in on a plan to snatch her up 'way from Billy?"

I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh before giving Robert E. the lecture of, "Moses is in a tough spot. He works with Bad Frank and he's friends with Billy. If he got caught helpin' Mariah sneak off to you, well it'd be bad."

"But he knows 'bout me and Mariah. I mean, he could help indirectly by takin' Billy out to the whorehouse or somethin' for a night." Countered Robert E., his shoulders rolled up slightly and his neck craned as he tried to make his case to me.

"Robert E., I personally wouldn't involve my brother since he's already spyin' for us, but do whatever you deem fit." I told my brother-in-law, my tone curt and flat, since I knew tryin' to talk sense into him wasn't worth the energy or time. Robert E., bless his heart, was gonna do whatever he wanted and anything I said wouldn't change that. It seemed, or at least to me it seemed that Robert E. already had his mind made up and was gonna lasso my brother into his scheme to whisk away Mariah no matter what.

Robert E. just nodded his head, not givin' me any hint on what he was gonna do, 'fore standin' up from the table. His boots echoed against the floor as he walked to the door. Before he could open up the door, it flung open only to reveal Cap walkin' into the house. My husband raised his brow at his brother as he stormed by him and out the door.

"He's in a mood this mornin'." Cap remarked as he made his way over to the kitchen table after hangin' his hat on the hook by the door. Hmm, I guess Charles must've relieved him from guard duty. Only reason I can think for him bein' home.

"He's upset about his situation with Mariah." I told my husband as I went back to kneadin' the bread dough.

"Oh god, now he's pissin' and moanin' to ya 'bout it too." Cap scoffed, rollin' his eyes as he took a seat in the chair that Robert E. was in minutes earlier.

"No." I shook my head. Looking at my husband, I sighed, "He asked me for advice, but I don't think he's going to take it tho."

Cap cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowin' curiously. "Bout what?"

"Whether he should ask my brother to help him sneak Mariah up here and 'way from Billy." I honestly told my husband, not seein' a reason to keep the truth from him since it'd come out eventually, as I worked the bread dough.

"Jesus, is he stupid?" Cap spat out rhetorically. Shakin' his head, makin' his shaggy blonde hair wisp 'round every which way, my husband let out an incredulous remark of, "Moses is already riskin' his neck spyin' for us, now he wants him to bring that girl t'him on a silver platter too."

"Actually, he wants Moses to take Billy to the whorehouse while he sneaks down and steals Mariah away." I informed my husband, placin' the finished dough into it's bowl and placin' a towel over it so it could rise.

"I hope you told him no." Cap slightly huffed, borin' his mismatched eyes into me took my apron off and dusted the flour from the table with it.

"I did, but I also told him to do what he felt was right." I told Cap as I placed the bunched up apron on the table and sat down.

"Hell, I better go find that knucklehead and have a talk with him." My husband announced, standin' up from his chair.

Placin' a hand on his arm, I looked at him with my cornflower blues and ordered in my flowin' tone, "Don't, Will, it'll only make things worse. You gotta let him figure this out for himself."

Cap just shook his head and slunk back in his chair. He let out a frustrated sigh of defeat while pulling his cigarette case out of his pocket. Silently, he took a cigarette out and shoved it into his mouth. "He's gonna get your brother killed…" Cap mumbled as he lit up his cigarette.

I didn't say a word, jut bit my lip an' down casted my eyes to look at the flour coated navy apron balled up on the kitchen table. I was secretly scared to death that Moses would get himself hurt or killed helpin' Robert E. My husband voicin' that thought wasn't helpin' ease my mind at all.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

It was dusk and I was sittin' at a table in the saloon waitin' for Ima t'bring me a bottle, like I did most nights anymore, whenever the mailman that was also the Hatfields' smuggler walked into the joint. I noticed him casually lookin' 'round as he walked further into the room. He made eye contact with me 'fore quickly makin' his way over to my table. "Hey, Mo." He tipped his hat at me in greetin'.

"Hey, George." I nodded, watchin' him take a seat at my table.

In a low voice, barely 'bove a whisper, he told me, "Got a message for ya from Robert E."

"It a letter or hearsay?" I asked him, leanin' my elbows on the table.

"Letter. I figured I'd just give it t'ya here an' make it look like I forgot t'deliever it earlier."

Noddin', I sighed, "Hand it over."

George took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table right in front of me. "Have a nice night, Mo." He told me, standin' up as I picked the letter up.

"Have a good one." I nodded, tuckin' the letter into the inside pocket of my jacket. Curious t'know what the letter was about, I got up from my chair and made my way to the stairs in order to go to my room. 'Fore I could make it to the staircase I was stopped by Ima, who had a full bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Where ya goin', Mo?"

"Upstairs t'read some mail." I told her, earnin' me a huff and a cocked hip with a hand on it from her. "Just wait 'round for me, I'll get'cha when I'm ready for ya and the bottle." I told her with a smirk 'fore walkin' off.

I bet she was cursin' my back right now as I ascended upstairs, but I didn't care. I wanted t'see what Robert E. was writin' me for. His letters were few an' in'tween, so him sendin' me one meant somethin' was up. He needed my help or information on somethin'. Quickly, I walked down the hall and into my room. Not even botherin' to sit down, I took the letter out of my pocket and opened it. Quickly, I read:

 _Moses,_

 _My friend I'm in a bind and need your help. I want to be with Mariah and she with me, but we need to distract Robert E. so she can get away from him. I need you to distract him by taking him to the saloon for a night of drinking. Please, let me know if you're willing to do this for me and Mariah. If you are willing, then I'll be able to set up a date and time with Mariah to get her. I'll let you know when I need you to distract Billy. If you're not willing to help, well I hope that you keep quiet about my relationship with Mariah and don't tell Billy she's going to run off with me._

 _Thanks,_

 _Robert E._

Dear lord, this is quite the pickle I've found myself in. Billy was my best friend since childhood, but one the other hand Mariah and Robert E.'s been my friends for a few years now too. I knew that Mariah was miserable with Billy; that she wanted to be wit' Robert E., but was I willin' to betray my childhood best friend in order to help the star-crossed lovers? Hell, I felt stuck 'tween friendships. I let out a sigh, knowin' that I'd help Mariah and Robert E. when it all came down to it since I felt bad for their situation. Quickly, I stuffed the letter into my pocket before grabbin' a sheet of paper and my ink pen from the nearby desk. In a rush I scribbled down the note of:

 _Robert E.,_

 _Against all logic and my better judgement, I'll help you and Mariah run off together. Just tell me when to keep Billy occupied._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Moses_

I stuffed the note into my pocket, intendin' of givin' it to George tomorra for smugglin', 'fore walkin' out of my room. I went downstairs, actin' like everythin' was fine and I didn't just decide to betray my best friend. With a smirk I walked up to Ima, who was at the back table I was sittin' at not that long 'go. "Told ya I'd find ya, honey." I told her, takin' a seat next to the pretty brunette whore.

Noddin', she filled me up a glass of whiskey. While I took the glass, Ima asked me, "What was your letter 'bout?"

"Nothin' too important, don't worry 'bout it none." I told her 'fore downin' my shot. Drapin' an arm over her bare shoulder, I smirked, "Now, let's just worry 'bout us." Noddin' my head to the bottle on the table I added, "And this 'ere bottle of whiskey."

I needed a night full of whiskey and the comforts of a whore considerin' 'morraw mornin' I was gonna be handin' off a letter to the smugglin' mailman that sealed my part in betrayin' Billy so that Mariah and Robert E. could be happy. Good lord, I hated feelin' torn an' in the middle of friends. Friends who're all my kin too.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope ya'll liked this chapter. It took a little while to get done cause I kept getting distracted by Transcending Time, lol.**


	24. 4th Of July, 1885

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out. Every time I went to write I ended up writing for Transcending Time and then I ended up making a Breakfast Club story (When Love & Hate Collide) too. My OC Gertie in WLHC just happens to be descended from Nova and Cap. LOL, nice huh. **

**Anyways, I'll stop my note and let ya'll read this new chapter.**

* * *

 **4** **th** **Of July, 1885**

 **Nova POV:**

With the end of spring came the hot summer months. The first month of summer, June, seemed to fly by fast. Now it was July and I was due any day now. I was hot, cranky, round, and swollen, but I wouldn't have it any other way since the ultimate result would be a precious newborn baby in my arms. Today was actually the 4th of July, but everyone up in the hidden hills settlement hasn't been to a real celebration for the holiday in years. Instead, we just did a large potluck picnic to make up for the lack of being at the festival down the hills in the Tug River Valley. The men in the settlement didn't just set up tables and a buffet, but they also set up homemade game booths for the children such as ring toss, bottle toss, and cornhole. Even tho we were stuck up in our own lil world, hidden away for safety reasons, the kids were still able to enjoy the summer holiday of Independence Day to some degree.

Since I was in the end term of my pregnancy, I was sittin' at a table, trying to rest. Vera was keepin' me company while she ate a strawberry tart. "Good lordy, this humid heat must be botherin' ya somethin' awful in your condition."

"Yes, it is." I nodded taking a sip of my sweet tea.

"You know I'm so touched that ya'll have decided to honor my Tom by namin' this new baby after him." My best friend revealed to me with a broad genuine smile on her lovely face.

"I'm glad it means a lot to you." I told Vera, a soft smile on my face. "Skunk Hair was Cap's best friend 'long with bein' a good friend to me and we couldn't think of a better man to honor by namin' our third son after."

Turnin' her attention to watch Cap and Lias help Bridie, Wilson, and Wyatt play a game of cornhole, Vera sighed out honestly, "I'll only have the one child. My Tom was my soulmate and I just can't bring myself to take up wit' somebody else, even tho it's been years since he's done been murdered."

"I understand completely." I nodded before admittin', "If, god forbid, Cap was killed I wouldn't remarry. He's it for me."

Vera didn't say a word, just nodded her head at me while giving me an understanding look. I meant what I told her, if I was ever widowed again, I'd be devastated and wouldn't go lookin' for a third husband. Cap was my world and I couldn't ever see myself lovin' anyone, but him. I wonder if Robert E. and Mariah feel that way, if that's why he's planning on snatchin' her away from Billy and sneaking her up here to the hidden hills settlement?

I was shaken out of my mental musings by the giggles and laughs of the chil'ren playing with Cap and Lias. I smiled widely as I watched my husband help Wilson toss the beanbag at the cornhole board. The bag didn't go into the targeted hole, but my son didn't seem to upset. Instead, he eagerly shoved his twin Wyatt at their dad so that he could have his turn. Briddie just stood by patiently with Lias, who looked a bit winded from the first game they played.

Giving me a sincere look, Vera told me, "I'm so grateful for everyone's help. I don't know I could've done it alone with her."

I just gave her a soft smile. "Ya'll are family."

Hatfields always took care of family; friends too. No matter what the cost, anyone considered family would be helped. Even if it meant putting one's neck out, Hatfield family always got helped and taken care of.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

It was 4th of July and like every year since I've lived in the Tug River Valley there was a big festival bein' held in honor of the summer holiday. My uncle was trying to cheer up Roseanna, who was still doom and gloom even tho her daughter died a couple years back and not yesterday, while Ole Rand'l was spendin' his time at the whiskey booth. Aunt Sally was bein' fawned over by Jim, who's wife was left to fend for their children on her own. Alifair was keeping an eye on her siblings while Calvin played dotin' daddy to Bayrd, buyin' him sweet treats and playin' games with him. Billy was with Mariah, but he clearly had blinders on cause he thought they were happy and in love while she looked like she wanted to be anywhere, but here with him at the moment.

Me, well I was hangin' 'round with my boss, Bad Frank, at one of the many tables. Our lackey, Ransom, was at the jail watching the prisoners. I kinda feel bad for them, they're gonna starve today with him on guard duty.

"Ya think any of the Hatfields are gonna be foolish 'nough to come down 'ere for the holiday celebration?" Bad Frank asked 'fore pickin' up his ale tankard and takin' a large swig of it.

"I dunno." I shrugged, pickin' up my tankard of ale off the table.

Placin' his tankard back on the table, my weasel like boss chuckled, "Hope so, I'd like some excitement t'day."

"You would." I shook my head, a small sarcastic smile ghostin' on my lips, 'fore I took another drink of my ale.

"I think we better keep an eye on her." Bad Frank remarked while pointing a finger at Mariah, who was still lockin' arms with Billy and strollin' 'round the grounds with him.

"Why?" I raised a brow, settin' my ale down a bit harder then I meant too.

"She don't look too happy with him even tho they're engaged. Call it a hunch, but I think there's somethin' up with her." Shit, he would be good at readin' people.

"Mariah and Billy's been t'gether since we were kids. There's nothin' up with her." I stated in a firm and confident tone, even tho my confidence was faker then a whore's painted face. "Hell, maybe the heat's botherin' her today or somethin'?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Hmm…maybe…" Bad Frank drawled out heavy, the look in his beady eyes showin' that he wasn't too sure he believed me.

Damnit, Mariah needs to do a better actin' job when it comes t'her and Billy or everyone's gonna figure out she's ready to bolt as soon as Robert E. snaps his fingers. Knowin' I needed to get Bad Frank's attention off of Mariah, I changed the atmosphere in the air by askin', "How're you and Nancy doin'?"

"Oh, we're doin' good." Bad Frank smirked 'fore goin' on to boast, "She's sure she can get more secrets out of Johnse."

I just nodded and picked up my ale. I was gonna need t'drink in order to listen to Bad Frank brag 'bout Nutty Nancy's backstabbin' and schemes. Eh, at least I'll be able to send my sister a good warnin' letter full of whatever my boss tells me.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night whenever my water broke; Cap shot out of bed immediately upon feelin' a wetness. Realizin' that my birthin' time had come, he gathered our chil'ren an' brought them to his folks' place 'fore sendin' his ma over to help me 'long wit' sendin' for Doc. Hell, that was hours ago and Doc still wasn't here. Hell, livin' so far up in the hills was hard when the doctor was needed since it took so long for him to make the trip up. At least I had Levicy and Vera by my side, trying to keep my comfortable and checkin' on my dilation progress. With all of my birthin' experiences so far in my life, I must say that the ones as Mrs. Hatfield have been far better then mine as Mrs. McCoy. It just seemed that Levicy as well as Vera brought a peaceful and calming sense to the room in a time of pain and discomfort. To be truthfully blunt, Sally was a good helper, but I didn't trust that she could actually deliver my babies if the Doc didn't arrive in time. Levicy tho, well I had a strong trust and faith in her; believed wholeheartedly that she could manage with Vera's help to deliver my baby if the Doc didn't make it on time. Actually, Levicy had helped Doc a great deal when I had the twins so…

"You're not ready yet, but give or take an hour or so and you will be." Levicy told me after checkin' me under the sheet.

"Do you think Doc'll get here in time?" I curiously asked since right now I felt the answer was a big fat no. I was just wonderin' what Levicy thought on the matter tho.

Vera looked between me and Levicy, waiting for the latter's answer on slightly baited breath. Levicy took a seat on the edge of my bed and patted my hand that was resting by my side on the sheet while tellin' me, "I'm not sure, but don't worry I know how to deliver a baby without his help."

"I'm not worried, Levicy. I know you're perfectly capable to help me birth my baby." I honestly told my mother-in-law, earnin' me a soft smile from her.

 **About An Hour Later…**

I felt painful bolts, much like lightin', shooting up and down my sides. I knew from my previous times in the birthin' bed that my time had come, that I needed to bear down and push out my baby. "Levicy, it's time." I told my mother-in-law right as the door to my bedroom flew open.

"I hope I'm not too late." Doc Rutherford remarked as he rushed into the room and tossed his bag onto the bedside table.

"No, but 'nother few minutes and ya would've been." Levicy bluntly told the doctor as she and Vera were helping me sit up into the position, I needed to be in so I could push out my son.

"Well, it's not like coming up here to tend to my patients is easy." Doc remarked as he took his spot at the bottom of the bed where he'd be able to catch the baby once I pushed it out.

"Oh god, it's time." I gritted in pain as another contraction hit me like an angry lightening bolt.

Vera started to gather the supplies needed to clean up and swaddle a newborn while levicy grabbed my hand and told me, "Squeeze hard and push."

I nodded and did what my mother-in-law told me to do. Over and over again I pushed, screamed, gritted my teeth, and tightly held onto Levicy's hand for strength. Once I heard my baby's first cry, I let her hand go and flopped back onto the bed.

"Ya got a healthy baby boy, Nova." Doc announced, causing me to smile and nod.

I was tired and sore, but overjoyed to have another son. Silently, Vera and Levicy cleaned me up and helped me prop by back against some pillows and the headboard. Once I was settled, Doc placed my newborn boy into my awaitin' arms.

"He looks so cute." Vera smiled, her eyes shining brightly as he looked at my baby. My baby that was named after her late husband and love of her life.

"He takes after his pa." Levicy mused with a ghost of a smile lining her lips.

"Let's go tell Cap he's a proud papa. I'm sure he'll want to see his wife and newborn son." Doc told the women 'fore usherin' them out of my bedroom.

* * *

I was tired and sweaty as I rested propped up against my bed's headboard with some pillows as I fed my son Tommy his first meal. Tommy, just like my other boys, looked just like Cap. The bedroom door opened with a squeak causing me to lift my head up only to see my husband walking inside the room with a proud fatherly smile stretching across his rugged face from ear to ear. "How's my Tommy boy?" Cap asked, his deep voice a tone softer then usual, as he made his way over to my bedside.

Looking between my husband and newborn son, I smiled, "Hungry, but good."

"Holly hell, he looks just like me too huh?" Cap asked, takin' a seat next to me on the bed and cranin' his neck slightly so that he'd be able to get a good look at Tommy's features.

"Yes." I nodded before going on to say teasingly, "I'm afraid that most, if not all, of our chil'ren'll look like you."

Tommy stopped his sucklin', decidin' that he had enough to et, and just laid his tiny head 'gainst my breast. Cap smiled warmly at the sight. As maneuvered my son in my arms and fixed up my shift, to cover my breast, my blonde shaggy haired husband made the deep rollin' quip of, "Oh, those poor things."

"Hush, you're a handsome man and you know it." I told Cap with a slight smile, lightly smacking him on the arm before positioning our newborn against my shoulder so that I could burp him.

"Well, I'm glad ya think so considerin' we have so many kids." Cap chuckled, winkin' at me 'fore a smug smirk appeared on his rugged face.

"You're fuckin' unbelievable." I shook my head playfully at my husband, a small smirk on my lips. Cap sure does have a way with words.

"I know I am." He told me as I lightly patted our son on the shoulder, burpin' him. "Ya wouldn't be wit' me if I weren't."

"No, s'pose not." I smiled as our newborn son let out a tiny belch. "Here, Tommy, say hi to your pa." I told the baby 'fore passin' him over to my husband.

Cap beamed proudly as he rocked our son in his arms. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms as his deep wavin' timbre spoke up into the silent humid air with, "Tommy, your namesake Skunk Hair's gonna be the brightest star twinklin' in the sky wit' pride for a while."

Cap's words touched my heart. He was already tellin' our son 'bout the man he was named after, our dearly depart friend who was like family, and he wasn't even an hour old yet. I knew in my heart that letting my husband name his son after his best friend 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace was the right thing to do. That it'd help my husband finally heal; close up the hole in his heart that the savage death of his best friend left.

Perhaps next time we can name our baby after my late father, Brenton. Well, the next baby won't be comin' anytime soon, but it's still a thought.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I was slumped at a table sippin' on a cup of lukewarm coffee as the late mornin' sun shined brightly thru the front window of the saloon. I wasn't thrilled about bein' up since I was a bit hung over from a nite of drinkin' and messin' 'round wit' Ima, but I didn't have a choice since that damn smuggler of a mailman woke me up wit' a letter from Robert E. he got from Doc after the old man delivered my sister's baby. Luckily for me, Ima was already out of my room whenever the mailman came by so I was able to read my letter right away. Oh my god, to say that letter sent both dread and chills down my spine would be an understatement. The phrase ' _Take Billy to the whorehouse tonight, it's time for me to get Mariah.'_ played over and over again on repeat in my head. Hell, I wasn't expectin' havin' to keep Billy occupied so soon. I mean the weddin' ain't set for a few more months down the road so…

Hell, I felt like I was carrying a weight on my shoulders. If I screwed up, then either Mariah, Robert E. or both of 'em could get hurt or killed. Damnit, I didn't want my friends to get hurt or caught so I had to make sure that I could keep Billy out long enough.

And speak of the devil, Billy walked right into the saloon with a very sober and cheerful look on his face. Hell, reckon he got a roll in with Mariah 'fore he left the house this mornin'. Hope he enjoyed it cause of tonight he'll either be using his hand or a whore.

"Hey, Mo." Billy greeted me as he appeared at my table.

"Billy." I simply greeted my friend with a nod, sipping on my coffee, as he took a seat next to me.

"Mariah sent me to town for a few supplies." Billy told me, supplying an answer to my unasked question of what're ya doin' here for?

"Ah." I nodded, settin' my mug on the table. "That's a good reason for abandonin' the fields."

"Reckon so." Billy cracked a smile. Hitchin' a thmb over his shoulder, he told me, "Squirrel's loadin' up the items on the list Mariah gave me." Restin' an elbow on the table he added, "He'll come get me when he's done so I can get on home."

"How 'bout we spend a night drinkin' and unwindin'? Bet you could use it with all the hard work you're doin' on the farm t'support ya, Mariah, Sarah, and Lil Jeffie with."

"I dunno, Moses. I don't like to go out much, I don't want Mariah to think I'm gonna end up like my cousin did."

I don't think she really gives a shit how he ends up considerin' she's runnin' off with Robert E. I placed a fake look of sympathy on my face as I arched a brow and asked, "Oh, you mean dead and not comin' home?"

"Yea." Billy sighed, his voice soundin' dull and morose, as his shoulders slumped a bit.

"I think it's safe for ya to spend the night here in the saloon drinkin' and playin' cards with me." I told my best friend in the most light hearted and convincing tone I could muster. Billy chewed on his bottom lip, a studious look appearing on his face. Ah, so he was thinkin' hard 'bout what I said. I knew I needed to close the sell, get him to buy my bullshit, so I told him as slyly as I could, "I'm always playin' cards with either Bad Frank or Ransom; I'd like a card game or two with my best friend. I don't want our friendship to fizzle out and die cause you're a family man now and I ain't."

"Okay, okay, I'll be by later t'nite to drink and play cards." My best friend gave in even tho his tone sounded like he'd rather et nails.

"Fore I could say a word Squirrel appeared in the doorway of the saloon. "Billy, wagon's all load up!"

"I gotta go, but I'll be back later." Billy told me, quickly standing and leaving our table.

"Ya better, buddy." I told Billy, picking up my cup and taking a sip off it, as I watched him make his way over to the door.

Shit, tonight I'm going to be betraying my best friend. I hope he never finds out the truth of what I'm gonna do tonight; why I'm entertainin' with him cards, shots of whiskey, and bullshit omments 'bout our lives.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know this was kinda fillery, but the next chapter will have some angst and drama in it. Poor Moses, he's gonna have a hell of a night.**


	25. Failed Mission

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I know, it's been a while since I updated this, but I was on a roll with Transcending Time and kind of put this on the back burner. But, nevertheless, here's the new chapter. FINALLY, right, lol. Anyways, have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Failed Mission**

 **Moses POV:**

"Billy, buddy, relax." I told my best friend as we sat at a table in the saloon, a large bottle of whiskey set 'tween us. Billy hadn't been here long, only a few minutes, and he was already jumpy an' on edge.

"This is yer thing, drinkin' all nite, not mine." Billy told me with a bite to his tone. He shook his auburn covered head 'fore sighin' in a self-beratin' way, "I got a good woman at home; I should be wit' her."

"Hey, I thought we agreed to have a nite full of drinkin' and bullshittin' since we don't hang out much anymore?" I seriously asked him, pickin' up my shot glass, even tho I forced my tone to take on a friendly air.

I knocked back my shot and placed my empty shot glass onto the table with a clink. Billy's shoulder's slumped slightly and his eyes were slightly dull. "Yea…I know…but I just feel like somethin's off."

"Nothin's off, that's just ya bein' paranoid." I scoffed, rollin' my cerulean blues, as I picked up the whiskey bottle and poured myself another drink.

"No, I'm not. I mean it, Mo, somethin' ain't right." Billy defended his paranoia with a loud biting snap as I set the bottle of Old Crow by the crystal ashtray settin' on the table.

"You're wound tighter than an 8-day clock, Billy." I told him, quickly spinning my pointer finger 'ound in the air. Pointin' to his untouched whiskey, I advised, "Just have a drink; calm down."

"No, I ain't." Billy protested, snatching the shot I poured him so quick if I'd had blinked I would've missed it. He knocked back his shot 'fore tellin' me, "I just got a bad feelin', like I should be home wit' Mariah instead of 'ere drinkin' wit' you."

"Great, now you're turning into your crazy mother." I quipped, downin' my whiskey 'fore pullin' my cigarette case out of my front shirt pocket.

"Don't joke like that, I'm serious." Billy scolded me as I stuck a cigarette in my mouth, struck a math, an' lit up.

I took a long drag off my cigarette, exhaling out a large waft of smoke from my mouth and nostrils. "Billy, everything's fine. Stop worryin'."

"I know I'm s'posed to be havin' a good time 'ere wit'cha, but I gotta go home to Mariah. Somethin' just ain't right; I can feel it in my gut."

Damnit, he wants to go home. I can't let him go home, Robert E. and Mariah ain't had 'nough time to run off 'cross the tug yet. "Just hold on a minute." I blurted out, holding my palm up in a pausing gesture. "You've only had one drink and already you're 'bout to bolt and ditch me on our night of drinkin' and playin' cards." Flickin' my wrist in a whippin' motion, I added, "Talk 'bout bein' whipped."

"I ain't whipped." Billy spat, soundin' a bit insulted, as his nostrils flared angrily. His teeth gritted slightly as he defended his pussy whipped state with the weak remark of, "Just prefer to stay in with my woman's all."

"Ever think that maybe she'd like a night wit' just her and her sister to talk 'bout lady things? Hell, you can't be up her ass all the time, Billy."

"You don't understand, Mo." Billy sighed, shaking his head and rising to his feet. "Til ya get with a good woman that ya love, you won't either." He told me 'fore startin' to walk off, determined t'go home to Mariah.

Damnit, he's leavin'. "Hold up, I'll ride to your house wit'cha." I told him, standin' up from the table. He just looked at me, brow slightly raised, as I added in with a small grin, "Maybe see if I can bum a slice of Mariah's strawberry rhubarb pie." I told him as my excuse for volunteerin' t'ride back to his house wit' him. Hell, my real reason was to try and buy some time for Mariah and Robert E. to get 'way by slowin' Billy down, but he didn't need to know that.

"Sure, let's go." My auburn-haired best friend nodded 'fore leadin' the way out of the saloon.

* * *

We were ridin' in the dark with only the moon and the stars lightin' our way on the path that'd take us to the house that Billy lived in with Mariah, Sarah, and Jeffie. I felt a pit in my stomach as horse hooves echoed in the humid summer night's air. I was so nervous that we'd get there and run into Robert E. and Mariah trying to flee. I was makin' us trot at a slow pace tho with the excuse that my horse's shoe felt a bit loose. I'm glad Billy bought that bullshit line or we'd be gallopin' back to his place. Dear god, he wasn't in love with Mariah, he was obsessed with her.

"Gosh, we'd be there by now if yer horse weren't bout t'lose his damn shoe."

"Hey, I can't help it that his hoof feels off when he's trottin' too fast. Blame the no good for shit blacksmith; not me."

"Yea…I hear ya, buddy."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in plenty of time." God, I hope not.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of Mariah's strawberry rhubarb pie for ya t'et too." Billy chuckled, finally letting the dark cloud hoverin' over his soul ease up a slight bit.

"Hey, that's the only reason I agreed to end our boys' night at the saloon and go to your house. I want some pie." I lied in a warm and friendly chuckle. One that was forced too.

"Well, we're almost there."

Damnit, of course we are…I felt a great feeling of dread fill up my soul as I feared what'd happen if we ran into Mariah and Robert E. Oh dear god, I was failin' my mission and I didn't know what to do 'bout it.

"Okay." I replied to my friend's announcement, trying as hard as I could to keep any tightness and nervousness out of my tone.

Suddenly, before we came upon the clearin' that opened up to the thin dirt path that the Wolford-McCoy house was at the end of, Billy pulled his horse to an abrupt stop. Lookin' at me as I too stopped my horse in its tracks, he asked in a low whisper, "Ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, hopin' 'gainst all hope that the twig snap that lightly echoed in the nite air wasn't from Mariah and Robert E. sneakin' off together.

"That." Billy said, referrin' to the snapin' twigs an' low sounds echoin' in the brush. Shit, I was 'fraid of that. "Come on, let's check it out."

"Ah, it's prolly nothin', but a critter roamin' 'round lookin' for food."

"Still, I think we oughtta check it out."

"Okay…" I sighed, feelin' my stomach flip floppin' in anxious fear that I was gonna fail in my promise of keepin' Billy occupied so that Mariah and Robert E. could sneak off together.

Without another word, Billy urged his horse towards the sounds in a slow trot. Not havin' any other choice, I followed him. For a short time, we followed the sounds of rustlin' an' snappin' twigs til we came upon the source, much to my dismay, which was Mariah and Robert E. ridin' together on his horse. Fuck, just what I didn't want to happened fuckin' happened…

"Mariah?!" Billy exclaimed in shock as his eyes squinted in the darkness, takin' in the form of the love of his life horseback with his sworn enemy.

Robert E. halted his horse, turnin' it 'round so that him an' Mariah could face Billy head on. Robert E.'s eyes shone with determination an' resolve in the moonlight. He wasn't leavin' Pike County, Kentucky wit'out Mariah; that was crystal clear t'everyone in the woods. Robert E. stared down Billy, hard, as he told him, "She don't want you, Billy. She never did, so if ya really love her just let Mariah be happy wit' me."

Billy was eerily quiet as he stared down his arch nemesis and his lover. It was a bit concernin' since Billy's usually the type to rant an' rave, hoop an' holler. Suddenly, Billy pulled his pistol. Reactin' on pure adrenaline I screamed, "Run, Robert E., run!", while jumpin' on Billy right as he was 'bout to pull the trigger. The loud sound of Robert E.'s horse gallopin' off deep into the woods was heard as Billy's shot went off in the air, missin' the runaway couple only cause I'd jumped on the angry McCoy.

My best friend flung me off him like I was a sack of potatoes, causin' me to land hard on my back an' get the wind knocked outta me. Neither me nor Billy were small men so I knew he was beyond pissed t'be slingin' me 'round like I was nothin'. "Ya black hearted bastard! Ya knew she was runnin' off wit' him t'nite, why ya wanted that boys' nite huh?!" Billy screamed at me, rage flowin' from him like water flows freely from a waterfall, as he waved his gun 'round at me.

Holy shit, he wouldn't shoot me now would he? With wide cerulean eyes I held my hand up in a defensive gesture while quickly spittin' out, "Wait a minute, Billy. We're best friends, ya couldn't possible think I'd have somethin' t'do wit' her takin' off wit' him now could ya?"

"Yer sister had my brother killed an' ran off wit' her Hatfield lover, what's make ya any dif'rent?"

With a gun starin' me down right 'tween the eyes I reached my right hand subtly to my holster under my jacket while tryin' t'calm Billy down with the words of, "Now Billy, don't say that. I'm on your side, I'm your best friend an' honestly just wanted us to drink and play cards. Mariah could've done this any nite, not just t'nite."

Poucnin' on me an' gettin' into my face he seethed, "Then why didn't ya let me shoot him?"

"Buddy, you'd never forgive yourself for killin' or hurtin' Mariah by accident if the shot missed Robert E."

His temper wasn't easin' up an' I was certain he was gonna put a bullet in my brain if I didn't act first. His eyes held a broken craziness to them, somethin' bone chillingly mad. I decided that since he was too close for me to draw a gun, so I had to disarm him. Just actin' out of the pure instinct to save my ass, I quickly reached my arm out, grabbin' Billy's hand an' movin' it to the side to get the gun outta my face.

"You piece of shit! Yer on the Hatfields side, ain't ya?!" My best friend, who's lost his damn marbles if ya ask me, bellowed wit' a terrifyin' snarl as we struggled for control of his gun hand. He was tryin' with all his might to aim it at me; most likely shoot me too.

"Billy, buddy, calm down. I'm Bad Frank's personal deputy, I ain't on the Hatfields side. I'm sided wit' ya McCoys."

Billy did say a goddamn word, just gave me a deranged lookin' sneer 'fore pullin' his knife from the sheeth on his hip an' stickin' me in the side. Holy shit, he's out to kill me! Hell no, I can't let him do me in. My sister and her family needs me, I can't die. I refuse to die by the hands of my best friend. When Billy went to stick me with the knife 'gain I grabbed his wrist, tryin' to twist it so he'd drop the blade. He was strugglin' tho why spattin' out curses of, "Ya damned traitor!" and "Yer just like yer Hatfield whore sister, no good kin traitor!" Suddenly in our struggle for control of the knife it started to get close to me so I forcefully pushed his wrist 'way, an action that accidently cause me to impale my best friend with his own blade. His stormy eyes went wide and his jaw slackened 'fore his eyes went dull an' he slumped over to rest his auburn covered head on me. He was lifeless, as dead as a door nail.

At the sudden realization that I had killed my own best friend, done what Sally had prophesized I would do years ago, I felt sick t'my stomach. I pushed him off me and skidded back a bit, my chest heavin' up and down as a panic attack threatened to take me over.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Whenever my front door flung open sometime 'round 10 or so with Robert E. and Mariah rushin' in I knew somethin' bad had happened. What, I didn't know, but I sure did know it wasn't good. My wife seemed to share my thoughts since a startled look appeared on her face as one of her thin auburn brows arched up high on her forehead. 'Fore either of us could ask what was goin' on Mariah shrieked, "Billy found us runnin' 'way and Moses jumped him 'fore he could shoot us. Mo's in trouble."

Oh hell no. My bonehead brother got my spyin' brother-in-law endangered. I didn't give anybody time t'react, I just stood up from my seat at the table and told firmly told me wife, "I'll go get him; bring him back here."

"Do you want me to help?" Robert E. asked me as I went over to the coat rack, swiftly grabbin' my hat and shovin' it onto my head.

"No, Robert E., you've done 'nough." I barked at him, feeling anger course in my veins; mixing in with my blood, as I grabbed my coat and quickly put it on. Takin' my gun belt from its spot on the bottom of the gunrack next to the coat hooks and puttin' it on I ordered, "Just stay 'ere wit' Nova and Mariah til I get back with Moses."

"Be careful and don't come back til ya find my brother." Nova told me, her voice quiverin' and threatenin' to break wit' unchecked emotions, as I grabbed my Winchester from the gun rack.

"I know, sweetlin' and I will." I told my wife 'fore walkin' out the door.

 **Nova POV:**

The door slammed shut a bit harshly as my husband stormed out of the house, determined to find an' save my brother. Oh lordy, a shit storm's rainin' hell on my family tonight. Robert E. and Mariah were had frightened an' guilty looks on their faces as they stood a few yards from the door, his arm protectively wrapped 'round her. It was clear as day t'anybody that tho they were young they were very much in love. Even tho I hadn't been 'round Mariah for years I felt like she was a nice girl; good for Robert E. too. I also commended her for runnin' away wit' him instead of settlin' for a miserable life chained t'Billy. Hey, since I've been in her shoes, I understood her reasons for jumpin' sides in this godforsaken bloody feud.

"I'll put on some coffee." I told my impromptu house guests as I stood up from the table and made my way over to the stove to grab the empty coffee pot off it. Robert E. and Mariah didn't say a word, just nodded and went over to sit at the table. "Mo'll be fine, my brother's a tough an' rowdy one." I assured them while fillin' up the coffee pot with water and placin' a cheese cloth full of Folgers in it.

"Billy was gonna shoot me, but Mo jumped off his horse an' tackled 'im to the ground. He saved my life, but it might've cost him his." Robert E. sighed, guilt and shame heavy in his voice, as I pleaced the coffee pot on the stove and grabbed some nearby kindlin' to fire the stove up with.

"Don't think like that, Robert E." I ordered my brother-in-law, givin' him a compassionate look from over my shoulder, as I tossed kindlin' into the stove.

"Billy had a crazed look in his eyes when he stumbled up on us. I've nev'r seen him like that; it scared me." Mariah told me as I tossed a match into the stove, lightin' it up, 'fore returnin' to the table and sittin' down.

With a thin ghost of a sympathetic smile, I patted Mariah on the hand and told her, "You're lucky you've never seen Billy act crazy 'fore considerin' his personality mirrors Tolbert's." Removin' my hand from hers and placin' it on the table, I firmly told her, "Take it from me, the best thing you did was run off wit' Robert E. here." Mariah just nodded, pushin' me to tell her in a knowin' tone, "Trust me, Billy would've treated ya like a china doll, usin' ya for his pleasure when it suited him while bitchin' an' beratin' ya the rest of the time."

"Were things that bad with ya an' Tolbert?" Mariah asked, her eyes wide and curious, as she looked at me from her spot by Robert E.'s side.

I nodded, "Yes, so much so that I inquired 'bout a divorce."

"Why didn't ya do it?" Robert E. asked 'fore quikly addin' in the clarification of, "Divorce him."

I let out a long sigh before lengthily explainin' to my brother-in-law the harsh reason for my lack of a divorce from a man I once sorta loved, but grew to quickly hate. The harsh reason being, "Perry Cline had heard 'bout my affair with your brother, Cap, from Nancy McCoy cause he had her spyin' on me. He promised me that if I went thru wit' filin' divorce papers on Tolbert that he'd have papers in Tolbert's name drawn up for a counter suit; that his judge friend Tobias would sign 'em an' strip me of my daughter an' make me out as an adulteress, leavin' me with only my claim to the sawmill."

"That's why Cap left ya 'lone, stopped goin' t'Blackberry Creek to visit ya." Robert E. stated, not asked, in an understandin' tone while Mariah just shot me a look full of sisterhood an' empathy.

"Yea, Cap broke things off so that I wouldn't lose Anna. He said that he wasn't worth the risk of losin' her."

"But in the end ya'll got married an' had more babies." Mariah pointed out, a barely there smile on her lips.

"Only cause Tolbert got himself executed for murderin' Ellison. If he'd still be alive, I don't know where I'd be right now." Honestly rolled off my tongue 'fore I could even think better of it.

Robert E. shook his head 'fore firmly tellin' me, "You'd be here wit' Cap. Neither on of ya'll would've let yourselves be miserable an' parted, not when you're so much in love."

I mulled on my bronze haired brother-in-law's words for a few moments before noddin' and confirmin', "You're right, Robert E., Cap would've stoled me an' Anna 'way eventually."

'Fore anything else could be said, the coffee pot boiled at whistled. Silently, I rose from the table and rushed over to the bot belly stove to grab the coffee pot so it wouldn't bubble ov'r and scorch. As I poured the mugs of coffee, I couldn't help, but think that tonight was gonna be a long and tense night.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

After I realized that it was my fault my best friend was dead, I ran away from Kentucky an' crossed over the border into West Virginia. I had no idea where my sister was, but I knew I needed to find Nova or else I'd be swingin' from a tree once the sun came up. My side burned like it was on fire as blood soaked thru my shirt and ran down my side. My fingers were coated crimson since my hand was pressed against my side, trying to slow or stop the bleedin'. In my hasty retreat I left my horse back in Kentucky. Yea, I didn't even think bout grabbin' him, I just high tailed it and ran.

When I reached Mate Creek I was temped to ask if anyone knew where the Hatfields were at, but then I thought better of it and decided to just walk up the road that led to the hills. I figured that once I made it to the far-off hills then I'd have a better chance of runnin' into the Hatfields. Plus, I wasn't sure 'bout who I could trust in town either considerin' I was workin' for Bad Frank or at least I was up til I stuck my best friend an' killed him.

I'd been walkin' for hours down and I was exhausted. Goddamn, I felt like I was 'bout to fall to my knees and collapse from pain, fatigue, and blood loss. I was on some desolate road surrounded by trees and rollin' hills. I had no idea where I was goin', but I figured that once I reached the high hills in the far distance then I'd be able to find the Hatfields.

 **Cap POV:**

I was ridin' down the road, determined to get to one of my contacts in Mate Creek to see if they knew where Moses was at or if he'd come to town lookin' for help, whenever I saw a figure on the road trudgin' towards me. I couldn't tell who it was since it was dark and the only light was the dim silver glow of the moon paired with the twinkling stars. Figurin' it's better to be safe then sorry, I drew my gun and asked the figure, "Whose there?"

"Cap?" Moses asked in a pained tone 'fore collapsin' in the middle of the road.

Oh shit, I found him an' he ain't doin' too good. Lettin' out a deep sigh, I directed Badger over to Moses. Once I was near my brother-in-law, I dismounted and rushed over to his side. He looked a bit pale in the moonlight and he was clutchin' his side. It looked like his hand was soaked with blood too. Shit, he got stuck by the McCoy. Lettin' out a long sigh, I grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up. He felt like dead weight as I hauled him over to my nearby horse and flung him over the back behind my saddle. I let out a big breath, feelin' winded from tossin' my broad brother-in-law over my horse. Hell, Moses would be built like a brick.

After catchin' my breath, I mounted my horse and started on my way home. I just hoped that the sight of Moses hurt and blacked out don't tear my wife apart.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next up is the aftermath of Billy's death. Poor Moses, he killed his best friend (accidently and in self-defense) in order to protect himself and his other friends. Feud's got another bounty huh?...**


	26. Culturized

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I know, this has been a long time coming. Sorry about that, but I've been pouring a lot of my energy into Transcending Time. I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 **Culturized**

 **Cap POV:**

"Jim, I need your help!" I shouted as I barged into my Uncle Jim's small house, which was a short walk down from mine. "Uncle Jim, get up! I need your help, now!" I shouted, barrelin' into my uncle's bedroom that was right off the small main room/kitchen of his cabin.

"Goddamnit! I'm sleepin'!" Uncle Jim roared, pushin' himself up on his elbows in order t'sit and give me a groggy death stare.

"I need ya t'help me drag Moses off my horse an' into my house. He got himself hurt protectin' Robert E. an' Mariah."

"Shit…" Uncle Jim trailed off in a loud guffaw as he got outta bed. "What happened?" He asked, grabbin' his pants that were slung on a chair in the corner near his bed.

"Moses was s'posed to be keepin' Billy McCoy occupied so Robert E. could pick up Mariah tonight, but Billy went home early and Moses went wit' him. Robert E. says he jumped on the McCoy when he drew his gun, told him to take Mariah and run." I explained to my uncle as he quickly got dressed.

"Boy's got stones." Jim concluded, walkin' past me and out of his room.

Quickly, I followed my uncle while remarking, "Yea and they nearly got him killed."

"Boy's tough, he'll be fine." My uncle waved his hand dismissively as he made his way outside of the cabin. "Shit…He don't look too good." Jim remarked as he saw Moses slung over my horse as he approached the steed.

"Yea, well, that's cause he's bleedin' t'death, Jim." I deadpanned as we went over to Badger and Moses, who was still blacked out.

"Hell, what've 'em whores been feedin' him over in that Pikeville Saloon?" Jim groaned as he got Moses, who was heavier than he looked, off my horse. "Boys goin' on a diet or else I ain't haulin' his big ass 'round when he gets hurt 'gain." My uncle declared as we carried my brother-in-law over to my cabin.

 **Nova POV:**

I was sittin' at the table with Robert E. and Mariah, frantically waitin' for Cap to get back with Moses. My brother-in-law and his lover seemed more on edge then me, if that was even possible. I could see that while they were worried sick for my brother, they also felt guilty that he was in danger in the first place. "Stop blamin' yourselves. It's not your fault Moses is in trouble." I ordered Robert E. and Mariah since I was tired of watchin' them mope and watch the door with guilt ridden eyes.

"But it is our fault, Nova. If I didn't ask for his help, he wouldn't be in a gunfight wit' Billy right now." Robert. E told me while Mariah just silently nodded in agreement, showin' that she shared her beau's sentiments.

"Hell, he'd put himself in danger over and over 'gain to help ya'll. It's just how he is when it comes to his family, so stop blamin' yourselves for Moses takin' on Billy so ya'll could escape to safety."

Before either Robert E. or Mariah could utter a word, the door banged open followed by Cap and Uncle Jim carryin' my brother's unconscious body into the house. "Move! We gotta put 'im on the table!" Jim ordered in a shout, causin' all of us to jump away from the table.

"Oh my god, how bad is he hurt?" I asked my husband as soon as he and im placed Moses down on the table.

"Dunno, but he's bleedin' in his side real bad." Cap told me as I tore my brother's jacket and gun holster off while Uncle Jim started lighting every scone, candle, and lantern in the room in order to make it brighter so I'd be able to see and treat Mo's wound properly.

"Oh my god…Oh my god…It's all our fault!" Mariah cried out, clearly overcome with grief, as she watched me tear off my brother's vest and shirt, exposing his badly bleeding wound.

"Shut her up, Robert E., Nova can't work on Moses if your bitch's cryin'!" Cap snapped at his brother while grabbing me a bowl of water and a rag from the sink and the cabinet by it.

"Don't call her a bitch, Cap. She's worried; scared too." Robert E. told his brother, holding Mariah in his arms and smoothin' out her hair, as I pressed my brother's ruined shirt to his wound.

"If it's bleedin' that bad it might need culturizing." Uncle Jim pointed out as Cap rushed over to me, setting the bowl on water onto the table with a loud clank.

"Then get me what I need to do that." I barked, grabbing the wet rag from the water bow and quickly wringing it out. Jim didn't say a word, just took off to the kitchen to grab me what I needed. I knew what I needed, a knife that's steel was heated by the fire in the stove to burn the wound closed with, from readin' a few books. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd be culturizing my brother.

* * *

Once Moses was patched up, Jim volunteered to house him in his spare room so that my chil'ren wouldn't see their uncle passed unconscious on the kitchen table or on the sofa. I was a bit hesitant to let my brother go to his cabin, but he assured me he'd take good care of Moses. Cap had agreed with Jim, sayin' that it'd be best if we shield our chil'ren, especially Anna since she was so close to Mo, by lettin' my brother heal up at our crochety uncle's place. I relented, in which Cap helped Jim bring Moses over to the cabin a few yards away from ours.

While Cap and Jim took my brother to the latter's cabin, I convinced Robert E. to take Mariah back to their cabin by assurin' him that Moses would be fine; that I'd fetch them as soon as he woke up so that they could see him and apologize for any guilt that they felt.

Sadly, I didn't sleep a wink last night and neither did my husband. I was a nervous wreck and Cap just sat with me, holding me and whispering soothing assurances into my ear. We were tangled up in each other at the kitchen table even as dawn's breaking light shined into the few windows, we had in our settlement cabin. "He'll pull thru. Moses is a stubborn one. Strong too."

Before I could say anything back to my husband the creakin' sound of footsteps on the nearby stairs echoed throughout the small room. Me and Cap looked over to the staircase only to see Anna descending them. "G'Mornin', mama, papa." She greeted us in a cheerful voice, completely oblivious to what had occurred hours ago.

"Mornin', sweetpea." I smiled at my daughter, even tho it wasn't wide and didn't show in my eyes.

Cap gave our daughter a lined smile before suggestin', "How 'bout ya go over to nana and pap-pap's for breakfast. Tell 'em we said it was okay."

"Okay, but can I wake up the twins and bring them too?" She asked, excitement in her voice at the thought of being able to bring her siblings to Anse and Levicy's for breakfast. Anna loved her gran'parents and her siblings, so having all of them in the same room for breakfast was a win win for her.

"Sure, you can, Anna." He told our daughter, causin' her to run upstairs to get the twins.

Me and Cap didn't say a word, just waited in a heavy silence for Anna to come downstairs with Wilson and Wyatt. With how heavy hearted we were right now, the best thing for our chil'ren were to spend some time with their grandparents. Well, at least it was til we got our wits back and could function without anxiety or the fear of my brother's health.

* * *

 **Bad Frank POV:**

When I went downstairs to get some coffee from the barkeep this mornin' Moses weren't nowhere in sight. That was odd for him. He was always up, sippin' a cup o'Joe while leanin' on the bar every mornin'. Sometimes he'd be at a table alone or with the whore he kept company wit', but usually he was at the bar. Him not bein' there made me think somethin' was wrong. Don't know why, it just did.

"Ya seen Moses 'round? He still asleep?" I asked the barkeep, comin' up to the bar.

"No, sir. In fact, he never came back in after he left with his friend last night."

"He didn't?" I asked, my brow raised curiously.

"No, he didn't, Mr. Phillips." The barkeep confirmed wit' the shake of his head.

That was unlike Moses. Hell, I knew he left with Billy last night so maybe he got drunk and stayed ov'r? Reckon I better head on over to Billy's; round up both him and Moses for work.

 _ **An Unmeasured Amount Of Time Later…**_

I stopped my horse in its tracks as I noticed horseshoe prints veerin' of from the path to Billy's house. Didn't know why, but I felt that wherever those tracks lead it'd help me understand why Moses was missin' from the saloon this mornin'. When I finally reached the end of the tracks, I found Billy lyin' dead on the ground, a trail of blood seemin' to led 'way from the McCoy boy, an' Moses nowhere in sight.

Hell, looks like the Hatfields got the drop on 'em. Reckon they killed Billy an' injured Moses; took him prisoner too since his sister prolly wanted 'im wherever her husband's demon family's at. Shit…now I gotta tell the Wolfords, Mr. McCoy, and Lawyer Cline 'bout what I presume happened.

Moses was a good personal deputy; the thought of him hurt and captured by Hatfields disgusts me. Hell, Billy was a good kid too. Billy and Moses were thick as thieves; I imagine they ran into trouble together an' tried to fight their way out, but didn't prevail. Most likely 'em Hatfields jumped the boys in the dark, takin' them offguard. Only way I can think of neither of 'em being able to get a shot off. 'Specially when a gun was found on the ground not far from Billy's body.

I shook my head 'fore pickin' up Billy an' draggin' him over to my horse. Quickly, I slung him 'hind my saddle an' mounted up. Today's gonna be a hard an' long day. Reckon I better ride the rest of the way to the Wolfords to bring Billy back to Mariah.


End file.
